Inevitable Love
by XyKPfan
Summary: Solana and Lunick are the best of friends. They go on missions together. They saved the world together. They complete each other. But when their names are written in Fiore's prophecy, they are forced to look at their relationship in more ways than one.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! Here's that long awaited Rangershipping fanfic you've been waiting for. This will be my second of the many Book Stories I will write (my first was _A Hero's Job is Never Done-Still In Progress_). So this story too will be a series fic. There will be a continuation and _possibly _a Prequel to this. Anyway, I know you're anxious to read this so I'll just shut up and let you read.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you _Inevitable Love_.

I do not own Pokemon. Don't ask me who owns it I don't know. Bottom line is I don't own Pokemon. So put away the lawsuits and cases. There's no need to sue me. I did nothing wrong.

* * *

Celebi and Mew sighed as they flew through the deep parts of Sekra. They exhaled loudly as they ventured into Sekra's cave. A large forest pokemon awaited them.

"Celebi, Mew. How'd it go, young ones?"

"Not too well, Old One," Mew said with a sigh, "The darkness is spreading all over Fiore."

"A large flock of Swablu and Altaria not too far from here have already been consumed," Celebi added.

"It is worst than I feared," The large forest pokemon said with a sigh.

"Old Sceptile, what shall we do?"

The old grass pokemon sighed as he walked over towards the cave's entrance, Celebi and Mew right behind him. His yellow eyes looked on hard at the forest before him.

"This forest has seen its share of ruthlessness. It's been here for many years and should be for many more to come. But I fear that those days may never come."

Celebi and Mew looked uneasily at each other before looking back towards their elder.

"Old One…we must not lose faith. We've survived troubles much bigger than this, haven't we?"

"Not true Celebi. All the stress this land has endured were not nearly as severe as this. We were able to overcome those obstacles because we knew the cause and how to deal with the enemy against us. However, this force is foreign to me, and I know not what to do."

"Old One, there has to be some way to overcome this. Pokemon all over Fiore are losing their minds and lives because of it. There has to be some way to stop this force."

"Though I want to be as optimistic as you Mew, I fear that the reality of the situation is much larger than the belief."

Celebi and Mew did not like that response.

"Old Sceptile, there must be some way to overcome this enemy. I will stand and fight if I have too."

"Celebi, we can not fight that what we do not know."

"But Old One…"

"Celebi, I admire your youthful fighting spirit, but there is nothing we can do. We can not march on land if we do not know the field. We will _not _try force. There is nothing we can do."

A few tears began to flow down Mew's face. Celebi began rubbing his friend's back to try and comfort her. Sceptile saw this and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Do not be alarmed young one. Although _we_ can not do anything, there is another alternative."

Celebi and Mew perked up at the elder's response.

"Although this path is not one I favor, it is one we must choose, for it is the only way to overcome this enemy."

"What is it, Old One?"

Sceptile paused as he walked back over toward the cave entrance, looking out to the stars.

"There is a great legend about this. One that has been passed down from generations to generations. My great great Granpappy used to tell it to me when I was just a wobbling Treecko."

"What is it?"

"The legend speaks of a great evil. An evil so great, that no pokemon force could stop it. Many would try and fall from the impregnable force. Those who fell were severely wounded or worse. No mere pokemon was strong enough to overpower this enemy. All those who surrounded this terror were consumed by the darkness and lost all feelings they once possessed. Those who were strong enough to live out the damages the force influenced on them lost their minds and were drained of their soul."

Celebi and Mew began to turn pale as they tried to process what the old gecko was telling them.

Sceptile noticed their ashen faces and immediately went to clearing up some things.

"Now this evil didn't kill the pokemon per say," He began. He felt a smidgen of relief as he saw some color return to their faces. "It merely took them away spiritually. Their bodies were here, but their soul wasn't. They were still breathing, they just weren't there mentally."

"Old One, that doesn't really sound much better," Mew stated. A hint of fear and worry was in her voice.

"And Old Sceptile, you're not really telling us what is supposed to save us from this enemy," Celebi added.

Sceptile closed his eyes.

"That is true, Mew. Losing one's soul isn't much better than losing one's life. I'd say it's even worse."

"Then how do we make it so that this doesn't happen?"

"And what about those pokemon that have already lost their souls?"

Sceptile opened his eyes as he looked at his young companions.

"As I've stated before, we cannot do anything. It is not up to us. That is why so many have lost. They tried to do what is not theirs."

Mew and Celebi were quiet as they listened to their elder.

"The legend speaks of two beings who will unite and try to stop this evil. Though the journey is long, they are successful. They are the ones who will save us from eternal damnation."

Mew gasps at his statement.

"Damnation is not a curse word, Mew," Celebi said getting frustrated by his friend's sensitivity.

"Oh, okay."

"I would not use profanity, Mew. I do not support execration."

"I know, Old One. That was my mistake."

"I don't mean to sound rude but can you please tell us who these two beings are that will defeat this enemy, Old One?"

"Yes, I will Celebi. Two great beings. One male, one female. Hearts so pure, that they can defeat this force unbeknownst to us."

"You wouldn't be talking about Mew and me would you, Old One?"

"Of course not, Celebi. He said this evil could _not_ be overpowered by pokemon."

"That is correct, Mew. No pokemon can defeat this enemy."

"I thought you said this enemy was defeated by two beings?"

"Yes, Celebi. Two beings. I did not specify what beings they were."

"What beings were they, Old One?"

"Two great beings. Two wonderful beings who will succeed in putting this evil at rest once and for all."

Sceptile paused before continuing.

"We call these beings…humans."

Celebi and Mew gawked at his answer.

"You're joking right?"

Sceptile cut his eyes at Celebi.

"I would not joke about something this serious, Celebi."

"A human?"

"Two humans, Celebi."

"How could humans stop a force as powerful as this? They don't possess any abilities or attacks?"

"Celebi…"

"Old One, this cannot be true. I'd rather fight this evil and lose my soul trying than to put the faith of all pokemon into the hands of humans."

"Celebi..."

"How can you put your faith in these humans? Surely your scars testify that this is not the best idea…"

"Be still, Celebi."

Celebi immediately shut his mouth, though he didn't hide his worried and confused stare.

"Yes Celebi, it is true that the wounds on my back were caused by a human…"

"But Old One…"

Sceptile raised his hand to tell Celebi to let him speak.

He continued.

"But not all humans are as like the one that hurt me."

"How can you say that?"

"I have seen good in some of them. They have done wonders for all pokemon. There are even some pokemon who choose to stay alongside these humans because of their relationship."

"But Old One, how can we trust them? How do we know they're not gonna try and capture us? I will _not _be made a slave."

"Yeah. As much as I want to believe that this will work out Old One, I'm afraid I have to agree with Celebi on this one. I need my freedom."

Sceptile looked over his companions once more.

"The humans I speak of will not try to capture you. They are not allowed and it is against everything they stand for."

"Old One…"

"Let me finish, Celebi."

Celebi became quiet once more.

"The humans I speak of are not trainers for it is they who capture pokemon. No. The ones I speak of are rangers. A ranger's job is to look after pokemon. To make sure our world is safe for both pokemon and humans alike. Their purpose is to protect us."

"But Old One…"

"Celebi, was your mother not saved by a ranger? A human?"

"Well…er...yes...but…"

"Then you see what I say is true. Not all humans are bad. I was under the care two humans, both very different. My first one was very cruel, indeed. But my second one was the kindest being I've ever met. Not once had I experienced such kindness towards another being. She was my true trainer. It was her decision to release me here. She knew I'd be safe in this land since it was looked over by the rangers. She told me she'd never forget me and that I was always in her heart. That goodbye was the hardest thing I ever endured."

There was a brief pause before he spoke again.

"My point is young ones is that these rangers are the ones who are gonna deliver us from this shadowy force."

"How?"

"That I do not know. But I know they will. The legend states it."

"I gotta be honest, Old One. I'm not quite comfortable with this."

"Nor am I, Celebi. As I've previously stated I am not in favor of this alternative path, but it is something that we must take. If we are all to be saved, we must stand aside and let these two beings do what is destined for them to do."

Celebi was silent as he looked down towards the ground. Mew took this opportunity to speak up.

"What do we do, Old One?"

Sceptile looked at his young friend.

"Nothing. This is not our battle. We cannot do anything to intervene with the legend. We can only hope and pray that these two humans will do what is asked of them."

Mew too began to lower her head. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"We must not give up young ones. I know the odds are against us but we can overcome this obstacle. You just gotta have a little faith is all."

Both Celebi and Mew looked up at their elder with pained expressions. They did not feel comfortable with the situation at all.

"Young ones, may I ask a favor of you?"

Immediately they straightened up at looked at their elder.

"Yes, Sir."

"Anything."

Sceptile looked them both in the eyes.

"Might I request you to become a watcher of these two humans?"

Celebi and Mew froze.

"A watcher?"

"You mean like a spy?"

"I prefer watcher. Or maybe secret guardian if you will."

Celebi began scratching his head.

"I don't know, Old One. I mean we don't even know who these two humans are?"

"The legend provides a short description. Let me see if I can remember………The boy should have navy blue hair…and dark midnight blue eyes…………the girl…um… should have turquoise blue hair and…bright auburn eyes. I believe that is the description. It has been so long since I had to recall the legend to mind. But, just in case I am wrong, you must feel for them. You will sense their aura much like Lucario can. You'll know who they are when you see them. Their aura is very different from all the others. They are the only rangers in these parts whose aura is pure enough for your visual."

"Um, okay," Celebi said hesitantly.

"Old One, what will you do?"

"I will stay here, Mew. I'm afraid these old bones won't carry me very far. You two go along. I'll be here waiting for your return."

Mew nodded her head as she and Celebi headed out cave in search of the two humans the legend spoke of.

Sceptile watched them leave. He looked out towards the night sky, his eyes hard.

"Oh great Ho-Oh, please let these two beings deliver us from this unknown force. Let them both guide us back to what we once were. Our faith now rests in their hands."

And with that, the aging gecko turned around and proceeded back into the cave, hoping that he can one day see the world returned back to what he once believed it was.

* * *

**A/N:** And that concludes the introduction of the story. Sorry if the stars didn't appear in this first chappy. Like I said, this was an introduction. I promise, the next chappy _will_ feature them.

Hope you all enjoyed this so far! And please don't forget to review. Love you all! And don't forget to Keep on Rockin'!


	2. Chapter 1

Sweat began to trickle down Solana's forehead as she dodged another impending attack from Metagross. She had been up against this thing for half an hour and it was frustrating her that she wasn't getting anywhere.

Solana looked over at her partner. Plusle looked up at Metagross with nothing but sheer determination in her eyes.

Solana smiled. She could always count on Plusle in these types of situations. The little cheering pokemon never gave up. Maybe it was time to use her now.

Solana's thoughts were interrupted as she saw a Hyperbeam launched in her direction. She struggled to get to her feet as the attack approached her. Solana was about to dodge the attack when something intercepted it. Solana looked down to see Plusle standing in front of her, using Thunderbolt to prevent the attack from hitting her.

Thinking quickly, Solana gave Plusle a command.

"Now Plusle, jump 30 degrees upward," she said as she herself went to the right.

The small cheering pokemon did what she was told and used the force from the Hyperbeam to propel herself upward.

Metagross locked eyes with Plusle and launched a Shadowball in her direction.

"Quick Plusle, use Thunderbolt on that Shadowball!"

"Pla!"

Plusle again released a beam of electricity towards the iron leg pokemon. The two attacks collided, causing a huge explosion.

Enraged by their persistence, Metagross began charging up for another Hyperbeam.

"Hyperbeam again? Oh, come on!"

"Hey, Solana!"

Solana looked up to see her best human friend on a Dragonite, waving at her, Minun on his shoulder.

"Lunick?"

"You still doing this, Solana?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Leader sent me. He wanted to know if you were done with this mission yet."

"Give me a sec."

Metagross released its mighty Hyperbeam towards Plusle.

"Time to end this," Solana sneered, "Plusle, ride that Hyperbeam and get close to Metagross!"

The small electric pokemon jumped down towards the bright beam and began running towards the iron leg beast. When she got within range, Plusle lunged at Metagross, landing on its head.

"Now, Plusle! Thunder wave!"

"Pla! Pl-PLAH!" cried the small cheering pokemon, an electrical charge escaping from her cheeks and off her body.

The attack hit its mark as it enveloped the large iron leg pokemon. Metagross cried out in pain.

"I'll take it from here, Plusle."

The little mouse gave her human a nod as she jumped off the large pokemon and went to Solana's side.

"Capture On! Let's Go!" Solana screamed as she took out her styler and released the capture disc. She began to countdown the amount of loops the capture line made.

She gave a sigh of relief when she saw the loop close in on Metagross—the indication of a successful capture.

"Alright. Capture Complete," Solana said with a sigh.

"That was incredible!"

"Huh?"

Solana turned around to see Lunick running towards her.

"What do you mean Lunick?"

"I mean, you didn't just use Plusle as a partner pokemon. The way you got up close to Metagross and how Plusle ran on its Hyperbeam. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in an actual battle."

"Well, you can give that credit to Ash."

"Ash?"

"Yeah. He's a trainer I met a while back when I was scouting Hoenn for Celebi a few years ago."

"Oh. Well, that still was incredible."

"Thanks, Lunick. How'd your mission go?" Solana asked as she began treating the wound on Metagross' leg.

A wide smile spread across Lunick's face.

"It went great as always. Minun and I captured that Machamp in no time flat. Didn't we Minun?"

"Mai!"

"Well, good for you Lunick," Solana said as she applied the last of the bandages on Meatgross' leg.

"There, all done. You feeling any better Metagross?"

"Meta…"

"That's good. Now take it easy for awhile, okay?"

"Ta…"

"Alright. You can go home now."

Metagross began nuzzling Solana.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile, "Now take care."

Metagross gave Solana a nod as it began walking away.

"Bye, friend," Solana said as she began waving at Metagross. That goodbye however was interrupted as a throat was cleared.

Solana turned around to see an upset Lunick.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

"You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

"Yes, I was listening to you, but I was also tending to an injured pokemon."

"What did I say?"

"You said _'It went great as always. Minun and I captured that Machamp in no time flat. Didn't we Minun?'_" Solana said, doing a horrible impression of Lunick.

"I sound nothing like that!"

"Says you," she said as she took out her stlyer which had been vibrating.

"Solana here."

"_Solana? Are you okay? How was your mission?"_

"I'm fine, Leader. The mission was a success. The Metagross just had an injured leg. That's probably why it was rampaging through the city. I treated its injury and set it free once it calmed down."

"_Great job, Solana. I knew I could count on you."_

"Thanks, Leader."

"_Whenever you get the time, I'd like you to report back here at the base."_

"Yes, Leader."

"_See you then."_

Solana disconnected the call as she looked back up towards Lunick.

"That was Spenser. He said he wants us to meet him back at the base."

Lunick's cold stare sent a shiver up her spine.

"What's wrong?"

"You. But, I'll get over it."

"Aww, are you still mad at me for mocking you?"

"No, it's not that."

"What is it, then?"

"Don't worry about it."

"C'mon, Lunick. I can't stand it when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"You so are!"

"No, I'm over it."

"Lunick…"

"Hey, we better get going. Leader is waiting on us. Don't wanna keep him waiting too long."

"Okay…" Solana said with a frown. She didn't feel comfortable with Lunick being mad at her. She never liked hurting him.

Lunick noticed her expression and immediately went to her side to comfort her.

"Hey, Solana?"

"You're still upset with me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, really I'm not. I'm over it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Not even a smidgeon of frustration in me. So, please cheer up?"

"You were frustrated with me?"

"Was."

"Why were you frustrated with me?"

"Don't worry about it. C'mon we need to get going. Leader is waiting on us," he said as he began walking ahead of her.

"You know, you don't have to keep calling him that," Solana said as she joined her friend.

"What do you mean? We always have to call him that."

"Only in his presence."

"It's respect."

"It's professional."

"Solana…"

"Are you saying we're gonna be calling him _'Leader'_ for his birthday next week?"

"Well, no…"

"Then we can all him Spenser, can't we?"

"I guess so."

"You are so serious, Lunick."

"I know you're not talking."

"Who me? I'm not serious."

"This coming from the girl who just a few hours ago…"

"Don't say it!"

"What?"

"Lunick…"

"Okay, okay. I won't say it. But you know I'm right."

"I'm just passionate about what I do."

"_Passionate_?"

"Don't go there, Lunick."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"I'm just really passionate about being a ranger."

"You said it, not me."

"Lunick!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! And you said I was serious."

"Humph," Solana folded her arms and turned away from Lunick, putting an awkward silence between the two.

A wave of guilt washed over Lunick as he approached his friend once more.

"I'm sorry, Solana. I was just joking. I didn't mean to upset you."

Solana opened her eyes as she looked over towards her friend. A small smile spread across her lips.

"Aww, I can never stay mad at you, Lunick," she said as she enveloped her friend a hug. A flabbergasted expression spread across Lunick's face as felt Solana's chest pressed up against his torso.

"But, you're right. Spenser will be waiting for us, so we should get going," Solana said as pulled back and began walking ahead of him, Plusle at her side.

Lunick stood there for a few seconds before he started after her. He began to blush slightly as he viewed her from the back, his eyes falling from her head to her hips. Minun hopped on his shoulder and began nuzzling his face.

"Mai!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Minun," he said as he returned his gaze to Solana.

"Has her pants always been that short?" he asked inadvertently.

Minun looked at his human in confusion.

"Mai?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Minun. Did you say something?"

Minun blinked at his human before staring back towards Solana.

_I wonder why he would say something like that?_

* * *

Spenser finished the last sentence on his letter before putting his pencil down with a thud. He gave a loud sigh as he began looking over the letter.

"Well, well. If it isn't our soon to be twenty-five year old leader."

Spenser looked up to see the Union's chief of technology standing above him. He was an old man, presumably in his mid-seventies and he was wearing a white lab coat and had a cane in his hand.

"Hey, Hastings. Just writing a letter to my sister."

"Ah, little Catherine."

"Well, Cathy isn't so little anymore."

"So true. How's she doing anyway?"

"Good. She's going to enter the Silver Conference," he said as he sealed the envelope.

"The Johto League Silver Conference Victory Tournament?"

"Yeah…we just call it the Silver Conference."

"Is the youngin coming down here to celebrate your birthday with you?"

"Nah. She's gotta prepare for the tournament. Said she'll try to get down here as soon as possible, though. She wants to see my prime rangers."

"Speaking of which, where are those youngsters anyway?"

As if on cue, both Solana and Lunick entered the base.

"Solana and Lunick reporting back from our respective missions, Leader."

"Why does your name get to go first?" Lunick asked, earning himself an elbow in the stomach.

"And both were successful I presume?" Spenser asked as he stood up from his seat and walked in front of his desk.

"Yes, Leader."

"Good. Now…"

"Sorry I'm late," Aria said as she entered the base.

"Oh no, not you two again." She said once she noticed that Solana and Lunick were there as well.

"Aria? What are you doing here?"

"Duh. Because Spenser called me? It's not rocket science, Sandy."

"The name's Solana!"

"Yeah, and don't call him Spenser! You are to address him as Leader!"

"One, he's not my Leader, and two, no one was talking to you, Lunick."

"Alright you two," Spenser said as he stared at the two youth, "That's enough. Now, I called you all down here to congratulate you on your respective successful missions. And since you were in the area Aria, I decided to tell you for Joel. Since…"

"I'm here…I'm here…" Murph exhaled as he entered the door, his Slowpoke behind him. He collapsed to the ground once he entered through the doors.

"Murph!"

Solana and Lunick ran to his side his to help their friend get up.

"Oh great! As if it wasn't bad enough with these two losers here," Aria said, earning herself a scornful look from Spenser.

"Murph, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Solana. I'm fine, I think," he said as I got up.

"Are you alright, Murph?"

"Y-Yes, Leader!" He said bringing himself to an attention stand.

"That's good. Well, that's all for today everyone. I declare your missions a complete success. I'll call you if anything else comes up. You're all dismissed."

"Thank You, Leader!"

And with that, Solana, Lunick, and Murph started for the door.

Spenser called out to Aria before she reached the door.

"Aria."

"Y-Yes Sir?"

"Come here please."

Aria hesitantly walked over to Spenser.

"Now, although Joel is your area Leader, you are in my district and therefore under my unit. You shall address me as Leader when in my presence. And as your current Leader, you should know that we do not belittle or denounce any other rangers not only in our unit, but in general. As you know there is a punishment for such actions, but I am willing to count this as a warning. And although I am not punishing you, your area Leader will be informed of your actions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Leader."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Aria nodded her head as she started for the door. She began grumbling to herself as she left. She saw the other three rangers waiting for her outside of the base.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, Aria. We were just waiting for you to come out."

"And why would you do that, Sabrina?"

"First of all, the name's Solana! _Solana_! Okay? Get it right! And second of all, it was Murph's idea to wait for you."

"What?"

Murph began rubbing the back of his neck.

"W-Well, I figured that since we're all going to Fall City that we might as well go together…"

"Why would I wanna go to Fall City with a bunch of losers like you?"

"Well…"

"You don't need to yell, Aria. We were just trying to be good friends and wait for you."

"Who said you were my friends? If I gave you the impression that we were even acquaintances then you're sadly mistaken, Suzie."

"The name's Solana!"

"I don't give a damn what your name is! I told you before there's nothing special about it!"

"You wanna say that to my face?"

"Why would I put my face so close to something so ugly?"

Solana lunged for Aria, but was restrained by Lunick and Plusle, just as how Aria was restrained by Murph and Minun.

"You bitch! Why the hell do you always gotta start something with me?"

"Why you gotta start something with me?"

"Solana, stop it! Please!"

"Pla Plah!"

"Aria, don't do this!"

"Mai!"

"I was just trying to help you, Aria!"

"Nobody asked for your help, bitch! Why don't you just drop out and get a life?"

"Why don't you just drop dead and go to Hell?"

"What is going on out here?"

Lunick and Murph turned to see Spenser at the front of the base entrance staring at all of them scornfully.

"Leader…" Lunick struggled to find the right words as he glanced from Spenser to Solana.

Lunick was cut off as Aria broke free of Murph's grasp and started for the Lyra Forest.

"You just stay out of my way!" She screamed as she stormed off into the forest.

Solana gave a boisterous scream as she broke free of Lunick's grasp and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Solana, wait!" Lunick said as he, Plusle, and Minun ran after her, leaving Murph and Spenser standing there alone.

"Murph…"

"Sorry, Leader…but…I-I gotta go!" And with that, Murph sprinted off home, leaving Spenser to stand there by himself.

Spenser gave a large huff as he stormed back into the base.

His rangers had managed to in a time space of 20 minutes change his mood from sheer happiness to complete and utter frustration.

If this was how they were acting now, how would they behave on his birthday?

Spenser shook his head as he took out two ibuprofen capsules from the cabinet and downed them with a glass of water. He then walked over to his desk and settled into his seat, hoping for sleep to slowly come to him.


	3. Chapter 2

Lunick struggled to get through the rangerbase doors as the buildup of boxes in his hands blocked his vision.

"Solana? Are you in here? I have the decorations you wanted."

"Up here, Lunick."

Lunick struggled to see her as he peered behind the cardboard boxes.

"I can't see you."

"Put the boxes down."

"Down where?"

"To your left. Just place them down there. I'll pick them up later."

"You're gonna pick these up?" Lunick asked as he carefully placed the boxes down by the door.

"I'm gonna empty the boxes, Genius."

Lunick turned around to look for his friend. He began scanning the room. His eyes found her.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw what she was wearing.

Solana was wearing mid-rise denim shorts that hugged her thighs and a black tank top with a white undershirt. Her hair was in a ponytail just as it was before, only it hung down instead of up like how she usually styled it when she went on a mission.

Her outfit wasn't that impressive but it was enough to turn Lunick's head. He was just wearing AF shorts and an orange Tee.

Lunick saw Solana standing on a triple extension ladder, taping a long party streamer to the wall. He also saw that she was struggling.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Putting up decorations. Spenser deserves the best. He's a fantastic Leader."

"You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I know how to put up a streamer, Lunick."

"Never said you didn't. But you're struggling. You want any help?"

"Thanks. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Hey, you got anything to eat up here? I'm starving!"

"You're always starving."

"I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"Neither did I."

"Yeah, but you never eat."

"Haha," she said dryly.

"I could do without the sarcasm, 'Lana."

"There's a plate of chicken quesadilla rolls that I made this morning over there by the elevator. Hey Plusle, pass me that balloon there please."

Plusle ran down the ladder and picked up a blue balloon before running back up the ladder and handing it her human.

Lunick leisurely walked over to the large glass coffee table by the elevator door. His eyes scanned over a variety of foods. When his eyes landed on the quesadillas, he picked one up and took a bite out of it.

Lunick froze as he swished the Mexican cuisine around in his mouth. He could feel his eye begin to twitch as his lips curled inward. He could feel a few tears roll down his face.

Minun looked at his human in pure horror as he saw what was edged across his features.

He began to panic.

"Mai! Mai Mai!"

Plusle turned around to see her friend running around room with a panic-stricken face.

"Pla?"

"Mai! Mai Mai! Mai!"

"Plah!"

Pulsle began nudging Solana to turn around. Solana looked down to see and panic-stricken Minun, and a stock-still Lunick.

"Lunick?"

Lunick still stood there, motionless.

"L-Lunick?"

Lunick's mouth struggled to move as he continued to stare off into space.

"This…this…"

"What's wrong?"

Lunick's eyes burned as tears continued to fall down his face. He locked eyes with Solana.

"This quesadilla…"

"What about it?"

Lunick nearly screamed as he swallowed down the Mexican food.

"It's…it's…"

Minun looked at his human with concern as he tried to read his face.

"What's wrong, Lunick?"

"It's…it's…………"

Lunick sniffled as he stared deeply into his friend's eyes.

"It's…"

"Lunick, you're really starting to creep me out."

"It's…"

"Lunick…"

"It's………SO GOOD!" Lunick screamed as he began downing the rest Mexican roll into his mouth.

It was Minun's turn to be at a stock-still as he looked up at Lunick, speechless at what he had just said.

Plusle shook her head as she ran down the ladder to hand Solana another decoration to put up on the wall.

A small smile spread across Solana's lips as she faced the wall once more to reattached the balloon she held in her hands.

"Well, thank you, Lunick."

"I'm serious! These things are to die for! You made these?!"

"Yep. Right from scratch."

"No way," he said as he popped another roll in his mouth.

"It's true. I was feeling a little retro today. Besides, things always taste better when their made from scratch. I'm making more later on anyway," she said as she hung the streamer Plusle just handed her.

"I didn't know you could cook?"

"I don't know how I should to respond to that."

"Neither do I," he said as he put yet another Mexican roll in his mouth.

"Don't eat them all off!"

"I thought you said you were gonna make more later on?"

"That doesn't give you the privilege to eat the ones that were already made."

"Fine," he said as he placed the plate back on the table, "Got anything to drink?"

"There's some passion fruit and some green berry punch in the fridge that I made last night."

"Man, you're just a little Betty Crocker now, aren't you?" he said as he walked over to the fridge.

Solana chuckled.

"I just want Spenser to have the best birthday he's ever had," she said as she taped another balloon on the wall.

"Don't know if you could do that, but I applaud you for trying," he said as he poured himself a glass of the green punch Solana made. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as took a long sip of the light liquid.

"Oh my…This is the _best_ punch I've ever tasted!"

"Thank you, again, Lunick."

"Seriously! You made this from scratch too?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well, I made the passion fruit punch by scratch. You know, buying the fruit, squeezing the fruit, mixing the fruit, et cetera, et cetera. The green punch, though, is just a mixture of _Green Berry Rush_ _Hawaiian Punch_ and _Sprite_. Though, it _was_ my preference and idea to mix them to create the soda berry mix," she said as Plusle handed her another decoration.

"It's still one of the best punches I've ever tasted," he said as he poured himself another glass.

"Don't eat off all my food, Lunick."

"I'm not eating, I'm drinking."

"Lunick…"

"Don't worry, I'm not drinking or eating anymore, see? I'm putting the mug away," he said as he placed the mug in the fridge.

Solana shook her head as she sent Plusle down to get her another decoration. She struggled to tape a streamer up to a spot far from her reach.

"You're gonna fall."

"I can reach it."

"No you can't. You have to move the ladder over a bit."

"I'm fine, Lunick."

"You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'm fi…" Solana's voice trailed off as she fell off the ladder and began falling towards the ground. She gave a piecing scream.

"Plah!"

"Solana!"

Lunick raced towards her as fast as he could. He skidded to a stop as he held out his arms to catch her.

To his surprise, he did! He caught her!

Right in his arms!

And he was even more surprise that he didn't fall from the force put on him when she landed in his arms.

Solana trembled as she gripped on tight onto Lunick's back.

"It's okay, Solana. I got you. I got you," she heard him say, brushing her hair in a fatherly manner.

Solana slowly stopped shaking as she pulled back to look at him.

His eyes were full of tenderness. They were soft and sentiment.

Solana blinked a couple times before a faint blush started to form on her cheeks.

Likewise, Lunick's cheeks were also starting to turn a faint red. Looking at her shy auburn eyes, Lunick started to get a strange feeling inside of him, which only increased once he realized he was holding her bridal-style in his arms and very close to his body.

An awkward silence passed between the two for several moments.

Solana continued to do a couple blinks while Lunick had trouble trying to figure out how to talk himself out of this situation.

An extensive _'Um'_ was all that escaped his lips.

Fortunately for Lunick, the ringing on his styler gave him enough of a reason to put Solana down and take the call.

If only it went that smoothly.

Not long after the styler sounded, that Lunick struggled to put Solana down, which was even more complicated as Solana tried to push herself down off of him.

After several moments of struggling, the two did manage to separate and Lunick was able to take the call. However, that did nothing to hide the fact that his voice went up an octave.

"H-Hello?"

"_Hey, Lunick. It's Murph."_

"H-Hey Murph."

"_What's wrong? You sound like you've seen a Gastly."_

"O-Oh. Um…"

"_You okay?"_

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," he said as he began rubbing the back of his neck.

"_Is Solana there?"_

"Y-Yeah. S-She's here," he said as he warily and uncomfortably looked over at his friend, who reflected that same look as she glanced over at him.

"_Okay, good. Aria, Leilani, and I have taken Leader out for the day so that he doesn't see the surprise party you're throwing him. The other area Leaders are doing that as well. I just got word from Leilani that Cameron and Joel are taking Leader out to the Capture Area. They're in a competition and they'll be at it all day. So you guys have all the time in the world to set up."_

"Uh, okay. Thanks, Murph."

"_No problem. Uh-Oh. Looks like Aria and Leilani are about to fight. Talk to you later, Lunick. Hey you guys! Please don't do this!"_

Lunick could have sworn he heard a _"Shut up!"_ coming from both girls before disconnecting the call.

It wasn't that long before the memory of what had transpired before the call came rushing back to him. Solana and Lunick continued to stare warily at each other.

Lunick again tried to break the awkward silence and hoped to get out more than a little interjection.

"I-I told you you were gonna fall," he said almost inaudibly.

"I didn't hurt myself?"

"That's because I caught you."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Don't mention it."

Another awkward silence passed between the two before Solana broke it.

"I didn't know you were that strong?"

"Well, you're not that heavy."

Solana paused for a while before looking speaking again.

"Well, I guess I better get back to work," she said as she slowly walked over to the ladder.

"You want any help?"

"Please," she said as she began to mount it.

Lunick looked up at her warily.

"Solana, do we want a repeat of last time?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Solana!"

"I'm kidding. No, I don't want a repeat of last time. I don't wanna fall down eight feet to the ground again. Who'd say you'd catch me the second time?"

"I would. I'd never let you fall and hurt yourself. No siree. Not when I'm around."

"Thanks for the sensitivity," she said as she climbed down the ladder.

"Hey, Lunick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Lunick…"

"Kidding. You know I'd do it anyway."

Solana raised her eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I have a whole lot of other arrangements that need to take care of and I really need to finish cooking…"

"I don't cook, Solana."

"Not asking you to. I'd like you to finish decorating the walls for me while I cook."

"Sure, 'Lana. Whatever you say."

"Thanks, Lunie."

A look of disgust formed on Lunick's face.

"Eww! Don't call me, Lunie!"

"You call me, 'Lana?"

"Because it works! 'Lana! Lunie sounds so…so…Eww!"

"Then what should I call you?" she said as she stepped off the ladder.

"Just call me, Lunick!"

"That's not fair. You get to give me a nickname but I can't give you one?"

"That's because my name isn't nicknameable!"

"Nicknameable?"

"You know what I mean."

"But I want to give you a nickname too?"

"I just told you…"

"Lunick…" Solana started pouting her lip as she stared into her friend's eyes.

Lunick saw what she was doing and immediately clasped his hands over his eyes.

"No! Don't do this, Solana! That's not fair!"

"Please, Lunick?" she said as she began walking over to him.

"Solana, I'm asking you as a friend to…"

"Please?" she said as she began wrapping him up in a hug.

"Ah! Alright! Alright! I concede! I concede!" Lunick cried out as he began flailing his arms.

A large smile spread crossed Solana face as she pulled back.

"Really?"

"Yes! Yes! I give! I give!"

"Oh, thank you, Lunie! You're the best!" she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go get some more supplies to start cooking! Thanks, Lunie!" And with that, she sprinted out of the base, Plusle right behind her.

A deep blush began to spread across Lunick's face. He placed a hand on the place where she just kissed him and looked back towards the door.

A small smile began to form across his face.

Minun began tapping his human's leg.

"Mai?"

Lunick looked down towards his partner.

"She kissed me."

Minun blinked a couple times before looking towards the door.

"She kissed me! She really kissed me!" Lunick said as he joyfully began marching towards the box of decorations by the ladder.

"Whoa-hoo! She really kissed me!"

Minun blinked a couple times as he continued to glance back from his human to the door.

After a while, Minun shook his head as he walked over to the ladder to see if his human needed help with anything.

_Can this day get anymore dramatic?_


	4. Chapter 3

Minun shook his head at the display before him.

He saw his human, Lunick, having a hard time figuring out which shirt he should wear to his Leader's surprise birthday party.

He shook his head once more as he saw his human pick up another pair of shirts out of the bin.

"Okay, Minun. Blue or Green?"

Minun sighed as he looked up at the two T-Shirts.

"Mai," He said as he pointed to the green one.

"Are you sure? I was thinking the blue may look better because…"

"Mai. Mai Mai Mai, Mai Mai."

"But I don't know if I should wear the blue one. That's why I'm asking you."

Minun put his paw to his forehead. His human was really giving him a headache.

"Mai. Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai."

"But I don't know if I should wear the green one since…"

"Mai!"

Lunick looked down to see his pokémon looking up at him with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

"What?"

"Mai Mai, Mai Mai Mai Mai?"

"What do you mean just who am I dressing for? I'm dressing for myself!"

"Mai Mai Mai Mai?"

"Huh? Well, I didn't need to care before," He said with a sweat drop.

"Mai?"

"Look, just tell me which Tee I should wear Minun," Lunick said as he held up the two shirts once more.

Minun began pulling on his ears.

"Mai Mai Mai!"

"The green one?"

"Mai!"

"Are you sure? Because…"

"Mai!"

Minun let out a boisterous scream as he jumped off his human's dresser and onto Lunick's shoulder. He grabbed his human's face and vigorously began shaking his head. Lunick had much difficulty prying the little mouse off his face but he did manage to do it.

He stared at his partner threateningly.

"Minun! What is wrong with you? Why would you do that?"

"Mai Mai Mai Mai!"

Lunick froze as he looked outside his window.

"Oh man! We're gonna be late! I gotta hurry up and get dressed! Okay, green it is then! C'mon Minun! Let's go!" Lunick said as he struggled to pull his shirt over his head as he ran for the door.

He almost ran into a wall when Minun helped him push the rest of shirt on him, allowing him to see where he was going.

"Thanks, buddy!"

"Mai!"

"Now, c'mon!" Lunick cried as he ran out of his house and straight towards the rangerbase.

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here!" Lunick shouted as he bolted through the door.

He saw Murph eyeing the red velvet cake Solana had made earlier for Spenser.

"Am I late? Are they here yet?"

"Not yet. Joel and Cameron are gonna leisurely bring him in. Solana called and said he should be here in about ten."

"Okay, good. That's great. I still have time to set up. When did Solana say she'll be here? Not that I'm worried or anything," he said as he began surveying the room.

'_Wow, Solana really did a nice job. She must have went all out of her way to do all of this,'_ he thought.

"Murph?"

"Huh?"

"Where's Solana?"

"Uh, I don't know. Said something about a surprise," he said as he continued to stare hungrily at the bright red cake.

"Murph?"

"Yeah?"

Lunick saw the water starting to pour from his friend's mouth and he instinctively pulled his companion away before any saliva could get on the delicious baked good.

"Murph!"

"What?"

"You're drooling! And right above Leader's cake!"

"Oh. Sorry," he said as he began to wipe the drivel onto the sleeve of his arm.

"Murph!"

"What?"

"Don't do that! Get a napkin or something!"

"Oh, my bad," he said as he took up a napkin from the table and began wiping at his mouth.

"What's wrong with you, Murph? You know better than to do that."

"I know. I just wanna piece so bad!" he said as he began eyeing the cake once more.

"Murph man, you're really starting to scare me. I mean, if I hadn't come in here when I did, you probably would have devoured the whole thing."

"It's just…it looks so good! So rich and sweet. Big, red, delicious pastry…topped with vanilla icing…and cinnamon…and…" Murph's voice began to trail off as saliva began to fall from his mouth again.

"Murph!"

"Huh?"

"Stop it!" Lunick said as he once again pulled his friend away from the cake.

"That cake is for our Leader! You can't eat any of it until he's here _and_ until _he _decides to cut it!"

"But…"

"No but's Murph! That's our Leader's birthday cake. Solana worked really hard on it. How do you think she'd feel if she saw that the cake was gone before our Leader even got here?"

"Um…"

"Exactly. Solana's taking this party very seriously and she put me in charge to make sure everything here goes smoothly until she arrives. That includes taking care of the cake and making sure it remains _untouched_."

Murph's eyes fell to the floor as he lowered his head in shame.

Seeing his friend in such a defeated state made Lunick feel somewhat ashamed. He walked over to his friend and put his hand on his shoulders.

"Hey, cheer up Murph. Look at the bright side. When Leader does arrive and cuts it, you can have a piece."

That brought a smile upon his face.

"Really?"

"Yep. The sooner he gets here, the sooner you can eat that cake."

"Oh boy!"

"And…"

"And?"

Lunick nodded.

"And when your B-Day comes up, I'll be sure to tell Solana to make you a big red velvet cake."

Murph's eyes began to light with passion.

"Really?"

Lunick nodded once more.

"Just you wait Murph. You'll…"

"'I'm here!"

Lunick turned his head to see Aria entering the rangerbase.

"Hey, Aria!" Murph said cheerfully as he approached the blonde-headed girl.

"Oh. Hi Murph."

A wide grin spread across his face.

"T-That's a nice outfit you have on, Aria," he said looking at the coral empire waist halter top shirt and white palazzo pants she was wearing.

Aria scrunched up her face in disgust as she looked at Murph.

"Sorry. I can't say the same for you," she said as she crossed her arms to his poor choice in clothing, which was just a white Tee and brown shorts.

Murph looked down at his attire with a smidgeon of disappointment.

Aria opened her eyes to see Lunick standing in the background carrying a few decorations over to a table. A devilish grin spread across her face.

Murph pulled on his shirt as he examined it once more.

"Really Aria? Cause I thought this was a great choice in clothing since…"

"Move it loser!" she said as she shoved Murph out of her way and began approaching Lunick.

"Okay, Minun. These should be the last of the…"

"Lunick!"

Lunick turned around to see Aria slowly walking over towards him.

"Oh, hi Aria. How've you been?"

Aria slowed down her pace as she sauntered herself over towards him.

"Oh, I love that outfit you're wearing!" she said as she flicked her hand in a flirtatious way.

Lunick looked down at his outfit and with a raised eyebrow.

"What this? Meh. Just something I threw on. Nothing much, just something simple and comfortable to put on."

Minun rolled his eyes.

_Oh please! Something you just threw on?_

Aria giggled in a spurious way.

"Oh, I love a guy with simplicity," she said as she pushed herself onto Lunick, making him lean back on the table.

Minun's eyes widened at the display.

_Oh no she didn't!_

Lunick began to get nervous as he felt this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and it was a little more than unsettling.

"W-Well, if you like a guy with simplicity, talk to Murph. He's as simple as it gets," he said as he pointed to his friend across the room.

Aria turned her head to see Murph scratching his head in confusion at what she had previously told him. She scowled to herself as she turned back around to face Lunick, that spurious of a grin on her face.

"Oh, Lunick! You are so funny!" she said as she slapped him playfully on his shoulder. She pushed herself on him even more.

"Oh, I love a guy with a sense of humor."

Minun stood aghast as he looked on at the display. An inner rage started to fill his center that he himself couldn't understand.

_No way! She did not just push herself all on my human! This girl better watch what she's doing!_

Lunick's uneasy feeling was multiplied ten times over. Sweat began to trickle down his forehead as he felt his heart race.

"Uh…Aria?…Personal space…You're in it," he said as he tried to pry himself out of her deadly grasp.

Aria's smile widened as she continued to hold herself firm against Lunick.

"Oh, Lunick. You're…"

"Seriously, Aria! Get off! I don't like you being so close to me!"

Aria smirked to herself.

_I bet if I were Solana you wouldn't mind._

The uneasy feeling Lunick had earlier was replaced with anger and frustration as he tried to extract himself once more.

"Get off of me!"

"Whew! What is going on in here?"

Lunick's eyes shot open as he turned his head to face the door. He saw Leilani standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Leilani!" Lunick said as he tried to slide himself out of Aria's grasp, but to no avail.

"Am I missing something here?"

"No. It's just…"

"Hey, Leilani!" Murph said as he walked back into the room.

A smile appeared on the cocoa skinned ranger's face.

"Hey Murphy! Up top!" she said as she raised her hand for a high five.

Murph obliged his friend with an enthusiastic high five.

"Great to see you again, Leil!"

"Always great to see you, Murphy!"

"How's it been?"

Leilani shrugged her shoulders. "Meh. Same ole, same old. Not much. Though, it looks like there's much going on here," she said as she pointed towards the two people in the back of the room.

"There's nothing going on here!" Lunick said as he tried to push Aria off of him.

Leilani crossed her arms and smirked. "And here I thought Solana was who you were hot for."

"What?" Aria exclaimed as she increased her hold on Lunick, angering Minun that much more.

"How could you think that Lunick would choose that trick over me…"

Murph gasped, while Leilani raised her eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Murph frowned. "Aria. I'm surprised at you…"

"Oh put a sock in it, lardo! No one was talking to you!"

Murph gasped at Aria again as Leilani started to get angry.

"Go ahead, Leilani! Tell me how you feel!"

"You really wanna know how I feel?"

"Am I speaking gibberish to you?"

"Aria! Get off of me!"

"Shut up, Lunick! I'll get off of you when I damn well please!"

"Maiiieeeeeeeee!"

Minun jumped off of the table and right on Aria's face, pulling on her hair violently.

"Eek! Get this thing off of me!" Aria screamed as she released her hold on Lunick.

"Lunick! Get your rat off of me!"

"Minun's not a rat!"

"Get it off!" she said as she began pulling on the little yellow mouse.

Minun released a mighty Thuderwave as he held onto Aria's face. Aria gave a high pitched scream as she felt the electricity envelope her body.

When Minun felt satisfied, he stopped the ongoing attack and jumped back onto the ground.

After few seconds, Aria lapsed out of her state of paralysis and stared at the little creature that had just shocked her with pure hatred.

"You bumbling pathetic little rat! How dare you shock me?" she screamed as she put her face down towards Minun.

Lunick picked up his pokémon and held him in a protective manner. "Leave Minun alone, Aria!"

"How can you defend that thing? It shocked me!"

"It was an accident!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was! Minun doesn't just shock people! He got caught up in the excitement and released an electrical shock. You pulling on his tail aggravated him even more!"

"That thing is way out of line, Lunick! You need to put it on a leash or something!" she said as she pointed her finger at Minun.

"Get your finger out of my pokémon's face!" he said as he slapped Aria's hand away from him.

"Lunick!"

"You were way wrong to approach me like you did, Aria. I don't know what you're up to, but I suggest you leave me alone for the rest of the day, otherwise, I'll be forced to inform Spenser about what you did. And most likely, my Leader will tell your Leader. Do you want Joel to know what you did, Aria? After he was so disappointed in you before?"

Aria froze as she looked at Lunick and thought about what he said. She felt herself shake as she started to get angry all over again.

Aria screamed as she stormed off into the bathroom.

"You want any help, Aria?" Murph asked as he started after her.

"Get away from me, Murph!" she said as she slammed the door in his face.

Murph shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay."

Lunick continued to stare hard at the door across the room. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Leilani call out to him.

"Well, well. Where did that come from?" she said as she approached him, a large grin on her face.

"Huh?"

"That! That whole angry Lunick thing! Where did it come from?"

"Oh. Hehe. Guess I just got all worked up from the excitement," He said as he began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Didn't know you could be so fierce?"

"I just…got so angry."

"We all did, Lunick. Humph. You're better than me. I would have showed that dumb blonde a thing or two," She said as she crossed her arms.

"Leilani…"

"Why she gotta be bitchin' all the time. I mean, can she go one day without being a total snob?"

"Uh…"

Lunick was cut off as he heard someone enter the rangerbase.

"Okay, Spence. Just a few more steps."

"We're almost there."

"Will you guys stop talking to me like I'm a naïve adolescent and take off the blindfold? It's not like I don't already know where we…"

"We're here!" Joel screamed as he removed the blindfold from his colleague's face.

Spenser began rubbing his eyes before blinking them a couple times.

"Man, you guys play too much. Aren't we a bit old for the 'blindfold me and walk me to the party' gag?" he said as he began looking around the room.

"Never too old for fun, Spence," Joel said as he himself began looking around the room.

"Nice. Who set this up?"

"Solana," Lunick said as he approached the area Leaders.

"Happy B-Day Leader."

"Thank you, Lunick. As if I didn't already know Solana would be the one behind all this," he said as he walked over to his desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Organizing, Cameron."

"I know you are not doing work on your birthday," a feminine voice called out.

Everyone looked up to see a periwinkle-headed young woman enter the rangerbase. She had long hair that flowed down to the middle of her back and a small bang covering the left side of her face. She was wearing a pink tie-front strapless knit top and black slacks.

A small smile spread across all the guys' faces.

"Hey, Elita," they all said simultaneously.

"Hey, guys."

"Didn't think you'd make it, Leite," Spenser said as he began gathering up all his papers.

Elita eyed Spenser as she sauntered herself over to his desk.

"You think I'd miss your special day? I can't believe you would say such a thing."

"Well, you do live all the way in Wintown."

Elita put her hand on Spenser's as she looked him straight in his eyes.

Spenser smiled as he looked at her.

"Wow, your eyes are pretty."

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh."

The two shared a moment, which was soon spoiled as a throat was cleared.

"You know, you two aren't alone? If you want to go and give Spence his birthday kisses for the day you go outside to do that. Or in the back room," Joel said with crossed arms.

"Uh! Joel that is not an image I need in my head right now!"

"Sorry, Cam. Just being real."

Elita and Spenser blushed slightly as they shared a glance, causing Leilani and Murph to giggle uncontrollably and Lunick to raise his eyebrow.

Elita took her hand off Spenser's as she began gathering up his papers and put them in a draw.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting away all signs of work. You are gonna relax on your B-Day, hun."

"She called him hun!" Leilani whispered into Murph's ear, earning another fit of giggles from the two.

Cameron took out a soda from the fridge and opened it as he began to speak.

"Gee, Leit. Didn't know your hair was that long?"

Elita smiled as she flicked her hair.

"That's because I'm always wearing that big heavy coat. I wanna give my hair a chance to breathe, you know? When it's my birthday, I'm going to have my party right here in Ringtown."

"Really?"

"Yep. Or Fall City at least."

"Fall City?"

"It's the most central place of all the bases."

"True."

"Hey, Elita? Where's Chris? Is he here?" Cameron asked as he looked around.

"Mr. Silent is outback with my Skarmory and all the other large partner pokémon."

Joel smirked.

"You know, that boy'll find any reason to get away from you, Leit. I think he's spurring a crush on you?"

Elita held her heart.

"My heart belongs to someone else," she said as she shot a glance at Spenser, who just started rubbing the back of his neck.

Joel shook his head.

Before he could say something he heard the rangerbase door open.

Everyone looked up to see a light blue haired girl with bright auburn eyes enter the room. Lunick swallowed hard once he saw what she was wearing. Solana was wearing a very fitting navy blue off the shoulder side shirred top and tight blue jeans that hugged her legs. She also had on black leather wedge shoes and bright red ear rings. Her outfit showed all of her curves and made Lunick's heart throb with a vengeance. Her hair was styled the same way as earlier in the day, only a bang hung down from the front of head and covered her left eyebrow. The rosy pink lip gloss that she wore made it that much more difficult for him to keep his cool.

Lunick nearly rushed to her side once he saw her.

"Solana!"

Solana looked up to see her friend and a large smile spread across her lips.

"Hey, Lunick!"

He fought down the urge to envelope her in a hug as he stood next to her.

Minun hopped off his human's shoulder to go greet his friend, Plusle. She did the same.

"Mai!"

"Pla Plah!"

Lunick felt the palms of his hands begin to sweat as he continued to stare at his friend. He began wiping them on the back of his pants as he tried to talk to her.

"I-I like your outfit."

Her smile got even wider.

"Thank you, Lunick. I like yours too."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Very simple and casual. Perfect for the occasion."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

Solana looked to her left to see Spenser approaching her.

"Nice to see you again, Solana."

"Nice to see you too, Leader. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. I see you've busied yourself in preparing this party."

Solana nodded.

"Yep. You deserve the very best."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, though, this really wasn't a surprise to me."

Solana chuckled.

"That wasn't the surprise, Leader."

"Oh, really? What was it, then?"

"I'll show you," Solana said as she walked outside. She appeared back in a few moments, a large grin on her face.

"I don't see anything?" Spenser said with a raised eyebrow.

"You will," she said as stepped to the side.

"You ready for your surprise, Leader?"

"I guess," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Solana's smile widened as she cleared her throat.

"Presenting my birthday gift to the best Leader in all of Fiore…"

"Hey!" Cameron and Joel said simultaneously. Elita just flicked her hand, a clear indication that she didn't really care about that part.

"…I present to you, the one…and only…" she paused for dramatic effect.

"Solana?" Spenser said with a raised eyebrow.

Her smile widened.

"Jack Walker!"

A loud noise was heard as a fog started to fill the room. When Spenser opened back up his eyes, he nearly doubled over in astonishment.

"I do not believe…Jackie?"

Everyone turned to see a tall blond headed man in a pokemon ranger uniform staring at Spenser. His arms were crossed and there was a Chatot perched on his shoulder.

"Talk about a dramatic entrance. That was a great setup 'Lana," he said giving the young ranger a thumbs up.

"Jackie? I do not believe this! Is that really you man?" Spenser said as he approached the man.

"I believe so. My mother did name me Jack. And my last name is Walker."

Spenser gave his friend a high five as he continued to shake his head.

"Wha…what are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here? To celebrate the day of your birth my man. Your ranger Solana here gave me call and told me about this little get together you were having. I thought maybe it was time I paid my old colleague a visit, just to spice things up a bit."

Spenser looked over to Solana.

"How did you do this?"

Solana shrugged.

Jackie answered.

"She really wanted to throw you a great party and she wanted to make sure you got the very best, so she phoned me. And let's be reasonable. I'm the best it gets."

Spenser punched his friend playfully in the arm as he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist.

"Now I know you're not just gonna ignore us like that, Jackie," Elita said as she approached the ranger.

"I know that's right," Joel said as he and Cameron approached the group.

"Uh-uh-uh. Ladies first," he said as he gave Elita a hug.

Joel rolled his eyes.

"Could you be any more cornier?"

"As if, Joe. Women love guys with pick up lines. And that wasn't meant to be a rhyme."

Joel shook his head again as Elita slid herself out of Jackie's grasp.

"True, but my heart belongs to someone else, Jackie," she said as he slid herself into Spenser's arms, causing Joel to scowl.

"I mean, c'mon! Can you two make it that much more obvious?"

Elita giggled as Spenser's smile widened.

"I don't know, Joel. We're not the only lovebirds in this nest," he said as he shot Solana and Lunick a glance, causing the latter of the two to blush and his pokémon to giggle.

Joel, again, shook his head.

"What is with you two and the pickup lines?"

"I told you. Women love men with a good pick up line. Maybe if you realized that you'd get a girl."

"Ooooo!" Cameron said as he smirked at Joel, causing him to scowl.

"Like you could talk, Jackie?"

"I can. I've got me a fiancée."

"What?"

"Ha!"

"What are you laughing at, Cameron? I don't see you around here with anybody?"

"That's because I'm married. Or did you forget?" he said as he tapped the wedding band on his finger.

Joel started to seethe with anger.

"Ah, calm down, Joel. I'm sure you'll get a girl. I mean, you can't remain a lonely lover forever?"

"What if he ends up like the 40 year old virgin?"

Joel shot Cameron a glance as he stomped off into the back of the base.

"Cameron, that was uncalled for," Elita said as she shot him a glance.

"Well, I didn't mean it in a bad way?"

"Have you even seen the movie, Cameron?" Spenser asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er, uh…no."

"Then how could you…never mind. Just forget it."

Cameron looked back towards the door.

"Guess I should go apologize to him?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, Cam. He'll be fine. Just give him some time. Hey, that rhymed! I should write a book!"

Spenser shook his head.

"Please, Jackie."

"Hm. You're right. Anyways, I didn't come down here to talk. I came down here to party! So let's get this party started already!" he said as he turned on the stereo to some upbeat song.

Spenser clasped his hands over his ears.

"Jackie! That's too loud!"

"What?"

"That's too loud!"

"What?"

"I said that's too damn loud!"

"I can't here you cause the music's too loud. Let me turn it down," he said moving the dial to an almost inaudible setting.

"What'd you say, Spence?"

Spenser exhaled loudly as he put his hand to his forehead.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't turn the music up that loud."

"It's not loud now?"

Spenser nearly smacked himself at his statement.

"Wow, Jackie. You haven't changed at all."

"Neither have you. So uptight. Always working. Relax man?"

"Hey, Jackie? When did you get that Chatot?" Cameron asked pointing to the small bird pokémon perched on his shoulder.

"Who, this little guy? I didn't get him that long ago. He left his trainer and came to me."

"That the same little guy you told us about the other day?"

"Yep. Same one from that Manaphy mission I told you about. You know, with the trainers Ash and May?"

"Cool. Is he your partner pokémon?"

"Hm. Don't know. Never really had a partner pokémon. He chose to stay with me instead of going back into the wild, so, I guess you can call him that," Jackie said as he began petting the little pokémon on the head.

"Why don't you go outside with the other pokémon and have a good time?"

"Chatot!" Chatot said as he flew towards the door and went outside to be with the other larger pokémon.

"Well, as I stated before, I'd like to get this party started."

"Jackie…"

"Here's my birthday gift to you, Spence. Enjoy," he said as he popped a CD into the stereo. Within a matter of minutes, a slow moving song was heard playing.

"Oh my God! Spenser, do you know what this song is?"

Spenser smiled as he moved a strand of hair out of Elita's face.

"How could I forget? It's the _I'm Your Angel_ song we listened to back in '98. It's our song."

"Oh, get a room you two. Or better yet? Go ahead and kiss right there. It's not like I haven't seen you do it before."

Elita shot Jackie a glance, who just shrugged it off.

Spenser took one of her hands and looked her straight in her crystal blue eyes.

"Would you care to dance, Elita?"

A small smile formed on her lips.

"Any time, lover," she said as she grasped his hand, slowly walking over with him to the center of the room.

Cameron crossed his arms as he looked on at the display.

"Now what are we supposed to do now? We don't have a dance partner?"

"Well, I don't know what you're gonna to, Cam, but I'm heading over to the buffet table. I'm starving!" Jackie said as he walked over to the table that had a variety of foods on it.

"I second that notion," Cameron said as he joined him.

Murph began looking around the room for Aria. He saw her exiting the bathroom, a scowl on her face, with a grumble and attitude to match. He walked over to her once he saw her sit down.

"Hey, Aria?"

"Beat it, Murph! I'm _so_ not in the mood!" She said as she got up and walked outside.

Murph shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Leilani.

"Would you grace me with your beautiful dance moves and whot not, me lady?" he said while taking a bow.

The African American beauty giggled as she took his hand.

"Why of course my good man. I'd love to dance with a lot such as yourself."

The two of them smiled as they too proceeded to the large space cleared for that purpose.

Lunick looked around the room nervously as he stood there alone. His eyes found Solana where he saw her taking out some refreshments from the fridge. He felt his heart beat faster as he saw her pour herself a glass of punch and slowly drink it.

Lunick felt his face heat up as he continued to eye her from afar. He saw Solana putting the mug away in the fridge and straighten up the table cloth on the counter.

Lunick felt his mouth go dry as he continued to stare at his best friend. He felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see Minun looking up at him.

"What is it, Minun?"

"Mai," he said as he pointed towards Solana.

Lunick's eyes widened as he realized what his partner wanted him to do.

"Minun! I can't do that!"

"Mai?"

"Uh. I couldn't. I mean…" his voice trailed off as he stared at Solana. She wasn't really doing anything now. Just standing in the corner, looking at her friends dance with a smile on her face.

"Mai."

Lunick looked down to see his friend looking at him with a hopeful expression.

"I don't know, Minun."

Minun put his paws on his hips as he stared at his human. He stepped back a few feet and shocked his human with a small Thunderwave, causing him to fall to the floor. Lunick let out a small cry as he fell.

"Lunick!" Solana raced to his side as fast as she could. She knelt down to help him sit up.

"Lunick, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said as he sat up. He looked her straight in her bright auburn eyes. He felt his face heat up again once he realized how close she was to him.

He saw her get up and extend her hand towards him to help him up. He took it as he got up off the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Okay," She said as she turned around to watch at her friends dance again.

Lunick began nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the ground.

"Mai!"

Lunick looked down to see Minun looking at him with a '_What are you doing?'_ sort of look.

Lunick exhaled loudly as he turned around to face Solana.

"H-Hey, Solana?"

"Yeah?"

Lunick bit his bottom lip as he stared at her again.

"Um, w-will…will you dance with me," he asked as he extended his hand.

A small smile appeared on her face as she took the hand.

"I'd love to, Lunick."

Lunick's eyes widened as he guided her towards the dance floor. The fact that he asked the question did nothing to stop the trembling in his hands, which did not go unnoticed by Solana.

"Lunick, you're shaking."

"O-Oh, I-I am?"

"Yeah. Are you nervous or something?"

Lunick struggled to search for the right words as he continued to shake.

"It's just…I-I don't know how to dance."

Solana looked at him with confusion.

Lunick could slap himself for what he said.

_You can't dance, yet you ask her to dance with you? Idiot!_

As Lunick, opened his eyes back up, he noticed that Solana's confused expression was replaced with one that was serene. She had a small smile on her lips.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

Her statement caught him off guard and the only thing he managed to do was nod his head.

Solana's smile widened as she lead him into the dance, showing him all the steps until they were moving together rhythmically.

Minun exhaled loudly as he finally saw his human dance with his friend's human.

He sensed Plusle's presence and he turned around to face her.

He saw her cooing over their humans' dancing and he got an idea.

"Mai?" _Plusle?_

"Pla?" _Yes, Minun?_

"Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai?" _Care to join me for a dance?_

A small smile appeared on the female mouse's face.

"Pla Plah Pla," _Of course, s_he said as she took his paw, both of them running over to a corner to dance.

After about 5 minutes of dancing, Plusle and Minun hopped onto the table to get something to drink. That's when Minun decided to ask Plusle the question he had wanted to ask her since earlier in the day.

"Mai?" _Plusle?_

"Pla?" _Yes, Minun?_

"Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai?"_ Has Solana been acting strange lately?_

"Pla, Plah Plah Pla?" _No, why do you ask?_

"Mai, Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai. Mai Mai, Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai." _Well, Lunick's been acting all strange today. Like, he spent forty five minutes trying to decide what to wear for this party._

"Pla Pla Pla?" _You don't say?_

"Mai. Mai Mai Mai, Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai." _Yeah. And this afternoon, he got all holly and jolly after Solana gave him that thing on his cheek._

"Plah Pla?" _The kiss?_

"Mai." _Yeah._

"Plah. Pla Pla Plah Pla Plah, Plah Plah Pla PlahPla Pla." _Hmm. Now that you mention it, Solana has been acting a little strange._

"Mai?" _Really?_

Plusle nodded.

"Pla Pla Pla, Plah Pla. Pla Plah Pla Plah." _Yeah, like this afternoon. After she fell off the ladder and into Lunick's arms. When we got home, she spent an hour trying to find an outfit that she thought and I quote 'he would like'._

Minun put his paw to his chin in thought.

"Plah!" _Minun!_

"Mai? _Yeah?_

"Plah Pla Pla Pla Plah?" _What if they like each other?_

Minun shook his head.

"Mai Mai Mai." _Don't talk silly._

"Pla Plah Pla!" _I'm serious!_

Minun looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Mai. Mai, Mai Mai Mai Mai? Mai Mai Mai Mai." _I don't know. Hey, you wanna go outside and shoot some sparks? I always think better when I do that._

Plusle shrugged her shoulders.

"Plah." _Okay._

The two pokemon jumped off the table and ran towards the front door, hoping to get some ideas to their humans' strange behavior.

* * *

"Are we there yet? We've been traveling for days and I'm tired," Mew asked as she trailed behind Celebi.

Celebi closed his eyes in frustration.

"Celebi…"

"For the umpteenth time, Mew, no. We are not there yet."

"When will we get there?"

"I don't know."

"I'm tired."

"Like I'm not?" Celebi said as he turned around to face her.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

Celebi felt like strangling the little pink feline-like pokémon

"No, Mew! I do not know where we're going! All I know is that we're supposed to be sensing something when we are close to the humans the Old One spoke about," Celebi said as he continued to fly east.

Mew yawned as she traveled after him. She began to get this small little tingly feeling. She guided her vision to the left and gasped at what she saw.

"Ooo! Look Celebi! Fireworks!" she said as she looked up to see the yellow sparks in the air.

Celebi exhaled a loud sigh as he turned around to face his friend.

"Mew…"

"So pretty!"

"Mew…"

"Can we go Celebi? Huh, can we?" she said as she continued to stare at the bright sparks illuminating the dark sky.

Celebi sighed again.

"Mew…"

"They're so pretty!"

"Mew!"

Mew turned her head to look at her friend.

"In case you forgot, we are on a mission. Old One sent us out here for a reason. Now c'mon," he said as he went on his way again.

Mew turned her head back to look at the electrical sparks in the sky.

"Mew!"

Mew rolled her eyes.

"All right, Mr. Grumpypants! I'm coming!"

Mew turned around to look at the yellow sparks once more before following after her friend, the tingly feeling felt earlier left with her.


	5. Chapter 4

Spenser smiled as he took out a few folders from his file cabinet and put them on his desk.

"Hoho. Well if it isn't the birthday man."

Spenser looked up to see the pokemon researcher who visited him the other day.

"Hey, Professor. How've you been?"

Hastings adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I've been good. Very good, though I must apologize for missing the festivities associated with your birthday party last night. I was due at a board of directors meeting and so I couldn't come. I am curious as to how it went though?"

Spenser smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Hastings. It's all good. Party was a blast thanks to Solana."

"Indeed. In fact, I heard that Jack Walker made a cameo appearance?"

"Yeah, Solana called him up and asked him to stop by. And you know Jackie isn't the one to refuse an offer, especially when it's concerning me."

"Indeed. I was also told by a certain Area Leader, that you and Elita got to rekindle some kind of romance the two of you previously had in the past?" Hastings asked with a raised eyebrow.

Spenser shook his head.

"Big-mouth, Cameron. Always talking, never thinking."

"Oh?"

Spenser chuckled.

"It's cool, Hastings. Elita and I did get to spend some time together. I have no regrets."

"Of course. You were high school lovebirds. Why, I remember when I saw you two at the Ranger School. You two were inseparable."

"Still are," Spenser said as he took a pen out of his desk, "but we're not the only ones who've got a thing for each other."

Hastings raised his eyebrow.

"Am I to presume you are referring to Solana and Lunick?"

"I don't know who they think they're fooling. Joel may be right about me and Elita not hiding our relationship, but those two make it clear as day that they're crushing on each other when they are trying to hide it."

"Ah, but sometimes they don't know that. Speaking of the two, where are they?"

"Should be here in a few minutes."

And just as Spenser said, Solana and Lunick entered the base, Murph behind them.

"Good morning, Leader," they said in unison.

Spenser stood up from his chair and walked to the front of his desk.

"Good morning, Rangers. Now before I give you your assignments for today I'd like to thank you all for the surprise party you threw for me last night. It was truly something special. And, I'd like to thank you personally Solana for setting it up and for bringing back my old colleague, Jack Walker, to join in the celebration. You truly went out of your way and I thank you."

Solana smiled widely at her leader's gratitude. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks when he as well as Lunick, Murph, and the Professor started applauding.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome, Leader."

Spenser smiled.

"Alright, now with your objectives. Solana and Lunick, I don't really have anything specifically assigned for you two today. In fact, Murph here may be the only one with a mission."

"Really? Oh wow! A mission. I'm going on a mission!"

Spenser's smile widened.

"So, Solana and Lunick, I'd like you two to patrol the city, make sure everything's in order and okay."

"Yes, Leader."

"Alright. You're dismissed. Murph, I'd like you to remain her for me to give you your assignment," Spenser said as he took his seat at his desk.

Solana and Lunick nodded their heads as they exited the base. Murph eagerly walked up to his leader's desk.

"Alright, Leader. I'm ready for my mission. I'll do it really well too! I promise!"

Spenser smiled.

"Murph, your mission is to go upstairs and change the light bulbs. They blew out and I need someone to replace them for me."

Murph's face dropped at hearing his assignment.

"I'm changing light bulbs again?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

Murph's eyes shot up.

"No, no, no. There's no problem! I'll fix the light bulbs. I'll fix them so good, you'll need to wear sunglasses every time you go upstairs! Let's go, Slowpoke!" Murph said as he started for the elevator, his Slowpoke behind him.

Hastings chuckled.

"You ever gonna stop giving him these mediocre assignments, Spenser?"

"Maybe. Only time will tell, right?"

"Are you ever going to put that lad in the field?"

Spenser shrugged his shoulders.

"Murph's a good kid, Professor. He's very honest and kind-hearted. But he's never been in the field before. To be honest, I don't really see him ever being in the field. That time he accompanied Solana really spooked him. Besides, he loves doing work around the base and to cheer people up when they're down. I have high hopes for Murph, Hastings. Who knows? Maybe that boy will end up a Pokemon Ranger representative of the Ranger Union itself."

* * *

Solana and Lunick smiled as they watched their pokemon play in a little puddle of water, splashing each other as they rolled around having fun. They didn't really have any calls. The city had been peaceful for a while since the Go-Rock Squad disbanded. Which was just fine with them. They had a day where they could just relax and hang out as best friends.

"Aren't they just adorable, Lunick?" Solana said as she continued to look at the two electric pokemon play together.

"Adorable?"

"Yeah. I mean, I just wanna take a picture of them playing together."

"Um…o-kay?"

"Don't stare at me like that, Lunick," she said as she gave her friend a playful shove.

"I'm not looking at you in any particular way."

"You're looking at me like I'm some kind of weirdo."

Lunick looked away.

"You said it, not me."

"Shut up," she said as she nudged him playfully again, causing them both to laugh.

"You know I'm just messing with you."

"I know."

"You're not the only weirdo on the planet."

"Lunick…"

"Hey, I'm a weirdo. I admit that. I'm weird. Don't try to hide it 'Lana. Embrace it. You'd be amazed how great you'd feel after just letting it out," Lunick said as he began hovering over her.

"Lunick," she said with a chuckle.

"Let it out! Just let it out!"

"Lunick," she said as she started bursting into a fit of laughter. Lunick too began to laugh as he sat back down next to her.

"You are so……I don't even know what to say."

"Then I'll take it as a compliment," Lunick said as he lay back against a tree. Solana lightly nudged him, causing him to roll off and fall on his back.

Solana burst out laughing.

"Oh, so you find that funny?" Lunick said as he rolled over on his stomach.

"Very."

"Oh? Well, how about this," he said as he pushed her a little harder than she pushed him, causing her to roll on her stomach. However, since they were on a hill, Lunick's sudden gesture caused both of them to roll down the hill, past Plusle and Minun, who, chased after them once they realized the situation.

"Mai, Mai Mai!"

"Pla Plah!"

Lunick stretched out one of his legs, causing both of them to come an abrupt halt. Forcing himself off the ground, Lunick stood up, again with Solana in his arms.

He had yet to become embarrassed, since Plusle and Minun crashed into them when chasing them, causing all four of them to once again roll down the hill.

It wasn't long when they got to the bottom. Only, when Lunick tried once again to bring them to a halt, it didn't work.

Oh sure. He was able to pick Solana up again. But he didn't realize he was standing on one leg, since Plusle and Minun were gripping the other. And he also didn't realize that he was standing mere centimeters from the edge of a lake.

Needless to say, gravity took effect, and the four of them fell straight into the water.

Solana and Lunick gasped for air as they resurfaced. They turned to see Plusle and Minun playing with each other yet again.

Getting an idea, Lunick shot a glance over at Solana. She began to panic once she realized what he was planning on doing.

"No, Lunick. No. Don't you even think about it."

Lunick smiled as he began approaching her.

"Lunick…"

Lunick's smiled widened as he splashed Solana squarely in the face, catching her off guard. Solana's features seemed to harden as the water trickled down over her visage.

"Oh, it's on now, Lunick!" she said as she retaliated with a vicious aqua-assault.

Lunick laughed as he returned with a counter attack of his own. The two of them spent the next ten minutes swimming and splashing at each other, not even caring that they'd have to go home or to the base to change into some new clothes afterwards.

* * *

Solana smiled as she watched Plusle and Minun cuddle up next to each other as they laid down by the big oak tree in front of them.

"They are so cute together."

Lunick shrugged as he dumped his uniform in a basket. Since they're clothes were soaked, they were forced to put them to wash. The actual uniforms that they were gonna wear while they were washing were actually in the dryer. Apparently, Spenser had asked Murph to take those uniforms and put them in the back room so that they wouldn't get dirty or soiled. It was only inevitable that Murph would trip and fall, causing the clothes to spiral out of the basket and into the kitchen, where coincidently, the Area Leaders were having their lunch.

Thus, Solana and Lunick were forced to wear bathrobes until they're uniforms were clean and dried.

They didn't mind, though. Well, Solana didn't mind. Lunick appeared to have a problem since the robe Solana was wearing was _very_ fitting. But after a while he shook it off. That should be the last thing on his mind, right?

"Lunick, how'd you meet Minun, again?"

Lunick stretched before situating himself next to his friend.

"Oh, I'll never forget that," he said as he looked over to his partner, "That was the day Minun became my partner pokemon."

"Really?"

Lunick nodded.

"I met Minun a few weeks after I became a ranger. I was out scouting an area in Lyra Forest. While I was there, I saw Minun. He looked beat up and injured. So, I did what any pokemon ranger would do."

"You caught Minun?"

Lunick chuckled.

"Well, not exactly. See, Minun passed out the moment I saw him. I couldn't capture a fainted pokemon. So, I walked over and picked him up. I sat down near an oak tree and treated his wounds. After a few minutes, Minun woke up. He was a little confused about where he was, but he seemed happy to see me. I told him I treated his wounds and he seemed obliged, appreciative, and thankful."

"I would be too if I awoke to see my savior above me."

Lunick smiled.

"After that, Minun and I formed an acquaintanceship. Soon, it transformed into a companionship. But it was short-lived when a flock of Fearow appeared. I saw Minun cower and immediately realized that Minun must have been attacked by them and was running away when I saw him."

"What did you do?"

"What a Pokemon Ranger's supposed to do. I protected Minun. I took a defensive position in front of him and told those large beak pokemon to go away and leave Minun alone. Needless to say they didn't take it well and attacked me. They hit me with a combination of Hyperbeam and Whirlwind and the force of the attack sent me crashing into a tree. My arm ached like crazy! I thought it was broken. When I opened my eyes and looked up, I saw the flock approaching me, preparing to do a Sky Attack in unison. I was scared. I didn't know what to do, I thought it was the end. But before the Fearow could attack, Minun struck them all with a Thunderwave, paralyzing them. Then, he hit them with a Thunderbolt. The Fearow cowered and flew away.

"I was stunned. Here I am about to be beaten up by a bunch of bird pokemon and Minun comes and saved me. I mean, I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. But, after Minun approached me, I said thank you. The bandage I had wrapped around his head earlier was beginning to fall off, but I couldn't fix it since my arm was killing me. I asked Minun if he could follow me back to the base to get treated and he did. When we got there, Elita, who for no reason was at the base and coincidently, happened to be a nurse major before she became a Pokemon Ranger and Area Leader, treated my arm and fixed Minun's bandage. She said my left arm was badly sprained but it wasn't broken. So after that, I told Spenser what happened and he was impressed. He didn't know what to say either.

"At the end of the day, I told Minun he could go back to the wild, to his home, but he refused. He didn't wanna leave and to be honest, I didn't wanna part with him either. But it was the rules that we, as rangers, couldn't keep a pokemon and take it from its natural habitat. So I tried again, and Minun was brought to tears. I cried too. That's when Spenser told me about Partner Pokemon. Needless to say, Minun and I happily agreed. Ever since that day, Minun and I had been best friends, partners and all," he said as he looked over towards his sleeping little mouse.

Solana smiled.

"Wow, Lunick. That's…some story. And I don't mean that in a bad way."

"I know you don't."

A few moments of silence past between the two as they continued to stare at their pokemon.

"You already told me about how you and Plusle met, right?"

Solana nodded.

"Yep. Plusle and I met at the Fall City Port, before I even became a ranger."

"Right. Plusle ran out of a wooden crate and was attacked by a Houndoom and you captured her."

Solana nodded again.

"Right. And after Spenser and I released them, Plusle followed me back to the base. But she spooked when she realized she was in a different region and took off."

"I think I know the story from there. We found Plusle later in a fight with Larry's Taillow. And after you recaptured Plusle, she became your partner pokemon."

Solana smiled.

"Yep. You know me very well."

"Nah. I was just there when it happened. Plus, you told me that story when we met."

"And I'm glad we did."

Lunick furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked back over to Solana.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm glad we met. The day I met you, I was so nervous. But afterwards, I wasn't. I was and still am glad I met you, Lunick, because you became one of my friends. And we've always been together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You like, taught me everything about being a ranger. Yeah, Spenser gave me monologues of explanations, but you gave me hands-on experience. I'm glad I met you because I found a friend in you. And aside from Plusle, you're one of my closest and dearest friends."

Lunick smiled.

"Well, uh, thanks, Solana. You're one of my closest and dearest friends too."

A few moments passed where the two shared a moment together, gazing into each other's eyes. Lunick began to feel nervous again and quickly turned his head away to keep Solana from seeing his heating up face. Likewise, Solana did the same.

Twin high-pitched coos were heard and Solana and Lunick turned to see that Plusle and Minun had woken up from their nap and were now looking at the two with interest.

Solana and Lunick shared a brief glance.

"Uh…"

"Hey, you guys!"

The two rangers turned their heads to see Murph running outside the base towards them.

"Your uniforms are dry. They're in the back when you're ready to put them on."

"Oh, okay."

"We're going to put them on right now, Murph. Thanks."

Murph nodded his head and walked back inside.

Lunick looked down towards the two electric pokemon.

"C'mon you two."

Plusle and Minun hopped on their respective human's shoulder.

"You wanna go first, Solana?"

Solana smiled.

"That's sweet, Lunick. But there are two compartments in the back. I'll just change in one, while you change in the other."

"Okay."

Solana smiled as she walked ahead of her friend. Lunick opened the back door for her, causing her to giggle as she walked into one of the rooms.

A wide grin spread across Lunick's face, causing Minun to question him.

"Mai?"

"What? I can't just be happy to see my best friend laugh every once in a while?"

Minun raised his eyebrow.

_Maybe Plusle was onto something when she said they might like each other. This is getting way too weird._


	6. Chapter 5

A wide smile spread across Spenser's face as he saw his three young rangers enter the base. He walked around to the front of his desk as was his standard procedure.

"Good Morning, Rangers."

"Good Morning, Leader," they all said in unison.

"I hope you all enjoyed your work-free day yesterday. It is very rare that a ranger gets to relax aside from their days off. You were all fortunate to have a day to just cool off and hang out as just friends yesterday. But I must tell you your days of relaxation are over for the time being again as I assign you your next mission."

Spenser saw Solana and Lunick nodding their heads accordingly. He could see the disappointment in their eyes as the reality that it was time to work again struck them in their face.

"Solana. Lunick."

"Yes, Leader?" they said in unison.

"There's been a report of a disturbance coming from the Panula Cave."

"The same cave where we found the raging Steelix four years ago?"

"Correct. We don't know what the disturbance is, but we do know it's affecting the pokemon that live there. Solana, I'd like you and Lunick to investigate. See if you can seek out the disturbance. If you find it, send me a voicemail and report it to me immediately. Maybe we can figure out how to solve the problem together."

"Yes, Leader."

"The other three area leaders are running the same mission by their rangers as well."

"You're calling us all in for this, Leader? Is it really that serious?" Lunick asked.

"Well, Lunick, you can never be too sure. The other area leaders are just informing their rangers. They're not sending them in the field like I am you. If the need comes we will send in more rangers for back-up. It shouldn't be that serious but we'll see."

"Understood."

"Alright. Call me when you get to the cave. You're dismissed."

Solana and Lunick nodded their heads as they headed for the door, Plusle and Minun behind them. Murph still waited anxiously as he stared up at his Area Leader.

"Um, Leader?"

"Yes, Murph?"

"What can I do?"

"You operate at mission control."

"…What?"

"You're briefing me about Solana's and Lunick's Mission.

Murph stared blankly at his superior.

Spenser sighed.

"You take their calls and tell me what they say."

"Yes, sir!" Murph said as he sprinted as fast as he could to the base's elevator, his Slopoke as always, behind him.

Spenser shook his head.

Murph may not be fit to be a field ranger, but he definitely had the heart to be an Operator.

* * *

Solana and Lunick walked through the Panula Cave, looking for what they thought could be the cause of the disturbance in the cave.

Solana took out her styler, pressing a few buttons. Her heart sank when all she got was a tiny red telltale and a string of holographic text saying "no signal."

"I'm not getting anything. What about yours?"

Lunick tried his, and shook his head when he got the same result.

"That's weird. Our stylers aren't getting any signal."

"Guess that means we can't brief Spenser," Solana said as she put her styler back up.

"I didn't see any pokemon when we came in here either," he said as he did the same.

"Whatever is causing the disturbance must be upsetting them and caused them to move."

"Plusle, Minun. You two feeling okay?"

The two electric mice nodded their heads as they hopped on their humans' shoulders.

"C'mon, Lunick. We should keep going. We might be able to find the source of the problem if we keep moving."

Lunick nodded his head and they started off through the cave. They had not gone far when they broke out of the snow covered land and into the ice-encrusted terrain portion of the cave. They kept walking until they stumbled upon a wide open space.

Seeing a small crevice in a wall, Solana walked up to it and lightly ran her finger around it.

"What'd you find, Solana?" he asked as he joined her.

"There's a small crevice in this wall. Judging from the size and texture, I'd say this was caused manually, maybe from a pokemon battle?"

"But trainers don't travel in this area."

"I never said trainers were involved."

The ground suddenly began to tremble and Solana and Lunick had trouble maintaining their balance. Plusle and Minun cried out as they hung onto their human's shoulders.

The crack in the wall that Solana was just analyzing suddening became bigger as a large force could be seen hitting it on the other side.

"Solana! Get down!" Lunick cried as he pushed his friend out of the way. The two fell towards the ground with a thud.

Catching his breath, Lunick's eyes widened to see a large eight foot tall beast with huge tusks staring him down.

He shook Solana.

"Solana, you need to get up…"

Solana mumbled slightly as she sat up, rubbing her sore head in the process. She nearly screamed when she locked eyes with a Mamoswine. The six hundred forty one pound beast was staring her down like a fresh piece of meat.

The sudden shock of the grandiose-sized ice pokemon staring her down left her paralyzed, so much so that she didn't hear Lunick's pleas to move.

Persistent, Lunick tried to snap his friend out her trance before it was too late. Plusle and Minun too had joined him in trying to snap Solana out of it.

"Solana, please! Get up! You have to move!"

But his cries fell on deaf ears. He began to panic when he saw the Mamoswine grind its tusks against the ice.

It was about to charge!

"Solana, please!"

"Plah Pla!"

"Mai!"

Still, she would not move.

With one loud cry, the twin tusk pokemon charged towards the group with a mighty Take Down.

Fear consumed Lunick.

"SOLANA!"

Immediately, Solana's eyes widened as she snapped out of her trance. Fear began to spread a across her chest as she saw the grandiose pokemon heading straight for her. Before she knew it she was on her feet and grabbing Lunick, dodging the attack, while Plusle and Minun dodged in the opposite direction.

Landing on her feet, Solana tried to think of a way to calm the Mamoswine down.

"So you finally decided to answer me now," Lunick said he crouched down on the ground beside her.

"Sorry if I zoned out when death was staring me in the face, Lunick."

"Don't you get snippy with me."

"Lunick, I can't think with you talking! Hush!" she said as she and Lunick dodged the Ice Beam the Mamoswine just aimed in their direction.

"Oh, and it was my talking that got you out of your trance, Miss Diva."

"Lunick!"

The Mamoswine gave a large cry as a glowing ball of energy began to form at the front of its body.

"It's charging up for Ancient Power."

"I know that, Solana. I'm not completely out there, you know."

Releasing the ball, Mamoswine shot the ball of glowing energy towards Solana. She dodged it by mere inches, landing on an ice-encrusted rock afterwards.

"Why are you picking a fight with me, Lunick?"

Dodging an Ice Beam that was sent his way, Lunick skidded to a halt as he landed opposite to where Solana was.

"I'm not picking a fight with you. I'm just tired of you belittling me."

"I'm not belittling you!"

The large ice pokemon gave a large cry as it began using Hyper Beam. It shot it several times at Solana and Lunick, both dodging before the attack could hit.

"When have I ever belittled you, Lunick?"

"Just now! Why do you always get to call the shots on our missions? Who says you're in charge?"

Solana leaped into the air, doing a somersault before landing back on her feet and dodging another one of the Mamoswine's attacks.

"No one, Lunick. I'm just the one who steps up and takes action."

Lunick dived and did several barrel rolls before he answered.

"Didn't look like you were doing much of anything when that Mamoswine was staring you in the face."

Solana cut her eyes at Lunick as the two were now mere inches from each other's face. Again, the Mamoswine cried out and that set them off.

"That's it!"

"I've just about had it!"

Solana and Lunick snapped their heads back to face the large impending ice pokemon, who again, was grinding its tusks against the ice.

"Plusle!"

"Minun!"

"Use Thunderwave! At max power!"

The two electric pokemon jumped out from behind two boulders and released a mighty Thunderwave that _should_ have had no affect on Mamoswine but the combined electrical attacks, coupled with the density of the ice crystals that surrounded them, allowed them to not only affect the grandiose-sized pokemon, but with enough force to momentarily paralyze it.

Taking out his styler, Lunick released a capture disc.

"Capture On!"

He mentally began to countdown the number of loops the capture line made. After a few moments, the loops closed in on the Mamoswine—his capture was successful.

Lunick stared down at his styler as he read the Mamoswine's bio to himself. As he did that, Solana slowly made her way into the cavern that was made when the Mamoswine attacked them earlier. She began analyzing the walls just as she had done before.

"These walls are very unstable. A light tap could cause a cave-in."

"And look at this," Lunick said as he analyzed the giant pokemon's hind leg, "This Mamoswine was injured in a fight. My styler says it was attacked but it doesn't know what it was."

"It probably heard us talking and thought we were gonna hurt it too."

Standing back to his feet, Lunick put his styler in its holder as he went searching through his pack.

"I didn't bring any medical equipment with me."

"A ranger's always supposed to be prepared for anything before he or she goes into the field."

"This is not the time for your 'how to be a better ranger' ganda, Solana."

Suddenly, the ground below them began to tremble again. A legion of wild pokemon appeared. They were running towards them, fear in their eyes.

"Lunick, what's going on?"

"I don't know. But I think the Panula Cave pokemon are running away from something."

"But why are they coming this way? It's a dead end."

"I don't know. But if we don't think of something soon, we're gonna be crushed by a stampede of agitated wild pokemon!"

Seeing the herd of pokemon charging towards them, the Mamonswine gave one large cry as it released a mighty Hyperbeam into one of the walls, scaring the wild pokemon into going back in the direction they came.

"Wow. Thanks, Mamoswine," Lunick said as he patted the pokemon its back.

"Mai," Minun agreed.

Though, the moment was short-lived as the ground began to shake for the third time. When the a few icicles came loose and fell towards the ground a few feet away from them, Lunick immediately understood what was going on.

He scooped up Minun and called out to her.

"Solana, you got to get out of there! The walls are caving in!"

Solana looked up to see that he was right. If the icicles were falling where he was, then she needed to get out now. The cavern wasn't stable. If icicles were falling, that meant a rockfall would soon precede it.

"Let's go, Plusle!"

The small pokemon nodded her head as she followed her human.

They began heading towards the entrance, but they were too late. The rockfall was already beginning. Several boulders of snow had already begun to fall around the cave. She saw Lunick looking around in fear.

"Solana, come on! We've got to get out of here!"

Trying once more to sprint out of the cavern, Solana ran, but stopped briefly when a boulder fell and missed her and Plusle by mere inches.

"Solana!"

The fall from the boulder startled the Mamoswine and it gave a loud cry as it took off, leaving Lunick and Minun.

"Solana, come on!"

Solana began looking around. The walls were coming down too fast. She couldn't make it.

She looked down to her faithful companion.

"Go Plusle!"

Plusle looked up towards her ranger.

"Come on, Plusle! Go now! You can still make it. The walls are coming down way too fast for me to go without being crushed."

Plusle's eyes widened when she released Solana wanted her to leave without her.

"Plusle, go now!"

Plusle shook her head.

"Plah Pla!"

"Solana! Get out now!"

Solana saw Lunick still standing outside the cavern holding Minun in his arms. She knew that if he wasn't struggling to maintain his balance from the earth shake, that he probably would have gone in there and pulled her out himself. A few more ice covered rocks fell from the ceiling and blocked Solana's and Plusle's path even more.

She looked backed down towards her pokemon.

"Plusle, out!"

"Pla Plah!"

"I'm not asking you!"

As fast as she could, Solana picked up her pokemon and threw her out of the small cavern she was in. Plusle hit Lunick squarely in his face and he stumbled back and fell a good three feet away from the cave.

When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that the cavern was completely filled from top to bottom of ice-encrusted boulders and snow.

"Solana!"

Immediately, he sprinted over to where his best friend once stood, followed by Plusle and Minun. He began digging through the mounds of snow anxiously searching for his friend.

"Solana! Solana!"

"Plah Plah!" Plusle cried out as she and Minun began searching for her human.

Lunick began to panic. Solana wasn't responding. If she was unconscious there was a chance she might've had a concussion. If that was the case…

Lunick shook his head. He didn't need to think like that. He couldn't. All he knew was that he had to get Solana out of there. And fast.

* * *

Solana mumbled slightly as she groggily opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing. At first, she was confused about where she was, but then she heard a low voice that was barely audible. It was calling out to her and that brought her back to where she was.

Slowly, Solana sat up, examining her surroundings. It was dark and cold. The ground she knew was ice. Then, she remembered the rockfall and the ground shaking.

Then it came back to her. She was still in the Panula Cave.

"Solana!"

Her eyes widened when she realized someone was still calling out to her. She immediately got to her feet and began feeling her way to the closed-in entrance. She shivered at the touch. It was pure snow and ice.

"Solana!"

Solana put her ear to the wall and listened. Her eyes widened when she realized who the owner was.

It was Lunick.

* * *

Lunick was in a panic. Solana wasn't responding. That couldn't be good. What was worse was that he didn't have the tools he needed to dig into ice and rocks that blocked his entrance and her leave.

Plusle was already starting to get antsy and was nearly brought to tears. She couldn't dig through the snow anymore. She was trying to break through the ice with her bare paws, which was downright impossible, while Minun was contemplating on whether he should continue helping his human or console his friend.

He tried calling out to her again.

"Solana! Solana, can you hear me?"

"Pla Plah!"

Still no response.

Lunick didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"L-Lunick?"

His eyes snapped opened. He put both hands on the fall-in entrance as listened carefully for his friend. Plusle and Minun joined him.

"Solana? Was that you?"

"Plah Pla?"

"Lunick, is the cave still falling in?"

"Some parts are but I don't care. Are you okay?"

"More-or-less."

Lunick frowned.

"Lunick, call Spenser. Tell him there was a cave-in at the Panula Cave."

Taking his styler out of his belt, Lunick pressed a few buttons on his styler. He frowned when he got the same tiny red telltale and string of holographic text saying "no signal" from earlier.

"No good. We still don't have any signal. Try yours."

She did and she got the same results.

"Same thing."

"Aww, man. What are we gonna do?"

Solana furrowed her brow as she thought of something. She felt the ground tremble again.

"Lunick, the cave's falling in. You've got to get out of here and tell Spenser what's going on."

"No way, Solana! I'm not leaving you!" He was trying to keep the edge of panic out of his voice.

"You don't have a choice, Lunick. If you don't go now you'll be trapped in here too."

"But Solana…"

Lunick was cut off as he felt the ground tremble once again, followed by a few icicles falling a few feet away.

"I'll be fine, Lunick. You got to get out of here and send for help. Spenser will be worried sick since we haven't called him or anything since we've been here. We have to tell him what's going on before he sends in the other rangers."

Lunick paused. As much as it pained him to say so, Solana was right. He couldn't stay behind. What use would it be if they were both trapped there? Spenser would surely be worried by now, and if he didn't leave now, he was bound to send in others to investigate and they would surely endure the same fate as Solana.

Even though it made his heart sore, Lunick knew he had to leave. It was the only way he could save Solana.

Getting to his feet, Lunick called out to her.

"I'll be right back, Solana. I promise."

"Make sure Plusle goes with you."

Lunick looked down to see the little electric mouse grasping on to one of the snow-covered boulders that blocked her path to her human. She was listening intently to Solana.

A few more icicles fell a few feet away, causing a cloud of mist to form.

"Come on, Plusle."

Plusle shook her head.

"Plusle, go with Lunick. You have to."

She shook her head resolutely.

"Mai Mai!"

"Plah Plah!"

"Plusle, we don't have time for this," Lunick said as he began pulling on Plusle. The little small held on to the ice rock with everything she had.

"Plusle!"

When the ground began shaking once more, Plusle lost her grip on the boulder and she and Lunick fell back a few feet. She cried out when she saw the more ice-encrusted boulders fall and block the already closed-in entrance to her human.

Lunick could no longer watch the display. He scooped up Plusle and ran as fast as he could to get out of the cave. He had to get help before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 6

Lunick's breathing was heavy as he raced through the Panula Cave with Plusle and Minun. He had to get out of there by all means necessary!

"There's the cave's entrance!" he said, pointing towards the opening ahead of him.

Lunick's eyes grew as big as saucers when a few feet away he saw a few boulders come loose and fall, blocking his leave to the front portion of the cave.

He skidded to a stop to keep from being crushed and grabbed Plusle and Minun to keep them from going on further. Crouching down to the ground like he had been taught, Lunick waited until he felt that the rockfall was over.

His eyes widened when a few feet away he saw that the cave's entrance was completely sealed off from the rockfall.

"No!"

Lunick sprinted over to fall-in entrance and began digging through the snow just as he had done earlier. Plusle and Minun joined him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he cried out, "Please, no!"

"Plah Pla!"

"Mai!"

Grunting, Lunick stood up.

"Minun! Plusle! Hit these rocks with Iron Tail!"

Plusle and Minun stopped digging and took a few steps back. Immediately their tails began to glow and with everything they had, the tiny mice hit the ice rocks with an impending force.

Nothing happened.

Lunick grasped his head.

"Arg! We do _not_ have time for this! Hit it again!"

They did. Nada.

"Again!"

Again, the electric pokemon hit the fall-in entrance and again they got ziltch.

"Damn it!"

Plusle and Minun cringed. It was so unlike Lunick to curse.

With a huff, Lunick took a few steps back. Plusle and Minun were both shocked to him charging towards the closed-in entrance moments later. Was he crazy? An impact like that could cause scarring only a pokemon was supposed to tolerate. When they heard him cry out as he hit the ice rocks, they knew just how crazy he was. Because even after he hit the snow-covered boulders, he took a few steps back and went about to hitting them again. And again. And Again.

The display was terrifying. Lunick could and would kill himself if he kept doing what he was doing.

The two mice struck Lunick with a Thunderwave, hoping it would stop his incessant behavior. Lunick cried out in pain as the combined attacks ran through his body and momentarily paralyzed him. When the effects wore off, Lunick looked scornfully at the two pokemon, before dropping to his knees, dejected. Tears fell from his face. He had let Solana down. He couldn't break the rocks. He couldn't get through. He was stuck. He failed.

As he opened his eyes, he held his breath as he locked eyes with an Absol. It was still as its white fur was ruffed from the cool breeze within the cave. Its large scarlet eyes pouring deep into his. It was still as it remained mounted on top of an ice boulder.

Several tense moments passed where the two were just staring at each other. Plusle and Minun remained still as they continued to gaze upon the quadrupedal pokemon.

Lunick opened his mouth to say something, but before he could even get a word out, he saw the Absol leap from the boulder high into the air, the sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head beginning to glow.

Lunick's eyes bulged out of his head. He grabbed Plusle and Minun and crouched down to the ground, preparing for the worst.

The Absol cried out as it thrust its head and released several crescent shaped slashes as it unleashed a Psyco Cut. The purple blades hit the closed in entrance and immediately the rocks began to fall.

Lunick remained crouched, holding onto Plusle and Minun and until he was sure the shaking had stop. After a few moments, Lunick risked a peek. He couldn't believe what he saw and immediately got to his feet. The rocks and boulders that had blocked his path just moments ago now lay on the ground, broken into several pieces. His path was clear. He could leave! And more importantly he could save Solana!

Lunick looked towards the pokemon that just now gave him a chance to save his best friend. It was staring at him a few feet away.

"Oh Absol! Thank you!"

"Mai, Mai Mai!"

"Pla Plah!"

The Absol just continued to stare at the pokemon ranger and the two little pokemon by his side.

Lunick looked down towards his companions.

"Plusle! Minun! Let's go! We gotta get out of here and find Spenser!"

And with that, the three of them started off towards the exit. But Lunick stopped abruptly before they could reach. He turned around to face the Absol once more.

"Absol, I know this is asking much but I need you to do me a big favor."

The disaster pokemon just tilted its head. Lunick continued.

"You see, there's this friend of mine and she got trapped in a deeper part of the cave when an earthquake separated us and the walls began to cave in. I know I'm asking much but can you please just see if you can check on her for me please. I can't get to her from where I am and I'm really worried about her…"

"Plah Pla, Plahhh…"

Lunick saw the worry on Plusle's face and he knew he had to get going. He turned back around and began heading out the entrance Absol had just cleared for them.

"I'm sorry I can't stay. Thanks again for your help Absol!"

Absol just watched as the human and his partners left the cave. He slowly began thinking about what he said. Making a decision, the dark-type pokemon about-faced, and headed in the direction Lunick just came.

* * *

Spenser continued to pace back and forth throughout the base. It wasn't like Solana and Lunick to miss a direct order or to forget to call him when they were in the field. The fact that they were in a below 20 degree area and that they had been out for three hours was only adding to his nerves.

"Where are they?"

"Now Spenser, I think you should just calm down," Professor Hastings said as he waved his cane. Murph remained situated at Mission Control, just in case he got a call from Solana or Lunick.

"How can I calm down, Hastings? I sent Solana and Lunick out to investigate the Panula Cave over three hours ago and they have not contacted me once the whole time they've been out."

"I'm sure they're okay, Spenser."

"I can't even get through to them."

The old man's forehead was deeply creased as he looked at his former student.

"What if something happened to them? My rangers. My top rangers, while they were out there in freezing territory…Oh no, what would I tell their parents?"

"You're reading way too much into this Spenser. I'm sure they're okay," he said as he got up out of his seat.

"I'm calling in the other rangers," Spenser said as he went behind his desk to his phone. A worried look spread across Murph's face as he looked at his Leader.

Almost as quick as Spenser picked up the phone, it was out of his hands as Professor Hastings took the phone from him and put it back on the hook.

"Spenser, it is not an emergency call. We do not need the other rangers yet."

"Hastings, my rangers may be in trouble."

"And if they are, do you intend to endanger the other rangers and let what consume Solana and Lunick consume them too?"

"We don't have a choice!"

"We do so have a choice!" His voice began to escalate. Spenser didn't say anything else.

"We do not know anything yet, Spenser. Give them time. Wait."

After a few tense moments, Spenser answered.

"One hour. If they're not back by then. I'm calling the other Leaders," he said as he walked into the back room.

Murph and Hastings each shared a worried look. This was not good.

* * *

Solana felt herself going numb.

Not good!

It was becoming harder to breathe.

Not good!

She looked down at her hands. They were losing color.

So not good!

Solana continued to rub her shoulders as she started to shiver. She was losing body heat and she knew it. She had to keep walking around just to keep herself relatively warm. She started to wonder how Lunick was faring off. She was getting a little scared, she had to admit. The uniforms they had could keep them warm a little bit, but the conditions here were well past the design parameters. They were meant to keep them warm in, say, a cold rain, or underwater or keep them cooler in high-heat conditions, but they weren't designed with arctic survival in mind. If they were, maybe she wouldn't have been as worried as she was.

Sure, she and Lunick had explored the Panula Cave thousands of times before, but their uniforms could only keep them warm for so long.

Solana began to feel herself getting light-headed. A wave of pain shot through her head and she fell to her knees.

"Come on, Lunick. Please hurry."

* * *

A cold blast of air hit Lunick as he made it outside of the Panula Cave. He would have been otherwise thrilled that he made it, if he hadn't wasted so much time trying to break through most of pathways. Almost every possible exit was closed off because of the rockfall from earlier and he was pretty sure it was still going on. And he had to help some of the pokemon native to the region out of cave to get them out of harm's way. It was a ranger's job after all, to help those in need, no matter how big or how small.

But the time factor. He had lost so much time. He could only hope that Solana was still alright.

Lunick began to shiver. The sun was setting into the crystal clear blue sky and the temperature didn't seem to be rising very much. Even with the spotless cerulean sky, a distinct darkness to the west promised snow or worse.

Lunick was proven right when in a few moments, a few flurries began to fall down towards the ground.

"This is gonna be bad," he said to himself. He looked down towards the two cheering pokemon.

"Plusle, Minun. I think a storm's gonna pick up soon. We gotta keep moving. We have to get to Wintown and tell Elita to tell Spenser what's going on. Maybe we'll be able to take the Dragonite Bus if we're lucky."

The two electric pokemon shared a glance before looking back up towards their friend. It was Minun who spoke.

"Mai Mai. Mai Mai Mai Mai Mai."

Lunick suddenly became still.

"Oh man, you're right. What if Spenser already contacted them and they're all in Ringtown right now? I mean, would he do that?"

Plusle and Minun just bowed their heads.

Lunick sighed. What were they going to do now?

Lunick shielded his face as he felt a powerful gust of wind pick up in the north. He crouched down and held Plusle and Minun until it subsided. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it when he saw the legendary beast, Suicune, looking down at him from afar.

* * *

Solana warily shook from side to side as she tried to open her eyes. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She didn't know if she could keep herself awake much longer.

Solana felt her eyes closing on her for the fifth time. And this time, she couldn't do anything to stop it as darkness consumed her.

* * *

Absol gave a loud cry as he released his Psyco Cut on the last of the closed in entrance that he found. After the path was cleared, he slowly stepped in. He was slightly taken aback when he saw a human lying in the middle of the floor. Then he realized this must have been who he was looking for and he slowly made his way over to her.

Absol looked over the human and was saddened. She was motionless. The humans he observed from his lair were never motionless. They were lively and energetic; always frolicking around the land like they hadn't a care in the world. There also was a slight ping of blue in her facial features. And from what Absol knew, humans weren't blue. They came in a variety of colors but blue wasn't one of them, and he knew that their coat wasn't determined by what they ate. Case in point, Absol knew something was wrong.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the cavern was once again closed off by snow covered rocks and boulders.

Absol grunted and once again released his Psyco Cut against the rocks. But nothing happened. Absol did it again. Nothing happened. Absol charged and struck the rocks with his Faint Attack. But nothing happened. Absol stepped back and with all of his strength, released a mighty Hyper Beam.

Nothing happened.

Breathing loudly, Absol stared at the rocks for a brief moment. Nothing was working and he was trapped with the human.

As his breathing returned to normal, Absol accepted the fact that he was trapped and that there was a more important matter at hand. Slowly turning around, he made his way over to the motionless human. He laid down beside her as he hoped some of his body heat would rub off on her.

* * *

Lunick stared wide-mouthed at the pokemon before him. Its purple cape moved majestically even though no wind was currently blowing. Its glistening ruby eyes seemed to peer deeply into his soul as he continued to gaze upon the beautiful water-type pokemon.

"S-Suicune?"

The Aurora Pokémon bowed her head to her savor to show her respect as a legendary pokemon.

"You…uh…you remember me?"

Suicune nodded her head as she slowly came back up.

"Wow. Um…you're welcome, though, Solana did most of the work," Lunick said, not sure of what else to say.

"Plah Pa!"

Lunick's eyes snapped opened as he thumped himself on the head.

"Oh man! Solana! How are we gonna get to Ringtown from here?"

The resurrected pokemon looked at the ranger in confusion. That's when Lunick got an idea.

"Um…Suicune? Can I ask you a big favor?"

The legendary pokemon looked at him with curiosity.

"Kay…You remember that other ranger who was there and helped me when you were under the control of the Go-Rock Squad's leader, Gordor?"

Suicune was still and merely blinked.

"Well, now she's trapped back there in the cave," he pointed at it for emphasis, "I need to get Ringtown and fast to alert our Leader what's going on before something terrible happens to her. I can't get there fast enough on foot and…well…"

Suicune's eyes began to shimmer as she understood what Lunick was saying. Turning to the side, she kneeled down to the ground, offering Lunick a ride to his destination.

A small smile spread across Lunick's face at the pokemon's kind gesture.

"Thank you, Suicune. Thank you so much."

Suicune then lowered herself further to the ground, unsure whether Lunick could mount her from her height. Lunick walked up to her and warily looked her over. He was about to go on the back of a legendary.

Plusle and Minun wasted no time hopping on Suicune's back, holding on to her mane as they made themselves comfortable on her soft blue fur. Lunick took his time as his gingerly mounted the beast. He held her elegant northern aurora like mane as his heart began to race.

"O-Okay Suicune. We need to get to Ringtown fast. Do you know…"

Lunick didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Suicune got to her feet and gave a mighty cry. Within seconds, the leopard-like creature was off, leaving her trademark gust as she dashed off to the region her savor instructor her to go to.

* * *

Absol lightly nudged the human he was caring for.

She felt cold. Very cold.

Absol grew concerned. If it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to keep this human warm, he would have been trying to free himself from this cavern's trap. But this human was in danger. Grave danger. If that boy he saw earlier didn't get help soon, he feared that this human's life may just come to an end.

* * *

Murph grew queasy as he continued to watch his leader pace back and forth throughout the base. He wasn't worried about Spenser calling the other Area Leader since they were already there. Joel, Cameron, Elita and their rangers were all inside of Ringown's base. The fact that they weren't monitoring their own base was reason enough to grow concerned. But seeing them all in one central place, and knowing the reason behind the odd transition was beyond unsettling.

He felt Leilani lightly touch his knee and immediately grew calm.

"I'm sure they're fine, Murphy. This is Solana and Lunick we're talking about."

Murph smiled. She was such a good friend.

Murph heard Aria turned her nose up with a "humph" when Solana's name was brought up. Why she didn't like her so much, he didn't know. Why she didn't like anybody he didn't know. He hardly believed she was an "evil she-devil" like Leilani claimed. But for some reason, he still felt compelled to help her even through her snobbish and rude attitude. Aria couldn't be all bad. Everybody had a heart. Maybe all she needed was a little help.

"Where the heck are they?" Spenser said as he continued to move about the room.

"Relax, Spence. I'm sure…"

"Shut up, Cameron. Don't you dare tell me to relax. I'm not going to relax. Not as long as Solana and Lunick's lives are in jeopardy."

"You don't know their lives are in jeopardy," Elita said as she approached him.

"I don't know anything about them anymore. Not since I lost contact with them. And right now, I know something is wrong."

"Spenser…"

"Shut up, Elita! Just shut up! Okay?"

The periwinkle haired woman arched her left eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up. I knew it was a dumb idea to move everyone into one central location while Solana and Lunick are out there doing who know's what."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"The phrase used was _dumb idea_."

"So my ideas are dumb?"

"My rangers are out there probably freezing to death and the closest base to the cave is _your_ base!"

"If you're such a great Leader, you would have taught your rangers the basic survival skills needed to fit certain weather conditions. I'm not the one who sent your rangers in the field. Nor am I the one who gave them the uniform that clothed their backs."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You could have ordered a heavier, thicker, and more suitable uniform for your rangers to wear when going into such intense arctic conditions. Yet, you chose to keep them in their standard uniform. Wintown is not some knock-off place where you can dress anyway you feel. You have dress the part! It almost always snows down there, hence the term Win-Town! That's why my rangers and I are clothed in big, heavy overcoats!"

"We are not talking about _your_ rangers!"

Murph shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the ongoing onslaught between Spenser and Elita continued.

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind pushed through ranger base, pushing Elita into a wall and causing Spenser to slam into his desk. All the heat that had pooled inside was lost. Papers were flying everywhere. Awards were falling off the walls. And people had to shield their face from the powerful blast of air entering the base.

When the wind subsided, the room was a mess. Things were tossed all over the floor. Items were scattered everywhere. But the only thing everyone was focused on was the six foot tall beast standing just outside of the base's entrance and the ranger that was surmounted on it


	8. Chapter 7

Rarely anything took Spenser by surprise. He'd seen mediocre criminals try to steal and capture pokemon using Professor Hasting's Super Styler. He was able to turn the sticky situation of a Houdoom's surprise attack into a lesson for his new ranger. He was even able to successfully save all the wild pokemon from a self-destructed base without getting a single scratch on him and without even batting an eye. But seeing one of his prime ranger's mounted on top of a Suicune may be pushing it a little too far for his calm and collected mind.

Spenser's mouth trembled as he got up off the floor. He stood in awe at the two figures outside the base.

"Lunick?" his voice was almost in a whisper as he saw his former student dismount the legendary beast. He slowly stepped inside the base, Plusle and Minun and either side of his shoulder.

The bright lights of the base shone his face as he stepped through the door.

"Lunick, you're alright!" Leilani shot up out of her seat and enveloped her friend in a Snorlax-sized hug. Murph and Percy joined her as they too enveloped their friend, but Aria remained situated from where she was.

"Oh, Lunick! We were so worried about you!"

"Leilani,…guys let go! I can't breathe!"

The three ranger let go off their friend. Just as he was starting to get the feeling back in his arms, he was enveloped yet again as Spenser crushed him into a fierce embrace.

"Lunick, I'm so glad you're alright." Tears fell from his face as he said those words.

"Leader, please. I have something important to tell you."

That got Spenser's attention as he let go of Lunick and looked him right in the eyes.

"What is it, Lunick? You are alright, aren't you?"

"Yes, Leader I'm fine…but…"

"Hey, Lunick. Where's Solana?" Leilani asked as she began looking around the base.

Plusle started whimpering while Lunick's eyes feel to the floor.

Spenser looked his ranger directly in the eyes.

"Lunick, did something happen? If so, you need to tell me."

Lunick fought back the urge to cry as he looked back up at his childhood hero. His voice cracked anyway as he spoke.

"She's still back at the cave."

Spenser's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm sorry! T-There was an earthquake and then a rockfall and…she's trapped. She's trapped inside the cave and I couldn't save her! I left all the tools I needed here at the base like an idiot!" he gushed out.

"Lunick…"

"She's freezing in there, Leader! I tried my best but I couldn't reach to her. I didn't wanna leave and I even tried calling but we didn't have any signal! I'm worried about her! I could have saved her if I didn't leave my equipment here like some imbecile!"

"Lunick, calm down. It's not your fault. Where exactly is she trapped?"

"In the cave. Deep in the cave. Further than when we found the Steelix. There were several rockfalls going on so most of the passageways are blocked off. I had a hard enough time getting out of there with my life. I'm worried about her, Leader." Tears began to well in his eyes.

Spenser turned back towards the professor.

"Hastings, I need you to radio the Union and tell them we have a Ranger in critical condition that is trapped in the Panula Cave. Joel, Cameron, Elita, and I will take our rangers up there and try to free Solana before she gets any worse."

"You want me to call the Union?"

"Affirmative. We may need to chalk this mission up as a High-Priority Pivotal Mission. It may require a thorough investigation since both Lunick and I tried to contact each other and couldn't get through," he said as he got his Fearow from upstairs.

He looked towards Lunick.

"Lunick, I want you to take the Dragonite Bus. Tell it to go straight to the cave and not to the base. We should arrive at Wintown around the same time. We'll meet up at the entrance."

He then turns towards the rangers.

"Leilani, Aria, and Percy. I want you three to take the Dragonite as well."

"Why do I have to go?" Aria asked sharply.

"Because this is his base, he is an Area Leader, and that was an order, Aria," Joel said evenly, causing his young ranger to scowl.

Spenser looked towards the other rangers.

"Everybody else. Can ride with me, Joel, Cameon, or Elita when we fly out on our partner pokemon. However, twelve of you will have to stay here and manage our bases, three of you per base. Am I understood?"

The Ringtown, Fall City, Summerland, and Wintown rangers all nodded their heads. Spenser turned to see Joel with his Dodrio, Eilta with her Skarmory, and Cameron with his Pelipper.

"All right team. Let's move out!"

"Wait, Leader!" Murph said as he rushed over to him.

"What is it, Murph?"

"What am I going to do? There's thirteen of us rangers left and you said only twelve may stay at a base."

Spenser took up Murph's styler from one of the tables and handed it to him.

"I want you go to the hospital. Get to the closest one you can find and radio me with the location. Tell them they should be expecting a patient from the Ringtown's base. They know me, so they know what they are dealing with. I want you to make sure they're ready when we come back with Solana."

Murph nodded his head as he took the styler. He punched in a few buttons and sprinted off outside to where is Leader told him to go.

Spenser exhaled loudly as he looked back up to the waiting rangers.

"All right team. Let's move out!" he repeated.

Nine of the twelve extra rangers sprinted off towards the ranger bases. Joel left afterwards with his Dodrio, followed by Cameron and his Pelipper. Elita slowly made her way to the door, locking eyes with Spenser soon afterwards. They stood there for a long moment, just looking into each other's eyes, a look of worry mixed with tenderness on their faces before Elita stepped out to join the others.

Just as Spenser was about to make his way out the door, he noticed Lunick still standing in the center of the room, looking completely crestfallen. Plusle, Minun, Leilani, Aria, and Percy had already made their way upstairs and were anxiously waiting for him.

Spenser slowly approached the youth as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Lunick, whatever happens, I want you to know that this is not your fault."

Lunick sniffled slightly as he looked up at his long time hero.

Spenser gripped his shoulder, nodding his head before making his way outside of the base.

Lunick sighed. Slowly, he began walking towards the elevator, his head down.

He'd never forgive himself if something terrible did happen to Solana.

* * *

Suicune stood outside as she watched those humans who called themselves 'rangers' leave the large red building. She knew where their current destination was and it saddened her to think that the heroine who saved her life might be close to expiring.

A cry in the distance snapped Suicune out of her thoughts. In an instant, she raced off in the direction where she heard the voice, adamant to find who put this being in danger.

* * *

Absol began licking the human's face, trying desperately to keep her warm. Things weren't looking good for her. She wasn't moving. She was barely breathing. Her skin was almost as cold as the ice. Absol didn't know how much more of this he could take. Looking at the emotionless face on this human was heart-wrenching.

Nudging her slightly, Absol laid his head down. He knew this human didn't have much time left.

* * *

Lunick squinted his eyes as he saw Spenser waiting for him outside of the cave. The storm was picking up outside, and powerful gust of winds were blowing the whole time he was up there. Listening to Aria bad-mouth Solana the whole ride over there was tiring enough.

Sniffling, Lunick wiped the last bit of his tears. Crying wasn't going to solve anything now. He had to be strong and hold on for Solana. He was a rank 10 ranger for crying out loud! He shouldn't be panicking when things weren't going his way.

He held his breath as the Dragonite landed right next to Spenser, letting off his passengers before making his way back to the base.

Lunick, Aria, Leilani, and Percy waited for Spenser to give his command.

"Okay, I think everyone is here now," Spenser said as he folded his arms, mostly because of how fast the temperature was dropping, "Okay rangers. We're about to enter the cave to go rescue Solana. Everyone else is already inside. I stayed out here to wait for you."

He paused before continuing.

"I do not want what happened to Solana to happen to any of you. I'm sending you out in pairs. Percy, you and Aria search the lower region of the cave. Lunick, I want you and Leilani to…"

"Why do I have to go with Percy?" Aria asked with disgust.

Spenser shot her a look.

"You'll take what I give you and you'll like it, Aria. This is not up for discussion. This is not the time."

Aria scowled slightly before making her way inside the cave ahead of the others. Spenser looked towards Percy.

"Follow her."

"Yes, sir!" he said as he sprinted off towards the steaming blonde, his faithful Politoed behind him.

Spenser turned his attention to Lunick.

"Lunick, I want you to show me exactly where you and Solana went when you were in the cave. We may be able to find out what caused some parts of it to cave-in."

"Yes, Leader." He said as he held Plusle and Minun. He put the two down and slowly made his way inside of the cave, his leader and friends behind him.

* * *

Murph raced inside of Fall City's Hospital Center, instantly falling to the ground out of breath.

Nurse Joy stood behind the counter and gasped. Immediately, she and her Chansey made their way over to the boy.

"Oh, my. Are you all right?"

Murph held his hand up as his breathing began to go back to normal.

"I…I have… I have a message from…the Ringtown Pokemon Ranger Base."

* * *

Percy put his hands to his head as he tried to tune out Aria and her incessant rattling. On and on she went about how feeble Solana was and how stupid she was to get trapped and how this was so unfair for her because it was cutting into her time. He couldn't take it anymore!

"And I just don't understand why I have to come out here to save some…"

"Stop it! Damn it, stop it Aria! I can't take it anymore!"

The blonde cocked her head, blinking a couple times before responding.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop complaining! My God, stop it! Nobody else is complaining? This is a serious situation, Aria. Solana's in trouble. The girl is trapped, probably freezing to death and you keep talking so badly about her and for what?"

Aria just crossed her arms.

"I mean, why don't you like her so much? She's never done you wrong. Are you jealous or something…"

"Jealous?! Ha! What would I have to be jealous about?"

"I don't know, Aria. What do you have to be jealous about? Lunick and Solana are pretty close. And Solana is very pretty…"

"Would you shut up?!"

Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you have a crush on Lunick?" His Politoed looked at Aria with great interest as her eyes snapped opened.

"What?"

"You heard me. I mean, why else would you be so hurtful to Solana?"

"I don't like the bitch!"

"See, Solana would never say something like that unless you pushed her over the edge."

"She called me that just last week, Peter."

"My name's Percy. And Lunick told me about that. You started that fight, so you can't blame her for calling you that because by definition, you are a bitch."

Aria sneered.

"You're a malicious, unpleasant, selfish person."

"Nobody asked you, Perry."

"My name's Percy."

"Okay, you know what? You can't even fault me for not getting your name right because I rarely go to Summerland."

"I wonder why?"

Aria growled.

"You know, it's okay to like somebody, Aria. But you don't have to lash out at everyone just because you _think_ you might have some competition."

"Shut up!"

"I happen to know someone who is very interested in you. He may even have a crush on you. He's kind, by your definition, sweet, lovable. He…"

"Shut up, Preston!"

"My name's Percy."

It was then that she noticed the strange look Percy's Politoed was giving her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Don't you talk to my pokemon that way!"

"You act like it can understand you."

Percy gasped at Aria before cutting his eyes at her.

"You know, it's no wonder you don't have any partner pokemon. You're so cruel."

Aria flicked her hand.

"Whatever. I am not cruel. And I'm tired of you guys calling me that."

"Well, maybe if you acted a little bit sweeter and _tried_ to get along with everybody, then maybe…"

"Oh just shut up, Percy. Or whatever your name is. I don't have time for this! I'm cold, I'm hungry, and now, I'm getting out of here…" she said turning on heels and going back the way she came.

"You got it right. My name's Percy. But you can't leave. Spenser told me to keep an eye on you. And your Leader, Joel, said you have to do whatever he says."

Aria stopped. Growling, she turned back around and started off in the direction she was originally going.

"I hate it when you guys make sense."

* * *

Lunick slowly made his way through the cave. Most of the entrances that were closed off by rocks before were now cleared. Lunick thought it was Absol that cleared those paths, for like a brief moment, before that thought was pushed to the back of his mind. If Absol did get to Solana before he did, he hoped it was able to keep her warm enough until they got there.

Lunick sighed as he found a small cavern blocked off by mounds of snow, rocks, and boulders. He knew exactly what was behind it.

"Is that the one, Lunick?" Spenser asked as he looked it over.

"Yes, Leader. This is the one. That's where Solana and I got separated."

Nodding his head, Spenser approached the heaping piles of snow that blocked his path to his ranger. He felt around it.

"This is mostly snow and ice. Some boulders are in here but they're not as heavy as the ones we saw earlier on the ground."

Taking a few steps back, Spenser looked towards Leilani.

"Leilani, the Houndoom that I captured earlier. Where is it?"

"Right here," she said taking a few steps to the side. The dark/fire type pokemon stepped up to Spenser, awaiting his command.

He nodded his head.

"Alright, Houndoom. Use Flamethrower against these rocks."

The Houndoom growled as it released a red-orange flame from its mouth. After a few moments, Houndoom stops its attack. Nothing had happened.

"It didn't even melt the ice that was already there," Leilani said, shock evident on her face.

Spenser grimaced. Spotting a Piloswine a few feet away, he takes out his styler and shoots off his capture disc. Within seconds, the ice/ground type pokemon is captured and under his complete control.

"Lunick, I thought you said you cleared the cave?" Leilani asked, suspicion in her voice.

"I did. I did. I have no idea why this Piloswine is still here."

"Lunick," Spenser called out as he reexamined the mounds of ice and rock that blocked his path.

"Yes, Leader?"

"I want you to get Plusle and Minun to use Thunderwave on these rocks. It'll lower the density of the ice and possibly bring it to its cracking point," he took a few steps back.

Lunick looked down towards the small electric pokemon.

"Well, you heard him guys. Use Thunderwave on those ice rocks now!"

Plusle and Minun turned their attention to the mounds of snow in front of them. They cried out as they released a charge of electricity towards it. The mounds were encased by the sparks as they slowly seeped in before the attack ceased.

"Alright," Spenser said, wiping his nose as he prepared for his attack, "Houndoom! Once more use Flamethrower against these rocks!"

Just like before, the Houndoom growled as it released its flames against the mound of snow. A few water droplets are seen coming from some of the boulders before Houndoom sprints off back to its habitat.

"Thank you, Houndoom," Spenser then turns his attention to his recently captured Piloswine.

"Now, Piloswine. Use Giga Impact!"

The Piloswine gave a large cry as it began charging towards the cavern. Yellow-orange energy covered its body as a purple energy sphere surrounded the Piloswine and swirled around it. As soon as it made contact with the wall, the rocks, snow, and ice shattered into several pieces, falling to the ground and clearing the path for the rangers. It ran off soon afterwards.

"Thank you, my friend!" Spenser said as he waved good bye to the beast.

"Solana!"

Lunick pushed some of the rocks that were in front of him and rushed inside. What he saw next chilled his bones to the very core. And it wasn't because of the low temperature.

* * *

Absol jumped slightly when he heard the ear-shattering sound of the fall-in entrance that blocked his path collapse. Normally, he would have sprinted up, ready to face whatever danger was coming and then dash out of there at full speed. But he had this human with him. This human who didn't look so well.

Absol leaned down over Solana's body defensively, making sure he was facing the cavern's entrance.

He growled threateningly. Whatever had just busted through the ice rocks, will have to face him with him lying down.

And then…he heard it.

"Solana!"

* * *

Lunick bolted into the cavern that held his best friend, Plusle and Minun right behind him. He saw Absol lying down, his body over something as he stared at the human that was now entering the small cavern.

"Absol!"

Absol's hard expression softened when he realized that this was the same human who he saw earlier. The same human who asked him to be here.

"Absol, is she okay? Where is she? Is she here?"

Absol's eyes said everything and Lunick turned as white as the snow. Slowly, Absol got up from where he was and Lunick's heart sank. Plusle began crying out while Minun put his paws to his mouth.

Solana lay there, motionless. Her face and hands were completely blue. Her breathing was shallow. Very, very, shallow. And little pieces of frost could be seen on her eyelids.

"Solana!"

Lunick picked up his best friend as the others raced in the cave. Her skin was freezing!

Spenser and Leilani were at his side in a heartbeat. They too were shocked to see Solana in such a state.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Solana," Lunick said as tears began to flow from his eyes and down his face. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around Solana, shocking Leilani thoroughly.

"Lunick are you crazy! Put your jacket back on right now!"

He ignored her as he cradled Solana in his arms. His teeth had already begun chattering.

Spenser took Solana's hand and felt for a pulse. He quickly took out his styler and began messaging the base.

"Hastings, this is Spenser! We've got a ranger down! Repeat ranger down! We need to get her out of here immediately! Do you read me?"

The holographic text saying "no signal" appeared on his styler.

"Damn," he said as he put the styler back up. He took a blanket out of Lunick's newly packed pack and wrapped it around Solana.

"We need to get out of here and get her to a hospital, pronto!"

Lunick nods his head and gingerly picks her up, positioning her several times in his arms before he felt he was comfortable holding her.

"Are you sure you want to carry her?"

"Yes, Leader."

The determination in his eyes took Spenser back when he was his age. He understood that drive. He understood what it meant to be bent on something.

Nodding his head, Spenser started out of the cavern, followed by Lunick, followed Plusle and Minun, followed by Leilani, who was the only one who noticed that Lunick was not only carrying Solana, but carrying her in a bridal-style manner.

Absol stood a few feet away. Now, he was free. He could back to his home, his lair. But the human. He was worried about her. When she was under his care, she didn't look too well. She looked sickly ill. And unlike the other humans he had faced in the past, there was a pureness in her that he sensed. He sensed that same pureness in the boy, who had just now carried her away.

Making his decision yet again, Absol made his way out of the cavern, sprinting off to find the male and female human, who he knew cared so deeply for each other.

* * *

Spenser shielded his eyes as he made it outside of the cave. The sun had already set and the now night sky was covered as a blizzard began to pick up in the north. The snow storm had already gotten significantly worse. Flying out would be impossible now.

"What do we do, Leader?"

Spenser looked over at Lunick. He saw the worry in his eyes as he held his friend.

"We can't fly out. This snow storm is turning into a blizzard. I can barely see as it is."

Lunick frowned. That did not sound good!

* * *

Mew shivered slightly as she followed Celebi through Wintown's forest.

"C-Celebi…I-I'm so c-cold. Can we p-please s-stop for t-tonight?"

Celebi glanced back at his friend.

"W-We can't. Old One, g-gave us a mission and w-we've got to s-stick to his d-directions…"

"B-But t-the storm?"

"We h-have t-t-to ride it out-t-t."

Mew sighed. Suddenly, a strange tingly sensation shot through her body. She turned around and looked up to the point where she felt like she saw something. The blizzard blinded her vision for the most part, but she felt as though she could see something through the clouds. Like, a clear aqua blue light and an uplifting pink light standing out from the snow. They appeared to be taking a shape, a certain kind of figure. From top to bottom the color would change from pink, to blue, back to pink.

Mew was so mesmerized by it. It was so beautiful, against the snow, standing out in the cold like that. But something…something didn't seem right about what was going on…

"Mew?" Celebi said as he approached his friend once more.

"Celebi, something's not right," she said as she looked back up to where she saw the beautiful elegant colors.

"W-What do you m-mean?

"Something's not right. Like, I-I feel something…b-but then…I feel s-something else."

Celebi gave his friend a strange look.

Staring back up at the bright colors, Mew began up towards them.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I t-think I see something," she said as she got closer to her destination.

"Mew!" Celebi called out. Whether she heard him or not he didn't know, but he chased after her still, as the same feeling that Mew ran through him as well, intensifying as they rose higher and higher towards the strange colors that they were seeing.

* * *

Lunick's heart continued to race as he waited for his leader's instruction. Three minutes had already passed since he, Leilani, and Spenser made it out of the cave. He didn't know how much longer Solana could hold on.

Spenser shuffled back and forth as he took out his styler once more.

"Hastings…Hastings can you hear me?"

There was some buzzing going on on the other line before an old man's voice was heard.

"Spenser?…Spenser is that you?"

"Hastings! Thank God I finally got a hold of you!"

"I've been trying to reach you!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't get any signal when I was in the cave. It appears that whatever caused the disturbance must have interfered with our stylers and caused them to short out."

"Spenser, I'm afraid I can't hear anything you're saying. There's so much static going on. But you must get out of there! The Ranger Union says they detect unusual geomagnetic activity. That's the same kind of technology that was used to short out our stylers in the Go-Rock Squads hideout!"

"The Go-Rock Squad?"

"Spenser, you have to tell everyone to get out of their now! Those magnetic forces are extremely chaotic! One false move can cause the whole cave to blow up to smithereens!"

"What?!"

Lunick held Solana close to his body. She felt so cold. Even with the blanket and his jacket covering her, he knew she was getting worse. Time was of the essence and it looked like it wasn't on their side.

"Mew?"

Lunick opened his eyes. He looked up to see a Mew hovering above him. It seemed he was the only one who noticed it, since Spenser was busy talking on his styer and Leilani, Plusle, and Minun were huddled together trying to keep warm and feed off of each other's body heat.

"Mew?"

A tear rolled down his face as he continued to stare at the pokemon. Normally, this kind of encounter would excite him thoroughly. But he could barely smile about anything with his best friend dying in his arms.

Mew cocked her head as she looked at the human. She still saw the pinkish figure that she saw when she was below. But only this time, she knew what it was. That uplifting pink color was coming from this…boy. And that aqua clear blue hue was coming from the girl he held in his hands.

Mew's heart ached as she looked at the two of them. The boy's tears trickled down onto the girl's face, which was an odd color for a human and Mew presumed that it was from the weather. She felt his pain and it saddened her so much to see him in so much hurt.

Just then, a Celebi appeared at her side, looking slightly annoyed. Again, something this colossal as seeing two legendaries together at the same time, in the same place, would leave Lunick awake for days thinking about the encounter. But he couldn't smile. He was more confused, actually. The two pokemon appeared to be having some kind of argument, it starting with the Celebi flailing its tiny little arms, and the Mew shaking its head before looking painfully back at Lunick, which caused Celebi's expression to soften just a bit.

"Hastings…Professor, can you hear me?…We need to get to a hospital, or at least to the nearest medical facility and fast! We have Solana here and if we don't hurry then I think we might lose her for good."

Lunick's eyes bulged out of his head at hearing his Leader say "lose her" and "for good" in the same sentence. Mew saw the panic written all over Lunick's face and was saddened even more.

Spenser continued to speak into his styler.

"Professor…we need to get to the Fall City Hospital Center immediately! But we can't…we can't fly. The storm's already reached us…"

Mew's expression lit up at hearing the older human's words. She slowly lowered herself to Lunick, glowing a bright purple as she did this.

Celebi, must've known what she was about to do because he went after her, tugging on his friend to get her away.

Lunick blinked several times. He didn't know what was going on. He felt the touch of the feline-like legendary's small paw on his forehead.

It was then that Leilani noticed the two Psychic legendaries in front of her and gave a piercing scream. But it was cut off as Mew teleported the three humans and two pokemon away, to the location that Spenser had just read to Professor Hastings.

* * *

Absol skidded to a hault as the three humans and electric pokemon he saw earlier disappeared from his sight.

Looking around the region a few times, Absol hopped off the wooden bridge and onto a ledge. He then jumped from the ledge to the snowy-filled grass, running where his instincts guided him.

He didn't know where the humans were but he had to find them. Why, he himself didn't know. But he had to find them.

* * *

Suicune slowly walked through the Jungle Relic. She straightened up when she heard the same cry that she heard that afternoon and sprinted off in that direction. Eventually, she came into a clearing. A small Poliwag was in the center of the field, crying out as it was trapped inside of a cage.

Suicune warily walked over to it, examining the cage several times before sitting back up, thinking about how she should free it.

No sooner had she sat up, that a black/purple dart shot her right in her left shoulder.

Suicune cried out in pain as she felt powerful shockwaves shoot through her body and drain her energy.

"Never could resist the call of a water pokemon in need could you, Suicune," a voice called out as a dark lone figure opened up the cage and released the baby Poliwag back into the wild. The terrified pokemon wasted no time fleeing from its capturer.

Suicune's eyes went wide as the dark shockwaves ran throughout her whole body. She felt the dart become ebbed deep in her skin before it sunk into her body. Almost immediately, her body was consumed by darkness as her coat now took a more sinister look, changing from its once bluish-green color, to a dark, dark purple. Suicune's eyes glowed a bright red as she gave a low growl.

The person smiled.

"Welcome back, Suicune."


	9. Chapter 8

Lunick slowly awoke from his sleep. It had been a few hours since he, Spenser, Leilani, Plusle, and Minun were teleported to check Solana in with the doctors in the hospital.

He had been sleeping for a little over an hour in the waiting room, waiting for any response by the doctors about how Solana was doing.

Minun was sleeping on his lap and Plusle was also asleep in the chair next to him. He looked around the room to see that almost everyone had made it out of the cave safely, sleeping silently in their chairs. He saw Spenser leaning against the wall. He appeared to be the only one not nodding off, but then again, considering the day they had, sleep would be the farthest thing from his mind.

A tall man with feathery blue hair stepped into the waiting room. He had on a white lab coat and a clipboard in hand.

Lunick gently picked up Minun and put him on the seat beside him, slightly awakening the little mouse.

"Sorry buddy."

Minun gave a weak smile before stretching and hopping on his ranger's shoulder. Plusle had wakened up as well, hopping into Lunick's arms before he approached the man.

Spenser joined him, which only confirmed that he hadn't been sleeping like the others.

"Hi…are you the two rangers who checked in a patient by the name of…Solana Tsuki?"

"Yeah, that's us."

"Where's…um…"

"The doctor?" the man said, cutting Spenser off, "That would be me."

Lunick and Spenser look slightly surprised. The man just smiles knowingly.

"You were expecting to see Nurse Joy, I see. I'm Doctor Jared Joy. I'm Fall City's Nurse Joy's son."

Lunick nods his head in understanding.

"How is she?" Spenser asked, concern etched in his features.

Jared sighs.

"Well, she's not good. She's not responding well to any of the treatments. She isn't performing as well as she should be. Her heart rate is extremely fast. Her breathing is very, very, shallow…She's in stage three of hypothermia."

Lunick's heart began to race.

"Stage three of hypothermia?" Spenser asked as he grew more concerned.

"Yes. In warmer-blooded organisms, core body temperature is maintained near a constant level through biologic homeostasis. But, when the body is exposed to cold, its internal mechanisms may be unable to replenish the heat that is being lost to the organism's surroundings. The normal body temperature for us human beings ranges from 36.6° Celsius to 37.0° Celsius, which is 97.9° Fahrenheit to 98.6° Fahrenheit…um…we doctors divide hypothermia into three stages of severity. In the first stage, our body temperature drops by1 to 2° Celsius, 1.8 to 3.6° Fahrenheit. Mild shivering will occur, hands become numb, vision becomes impaired, and our breathing becomes quick and shallow…victims to this will usually feel sick to their stomach and very tired. They will experience a warm sensation, as if they have recovered, but they are in fact heading into Stage 2.

"Stage 2, is where our body temperature drops 2 to 4° Celsius, 3.8 to 7.6° Fahrenheit. In this stage, the shivering becomes more violent. Muscle mis-coordination becomes apparent. Movements are slow and labored, accompanied by a stumbling pace and mild confusion, even though the victim may appear alert…um…the body begins focusing its remaining resources on keeping the vital organs warm. The victim becomes pale. Lips, ears, fingers and toes may become blue.

"Stage 3, which is what your friend is in, is the most deadly and the hardest to treat. That's where our body temperature drops approximately 32° Celsius, 89.6 ° Fahrenheit. By now, the shivering has probably stopped and difficulty speaking, sluggish thinking, and amnesia start to appear. Um…the inability to use hands and stumbling is also usually present. Cellular metabolic processes shut down. Anything below 30° Celsius, 86° Fahrenheit is almost impossible to cure. The exposed skin becomes blue and puffy, muscle coordination becomes very poor, walking becomes almost impossible, and the victim exhibits incoherent/irrational behavior. Pulse and respiration rates decrease significantly, but fast heart rates can still occur. Major organs fail. Clinical death comes into play. And because of decreased cellular activity in stage 3 hypothermia, the body will actually take longer to undergo brain death.

"Solana, the girl that you checked in…is unconscious. She's not breathing. We are manually pumping air into her lungs. She may have to be put on life support if we resuscitate. And I'm telling you right now, things do not look like they're going our way."

Lunick's face was completely stained with tears. He couldn't believe how close he was to losing his best friend…his secret crush.

"I need to know now…should we resuscitate? Cause I'm telling you she's only getting worse as time passes by."

Spenser looked as though he was trying to hold back his own tears. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Lunick cut him off.

"YES! You have to save her!"

Jared furrowed his brow at the young boy's response.

"I'm sorry, these decisions are usually left to the parents or guardian."

"I'm her Area Leader. I'm her current guardian while she's under my care," Spenser cut in.

"Okay, well you make the call. Should we resuscitate?"

"You do everything you can for her!" Lunick nearly screamed at the doctor.

He looked towards Spenser, his eyes asking the question.

"You heard my ranger."

Jared slowly nodded his head before going back in the surgical room.

Lunick shivered as his breathing became heavy. He walked over to the glass window where Solana was being kept, looking at the nurses pile many heating pads around her waist while applying electrical shockwaves to her stomach and brain.

He shook his head as Plusle pressed herself against the glass so she could get a better look and Minun jumped down by Plusle to do the same.

Spenser approached him, looking inside the room as well.

"It's my fault."

Spenser looked down towards Lunick. His gaze was hard as he continued to stare inside.

"It's my fault. I started that rockfall. When we were in cave, Solana and I were fighting. We were jumping against walls and behind boulders when a Mamoswine launched its Hyperbeam and Ancient Power at us. The attacks must've echoed off the walls, the sound causing vibrations, which caused the rocks to come loose. And the added on noise from the rocks crashing into the ground, caused the walls to cave in…Solana said it was unstable…and I picked a fight with her…and now we may lose her forever."

Spenser saw the loose tears flowing from Lunick's eyes. It pained him to see him this way.

"Lunick, this is not your fault."

"You know, when were fighting…the last thing I said was _'you weren't doing much of anything when that Mamoswine was staring you in the face. I've just about had it.'_ Now, she's not doing much of anything…and I don't know if she ever will…and she's just about had it…"

Spenser was on the verge of tears himself as he saw his ranger breakdown right in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, Solana…I'm so…so…sorry…"

"Lunick…listen to me. It was not you're…"

"Yes it is, Leader! Yes it is my fault! I put Solana in danger when we were in the cave! And I couldn't even go back and save her because I left my equipment at the base like an idiot!"

He punched the wall, startling both Plusle and Minun.

"Solana was always prepared for anything…I failed her…I always used to say, '_I got your back'_, but when the time came…and she needed me the most…I…I couldn't…"

"Lunick…if Solana…when Solana survives this…and she wakes up…I want you to talk to her. She knows this was not your fault…I know it too…Plusle, Minun…everyone knows this is not your fault."

Plusle and Minun nod their heads in agreement.

"You did what you had to do, Lunick. You did your best."

"My best obviously isn't enough if Solana's back there fighting for her life."

Spenser sighed. He wasn't getting through to him. And he probably wouldn't until Lunick saw for himself that Solana was okay.

* * *

Five hours…five hours Solana had been back there and no response from the doctor. Lunick just had to keep reassuring himself that everything was okay.

_Solana's a strong girl. She can pull through this! I know she can!_

Jared came back into the waiting room, his clipboard still in his hands.

Lunick and Spenser approached him once more.

"How is she?"

Again, Jared smiled.

"Well…we are getting some response this time…but it's not enough. She is breathing on her own…but it's very, very, very shallow. Some color returned to her face…but…what we need in order to save her and know that she can still pull through this…is a blood transfusion."

"Blood transfusion?" Spenser asked.

"Yes. Her blood isn't circulating like it should. Because she has hypothermia, we're going to need an extremely large donation to get the blood flowing again."

"Well…what kind of blood do you need?"

"Her charts indicate that she is blood type O+. We need someone with that same blood type or who is O- in order to make this work."

Spenser sighed.

"My blood type is A+."

"That won't work. We need someone with blood type O. And we need it within the next hour or so otherwise the patient will go into critical condition and lapse into a coma. Saving her will be near impossible after that."

Spenser exhales loudly as he turns to face the rangers in the waiting room.

"Okay, guys. Solana needs a blood transfusion. Is there anybody here with blood type O?"

"My blood type is B," Leilani said from her seat.

"Mine is AB+," Murph said as he raised his hand.

Spenser turned to Aria with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I can't do it! My blood type is AB-!"

Spenser sighed.

"I know Joel's is A-…I think Elita's is B+…I'm not sure what Cameron's is but it's not O. I know that."

Jared sighed.

"If she's to get the transfusion, it needs to begin within the next hour."

Spenser cringed. Lunick looked back and forth between the two men.

"My blood type is O."

The doctor didn't look that convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"We can't do the transfusion unless you're absolutely sure."

"Yes! My blood type is O-! I have both antibodies in my blood! I can donate to anybody who needs it!"

Jared stared at Lunick for a while before sighing.

"Alright. Come with me," he said as he walked back to the surgical room.

Lunick sighed, and then followed him. It was then that he noticed Plusle and Minun were following him as well.

"No you two. You guys have to stay here."

"Pla Plah?"

Minun patted Plusle on the shoulder before turning to his human and giving him a firm nod.

Lunick nodded back, walking back towards the waiting doctor as he explained what was going to happen.

"Okay, you're going to be put into a room to lie down on a bed. The nurses will draw blood from you from an 18-gauge needle and it will go into a sterilized plastic bag. It's bigger than the butterfly needle and it will draw the blood directly into the bag instead of a BD tube. Because it's a larger needle, some bleeding might occur. Since we don't already have this blood type in our blood bank, we're going to have to move fast because we still need to check the purity of your blood so that we're sure the patient doesn't become contaminated. We still have to process the blood and refrigerate it to prevent bacterial growth and to slow cellular metabolism, but since we don't have as much time as we usually do, we're going to use our pokemon to freeze your blood, so we can move through this process as quickly as possible. The transfusion must begin within 30 minutes after the blood has been taken out of controlled storage. If you feel light-headed during the process, you must let our nurses know. This will take about ten to fifteen minutes to complete."

Lunick didn't even hear what the doctor was saying. All he was focused on was the teal-haired girl who needed this transfusion to save her life.

* * *

After about 45 minutes, Lunick came back into the waiting room, a gauze bandage wrapped around his left arm.

Spenser, Leilani, Plusle, and Minun were at his side in an instant.

"How'd it go?"

"It was…okay. I mean, I had to try to distract myself from the huge needle they put in my arm."

"Why do you have that bandage wrapped around your arm? Don't they usually just give you a band-aid or something," Leilani said, pointing at the long gauze wrapped several times around his arm.

"I got this because I bled more than I should have when they took the needle out. That's probably because the first couple times they couldn't draw any blood. They had to keep moving the needle around. That's why it was so painful."

Leilani cringed.

"Did they say what they were going to do?" Spenser asked, concern still in his voice.

"They said they were gonna get some of the pokemon to freeze my blood. That usually takes two to three days by refrigerator, but because Solana is in such dire need of it, they're getting their pokemon to do that instead. Then they're gonna analyze it and cleanse it…then transfer it over to Solana," he said as he walked back over to the glass window, looking at Solana. Plusle and Minun joined him.

Spenser sighed as he looked down at his watch.

"We can't stay here much longer. We have to get back to close the bases. I'm sure those rangers monitoring them want to go home."

Leilani stretched a couple times before yawning. Spenser noticed this and smiled.

"Leilani, why don't you go tell everyone they can go home. Lunick and I will call and tell them how Solana is doing in the morning."

"Okay," she said with another yawn as she went to go tell everyone what he said.

Spenser smiled slightly as he walked back over to Lunick, who was still staring at Solana.

"I'm not going."

"She's going to be fine, Lunick," Spenser tried to reassure him.

"I'm not going. I'm staying here with her."

Spenser sighed.

"I'll stay here a little longer, Lunick. I have to get back to the base."

"You can. You can go, Leader. I'm choosing to stay here. I'm not gonna leave until I know how well she's doing," Lunick said as he looked back up towards his role model.

Spenser smiled weakly as looked back up through the glass to view Solana. A nurse and her Chansey had just come into the room, sticking an IV in her arm.

"Call me when you're done and tell me how she's doing."

Lunick looked back up at him.

"I will."

Slightly smiling, Spenser patted Lunick on the back before looking back at Solana for the last time and heading out of the front door.

She was going to be fine. He knew she was.

* * *

Snoring slightly, Lunick had again dozed off while waiting for Doctor Jared to come back with news about Solana. It wasn't until he felt something move on his lap that he had awakened.

He saw Minun peering up at him, looking him in his eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?" he said rubbing his eyes, blinking soon afterwards.

"Mai Mai."

Covering his mouth, Lunick gave a soft yawn.

"Man…how long have we been here?"

Minun pointed to the wall clock which showed the time 3:15 on it.

"Seven hours?"

Minun nodded his head.

Lunick sighed. He saw Plusle with her face pressed against the glass wall where her human was being kept.

"How long has she been over there?"

"Mai Mai."

"Since Spenser left, huh?"

Again Minun nodded his head.

Just then, a nurse came into the waiting room. Lunick, Minun, and Plusle ran up to her.

"How is she?"

A huge smile appeared on the nurse's face.

"Solana's fine. The transfusion was a complete success. She's being observed tonight but we still may need to keep her a couple weeks just to be sure."

"So she's gonna be fine?"

The nurse chuckled slightly.

"Yes, she's going to be fine. She's breathing on her own, her pulse is strong. Her heatbeat's still a little fast but she's fine overall. She's being monitored just to be sure."

All three of them let out a relieved sigh.

"If you'd like, I can take you to her room…"

"Yes, that'd be great, thank you."

Lunick followed the nurse around a few hallways and to the room.

"I'm afraid that she's still asleep. We put her under anesthesia just to be sure she didn't wake up in during the transfusion. You may go on in, but she'll probably be asleep for the next couple of hours."

"Okay. Thanks again."

The nurse smiled and walked off. Lunick walked into the room and took a seat. Plusle hopped up on the bed, looking Solana over before cuddling right beside her.

He noticed two lone figures outside looking at Solana through the window. He recognized them as the Mew and Celebi who had brought him there in the first place, which, he knew, if it wasn't for them, Solana may not have pulled through like she did.

Once it realized they were spotted, the Celebi began tugging on the Mew like it had the previous night. After a few tugs, the Mew looked at Solana one more time, before giving Lunick a small smile and flying off.

Lunick didn't know whether or not they'd be staying, and if they were, how long was anybody's guess. Not that that mattered to Lunick right now. At the moment, all his thoughts were on the girl sleeping on the bed in the room.

Solana dlooked like she was sleeping soundly despite all the things the hospital had done. Her uniform was in a small plastic bag under the bed, her body now clothed in a patient's gown. Beside the bed, an IV bag hung, attached to a tube that ran from the bag down into one of Solana's arms. Lunick didn't know if that was the same bag that the nurse put in her arm or if that one was new. Guessing by the amount of liquid the bag, it was probably a fresh one.

Lunick moved his seat up to the bedside and looked at her face. She looked so peaceful. So relaxed. Lunick could feel his face heat up as he continued to look at her beautiful face. She had the face of an angel, or at least, that's how Lunick saw it.

He placed his hand on top of Solana's and grasped it lightly. He could hear her slow and steady breathing. It was a calming sound. He smiled as he felt the warmth of her hand in his.

"Hey 'Lana," he said, knowing fully well that she couldn't hear him. Nevertheless, he wanted to speak to her as if she were awake.

"The nurse told me the transfusion was a success. And I'm so glad it was. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't make it. I consider myself so lucky to have such a good friend like you around. That time, when I was trapped in the Jungle Relic and you came and saved me…I felt so bad that I ruined your vacation. But, I guess now I can repay you by giving you your own vacation after you get out of this hospital. And when you get out, I'll do my best to help you whenever I can. But I just wanna say that you'll never know how happy I am to be back with you again."

Lunick frowned slightly.

"I know…some people consider you weak, 'Lana. But to me, you've always been strong and willful. The way you're able to think quickly and move swiftly when you're in the field…I mean I wish I could do that! You're an amazing person Solana. And…I just want you know, that even though I failed you this time, I won't ever let it happen again. Know that from here on out, I'll always be watching over you because…I'm your guardian and you're my angel."

Leaning over towards her, Lunick gingerly kissed Solana on the forehead.

At this time, Doctor Jared had walked passed room, stopping when he heard that last part. He saw Lunick holding his patient's hand and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw him kiss the girl on her forehead. He knew he was going to be breaking a couple rules for what he was about to say.

"If you want, I can get one of my nurses to fix up that bed over there and you could sleep over here for the night?"

Lunick smiled at hearing that.

"Really?"

Jared nodded his head.

"Usually we only do that with a parent or guardian if the patient's under eighteen, and even so, they're only allowed to sleep on the chair. But, seeing as how you two are really close, and there are plenty of other beds should we get any late night calls, I might be lenient enough to let you spend the night, though, this will only be for tonight."

"Yes, thank you. I accept."

Jared smiled slightly before recording something on his clipboard.

"I'll be sure to tell the nurse to leave the curtain open in case you want to check on your girlfriend sometime during the night," he said before continuing on his way to wherever he was going before he stopped.

Lunick's smile slowly turned into a frown when he realized the doctor misunderstood his relationship with Solana as just a close friendship rather than a boyfriend.

"Wait, I'm not…I mean, we're not…" but he found that he was talking to himself since the doctor had already left.

He blinked a couple times, glancing down at Solana before smiling weakly. It wasn't so much that he felt it was bad to be in a relationship with Solana. In fact, it excited him thoroughly just thinking about the two of them being a couple. It was just…they weren't really in a relationship. He didn't want anyone to misunderstand their friendship for a dating couple. At least, until they got to that stage…_if_ they got to that stage.

After a few minutes, the nurse came in and prepared the bed for Lunick, reminding him that he could only stay for one night. Lunick nodded his head and said thank you once more before she walked out of the room.

He glanced back at Solana, gently moving a few strands of hair that was covering her face and sliding them behind her ear.

Carefully lifting the sleeping Minun off of his lap, Lunick stole one last glance at Solana before making his way over to the other bed and settling in for the night.

Plusle yawned a few times before looking back at her human. Solana almost seemed to smile when Lunick kissed her. But then again, Plusle could be hallucinating. She was tired. It did occur to her, however, that this was the second time a kissed was shared between the two, the first being back at the base when Solana kissed him on the cheek. She wondered if there was going to be a time when they would share an _actual_ kiss. The ones that humans did when they got married or the ones they did on an anniversary. But then again, they were _just_ friends. Nobody said they would be anything more.

Yawning again, Plusle settled back in on the bed, curling up in a tiny ball right next to Solana's face.

If Lunick was indeed her guardian, then fate may have something planned for the two of them that they themselves didn't even know.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this little chappy(only not so little, lol) I had to do A LOT of research just to make sure I was completely accurate with the prognosis. Solana and Lunick's blood types I got from bulbapedia. They're really blood type O. Whether it's positive or negative, I don't know, but for the sake of this story, I made Lunick negative and Solana positive. Everybody else I just made up since I didn't know their actual blood type.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter should be posted soon!


	10. Chapter 9

Solana groggily opened her eyes. At first unsure of where she was, Solana stared up at the brilliantly lit fluorescent ceiling. She could have sworn she had been lying down in the Panula Cave, curled up in a small ball waiting for someone to come rescue her a few moments ago, but here she was in a hospital bed. She was so grateful that Lunick had got her there safely, otherwise she knew she would be in real trouble right now, or worse.

Turning her head slightly, she began looking around the room. The walls were covered were a sort of peachy color and the smell of disinfectant and medicine filled her nose. She must've been really out of it because she could have sworn she saw Lunick folding a sheet on the bed next to her.

"Pla Plah!"

Plusle hopped on the bed, a huge smile on her face.

"Plusle?"

Lunick stopped what he was doing and looked over to the bed where Solana laid. His face lit up once he saw she was awake. He put the sheet back on the bed as he and Minun walked over to her. He took a seat in the same chair he had earlier that morning as Minun hopped on the bed to join Plusle.

"So you're finally awake?"

"Lunick?" she said as she grasped her head.

"How do you feel?"

"I've felt better," she said. She had a dull throbbing headache that pervaded her entire skull.

"As long as you're feeling anything I'm okay."

Solana opened her eyes back up. She saw that warm smile on Lunick's face.

"How long have I been here?"

"Over twelve hours. We checked you in about eight o' clock last night. It's nine thirteen right now."

Solana frowned as she tried to get more comfortable in the narrow, overly used hospital bed.

"I gotta tell you, Solana, I was kind of worried there for a moment."

"Worried? Worried about what?"

"I thought we were gonna lose you. I mean, when I found you there in that cave, lying there all motionless and blue, I thought I'd never see you again. I mean…I thought…"

"I know what you mean, Lunick. And thank you."

Lunick smiled. But it was just as quickly replaced with a frown as his eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Solana."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Well, look who's finally awake from her nap," Doctor Jared said as he walked into the room.

"Nap?"

"We almost lost you last night. Had it not been this young man here donating his blood, you may not be here right now," he said as he took her pulse, recording the results on his clipboard.

"Donating blood?" Solana said in confusion. It was then that she noticed the gauze bandage wrapped around Lunick's left arm. She noticed that same gauzed wrapped around her right arm.

"You donated your blood?"

"He didn't donate really. He gave you. We needed to do a transfusion in order to save your life, little missy. He was the only one here who had the type of blood we needed to revive you," Jared said as he looked at the heart monitor and recorded something else on his clipboard.

Solana turned to face Lunick, whose face was heating up at the moment.

"I'll be right back. I have to check on one of my younger patients. The kid nearly gave one of my nurses a heart attack when they brought him in. Pokemon battle, in the house, no chaperones. Oy," he said as he finished what he was currently writing, "I'll have one of my nurses to drop off some painkillers for you since I know your head must be throbbing right now," he said as he started back out of the room.

An awkward silence passed between the two humans in the room before Lunick broke it.

"I'm sorry, Solana."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For what happened back at the cave. I'm sorry for causing that rockfall."

"What are talking about?"

"Solana, when we were back in the cave. Before we got separated. The rockfall…I'm sorry…" he said as he found himself on the verge of tears again.

Solana shook her head.

"Lunick, you did not cause that rockfall."

"Yes I did. I picked a fight with you. We were supposed to be working as a team and I picked a fight with you. I let you down…"

"Lunick," she held up her hand even though her whole body was hurting her at the moment, "You did not cause that rockfall. That rockfall was caused from all those pokemon who came running after us and possibly from all of that Mamoswine's attacks."

"But if I didn't start that fight, maybe we wouldn't be here in this hospital right now and I wouldn't have had to give you a blood donation," his eyes never left the floor.

"Lunick, are you hearing what you're saying? Do you see this bandage around my right arm and your left? This is your blood running through my veins right now. You saved my life, Lunick. I'd be dead right now if wasn't for you."

"But if it wasn't for me we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Are you saying that if this didn't happen you wouldn't have done what you did?"

"Well, no…but…"

"Lunick," she closed her eyes, "Listen to me. It is not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I knew that cavern was unstable and I still walked in there. I got my own self trapped."

"You were analyzing the wall."

"But I knew it wasn't safe. I went in there knowing how dangerous it was. I did this to myself. I could've cost myself my own life…I'm sorry if I ever made you feel small or unimportant, Lunick. If I did, it wasn't on purpose. You've proven to me that you're strong. You're a true hero, Lunick. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to safe my stupid behind. I can't tell you how grateful I am to have such a good friend like you."

Lunick saw the few strands of tears that rolled down her cheeks. Getting up from his seat, he picked up a few tissues out of the Kleenex box and handed them to her as he sat back down. She took them and began wiping her face.

"Solana, you've always been prepared for anything. Every time we went out into the field, you always had the mission on your mind. I just…I admire you so much."

Solana paused. She stopped wiping her face and looked her friend in the eyes.

"You…you admire me?"

"Of course I do. I mean, I may have become a ranger before you but the things you do…I wish I were a good a ranger as you."

"Lunick, you are. You're even better. You saved my life and came through when I needed you the most."

"Solana, I let you down."

Solana's forehead creased even more.

"You let me down? Lunick, I'm alive! I'm alive and it's because of you. You were the only one who could save me. You gave me the blood I needed to keep going."

"But, the rockfall…back in the…"

"Why do you keep blaming yourself for what happened in the cave? Lunick, it wasn't your fault."

"You keep saying that but…"

"Lunick," she breathed out. Lunick saw the hurt in her eyes as tears continued to flow down her face, "What part of, '_I'm alive' _do you not get? I could've died last night. Not many people who have hypothermia recover, and if they do, it's not complete. Some aren't even able to get a blood donation because their already too far gone to do anything. Maybe the fact that I was unconscious helped but……I could not be revived without you. You got me out of the cave and to the hospital just in time for you to make the transfusion necessary to save my life. I just…I just can't understand why you keep putting yourself down. It wasn't your fault. Okay? Please stop saying it is. Please. It wasn't your fault."

Lunick tried his best to hold back the tears that escaped from his own eyes and rolled down his face. Plusle and Minun weren't crying but they looked just as upset as their two humans.

"I'm sorry, Solana. I didn't realize I was hurting you when I said that. It just upsets me so much that I couldn't do a damn thing when you were trapped behind those rocks. I was so worried about you, Solana. I didn't want to lose you."

Solana chuckled lightly.

"You know, two years ago…when we were in the Jungle Relic, I saved you from being crushed by a few boulders. And yesterday, you saved me from losing myself from the inside out."

Lunick chuckled too.

"I guess we're kind of even now, huh?"

"Knock, knock. Anyone there?" a voice called out from the door. Lunick and Solana saw Leilani standing there, as well as Murph.

"Hi guys."

The two friends walked inside, taking a seat in the two chairs across from Lunick on the other side of the bed. It was Murph who spoke first.

"Oh, Solana you're okay. That's such a relief."

"Lunick called us this morning and told us how you were doing. But we just wanted to see for ourselves," Leilani said with a smile.

"How do you feel?"

Solana shrugged slightly.

"A little dizzy. A little nauseous. I've got this killer headache too."

Leilani's smile widened.

"Well, after the day you've been through, I'd say that's a good thing."

Just then, the nurse came in with a tray of food.

"Good morning. These are your friends I see," she said as she placed the food on the table, two ibuprofen capsules beside it.

Solana nodded her head.

"Yeah. Each and every one of them."

The nurse smiled, taking Solana's pulse again. It was still a little fast but she decided it was moving at an okay rate.

"How do you feel Solana?"

"A little dizzy. Somewhat nauseous."

"That's normal. The doctor will be back to give you your evaluation after you eat," she said as she walked out the door.

After the nurse left, Leilani and Murph wasted no time in taking the olive green lid off of the tray.

"Guys, that food is for Solana."

"Solana can we have this?" Leilani asked.

Solana nodded her head.

"Go ahead. I'm not gonna eat any of that stuff. I'll eat when I get out."

"Oh my gosh! They've got an omelet!" Murph said as he looked over the heavily seasoned egg.

"Uh-uh. That's mine, Murphy. You can have the muffin."

Lunick shook his head.

"Look at you two. Eating off your friend's food like this stuff is even worth it."

"As if, Lun. Hospital food is great," Leilani said taking a big bite out of the omelet.

"Excuse me? What hospital have you been too?" Solana's eyebrow couldn't possibly get any higher.

"You gotta a whole full course meal going on here, Sole. You got an omelet with cheese, cheddar cheese at that, ham, a grain muffin, two cookies, a banana, some jelly, tea, applesauce, 2% milk. I mean, come on," she said as she took another big bite out of the omelet.

"And don't get me started on the dinner meals," Murph said with a mouth full of food.

"Oooh Murphy, you're gonna have my mouth watering."

Lunick shook his head again.

"If you guys eat all this stuff there won't be anything left for Solana."

"Let 'em eat it. I'm sure not gonna eat any of that stuff." She flicked her hand as she said that.

"But what are you gonna eat if you won't eat their food?"

"Either something from a fast food joint, the store, or I'll just eat when I get out."

"But you don't know when you'll get out. You have to eat something."

"Gotta agree with Lunick on this one, Sole," Leilani said as she swallowed what she had in her mouth and put the fork back on the table, "You could use a little meat on those skinny bones."

"As if, Leil. I'm perfectly happy with my slender physique."

"You probably are. Especially with what you've got going on up top."

"Okay, I just became uncomfortable with this conversation," Lunick said as he crossed his arms.

"Uncomfortable or turned on?"

"Leilani!"

"I'm just messing with you," She said as she shot him a smile, "We gotta run, Solana. Murphy and I gotta get back to the base to pick up our paychecks."

Solana's face dropped.

"Oh my gosh! My paycheck! How am I supposed to get paid when I'm in this...this…hospital?"

"Don't worry about it, Solana. I'll pick up your pay when I go to the base later on," Lunick said with a smile.

"Am I even gonna get paid? I've only been doing five out of the seven days of work. And I was out cold last night, literally. And now I'm stuck in this hospital until they release me."

"I'm sure Spenser will pay you. He can't fault you for being…you know…here since you got sick on the job. If he doesn't pay you for the full week, he'll just pay you for what you've done."

"Well, I'd like to stay, but Murphy and I really got to go. We'll just leave you two to doing…whatever it was you were doing before we interrupted you," There was a slight smile on her face as she and Murph left the room.

Solana chuckled slightly.

"What are we gonna do with her?"

"I don't know," he said with a slight chuckle himself.

"I'm surprised they're the only two that visited me. I was expecting some big entourage of people to come bursting through that door."

"Actually, the Area Leaders all came to see you earlier when you were asleep. They all wanted to make sure you were okay after I called them this morning. Almost everyone came."

"Did Aria come?" she said with slight disappointment.

Lunick pursed his lips slightly.

"No………not really."

Solana sighed.

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"That's just how Aria is. She doesn't like anybody."

"She seems to like you?"

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody. A girl knows when another girl is crushing on someone. It's like a sixth sense. She's got it bad for you."

He chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, well I'm not interested. Aria's way too full of herself. And after the way she treated Minun, you can bet she doesn't float my boat. Right buddy?"

"Mai Mai!"

"I just feel sorry for Murph."

"Murph has a crush on Aria?"

"Possibly. I'm not sure but he seems really into her. Why, I don't know. That's a bridge I really don't wanna cross."

Solana raised her eyebrow.

"What's with all the idioms?"

"Nothing. That's just how I speak. I use those things all the time, no foolin'."

"You don't say?"

Lunick stretched his arms slightly. He saw that there was still some food left on the tray that Leilani and Murph hadn't touch.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

"What this? No. Why, you want it?"

"Eww, no! It's just…you have to eat something, Solana."

"I'm not eating it."

"Come on, 'Lana. You have to eat something."

"I will. Once I get out of here."

Lunick cringed. Then, a small little idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Solana? If you eat this stuff, and all the food the hospital staff brings you from now on, I'll go shopping with you when you get out."

Solana cocked an eyebrow.

"You're lying."

"Have I ever lied?"

Solana's eyebrow rose even higher.

"Okay, have I ever lied to you?"

Still raising that eyebrow, Solana blinked a couple times.

"Have I ever lied about anything that didn't benefit anybody else?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything, Lunick."

"Okay, how about this. You eat all the food they send you, and I'll take you on a shopping spree using both of our paychecks for this week, next week, the week after, and whenever you get out if it's after that."

Solana smiled.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"With Plusle and Minun as my witnesses."

Her smiled widened.

"Okay. I'll do it. But I'm gonna need to have that in writing."

"What? Why? I gave you my word."

"I know but can I trust that?"

"We're best friends."

"Friends forever stick together. Friends for life have it scribed."

"You just made that up!"

"Catchy ain't it?"

Lunick rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Whatever. I'll make up a contract that says I'll take you shopping if you eat this food every time you eat and sign it."

"Shopping spree?"

"Yes, whatever! You just gotta make sure you eat. I'll visit you every day for every meal, you know, unless I'm on a mission or something. I'm gonna make sure you eat this stuff."

Solana's smile widened. She took up the milk that was still left on her tray.

"Oh I'll eat it. You just make sure you got the money to take me shopping."

Lunick smiled slightly. He watched her slowly drink the lactose-filled liquid before setting the carton back on the tray and wiping her mouth with a napkin. He felt a small little pang in his stomach as he continued to look at his best friend and his cheery smile quickly turned into a small frown. Should he tell her? They were alone, but they were in a hospital. Not the most romantic place to tell someone your feelings, especially when they have an IV attached to their arm and a bandage wrapped around the other. But then, when was the next time he'd get the opportunity to tell her how he felt?

"Hey, Solana?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I gotta tell you something."

There was a knock on the door and Solana and Lunick saw Doctor Jared entering the room.

"All right, young lady. We've looked over you charts and I see that your heath is almost back to the way it's supposed to be. You're breathing's okay. Pressure's just about fine. Your heartbeat's still a tad fast but you seem to be good overall. Let me take your pulse here," he said as he took Solana's hand and looked down at his watch.

"How long before I can be discharge?"

"Probably still a few weeks. We wanna run a couple tests just to make sure nothing's wrong on the inside. I'm ordering a CT Scan and MRI for you. Then we want to see how your blood's circulating. We may take a sample or too just ensure accuracy. I'd say about another three to four weeks," He let go of Solana's hand and recorded her pulse on his clipboard.

"In about ten minutes, one of my nurses is going to ask you for a urine sample. You'll just go in the bathroom and you know, do your business. There's a metal cabinet behind the toilet. You can put it there when you're done and wash up."

He finished what he was writing and started for the door.

"Oh and Lunick?"

"Yes, sir?"

"We have an understanding about last, right?"

Lunick nodded his head.

"Yes, sir. Only visits from now on. And thanks again."

Jared smiled briefly before walking out of the door.

Solana turned to face Lunick.

"What happened last night?"

Lunick began to feel nervous all over again.

"Oh, uh…nothing. I just…you know…spent the night so I could see how you were doing."

"You spent the night?"

"Yeah…I just…wanted to see how you were doing."

Solana's eyes quickly filled with tenderness as she exhaled softly. Lunick stretched slightly before turning to his pokemon.

"Minun, go get my bag over there for me, please."

The little mouse hopped off the bed and went to the one where Lunick had slept the previous night to get his pack.

"Wait, Lunick. What was it you wanted to say to me before?"

Lunick's eyes slightly widened as she asked the question. He bit his lower lip before answering.

"Oh, uh…just…I can't wait until you get out."

Solana's heart slightly sank. She didn't know why but…she was disappointed that that was what he had to say. Was it because she was expecting him to say something else? Or was it because his answer seemed more like a question than a statement?

Grabbing the pack he received from his partner, Lunick stood up, Minun hopping on his shoulder as he did that.

"I'll visit you later, Solana."

Plusle got to her feet and hugged Solana, purring slightly at being able to touch her again. Solana returned the hug as she enveloped her pokemon. Lunick smiled at the display.

"Plah Pla."

"I love you too."

Lunick's smile turned into a slight frown. He knew she was talking to Plusle. But why did it feel like that little piece if affection was directed at him?

Plulse nuzzled Solana before she hopped out of her arms and onto Lunick's other shoulder. Shaking his head, Lunick tried to knock those thoughts out of his head. He blinked a couple times before looking to his friend again.

"See yah, 'Lana." He said as he started for the door.

"Lunick?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to face her.

Solana paused before a warm smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you."

Lunick smiled back. He nodded his head before walking out of the door.

* * *

Absol continued to run through Fall City. He didn't even know what it was he was supposed to be looking for. A hospital? What was a hospital? He didn't know. But he had to find those humans. He didn't know why but he just had to.

He came to an abrupt halt when he saw a human walk out of one of the big white buildings. He recognized him as the boy he saw earlier in the cave, that Minun and Plusle perched on his shoulders.

Immediately, he raced over to him.

Lunick paused as he saw something approach him. Then it hit him that it was an Absol.

"Absol?"

Absol stopped, looking up at Lunick as his breathing became heavy.

Lunick cocked his head slightly.

"Are…Are you the same Absol I met back at the Panula Cave?"

Absol merely nodded.

A large smile appeared on Lunick face as he crouched down to meet the dark pokemon on eye level.

"Oh thank you, Absol! Thank you so much. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to Solana."

"Sol?"

"Solana…the girl I asked you to save. She's doing fine now thanks to you."

"Mai Mai!"

"Plah!"

Absol blinked a couple times before his face hardened.

"Absol, Sol Ab…"

Lunick blinked several times himself while Minun and Plusle became attentive.

"Ab…Sol Sol…"

"What is it, little buddy?"

Just then, Lunick styler began vibrating. He stood up and took it.

"Hello?…Hey, Leader……uh-huh, I'm on my way."

He disconnected the call before putting back in its holder.

"I gotta go, Absol. But thanks again for what you did. I really appreciate it. I'll find another way to thank you later," he said as he sprinted off.

Absol grimaced as the boy went away. A shrill scream to his left alerted him.

"Mommy! Mommy, an Absol!" a little girl cried a few feet away. The child's mother turned up her nose as her face became a mask of disgust.

"Oh, you retched creature! Get out of our city! You're not wanted here!"

A small crowd began to form around the wolf-like pokemon. A shopkeeper took out a broom and began swinging it at Absol.

"Get out! Our city's been peaceful the last two years without them Go-Rock Sqauds. Get out of here before you cause some other disaster to strike! Go on! Get!"

Absol dodged the man's attack. He began sprinting out of the city as fast as he could. These were the humans he didn't like. The ones that were too stupid to see that he was trying to warn them about an approaching disaster but blamed him for it when it struck.

_Ignorance is bliss_, he thought to himself. It'd save him a lot of time and energy if he just stopped trying to warn the humans about incoming disasters. Sure beats getting beat in the butt by prickly broom corn.

* * *

Sceptile paced back and forth through his cave. Five more herds had been consumed within the time he had sent Celebi and Mew out. He just hoped they were doing well in trying to successfully find those humans he told them about.

"Old One! Old One!"

Sceptile turned around to the cave's entrance. He saw Mew and Celebi entering it.

"How'd it go, young ones?"

Mew nearly bubbled over with excitement as she looked at her elder.

"Old One, I think we found those humans you spoke of from the legend!"

Sceptile's eyes widened.

"Did you sense their aura?"

"Yes. Celebi and I both. It grew stronger and stronger as we continued to get closer to them."

Celebi merely rolled his eyes.

"Did they match the description?"

Mew nodded her head.

Sceptile's smiled as he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Finally. The day has come."

There was a small crackle as a Nuzleaf climbed up the edge of cliff on cave's entrance.

"Old One…Old One…"

Mew and Celebi flied over to help him, lifting him until was completely up.

"What is it, friend?"

Nuzleaf knelt down on one knee to show his respect as a Serka native and to his elder.

"Old One, I've come bearing extremely bad news."

"What is it, Nuzleaf?"

"It appears that one of leagendary beasts, Suicune, has been consumed by the darkness."

"Oh no." Mew said as she put her paws to her mouth. Celebi's eyes just widened.

Sceptile shook his head.

"No."

"It is true. One of our tribes were out in the Jungle Relic looking for food. They spotted what appeared to be one of our young ones, a Poliwag, trapped in a cage. Suicune apparently went to rescue it, and was consumed by the darkness while she was there."

Sceptile's expression hardened.

"Celebi, Mew."

"Yes, Sir?" they said in unison.

"You need to find those humans. You need to inform them about what is going on. This madness must stop at once!"

Celebi blinked a couple times before answering his elder.

"But Old One, the last time we saw these humans they were at some medical facility. It may be weeks before we can talk to them."

"Then become their secret guardian. Protect them while you can until they are well enough to face this terror that threatens our land."

"Um…you mean like spy on them?"

The old gecko pokemon shook his head.

"No. You are their watchers. Their secret guardian."

"Um…okay," he said as he and Mew started outside of the cave.

"One thing, young ones."

The two pokemon immediately stopped and turned to face him.

Sceptile continued.

"These humans will not understand you. They do not understand our language."

"What?" they said in unison.

"They cannot understand us. Only those who share a close bond with the humans are able to get their thoughts across to them for their comprehension."

"But how will we tell them what's going on with this darkness?" Mew asked.

The aging pokemon closed his eyes.

"You must communicate with them telepathically."

Celebi stood in awe at the old pokemon.

"Telepathically?"

"That's easy-peasy for me," Mew said with a smile.

"Celebi, you also possess the powers necessary to communicate with these humans. You just haven't tapped into them. It's something you're not used to but you must try to get your thoughts across to them. They are our only hope for the future."

Celebi shook his head slightly before turning away from his elder and starting for the cave entrance once more.

Sceptile turned to Mew.

"Mew, you are the only one who knows how to use your powers to the extent needed to communicate with these humans. Show Celebi that same technique. He will be reluctant but you must be adamant. You need to get your emotions across to these great beings."

Mew nodded her head.

"Understood, Old One," she said as she started after Celebi.

The old pokemon watched as the two exited out of his home. He turned to face the small grass pokemon who had just informed him of the terrible news of what happened to the aquatic legendary beast.

"Nuzleaf."

"Yes, Old One," he got to his knees once more.

"Tell your tribe to move. All of them. Carry this message on to the other herds of the Jungle Relic. You must relocate. Get as far from the darkness as possible."

"Yes, Old One." The wily pokemon got to his feet, leaping out of the cave and onto a ledge below as he went to go inform his followers of what his elder had said.

Sceptile stood still, his hands behind his back. He gazed out at the night sky just as he had done weeks earlier, his eyes hard.

"Oh great Ho-Oh, guardian of the skies, this evil is getting stronger and stronger. It's claimed one of your fine resurrections. These two beings spoken of in our legend…please watch over them. Our fate, the world's fate…rests in their hands."

With that, the aging pokemon closed his eyes and headed back inside the cave, hoping once more that he can one day see the world returned back to what he once believed it was.


	11. Chapter 10

The next few weeks went by nicely. It was around midday when Solana was released from the hospital's care. She was back in her ranger uniform, except for her heavily bandaged arm and head. She was to keep off her feet for at least two more weeks, Doctor Jared informed her and the other rangers. Since she was still quite weak, he recommended she be released in a wheelchair until she was stable enough to walk on her own.

Solana wanted to call her parents, who lived all the way in Orre, to tell them what had happened. She picked up the phone and began dialing. After a few rings, her mother's image appeared on the screen.

"Solana, honey, hello. It's nice to know you remember to call every once in a while."

"Hi, Mom. Sorry for not calling you guys more often, but you know, I'm very much busy here in Fiore as a ranger. I just wanted to let you know how I've been doing."

There was a brief interruption on her mother's end. Within moments, the screen split in two, the second half revealing her father.

"Hey there, CC. How's my youngest child?"

Solana smiled at hearing her father call her by the childish nickname she'd known since she was four.

"I'm great Daddy. But there's something I need to let you both know."

Solana began to explain what happened back at the Panula Cave, and everything that happened since then, including when Lunick slept over at the hospital to make sure she was okay. Naturally, her mother was very shocked by her tale, which also had the effect of bringing out her father's rage. He swore he'd cause great pain to whoever caused the disturbance in the cave preventing his daughter from contacting her Leader when she was in trouble if he ever saw them, and only stopped his venting when Solana's mother prompted him to get his emotions under control. Furthermore, he wanted to meet the young man who risked his safety and his own life to save his baby girl. They wished Solana s speedy recovery, and the best of wishes for her future adventures as a ranger.

She was mindful to leave out the part of her kissing Lunick on the cheek when they asked about her Leader's birthday party. She didn't know how her parents would react to her kissing boys at fourteen.

* * *

Lunick waited patiently for Solana as he sat in the hospital's lobby with Minun and Leilani.

"So, Lunick, how come you didn't tell me you and Solana were dating?"

Lunick's face scrunched up in confusion as he was taken aback by his friend's question.

"What?"

"You, why didn't you tell me you guys were dating? I had to hear from that Doctor Jared guy that you guys were a couple."

Lunick chuckled lightly.

"Leilani, Solana and I are not dating. We're not even a couple. We're just friends."

"Uh-uh. That doctor said…"

"It's all a misunderstanding. He saw me kiss Solana…"

"You kissed her?"

Lunick realized his mistake the moment those words escaped his lips.

"Um…well…"

"How was it? Did she like it?"

"Leilani…I kissed her on the forehead, not on the lips. And she wasn't even awake when I did that," He felt his face heat up as he put his hand to his face.

"So you kissed her when she wasn't conscious?"

"I was talking to her."

"When she was asleep?"

Lunick sighed.

"Yes, Leilani. It was just…a moment I had. I really needed to talk to her and I wanted to speak to her as if she were awake. And when that doctor said I could spend the night…"

"Whoa, you spent the night?"

_Digging yourself in a deeper hole here, Lunick._

"I…I…"

"OMG! First the kiss, and then you spend the night? Wow, Solana has such a great guy," she said with a wide smile.

"Leilani, we're not dating! It wasn't even a real kiss. I kissed her on the forehead, not on the lips."

"But don't you wish you did?"

Lunick could've sworn Leilani could feel the heat coming off his red face.

"You know, when you guys send out the wedding invitations, be sure to have some kind of pasta at the reception. I prefer Alfredo."

"Leilani! We're not dating!"

The cocoa-skinned beauty rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine. But can I at least tell Aria? I'd love to see the look on her face when…"

"NO!" He grasped her by the shoulders, "You can't tell anyone! Solana doesn't even know that I kissed her. She knows I spent the night but that kiss wasn't supposed to mean anything!"

"Then why is you face heating up?"

Lunick sighed heavily.

"Leilani, you got to promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anybody."

"Even Aria?"

"Especially Aria!"

It was then that Solana slowly walked into the room from the waiting area, Plusle at her side. She had a smile on her face but it was obvious she was struggling to maintain her balance. Lunick let go of Leilani and immediately went to her side. He put his arms around her as he felt her shuffled in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Uh huh, just a little dizzy, that's all."

"Let me get you a wheelchair," he said as he let her go and ran into a nearby room.

Solana saw Leilani standing a few feet away and shot her a smile. Leilani smiled back before bowing her head and closing her eyes. Solana and Lunick. They were seemingly just friends, yet they acted like they were a married couple. So why was it wrong to say they were dating?

Leilani opened her eyes when Lunick returned. She saw him gently help Solana in the wheelchair before he began pushing her towards the exit.

Yep, definitely old marrieds.

"Uh, Lunick. Thanks for the help, but I really gotta go," Solana said as she tried to push herself up from the wheelchair.

Lunick shook his head firmly.

"No Solana. The docs say you got to leave in a wheelchair."

"I understand that but…"

"No but's, Solana. You heard what the doctor said."

"Lunick, you don't understand. I have to go…"

"I know, that's why I'm pushing you towards the exit in this chair," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders and tried to force her back down in the seat.

"Lunick, I have to go …"

"Which is why I'm helping you," he goaded on.

"With all due respect, Lunick, I don't need your help going to the…"

"Solana, I can't let you fall if you get dizzy or…"

"…Bathroom."

Lunick paused.

"What?"

"I need to go to the bathroom. I don't need your help in that department, thank you very much. But I appreciate you offering," Solana said as she crossed her arms.

A faint blush appeared on Lunick's cheeks.

"Oh."

He let her go and slowly backed away from the wheelchair, slightly ashamed.

Solana chuckled slightly as she sat back in the wheelchair and rolled herself to the bathroom, Plusle in her lap.

"Leilani, can you help me?"

"I'll be there in a moment, girl," She said as she tried to control the fits of giggles that were coming through her lips. She gently pushed passed Lunick and shot him a huge smile.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said mimicking Solana.

"Don't…Leilani…" he said as he closed his eyes in frustration.

She put her hands to her hips as she turned around to go to the bathroom. Lunick grabbed her by the arm before she walk off, though.

"Leilani, promise me you're not gonna tell anyone."

Again, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. But after you guys become a couple, I'm telling Aria. Guaranteed," she said as she made her way over to the bathroom.

"We're not date…oh I give up," he said as he slumped down in one of the chairs in the lobby. He saw Minun looking at him with his big brown eyes, a huge grin on his face.

"Don't, Minun. Don't you dare."

* * *

The later part of the afternoon started on a pleasant note. Lunick was thrilled when Leilani was called on a mission just as she and Solana came out of the bathroom. He swore the girl tried to raise his blood pressure every time they had an encounter. He was just happy he and Solana were alone. He felt ecstatic and nervous all at the same time. Ever since they defeated Gordor four years ago, he always got this weird feeling when he was around her. He knew he'd grown a lot over the last few years and undoubtedly, so did Solana.

After they left the hospital, Solana refused to use the wheelchair anymore, which was expected considering how independent she was. So after they got out of the double doors, Lunick asked the doctor if he could maybe have some crutches for Solana since she was still off balanced when she walked. Normally, Doctor Jared wouldn't give out crutches unless they were truly necessary, but considering the circumstances, and how much he owed these rangers since the Go-Rock Squad fiasco, the doctor obliged and gave Solana crutches to use as long as she needed them.

Leaving the hospital itself had proven to be an interesting sight to any bystander. Solana was not completely adjusted to her crutches and was the slowest person to get out of the building. Her movement speed was practically half of what it had been before the incident. Even so, Lunick was very patient, and sympathetic of her situation. He let her take her time leaving. Thus, if Plusle wanted to, she'd have to ride on Lunick's left shoulder, which was just fine with her. She felt as comfortable riding him as she did Solana.

Lunick walked slowly beside Solana. He felt sad for her to have to move like that, struggling with the metal staffs.

_Solana doesn't deserve to suffer like this_, Lunick thought as Solana slowly tried her best to keep up with him. Minun and Plusle walked on the ground in case Lunick needed any assistance.

Their current destination was the Fall City Mall. Apparently, Solana was eager to spend the money she received from her paychecks. She was going to make sure Lunick adhered to the promise he made her when they were in the hospital many weeks ago.

When they reached the mall, the excitement on Solana's face was priceless. If she wasn't so weak, she'd have run in and entered the first store she could find. Since she couldn't, however, she just hobbled as quickly as she could through the main entrance into the mall, causing Lunick to smile knowingly.

This was where the torment would begin for Lunick, however. He didn't mind helping Solana move around, and her company was definitely more enjoyable and appreciated than he remembered. But he never really could tolerate shopping in women's departments, and having to guide Solana carefully in each store they entered, in addition to carrying all of her shopping bags, was a major strain on his ego.

"You know what, Lunick?" Solana began. "I think it's time for me to buy a new swimsuit! I absolutely have to look my best for that swimming party we're having next month. I need to find one that's perfect! No way I'm letting Aria show me up."

Lunick let her have a head start into the clothing store. He released something between a sigh and a groan. Minun did the same but Plusle was hoppling alongside her human, leaving the "boys" to catch up.

_Inhale…Exhale…Here we go…_

Together, Lunick and Solana, and Plusle and Minun—though the male of the pokemon mostly rested on the in-store benches—spent what felt like hours looking through all the swimsuits—at least that's how long it felt to Lunick. He would have felt considerably more comfortable in the men's department, but this was for Solana—at least, for the time being—so it had to be women's swimwear.

As Lunick held up each piece of swimwear for Solana to muse over, he took several nervous glances around the store. Other girls who were also looking over swimsuits occasionally looked at him. Some of them had sympathetic expressions. Others had expressions that read "pervert".

_Hurry up, 'Lana! I don't know how much more of this I can take before…_

Lunick sighed in relief when Solana found a two-piece blue bikini that she wanted to try on. It had red ribbons that tied at the hips and the top formed a sort of heart shape in the front. For obvious reasons, Lunick followed her only up to the dressing rooms, before leaving her to fend off for herself. About five minutes later, Solana came out wearing the bikini.

"So, Lunick, how do I look?"

Lunick's jaw nearly hit the floor. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Lunick literally had no breath to speak. He took a few seconds to respond.

"You…y-you…uh…y-you look…look…wow…"

Solana giggled slightly, hearing the various octaves in Lunick's voice.

"Glad you like it, Lunick. I'm definitely buying this one now."

Lunick didn't know what she meant when she said "definitely" but, at the moment, he really didn't care. He could feel his face heat up as Solana went back into the dressing room. He had no idea his best friend had matured so much physically in such a short time. No doubt about it. His crush on Solana was back even stronger than before. But how did she feel about him? That was the real bugaboo.

By the time he had composed himself, Solana had already come back dressed in her uniform, her new bikini wrapped in her arm. Once again, Lunick assisted Solana as he escorted her to the men's department. Lunick suddenly decided to get a new swimsuit as well, just to be able to show himself off to Solana. Spotting a pair of black trunks that had red bands around the legging and waist, he grabbed it and went to his respective dressing room to change.

When he came back out, Solana's look was priceless to Lunick. Her mouth wide opened, which she covered with her hand, and her face blushed visibly. Now feeling a bit cocky, Lunick made some poses and flexed his arms.

"So, do I look good or what?"

"Lunick, you look…amazing! Simply amazing!"

"I appreciate the compliments," he said with a slight chuckle as he continued to flex his arms.

"Okay, Mr. Macho-Man. Are you gonna change back or what?"

"Wait, wait, one last pose," he said as he flexed his arms one last time before letting out a loud chuckle and heading back into the dressing. Just as Lunick had earlier, Solana began thinking about how much he had matured over the last few years.

After they purchased their bathing suits, the two set off for further adventures in the mall—that didn't involve shopping for more clothes. Lunick's eye caught one of the wall clocks. 4:27. He decided he'd head back with Solana to the ranger base in thirty five minutes. Right now, he just wanted them to use the time they had and enjoy each other's company. They so seldom did so because they had to work.

As Lunick and Solana exited the mall, they spotted an ice cream store. Deciding to enjoy a bit of the frozen dessert, they both walked up to the guy behind the counter and placed their orders.

"Your total is $8.76," he said as he checked the bill for each of their treats. Lunick got a vanilla bean ice cream cone, Solana got a coffee cone, and the two cheering pokemon had a small banana split.

"I got this one, Solana," Lunick said as he took his wallet out of his pocket.

"You don't have to do this, Lunick. I can pay for me and Plusle."

"My treat," he said as he shot her a smile. Solana returned it, returning her own wallet to her pack.

Finding a small little bench they could sit on outside, Solana started over for it as Lunick took the frozen treats. A moment later, the four of them were seated side by side, the two pokemon in the middle. They began licking at the frozen goodness in their hands.

"You know, Solana. This has been a pretty awesome day," Lunick said as he took another lick of his frozen snack.

Solana licked her ice cream before responding.

"Yeah. I mean, aside from that whole bathroom thing back at the hospital, I say we had a pretty good day."

"Uh, hehe…yeah," Lunick said as he began remembering the embarrassing moment that happened earlier. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Solana giggling uncontrollably.

"What?"

"You got vanilla ice cream on your face."

Lunick paused and then smiled.

"So do you."

"Where?"

Lunick took his cone and wiped a considerably large portion of vanilla ice cream on Solana's right cheek, leaving her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

"You didn't!"

"I believe I did." He said trying desperately to hold back to fits of giggles in his throat.

Solana closed her lips shut before thrusting her own cone below his lips.

"Well, you've got coffee ice cream on your chin."

Lunick opened his mouth in shock before retaliating.

"And you've got vanilla ice cream on your nose," he said as he mimicked the action, "And coffee ice cream on your forehead." He said as he took her cone and wiped it on her face.

It soon became a sticky war and the two friends were covered in the sticky desserts in no time, getting ice cream in their hair, on their shirts, and all over their faces. The two of them burst out in a fit of laughter, soon joined by Plusle and Minun, who laughed but didn't really get the joke since they hadn't been paying attention.

The time went by quickly, and soon it was 5:30. Getting Solana back to the base was still laborious, and still took about hour or so to get back to Ringtown. However, it felt easier on the both of them, due to the bonding opportunities they'd taken advantage of earlier. There was definitely something there, more than a mere friendship, as Plusle and Minun knew too well. It was only a matter of time now…

* * *

Solana and Lunick laughed heartily as the stepped through Ringtown's ranger base. They were caught completely off guard when a group of rangers jumped out from behind desks and out of corners yelling "SURPRISE" the moment they stepped through the door. Lunick was startled thoroughly, even though he knew that the rangers had been planning this for Solana the previous day. But he had been having so much fun, he just completely forgot.

As their heartbeats slowly returned to normal, Spenser approached the two youths.

"Good afternoon, rangers. Welcome back!"

Solana held her heart as she tried to talk without making her voice quiver.

"L-Leader, why did you do that! You could've given me a heart attack!"

Spenser chuckled.

"Oh I doubt it, Solana. But how do you feel?"

"Better. Much better, though, Lunick insists that I keep these crutches for the next few days," she shot him a look.

"Hey, better safe than sorry, 'Lana."

"At least your safe now," Spenser said with a smile, "We're glad to have you back, Solana. I've already called the hospital and signed the release forms. I also paid for your medical bills," he arched his eyebrow slightly as he said that.

"But, all in all, it was worth it. We're happy to have you back on the team, Solana. The doctors already informed me that you're not to be doing any ranger activities until you're completely back to health. So for the next few days just take it easy for awhile, okay?"

"Yes, Leader."

Spenser's smile widened as a throat was cleared in the back.

"Well…now that Solana's back, let's get this party started already! WHOO-HOO!" Leilani said in the back as a track was played on the stereo. Spenser shook his head before making his way back over to his desk and sat down, much like the other Area Leaders were doing.

Lunick and Solana shared a brief glance.

"Lunick?"

"After you," he said as he held his hand out and bowed his head slightly. Solana smiled before she and Plusle went to join her friends at one of the tables. Lunick just leaned up against the wall and watched her as she sat down next to Leilani, Murph, and Percy.

"Mai Mai!"

Lunick saw Minun looking up at him with great interest. A small smile appeared on his face.

"I'm fine, Minun. You go ahead and have fun."

Minun smiled up at his human before heading over to the table where his friend and her human were.

Lunick continued to smile as he saw his pokemon join Plusle at the table. Sighing to himself, he folded his arms and crossed his legs as he leaned on the wall. He continued to watch his best friend.

Yes…she was beautiful. Truly, truly, beautiful.

* * *

Raikou raced through the Olive Jungle in a panic. His dear friend had been missing for weeks. He hadn't seen her that much since they departed after that evil old human captured them many years ago. But he knew something was wrong. The air was somehow different in Fiore. The feeling was different. But the feeling odd as well. Odd and different were not good. And when he went to go check up on her by the Safra Sea, she wasn't in her lair. Something was definitely wrong.

Raikou winced as he felt something shoot passed his back leg. He looked back to see that some of his fur had been clipped, and was now currently bleeding by whatever nicked him just moments earlier.

A sinister laugh alerted Raikou from his cut leg. His eyes hardened once he saw a person step from behind one of the bushes.

"Well, well, Raikou. We meet again."

Raikou snarled viciously, remembering what that being had done to him and his friends in the past. He began charging up for a Thunder attack.

The figure smirked.

"Now Raikou. You wouldn't want to strike me? Not when I have your good buddy right here?"

Raikou growled. He didn't know what this human was talking about. But when he saw a familiar creature step from behind the shadows, he was paralyzed in shock.

"Raikou, I'm sure you remember your good buddy, Suicune here, don't you?"

Raikou's eyes shimmered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Suicune. His buddy. His friend…was…captured, yet again by these evil humans. Her once sparkling spotted blue-green coat was now spotless and covered in a dark, dark purple. Her once bright, glimmering, ruby eyes were now a bright, bloody red. Her beautiful purple cape that used to move so gracefully in the wind, now hung puffed up and spread out behind her. He saw the anger in her eyes. That wasn't his friend. That wasn't the creature he grew up with.

"What's wrong Raikou? Don't you recognize the pokemon that was resurrected alongside you by your creator?" The person goaded on.

Anger flashed in Raikou's eyes as almost invisible tears flowed down his face.

"What? You're not gonna try and get her back?"

Raikou grimaced as he continued to stare the person down, but they just shrugged in response.

"Okay. Suicune, attack with Aurora Beam!"

The manipulated pokemon rose on her hind legs and released a multicolored beam from her mouth. The attack hit its mark as Raikou was sent a few feet back. The ray was much bigger than the last time he remembered it.

The person sucked their teeth five times.

"My, my. You're not even gonna put up a fight?"

Raikou got to his feet and stared menacingly at the being who closed his friend's heart.

Again, the person smiled.

"How pathetic. I guess capturing you will be easier than I thought. Suicune! Use Extrasensory!"

The water legend opened her mouth as a magenta colored aura began to surround her. Within moments, it was sent towards the electric legendary and he was sent crashing into one of the forest trees.

Again getting to his feet, Raikou grimaced. The only way he could get his friend back was to battle this human. He'd have to fight for her. He cried out as he released a mighty Thunder in her direction.

"Suicune, use Blizzard now!"

The leopard like creature took a breath as she fires a sparkly icy wind filled with small snowballs at her opponent. The two attacks clashed and caused a faint mist to appear between the two.

Raikou began looking around his surroundings, trying to spot any source of his friend when he was suddenly hit squarely in the face forcefully by an array of multicolored bubbles. He flew straight through three trees and crashed into the ground.

Within moments, the possessed Suicune and her capturer were by his side.

"Oh you poor, poor, pokemon. Look at you. You must be so tired."

Raikou let out heavy sighs as he continued to stare at the being with anger.

"Don't worry, Raikou. I'm gonna give us something we both want. You want to be with your friend here, right? That's all you want? Well, let me grant you that wish."

Raikou saw the human take his hand out of his coat pocket and aim his arm at him. He didn't know what the metallic device he held in his hand was, but within seconds he found out as a black/purple dart was lodged in his back leg. The intense shockwaves shot throughout his whole body and he felt what was left of his energy slowly slip away as he felt himself lose control of his mind. His once yellow-golden fur was now an ominous shade of purple and his cherry red eyes were now glowing bright red.

The saber-tooth pokemon uttered a low growl as he was consumed by the same darkness that plagued his dear friend.

The person laughed as a smiled appeared on his face.

"Glad to have you back, Raikou."


	12. Chapter 11

Solana sat cross-legged on the floor at her coffee table. The round surface was almost completely covered by her assorted notes. She barely looked up from her work when the doorbell to her house rang.

"It's opened." She called out, not once looking away from her textbook.

Within moments, her blue-haired friend came through the door with his Minun perched on his shoulder. A bouquet of yellow red-tipped roses was in his hands.

"Good morning, Solana." He said as he approached his friend, extending the bouquet to her. Minun jumped off his shoulder and went to go greet Plusle, who was seated right next to her ranger.

Solana looked up from her book, blinking several times when she saw the bouquet of red-tipped roses extended towards her.

"Um, what's with the flowers?" She asked as she took the beautiful arrangements.

"What, aren't you supposed to give a girl flowers during recovery?" He sat down in one of her chairs.

"Roses? It makes it seem like we're a couple." Solana got up off the floor and went to go get a vase.

"Nuh-ah. Red roses are for couples. Yellow roses signify friendship."

"Yes, but the red-tipped roses also signify those falling in love. The pure yellow roses mean friendship, joy, gladness…" She said as she returned back to her living room.

"What, you look this stuff up?" Lunick arched his eyebrow slightly.

Solana smiled.

"No, I just know."

Lunick shrugged.

"I just wanted to get you something nice."

"Nonetheless, thank you. They're very pretty."

"Just like you."

Solana shot him a quick glance, raising her eyebrows slightly, before sitting back down.

"Oh man, did I say that aloud?"

"Yeah, you did."

Lunick pursed his lips.

"Okay, that's embarrassing."

Solana chuckled lightly.

"Thanks for the compliment, Lunick. Nice to know someone thinks I'm pretty."

"Like you don't?"

"I'm not commenting on that."

Lunick got up from one of the living room chairs and approached his friend. He picked up one of the assorted papers on her desk.

"You…doing some kind of research?"

"Gotta stay on top of things. I may not be able to go in the field like I used to, but I can still read as many documents and information as I can."

Lunick's left eyebrow rose slightly.

"Even when you don't have work, you're giving yourself work to do?"

"I do if I wanna do my job correctly."

Both of Lunick's eyebrows rose this time.

"Job? What job?"

Solana furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean what job? Our job, Lunick!"

"We have a job?"

Solana gawked at him.

"Yes, we have a job."

"What job do we have?"

"Our jobs as Pokémon Rangers?"

Lunick's mouth opened as he breathed out an "Oh".

"I consider that more of a hobby."

"A hobby?"

"Yeah. Like, what we do, that isn't a job. It's helping people and pokémon. We just get paid for it."

Solana's raised eyebrow told him he had to explain himself more.

"Like, okay. You know how we patrol city every weekend just to make sure everything is still normal and stuff? Or when we have to go clear a cave or get some demented Persian out a tree for some cranky old lady? That's not a job, we're just helping people. Even when we go on missions that's still just a hobby. We have fun when we help people. A hobby is something you enjoy doing. Something that gives you pleasure. I enjoy doing what I do. My life is receiving missions and training with Minun when I'm not on one. I love the adrenaline rush we get when we're on a mission. When we're scaling a mountain or diving into the sea. Even when we took on that mission four years ago and defeated the Go-Rock Squad, you gotta admit that was fun. It was dangerous but it was fun."

Solana's confused expression had slowly morphed into a wide, open smile. Lunick could always make her smile. His explanation of what they did was right on the money. If she was honest with herself, she enjoyed the thrill of being on missions too. That Go-Rock Squad one, especially, gave her chills. She loved the adrenaline rush she got when she was on a mission, when she was doing work what most people would consider dangerous. It was one of the many reasons she became a ranger. Not just to help people, but the feeling she got when she was helping them.

"Earth to Solana? Do you copy?"

Solana was snapped out of her thoughts. She saw Lunick waving a hand in front of her face and she swatted it away.

"What? You were the one who zoned out?"

"I was just thinking." She tore off a piece of notebook paper from her journal and put it with the rest of the papers that she had already done, sparking Lunick's curiosity.

"What is it you're doing anyway?"

"Work."

"Nooo, really?"

Solana shot him a glance before returning back to her documents.

"It's work from Spenser."

"Really? Murph and I didn't get anything?"

"That's because you're not supposed to, at least not for a couple more weeks. This is the exam we're supposed to be taking next month. Spenser just decided to give it to me early since I couldn't go in the field with you guys and because I'm still recuperating."

Lunick immediately became attentive.

"We have an exam?"

"Yeah, you forget we had a midyear exam? Spenser always gives us one."

Lunick's eyes snapped opened.

"Oh man, I forgot. When are we supposed to be taking it?"

"Next month, before we have that swimming party."

Lunick began pacing about the room.

"Oh man, I never do good on written exams."

"It's not just oral stuff. There's some multiple choice questions here too."

Lunick sat on the floor next to her. He began picking up her scrambled notes.

"Quick, what's gonna be on the test? Is it like basic rules or is it stuff we've done in the field?"

Solana snatched her paper from him.

"Oh no. I am so not cheating for you."

"No one has to know. You said it yourself, this isn't until next month."

"No."

"Come on, Solana. I'm no good at tests. I barely passed the written exam I had to take to become a ranger. You had it easy, all you had to do was capture Plusle with Spenser watching you."

"That wasn't planned. Even if Spenser gave me the test I still would have passed."

Lunick got on his knees.

"Pleeaaase, 'Lana. Just one answer. I can't afford to fail."

"No. How is that fair to Murph?"

"His father is the leader of a research team. He's not gonna have any problem with the test."

Solana smiled slightly.

"No, Lunick, it's not fair." She got up from the floor and closed her textbook, putting it on the table before making her way to the kitchen, where the two cheering pokémon were. Lunick followed her.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase, 'Lana! I need this! It's do or die!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" She took a bottle of water out of the fridge and began sipping it.

"No! I'm not smart like you are Solana!"

"Don't say that. Of course you're smart, right guys?"

The two electric pokémon nodded their heads.

"See?"

Lunick huffed.

"Solana, please…"

"No, Lunick. I can't cheat for you. What I can do is help you study and prepare for the test." She put the bottled water back in the fridge before giving her friend a firm hug.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." She patted him on the back before walking back into the living room. Again, Lunick followed her, this time the two pokémon joined them.

"Hey Solana, I forgot to ask you, how are you feeling? I really should've asked you that the moment I came in."

Solana grabbed the cup of hot chocolate she had on the coffee table and took a sip before answering.

"Great. I feel much better. The dizziness is almost completely gone, and I don't need assistance when I'm walking anymore."

"Why are you still wearing the bandages on your head and the gauze on your arm?" He asked, noticing the wrapped gauze on both her head and right arm.

Solana laughed nervously as she put the mug on the coffee table with her notes.

"Well, I'm a little squeamish about removing bandages from my body."

Lunick almost burst out laughing.

"You, the brave, independent, self-assured Solana, is afraid of removing a few bandages?"

Solana folded her arms.

"Don't make fun. I never liked removing bandages from my body. I don't even like removing band-aids."

"Neither does the rest of the world but what are you gonna do? Keep them on forever?"

"I can try."

It was his turn to gawk at her.

"Solana that's not healthy."

Her arms were still folded.

"Solana, why don't you just take them off when you're in the shower? That's what I do?"

"And have it floating around in the tub?"

"Just take it out when you're done."

Solana still stood her ground.

"Look, I'll help you take them off?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Yes." He began approaching her.

"Lunick no, get away."

"Come on, Solana. You're gonna have to take them off sooner or later. Better you take them off now."

He grabbed her by the wrist and she pulled away, trying to free herself from his grip.

"Solana, stop struggling."

"Let me go!"

Grunting, Lunick grabbed his friend by the waist and heaved her over his right shoulder, much to Plusle and Minun's, as well as Solana surprise.

"Lunick, what the hell?!"

"Sorry, Solana, but you forced my hands." When he got to her big purple loveseat, he gently put her down, only to get a sharp blow to his left shoulder.

"Ah-How!"

"I don't like being manhandled!"

"I wasn't manhandling you!"

"That was pretty rough what you did!"

Lunick sighed loudly.

"Look, maybe I was wrong to lift you that way but you were hurting my hand struggling like that."

"So you decide to heave, not lift, _heave_ me over your shoulder like I'm some motionless doll?"

Lunick released a small sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Solana's expression softened a bit.

"So, now if you'd sit down, I'll help you take off your bandages."

"Lunick, no."

"You're making something out of nothing. It's really not that bad.

He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down on the purple couch.

"I'll start with the bandages on your head. They won't hurt that much."

As he began removing the bandages, Solana let out something that was between a wince and a whimper. After he had finished removing the bandages, Lunick frowned as he saw a big purple bruise on the right side of her forehead, right under her bang.

"Solana, you got this bruise when you were in the cave?"

"Uh, no. That was when I was in the hospital. I was trying to go the bathroom in my room, and I was moving right after they gave me an endoscopy. I was heavily sedated and I fell to the floor. My head hit the metal thingy on the bottom of the bed."

Lunick's face was a mask of disgust.

"I'm fine! It's just a bruise."

"You know, you would do something like that."

"They wanted me to use a bedpan! Eww!"

Lunick shook his head before turning his attention to the gauze bandage wrapped around his friend's left arm.

"Alright, now time to remove this little thing.

Solana clasped her hand over her arm.

"No, that's alright. I'll remove it tomorrow morning."

"I don't believe you." He said as he tried to remove her fingers from her arm.

"Lunick, please, don't do it. I'll do anything!"

"Will you give me the answers to Spenser's test?"

"No."

"Then…"

"Come on, Lunick. That's not fair."

"Neither is life." He was finally able to pry her fingers off of her bandaged arm, but that didn't stop the squirming she was doing at the moment.

"Solana, stop moving. You're making this more difficult than it has to be."

"No. In case you haven't noticed, I don't take too well to pain."

"It's only gonna hurt for a moment."

"Lunie, please…"

Lunick paused. She called him Lunie. For some reason, that horrid pet name…nickname didn't sound as foul as it did the first time. Thinking to himself, Lunick began looking around the room.

"What's that?"

"Where?"

_Gotcha! _Was all Lunick could think as he ripped the worn bandage from Solana's arm. The teal-haired girl grabbed her right arm as she let out a loud scream.

"See? All gone. That wasn't too bad now, was it?" Lunick asked with a slight chuckle.

A few tears flowed from Solana's eyes, but that was only because of the burning sensation she was feeling in her arm. Lunick never liked seeing her cry, but something about how she looked, grasping her arm, was somewhat amusing. He shook his head slightly as he went to go drop the blood-stained bandages in the garbage.

"We have the day off today. Leilani wanted us to meet at the base. She didn't say why but she wants all of us to go, even Aria."

As he returned to the living room, he saw that Solana had remained in the same position she was in when he took the bandage off her arm. The two pokémon were on the floor looking at her.

"Solana, I know it's still not hurting you."

She shot him a strong glare.

"It may have burned for the first ten seconds, but it can't possibly hurt now?"

She was still glaring at him. Rolling his eyes slightly, Lunick approached his angry friend.

"Come on, Solana. We have to get to Fall City. Leilani's expecting us."

He grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling. She didn't move.

"Solana, come on!"

He put his arms around her waist and began pulling. She dug her nails into his skin.

"Let me go!"

"Solana, that hurts!"

"Let go of me!"

Lunick tightened his grip around her waist and pushed her into the wall, startling the two pokémon in the room.

"Solana, you're acting like a baby! I didn't intentionally hurt you!"

Solana took this opportunity to use his hold to her advantage. She used both their body weights to push the two of them to her loveseat couch. Surprised by the sudden move, Lunick released his hold on Solana. She then grabbed him by the wrists and pinned him to the couch.

"If you ever do something like that again, you're gonna wish a pack of wild Mightyena were attacking you. Spenser's rage will look like a content Skitty after you see me!"

Lunick swallowed hard, but not because of his friend's threat.

"Solana, did you ever get the feeling you were being watched?"

Solana's eyes hardened for a second, but slowly changed as she began to feel nervous. Slowly, the two teens directed their attention from each other and began looking around the room. Plusle and Minun were watching them, but Solana and Lunick were used to the two pokémon looking at them. That couldn't be what they were feeling. They kept looking around the room. They froze up as they saw Solana's front door opened. But it wasn't the fact that the door was opened why they became still. No. It was the cocoa skinned girl looking at the two of them with a jaw-dropped mouth.

The two turned beet red as Leilani stared at them, her face a mask of shock. Of all the times for their lively friend to show up, this had to be the worst. The two of them were lying there, sprawled out on the couch, not side by side but _on top_ of one another.

Leilani's shocked expression quickly turned into a wide smile.

Lunick's struggled to find the right words to explain the situation.

"Leilani…"

"No, I don't wanna know! I'm gone! I just came to check up on my girl but looks like you're already doing that. On my way up the porch, I hear screaming and banging and…anyway, I'll leave you two alone. Meet me at the Fall City base when you're…done." And with that, the she was off, closing the door behind her and leaving the two of them blushing feverishly.

It was several moments before the two rangers locked eyes again. Once they realized they were still lying on top of each other, it was pretty much déjà vu of what happened back at the Ringtown base—both of them struggling to separate from each other.

After several moments of struggling, it ended up with Solana standing a few feet from the couch and Lunick falling on the floor. After Lunick got off the floor, the two distanced themselves, shooting weak glances at each other.

It was Lunick who spoke first. He cleared his throat, hoping that it maintained its usual tone.

"Um…w-we should probably get to Fall City?"

Solana nodded her head. The two of them slowly made their way out the front door, a very confused Plusle and Minun following them.


	13. Chapter 12

The quartet of teens, (Leilani, Murph, Percy, and Aria), sat in an empty table at the Fall City Pokémon Base, killing time and nursing their drinks as they waited for the other two ranger to come. Joel had already gone home for the night, as the other Fall City rangers, and left the lights on and the key on his desk since he knew the group was having their meeting there tonight.

A wide smile lit up on Leilani's face when she saw Solana and Lunick enter the base.

"Well, well. Look who finally showed up. Did you guys have fun?"

"Don't start, Leil." Solana said as she took a seat next to Murph.

"Fun? You guys were hanging out before you came over here?"

"No, Murph. Leilani's just being herself," Lunick said as he took his seat next to Solana.

Leilani's smile widened.

"Umhmm…sure looked like something was going on when I went to your house, Sole."

"Leilani!"

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." Solana said glaring at Leilani.

"Sure didn't look like nothing when I saw you guys on the couch." Leilani goaded on.

"What happened on the couch?" Murph asked.

"Nothing!" Lunick answered.

"Nothing can turn into something real quick don't you think?"

"Leilani!" Solana and Lunick said together.

"What happened at the house?"

"Nothing!" The two friends said in unison.

"Leilani, will you _please_ tell me why you brought us here? I was in the middle of getting an herbal wrap at the spa when you called me," Aria said as she crossed her arms.

Eyeing Aria slightly, Leilani stood up and walked to the front of the table to face the group.

"Well, friends…and Aria," she shot Aria another look before continuing, causing the blonde to sneer, "I called you all here tonight because it's that time of the week again."

"What are you talking about, Leilani?" Solana asked. She was still a little peeved at what her friend was insinuating what happened at her house earlier that day.

"Think about it guys. What day is today?"

"Friday?" Murph answered.

"Right you are Murphy! And there's something we do every Friday night when we're not on a mission."

"Leilani, I don't see where you're going with…" Solana's voice trailed off as realization hit her and the others in the face. The words "Karaoke Night" came from their lips as they all rolled their eyes slightly.

"Why so down? You guys knew this was coming." Leilani asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lunick shook his head slightly.

"Leilani, we haven't done Karaoke Night since this whole drama started."

"Exactly! Karaoke Night is an ancient tradition here to Fiore's Rangers. Who are we to break that tradition?"

"Come on, Leil, tonight? I mean, things are just winding down here." Solana said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you know how long it took me before those crazed fangirls stopped mobbing me every time I went out in public?" Lunick agreed.

"What fangirls?" Percy asked.

"Excuse me? Did you forget what happened four years ago after Solana and me defeated the Go-Rock Squad? Did you forget all the tabloids and snapshots and raving fans already?"

"Oh yeah. That pic of you in your underwear with shaving cream on your face was very convincing," Percy said with a chuckle, "And why were you shaving anyway? You don't even have stubble. I'm pretty sure you could just pluck that whisker that was growing, if that's what you're going to call it."

"You're just jealous."

"Moving on," Leilani said, breaking the two guys' dispute, "I really think we should do karaoke tonight. There's this new dance club that opened up a few blocks away. The place is gonna be poppin'! They've got music, drinks, a dance floor, and karaoke! They've even got a DJ playing the tracks when you wanna get up and groove. Come on guys, whatdayah say?"

The five rangers sitting at the desk looked at each other thoughtfully before they answered.

"Well, we haven't really hung out in a long time." Solana said as she looked back towards Leilani.

"It would be nice to hang out together again." Murph agreed.

"Yeah and I'd love to show the public my new dance moves," Lunick said now hyped up.

"So?" Leilani gazed at all five faces hopefully.

"I'm in." Solana said.

"Me too." Lunick agreed.

"I'm game." Percy said as he stood up.

"Let's go!" Murph concluded.

Leilani cleared her throat.

"I'm still waiting for one more response," She said eyeing Aria.

"I missed a salt bath and herbal wrap just to hang out with you guys?"

Leilani rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was just hoping we could hang out as friends. But if you're going to be a Granbull about it then forget it. You can go home."

"Why? You already brought me all the way out here?"

Leilani sucked her teeth.

"Look, Aria. Here's the deal: Either you come with us, or not. Take your pick. You have the next five minutes to decide."

"Make it ten. I'm so not going out wearing my ranger uniform. I'd like to get through the day without being hounded by the press, though I do I like the attention I get, I admit," Solana said as she headed for the door.

"I'm with 'Lana. I don't wanna be jumped by wild fangirls again. Think I'll just wear my patch and carry my badge and ID for identification." Lunick agreed.

"Okay fine. We'll all go change and then meet up at the fountain in the city. Here, Murphy." Leilani tossed her friend the keys to the base as the five of them started out the door.

Percy snickered.

"What fangirls?"

"You're just jealous!"

Murph stopped abruptly when he noticed Aria hadn't joined them at the door.

"You coming Aria?"

The curly haired blonde eyed Murph for a brief moment before getting out of her seat and pushing past him as she walked out the door.

Murph stared at her for a while before his pokémon interrupted his thoughts.

"Sloopoke?"

Murph looked down towards his pokémon before shaking his head and turning around to face the base double doors. He locked it up before he went home to get ready to join the others.

* * *

Of the more than a fourth of Fiore's population, perhaps half of them were somehow shoe-horned into Fall City's new dance club. The group arrived just after dusk and it seemed the party had already been going on for some time. Music was being pumped throughout the building with an expensive looking built-in multi-room stereo system. The driving 'euro/techno' music was so loud it was difficult to even carry on a conversation.

"It looks pretty cool so far," Lunick shouted as they sat at a table.

A person wearing rollerblades skated over to their table. She had on a red dress shirt and black slacks. A black apron was tied around her waist as she took out a notebook from her pocketed apron.

"Can I get you kids anything?"

"Two Cokes, a Sprite, a Pepsi, and a Root Beer," Leilani screamed at the waitress so she could hear her, "Do you want anything, Aria?"

The blonde-haired girl had her arms folded and her trademark scowl on her face. The pounding music was really irritating her.

"Do you have any lattés?"

"We have our house Café Mocha? We also have milkshakes and hot chocolate. "

"Give me a Vanilla Crème Mocha with whip cream, please."

The waitress nodded her head as she wrote down the order.

"Anything else?"

"Just a platter of nachos and chicken enchiladas. No olives, but onions, cheese, and chili peppers. And sour cream." Leilani answered.

"What kind of cheese?"

"Cheddar."

"Would you like fried eggs as a topping?"

Leilani turned to the group, earning a solid nod from each of them before answering.

"Yes, please."

Nodding her head once more, the waitress skated away as she went to go fill their orders.

"Man, this place got waiters too?" Lunick said as he looked over to the DJ, wondering if he was going to change the track he was currently playing.

After a few minutes, the waitress came back with their drinks. After a while, the DJ put on some upbeat pop music.

Lunick stretched his arms and pushed his Root Beer away.

"Time for the Lun-man to work the room and impress the lay-days with my bon-diggity moves."

That earned a giggle from two of the ladies sitting at the table.

"Lun-man?" Solana giggled.

"Bon-diggity?" Leilani added.

"I'm still stuck on _'impress the lay-days?'_" Percy said with a slight snicker.

"You're all just jealous. Give me a shout out when the food comes." He said as he went to go 'work' the room.

"Now, he's got me all pumped up," Leilani agreed as she took one final sip of her drink and went to hit the floor too.

"I guess I could go for a round," Percy said. He got up and drained the last of his Pepsi before joining his friends in the center of the room. The other three rangers just sat and nursed their drinks as they watched their friends bop on the dance floor. Aria busied herself as she took out her emery board and attacked her well-manicured blood-red nails.

Murph seemed concerned with the way she was moving the pieces of cardboard against her fingers but Solana seemed unfazed. She was more concentrated on Lunick. She marveled at how Lunick could dance with such abandon. For a boy who could trip over his own shoelaces, even tied, he was incredibly coordinated when it came to his steps. Daughtry's _No Surprise_ song started and he perfectly mimicked the expressions from the video, adding his own moves from time to time, lip-synching right along with it. Solana found herself smiling just watching him.

Solana wasn't the only one. More and more dancers were doing the same thing, forming a sort of circle around him, all still swaying and gyrating to the beat while watching him. His dance moved into a retro-break-dance, spinning first on his back, then his head. The applause was almost deafening as the song ended.

Lunick ended his dance with a spin and front split. He shouted "Pokemon Rangers! Booyah!" before Leilani helped him up. The music had changed to rock and wasn't much to dance to at the moment.

The three rangers on the dance floor quickly retreated back to their seats, noticing the hot plate of Tex-Mex food on the table.

"You guys were great!" Murph said as he stuffed a handful of cheese-covered nachos in his mouth.

"Thanks Murphy, but I think there was only one of us who stole the spotlight." Leilani said as she helped herself to an enchilada.

"Yeah Lunick, why didn't you tell us about your mad dance skills?" Solana asked as she stared at her friend in awe.

"Why tell you when I can show you? I bet you thought I couldn't dance?"

"That's what you told me."

"Yeah, well, I can't dance to slowing moving songs, you know like ballads and contemporary and stuff? But I can most def get my groove on with some R&B, pop, or pop rock." He said as he chowed down on some of the nachos on the plate. Plusle and Minun had busied themselves eating the little Magikarp-shaped crackers their humans had brought them to eat.

"Hey Murph, where's Slopoke? I don't see him around here anywhere?" Lunick asked.

"I left him at home. He seemed really lethargic and tired when I went back to change, so I let him stay."

"It's a Slopoke, genius. They're always lethargic." Aria said as she continued to file down her nails. If Murph was affected by her words he didn't show it.

Lunick also noticed that Percy's Politoed wasn't there either. Sensing that the question was coming, the red-headed ranger answered his friend before he could ask the question.

"I left Politoed at home too. I thought he could use the rest. That mis' in the Olive Jungle today, left him pretty exhausted."

"So I guess 'Lana and I are the only ones who brought our partners." Lunick said as he eyed the two pokémon. The two were suspiciously quiet that day.

"Plusle and Minun are like part of the group. I don't see them as pokémon persay. Just friends," Leilani said as she stuffed an enchilada in her mouth.

"That's so sweet, Leil," Solana said as she continued to nurse her drink.

Leilani just shrugged halfheartedly as the DJ approached the microphone.

"Hello Fall City! Are we enjoying ourselves tonight?"

Several cheers and shouts were heard from the audience.

"Awe-ha-some! Well, my name's Willie otherwise known as 'Lil Willie by my friends, though I'm not so little," He said with a slight chuckle, "I'm you're fabulous DJ and one of the founders of this here hotspot."

Again the crowd cheers.

"We're about to begin the karaoke portion of the evening. So if yah'll want to show us what mad singing skills you got, or just want to make a complete and utter fool of yourself, or just wanna have a good laugh, then step on up as we play a track of your choosing."

After a second or so, Willie gave a signal to the technical producer in the back before taking his position back at the DJ's station.

A large smile spread across Leilani's lips.

"Alright guys, it's karaoke time!"

"Come on, Leil, we just got settled," Percy said as he took a sip of his newly refilled Pepsi.

Leilani put her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell me you all are backing out now? This was the whole reason we even came to this joint in the first place."

"Technically speaking, we came to hang out since we haven't done that in a while," Solana said as she began putting lotion on her hands.

"You know what? I'm going up there and I'm expecting at least one of you to go on after me." She said as she made her way over to the DJ's station to tell him what track to play.

Solana looked to the others.

"What do you think guys? Wanna go up there?"

"I think I'll give it a shot. I mean, I can't sing whatsoever but at least we'll get a good laugh out of it," Lunick said as he played with the straw in his soda.

"I think I'll go up there too. Just because I know I'll never hear the end of it from, Leil." Solana answered, "What about you Perce?"

Percy lazily wiped his mouth with a napkin before leaning back in his chair.

"I'll try it next time. Don't think I can concentrate on the words with a full stomach."

"What about you Murph?" Lunick asked.

"I think I'll be more comfortable watching you guys up there. I'm not much of a singer."

"Neither am I but I'm giving it a shot?" Lunick goaded on.

"No, I think I'll pass on this one."

Lunick shrugged before stretching and leaning lazily against the back of his seat. Murph began looking around the room.

"Have you guys seen Aria? Did she go to the bathroom or something?"

"If she got up at all I wouldn't have noticed." Percy said with closed eyes.

A small smile lit up on Solana's face as she looked towards the stage.

"Looks like Leil is about to show us just what she can do." She said as 'Lil Willie once again took the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentleman. We're about to get this shindig started, and yes I do use the word shindig yah'll. Time to bring back some old school vocab into the new millennium. Our first contestant is a little lady with a lot of flavor. She's come all the way from Summerland and promises you a show you won't forget. She's one of Fiore's own Pokémon Rangers, give it up for Leilani!"

The crowd cheered as the Summerland Ranger took the stage. She shot her friends a look, telling them that they were next.

"Wonder what song she chose?" Murph asked.

"Well, we're about to find out." Solana said as the track began playing.

Within seconds, a very upbeat melody filled the crowded room and Leilani began to sway her hips and move in tune with the music.

"Come on everybody! Come on and clap those hands!" Leilani shouted as she herself began clapping along to the music.

When the lyrics flashed on the small screen in front of her, she brought the microphone to her lips and began to sing along.

_Doesn't take much to make me happy  
And make me smile with glee  
Never, never will I feel discouraged  
'Cause our love's no mystery_

"Oh-ho! She didn't!" Percy exclaimed as he watched his friend intently.

_Demonstrating love and affection  
That you give so openly, yeah  
I like the way yah make me about you, baby  
Want the whole wide world to see_

_Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love_

The group clapped their hands along with the music as well as the rest of the folks in the club.

_Goin' in and out of changes  
The kind that come around each day  
My life has a better meaning  
Love has kissed me in a beautiful way_

_Ooh…yeah…My love, my love__  
__Ooh__…__yeah__…__My love, my love  
Is growin__'__ every day_

_Oh, you've got the best of my love__  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love__  
_

_Demonstrating sweet love and affection  
That you give so openly, yeah  
The way I feel about yah, baby  
Can't explain it  
Want the whole wide world to see_

_But oh…in my heart  
You're all I need  
Me for you, you for me  
Ooh yeah…it's growin' every day  
Ooh…_

_Oo__…_  
_You've got the best  
Baby you've got the best love__…_  
_Baby__…__My love__…_  
_Givin' you, the best of my love__…_  
_Hey__…_  
_Hey__…__…__my love, my love__…_  
_You've got the best__…__My love__…my love_  
_Hey__…__baby…__you've got the best__, you've got the best_

When the lyrics stopped and the music kept going, Leilani improvised by saying the last lyric over and over again until the track stopped playing. There was a boisterous applause coming from the audience as she put the microphone back on its holder and walked off stage. Willie then took the stage.

"Whew! Was that hot or not? Yah'll give it up for Summerland Pokémon Ranger, Leilani! Way to represent!"

Leilani waved happily to the people surrounding her as 'Lil Willie introduced the next person to take stage.

She took her seat at the table. She noticed the beaming expressions on her friends' faces. Aria was the only one not smiling, her disappearance earlier at the table apparently unacknowledged.

"So did I work, or not?"

"Leil, you were fabulous!" Solana exclaimed.

"You definitely brought the heat for all the other contestants. I bet those that were planning on singing aren't gonna do it now," Percy said.

Leilani's smile couldn't possibly get any wider.

"Well, thank you guys. I'm glad you like it."

"I'm glad you did Vonzell Solomon's rendition. That song was so perfect for you."

"Thanks Murphy. I'd like to hear from the smallest members of our crew?" Leilani said as she looked towards the two pokémon situated on top of the table. They each raised their paws for a high five, which Leilani returned.

"Pla Plah!"

"Mai!"

"Well, thank you for your support." Leilani said as she straightened up. "So who's up next?"

"I'll go," Lunick said with a smile as he stood up.

"Give us your best shot, Lun." Leilani replied as she took a nacho from the platter.

"I will." He started for the stage when he heard Minun cry out to him. The little mouse was giving his ranger what appeared to be a thumbs-up (He often wondered if Minun even had opposable thumbs). Lunick returned the gesture as he made his way towards the stage where 'Lil Willie stood once more.

"Thank you for that sweet rendition of J Hudson's _Spotlight_, Christie." He said as he looked towards the shy girl who just took her seat. He saw someone approaching the stage and a smile lit up on his face. He immediately knew who this person was and began his introduction.

"Alright everyone. Let's get settled as we welcome our next contestant. He's from the cool, cool, city of Ringtown. He's known all throughout Fiore. He's saved us from trouble time and time again. Give it up for our next contestant…Loooonick!"

The crowd cheered as Lunick took the stage. He walked up to the microphone, leaving it on the stand and quickly punched in the corresponding number to the song he chose. Within seconds, a song with instrumental music started to play. Lunick put lips closely to the microphone as the lyrics flashed on the small screen. He began to sing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry, every once, in a while  
Even though, going on, with you gone, still upsets me  
There are days, every now, and again, I pretend, I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
Watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was tryin' to do_

Solana's mouth dropped open, soon turning into a wide open smile. Four years they had worked together as a team and she is now just finding out that he can sing. Lunick……can sing!

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with, this regret  
But I know, if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away, all the words, that I saved, in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_And what hurts the most  
Was being so close  
Having so much to say  
And watching you walk away…  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_Ooooh, YEAH……_

_And what hurts the most  
Is being SO close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away……  
Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do……_

_Is what I was trying to do………_

Sometime while Lunick was singing, he closed his eyes. He reopened them as the song slowly died down into nothingness. The crowd roared its approval. Lunick smiled immensely at their support. Making the peace sign with both of his hands, he slowly made his way off stage as 'Lil Willie took the stage.

"Alright! Yah'll give it up for out Pokémon Ranger Lunick!"

The crowd continued to clap as Lunick joined the others at the table. Before he could even take his seat, he felt something soft and furry touch his left cheek and position itself on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy! How was I?"

Minun raised his paw up for his trained to give him a high five. Lunick complied as his smile widened.

"Whatcha think guys? How was I?"

Leilani couldn't contain herself anymore. She ran up and enveloped her friend in a Snorlax-sized hug, nearly smothering Minun.

"You were incredible! I loved it!"

After getting the feeling back in his arms, Lunick looked towards the others.

Percy simply smiled knowingly.

"You may suck at a lot of things, but this is definitely not one of them. Good job, Lun."

Murph just nodded his head. Aria didn't comment. Instead she just turned away with her folded arms.

When Lunick's eyes found Solana, his smile turned into a frown. She was crying. There were tears streaming down her face. Did he do that?

"Solana, did…did I make you cry? I so didn't mean to…"

"It's okay…They're happy tears." She said once she found her voice.

Lunick's eyes never left hers.

"How did I sound?"

Wiping her eyes with a napkin, Solana paused before she looked back at her friend.

"You were phenomenal, Lunick. Point blank."

Lunick seemed to smile at that.

"All I'm gonna say is smart move choosing that song. And you did Gokey's version instead of Cascada's! Are we doing all the _Idols _or something? First Vonzell, now Gokey?" Leilani commented with a laugh.

"I dunno, I just like Danny's version. I mean Cascada is a pretty hardcore group. Don't think I can match up with them," Lunick said as he took his seat.

A sly smile spread across Leilani's face.

"Well, two of us have gone. Only one more to go?" She looked straight at Solana, who had just finished wiping the last bit of tears from her eyes.

"Well?"

"I'm going, I'm going," She said as started for the DJ's section.

"And pick something we know. Song choice is everything," Leilani shouted as she watched her friend flipping through the list of songs in the binder style book where a small synopsis of each song was printed underneath the title as well a sample of the lyrics.

After a few moments, Solana told the DJ what to play and soon 'Lil Willie was back on stage to provide the introduction.

"Our next contestant is from Ringtown. She's smart, cool, and saved us from the syndicates that tried to rule all of Fiore. Give it up for PR, Solana!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Solana approached the microphone. She didn't take it out of its holder but holds on to the stand itself. She waited patiently as the track began to play and hums to the music. She knew the song by heart so she didn't have to look at the monitor. She closed her eyes as she begins to sing.

_Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

She opened her eyes.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

Snapping her head slightly as she said that last lyric, Solana smiled widely as she took the microphone off its stand and put it to her lips.

As the music continued to play, Lunick found that his eyes were transfixed on his friend. He was mesmerized by her. Not only could she sing…but he felt that she was connected to the song in some way. She meant those words…he could tell. He didn't know who she was singing to. He guessed Aria since the two didn't get along. She could be singing to everyone telling them they're all beautiful as well. Either way, the words in the song were true……Solana was beautiful……in every single way.

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom…  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone  
Is that the way it is_

_'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
'Cause you are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do…  
No matter what we say…  
We're the song inside the tune, yeah  
Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go…__  
__The sun will always shine…  
The sun will always, always, SHINE…_

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, no…  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words CAN'T bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today…_

_Oh__…_  
_Yeah…_

_Don't you bring me down today…__…_

_Don't you bring me down today…__…__…_

Once the song came to a close, instantly there was a round of thundering applause along with a few whistles and cheers. Solana put the microphone back in its holder. She stepped back and bowed to the crowd before heading off stage to join her friends. Immediately, 'Lil Willie resumed his position back on the stage.

"Wow…Yah'll give it up for Ranger Solana! She just gave all yah'll a life lesson. Come on everyone, show her some love! Man, the Rangers are sure rockin' this house tonight!"

Again, the crowd erupts with joy as Solana made her way to her seat. She was a little surprised by the wide-eyed, jaw-dropped expressions on her friends' faces.

"What?"

Leilani blinked a couple time before responding.

"Girl, why didn't you tell me you could sing? And not just sing, but blow?"

"Oh come on, Leil. I'm no Whitney Houston."

"Nobody is. But I'd say you're at least Charice."

Solana shook her head resolutely.

"Uh-uh. Pempengco? You're overreacting. No way am I that good."

"Seriously, Sole. You got skills." Percy commented.

"Mad skills." Murph agreed.

Solana rolled her eyes slightly before looking to Lunick. She was about to ask him what he thought when his "deer in headlights" expression caught her off guard.

"Uh, Lunick? You okay?"

His unwavering response nerved her. She laid her hand on top of his.

"Lunick—"

"That was incredible!" He shouted as he shot up out of his seat. His sudden movement caused Solana to fall back out of her chair to the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Lunick asked as he extended his hand to her.

Solana grunted.

"Oh, I just wanted see how much gum and dust was collected under the table." She said as she grabbed his hand and stood up. Lunick gave her a quizzical look.

"You were saying?" She asked, slightly annoyed at the fact that he really didn't know how she ended up on the hard floor.

Lunick's smile instantly returned at her question.

"You were amazing, 'Lana! That had to be one of the most serene and incredible performances I'd ever seen!"

Solana looked towards the two pokémon.

"What do you guys think?"

The two cheering pokémon did what they did best—cheer. They raised their little paws and did a cute little cheer, ending the display with a few blue sparks coming from the end of their tails.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Solana said with a smile.

The burden of Aria's anger and frustration rendered her legs heavy and her chest tight as she was seated on the hard steel chair in the club. What she expected when she joined these morons to "hang out" she didn't know. As if listening to amateurs butcher songs all evening wasn't bad enough, she had to put up with that know-it-all loser, who not only thought she was better than everyone else but thought she could even carry a tune. What was so special about her? She wasn't that attractive. Her odd blue hair made Aria want to retch, and her boyish man legs were something her mother should be ashamed of. Yet she commanded total popularity with these idiots.

Aria wanted to scream, _Stop acting like you have all the attention!_ Who did this trick think she was? Sandy having a professional career in singing? Ha! If there was anyone who could sing, it was her. And she'd show them all. Or her name wasn't Aria Striker.

"You know, I could just picture your name in headlights. _Soulana_." Leilani framed her hands as if she were taking a picture of her friend.

"Okay Leil, that caffeine is going to your head."

"Maybe, but substituting the first three letters in your name with _Soul_, that's a sellout right there."

Aria shot up out of her seat and put her hands on her hips.

"Aha! Please losers. A sellout? Don't bore me with your petty far-fetched dreams. If there's anyone here who has star quality it's me." She said before she sauntered herself over to the DJ's station.

"Can anyone else sense that Aria plus singing equals chaos?" Leilani said dryly as the she saw 'Lil Willie go up on stage to introduce the obnoxious ranger.

'Lil Willie walked up to the microphone.

"Well, well. This must be the Day of the Rangers. Everyone let's show some love as we welcome our next contestant. She from our very own breezy Fall City, give it up for PR Aria!" He shouted as he ran off stage.

Aria flicked her long blonde hair as she took the microphone in hand. She quickly punched in the number to the song she wanted to sing. Within seconds an upbeat song filled the hazy room and she began to sway her hips in tune with the music, much to the delight of the male costumers. When the lyrics flashed on the small screen in front of her, she brought the microphone to her lips and began to sing along.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing _  
_With a bleached-blonde tramp_  
_And she's probably getting frisky_

"Oh no! I know this girl didn't just pick this song!" Leilani shouted as she shot up out of her seat.

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink _  
'_Cause she can_'_t shoot whiskey  
__Right now, he's probably up behind her__  
With a pool-stick  
__Showing her how to shoot a combo  
_

_And he don't know…_

_That I dug my key into the side  
__Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive__  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
__Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Aria looked straight at Solana before diverting her gaze to Lunick. Solana seemed to sense what she was saying in that song and narrowed her eyes at her slightly while Lunick just looked puzzled. He failed to notice her threatening gaze but Solana caught it…And it was infuriating her.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
__Right now, __he's probably dabbing on three dollars__  
Worth of that bathroom polo  
_

_Oh and he don't know…OH!_

_That I dug my key into the side  
__Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive__  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
__I slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

There was a tense moment where Solana and Aria were just staring into each other's eyes. Auburn eyes meet blue ones, both lit, flashing with anger.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me_

_No, oh  
Not on me…_

'_Cause I dug my key into the side  
__Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive__  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
__Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, __maybe next time__ he'll think __  
__Before he cheats__…__  
_

_Oh__  
__Before he cheats__…__  
__  
Ohhhh__…__  
_

Aria's eyes never left Solana's even as the song came to a close. There were a few silent claps over the audience. Whether it was a result of her singing or the fact that many onlookers noticed that she was glaring at Solana and not the guy next to her, there was a slight agitation that came over the crowd. Aria put the microphone back in its holder and walked off stage as DJ Willie walked passed her.

"Okay…yah'll give it up for Pokémon Ranger, Aria!" He was a little unsure of himself. Something about that girl gave him chills.

Aria didn't pay attention to the stares that were directed at her as she made her way over to the table. She was only focused on one person.

"So, how did I sound?" She asked, looking pointly at Solana.

Solana just continued to glare at her as she folded her arms. Leilani took it upon herself to answer for her.

"Girl, that had to be the most horrible thing I had ever heard! That sounded like someone strangling a Meowth with an out of tune bagpipe. You don't ever touch a Carrie Underwood song unless you can sing just as good or even better than she does. And let me tell you, you are nowhere as good as the country singer."

"Are you done?"

"Don't you get an attitude with me! You're the one who set yourself up. You don't ever touch a Whitney Houston, Céline Dion, Mariah Carey, Jennifer Hudson, Tina Turner, Billy Holiday, Martina McBride, Kelly Clarkson, Pat Benatar, Heart, Michael Jackson, Rhydian, Morten Harket, Josh Groban, or Greg Pritchard song! You'll always be second best! And let me tell you you're nowhere close to even being second to last!"

"I guess you weren't done," Aria said with disgust. She turned her attention back to Solana.

"What about you? You got something to say, Sarah?"

Solana's arms remained folded. She could feel her blood pressure rise.

"For the umpteenth time, Aria, the name's Solana! So-La-Na! I swear you purposely mess up my name just to screw with my head."

"I can't screw something that's already messed up."

"Guys?" Lunick said warily as he looked around the room. He could see the eyes of onlookers.

Solana shot out of her seat.

"What is your deal? What do you have against me?"

"You're the one who has something against me."

"I've never done a damn thing to you!"

"Guys. You're attracting attention," Murph said. They were oblivious to the curious onlookers.

"Don't act like you weren't singing about me in that song!"

"That's you're insinuation. Not mine."

"Just what have I done to make you so spiteful?"

"Spiteful?!"

"Guys seriously. You're—"

"Ever since I became a ranger four years ago, you've been on my tail about everything. You always pick a fight with me. You always try to hurt me in some way."

"That's not true. You're the one who stole something from me!"

"I haven't taken anything from you!"

Lunick's heart was racing. So many people had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at the group with interest. There was even a small crowd forming around the table. Lunick really didn't need this kind of attention.

"You know what, Aria? You've got a problem. A serious problem. And the mere fact that you're taking all you anger out on me makes you pretty damn pathetic."

"Pathetic? You know you would say that miss goody-goody because everything you do is right. Sandra can do no wrong—"

"My name's Solana!"

"Like I really give a crap about your name! There was nothing special about it when you signed up, nothing special about it when the Go-Rock Squad came, and there's certainly nothing special about it now!"

Solana screamed.

"That's it! I am out of here!" She roughly push passed Aria and made her way through the gathering crowd to the door. Plusle sped off after her.

"Oh, do that again! You'll regret it, Samantha!"

Leilani glared at Aria as she followed behind Solana. Lunick barely had time to get out of his seat when Aria snagged him by the arm and pulled him close to her.

"How did I sound?"

Lunick gulped as he found himself trapped in her death grip once more.

"Aria, I really—"

"It's not a hard question! Did I sound good, yes or no?"

"I…I…"

"Look, either you answer me now or—"

Aria was cut off as she felt a blow to her right arm. She cried out as she grabbed the hurt limb. When she opened her eyes, she saw a very angry pokémon looking up at her, his tail glowing brightly.

Lunick gently picked up the agitated Minun before making his way to the door.

"Sorry Aria," He said as he ran out the double doors.

Aria was seething with anger, to the point where she was trembling. She failed to notice Murph holding up her red trench coat for her.

"If it's any constellation, Aria, I thought you sounded just like you."

The angry blonde snatched her coat from his grip and stormed out of the building. Murph stood there, confused as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You're wasting your time man," Percy said as he made his way over to the door as well.

Murph blinked a couple times before looking around the room for the waitress who served them earlier. He found her lazily leaning on the counter where she placed her orders. Running up to her, he handed her a crisp twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change," he said before making his way over to the club entrance to join his friends.

* * *

"Okay, okay…Solana, the Singing Ranger."

"Leil, stop it. It's been over an hour since the karaoke thing. Can't you just let it go?"

"When you see something as memorable as that, you can never let it go," Leilani said with a slight chuckle as she and her friends made their way through East Road. The walk to Ringtown was somewhat more pleasant after Aria left the group to go home, which was just fine with Solana. She didn't need that girl getting under her skin again. She couldn't understand why Aria despised her so much. Then again, she didn't really care. She had better things to do with her life than worry about how Aria felt about her.

"I got it!" Leilani exclaimed as she ran ahead of the group.

"What now Leilani?" Solana asked. It was getting a bit tiresome hearing the whole singing career thing coming from her friend's mouth. If she thought she had the skills to be a singer, maybe she would have tried out for one those talent searching reality shows. No. Helping people and being a pokémon ranger was her passion.

"Okay, you guys know how every year we raise money for charities all throughout Fiore through food drives and capture challenges and stuff?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, what if we did a talent show?"

"A talent show?" Lunick repeated.

"Yeah. We could like, put on a show. Solana, you and Lunick could sing. We all could. And we could put on some kind of routine with all our pokémon. We could even invite someone famous to perform too!"

"Like who Leil?" Solana asked she and the others continued to walk.

"I dunno. Wallace maybe? We could probably get Winona to do an aerial show. And we could invite a rapper to sing with us like…Chris Classic."

Solana stopped.

"First of all, Leilani, it would be near impossible to get a hold of these guys since two of them are big-time Gym Leaders and performers, and the other is on tour. Even if we could contact them, the charity event would have to fit with their schedule. And you know celebs are always on the move."

"Maybe but I'm sure we could get them to participate. All we gotta do is clear it with the Area Leaders and we're good to go."

"You don't even know if they're available."

Leilani's smile widened as she looked over to Lunick.

"Lunick my friend, what is it you always yell before jumping into a mission? What's your signature line?"

Lunick smiled widely.

"By a clear shot!" He shouted as he shot his fist in the air.

"Mai Mai!"

"By a clear shot indeed!" Leilani repeated as she and Minun did the same.

Solana shook her head slightly as she looked at her two friends. Her smile disappeared as the snap of a twig brought her out of her thoughts. She turned in the direction of the noise and was surprised to see a man in the darkness of the forest trees. He was stuffing something into a small bag. There was something shady about him aside from the fact that he was all dressed black and doing something the average person wouldn't notice unless they were concerned about him. But she was curious as to what he might be doing. Then again, she wasn't the average person.

Lunick caught Solana's strained face and walked up to her.

"You okay Solana?"

Solana never took her eyes off the man.

"There's something suspicious about that guy over there."

Lunick and the others followed her gaze.

"Why do you say that? He looks like an ordinary citizen to me."

"Maybe." She narrowed her eyes slightly. She proceeded to call out to the strange man, "Hey! Excuse me!"

The person snapped his head abruptly to his left. He saw a group of young teenagers, one in particular staring him down. He grimaced slightly. Nosy teens. From the looks of things, they appeared to have come from some kind of gathering, with their "hip" clothes. Probably from a bar or something, he presumed. He flinched slightly when he noticed the Pokémon Ranger patch on their clothes. These weren't just your average teenagers. They were Pokémon Rangers! At first glance, he thought they were just ordinary citizens—they weren't wearing their uniforms, just the patch. Looking back to the female ranger ahead of the group, his eyes widened. It was her! The ranger and that sidekick of hers. Fear instantly consumed the man as he stared at two of the rangers. But just as quickly as it appeared it vanished, replaced with a sly smile. Slowly, he reached into the pocket on his coat.

"What is he smiling about?" Murph asked.

The man pulled his hand out his coat pocket and pointed it at the group.

Lunick's eyes bulged at the sight of the revolver in the man's hand. The light from a nearby pole light reflected off the barrel. Lunick's mind went into high gear. He and Solana had been given some weapons training and familiarization when they were just Rank 2 rangers. He recognized what the man was holding. His mind went through the specs as he started to move side to side. It was a model Colt Bisley revolver, designed for a man's larger hand. It fired a .40 caliber round with 8 rounds in the cylinder. His mind went into overdrive.

"He's got a gun!" Lunick screamed as the man steadied his hand and pulled the trigger.

_BLAM!_

The area lit up with the powder flare of the first shot. Solana vaulted to the side. Percy and Lunick instinctively dove to ground while Murph pushed Leilani out of the way, causing them both to fall towards the ground. Solana had to shield her eyes so she would not be blinded by the powder flare. She only hoped that the man would not think of that. After standing in the dark for a long time, her eyes would be adjusted to the darkness. The powder flare would be like having a camera flash go off in her face. Solana could only hope it would blind her temporarily.

Solana blinked and then blinked again as she looked in the direction where the gun was fired. She saw that the man had sprinted off while she was momentarily blinded.

Grimacing, Solana got to her feet as she chased after the man.

"Solana, wait!" Lunick cried out as he and Plusle and Minun chased after her.

Leilani looked on in fear as she saw in friends run after the dangerous man. She slowly pushed herself off the ground.

"Solana! Lunick!"

* * *

Solana's teeth were bared as she continued to chase the man that had just held her and her friends at gunpoint. She knew something was up when he was hiding in the shadows, but firing a loaded gun and endangering her friends and pokémon crossed the line. Just thinking about what could have happened not only to her friends, but any innocent bystander when that gun was fired filled her with rage. This man will certainly have some question to answer when this is over.

Solana felt Lunick's presence beside her. She knew she could always count on him. They knew each other long enough that if one of them sensed something was wrong, then it was apprehend first and ask questions later.

"Stop!" Solana cried out to the man, but he showed no signs of slowing down now. Exchanging glances, Solana and Lunick nodded their heads as they looked back towards the man.

"Plusle!"

"Minun!"

"Use Thunder wave to slow him down!" They cried in unison.

The two Partner Pokémon ran ahead of their rangers as they released a combined electrical attack to the person ahead of them.

The shady man seemed to know the attack was coming. He pressed a button on his gloved hand. Instantly, a blue shield surrounded his whole body and acted as a barrier as the electrical attacks bounced off the bubble-like rubber.

Solana and Lunick's expression hardened as they continued the chase. A small chuckle escaped the man's lips but soon disappeared as he saw the end of the path. A wall of concrete about fifteen high stood there. It was a dead end.

"Nowhere to run, Sir!" Lunick cried as he and Solana came to a halt.

"I'm ordering you as a Rank 10 Pokémon Ranger that you turn yourself in and come down to the Fall City Ranger Base for questioning." Solana said as she held out her badge.

A sinister smile crept up the man's lips. Reaching into his pocket again, he took out his revolver and pulled the trigger.

_BLAM!_

Lunick and Solana dodged in opposite directions. Solana was a little slow on the draw as the bullet cut through the arm of her blouse as she evaded the assault. Stunned, she rolled back to the ground. She grabbed her injured arm and grimaced.

"Solana!" Lunick cried out as he dove down next to her.

"I'm fine," She said weakly as she opened her eyes to look back at the man who just shot at them. He was grinning widely at them. Suddenly, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a blue orb. Raising his hand, he threw the orb down the ground with force. Solana closed her eyes shut while Lunick shielded his as a bright flash lit up the area. After a few seconds it died down. When Solana reopened her eyes, the man was nowhere to be seen.

Solana grunted again as she held herself up with one of her hands. Lunick immediately became attentive and held her up, a worried Plusle and startled Minun beside them.

"Solana are you okay?"

"You guys!"

Lunick looked up to see Leilani, Percy, and Murph run towards them.

"What happened?" Murph asked.

"Are you two okay?" Percy asked.

Lunick felt something moist move between his fingers. He let go of Solana's arm to see that blood was seeping through his fingers. He looked back at Solana. There was a long gash on her right arm where the bullet had sliced her yellow peasant blouse.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine, Lunick."

Murph went to her side to inspect the wound. As he did this, Lunick looked toward his right. He saw something on the ground where the man with the gun stood moments ago. Getting to his feet, Lunick walked over to the area. He kneeled to the ground and picked up the object.

It was some kind of badge. A pin. _Executive_ was one of the words inscribed on it but he couldn't make out the others.

Lunick cringed as he looked up from the pin. Whoever this guy was, he was definitely bad news.

* * *

A shady man appeared outside a towering structure. He began moving towards the heavy iron doors. There was a security panel beside it. The panel itself consisted of a computer screen and a keypad. He punched in a few numbers and within moments the gates slid opened. The man walked a few more steps until he came upon the building complex. Another panel was beside this door. The screen lit to life.

"Palm print scan required," A mechanical feminine voice called through a small speaker.

Leaning in towards the panel, he placed his hand on the pad to verify his status. With moments, the the computer's laser scanned the hand.

"Security status confirmed. Access granted."

The panel glowed bright green before shutting down. The heavy doors slid apart, revealing the entrance to a large building.

Inside the gates, the man walked solemnly across a large walkway high over the facilities far below.

At the end of the walkway was an elevator. He took it to the lower level of the building. When he stepped off of it, there was a wide open space that looked much like a stadium. Only, it wasn't a stadium, just another large walkway. He then took another elevator to a lower level of the building. The very bottom was this particular man's destination.

As he got off, he approached the double brass doors a few feet away. To the side of the doors was yet another security panel. This one had a video camera.

"Retinal scan required," Another monotonous voice called through the speaker.

With a short, nearly inaudible sigh, he took off his shades. Leaning in towards the video camera to allow the computer to scan his eye, he quickly blinked his piercing blue eyes before the computer's laser shone in one of them.

"Security status confirmed. Chief Executive, you may proceed."

The security camera shut off as the double doors opened. Putting his sunglasses back on, the man started into the room.

* * *

"I have returned, my lord," The man said as he entered a dark technology-filled room with many flashing lights. He bowed to his superior.

"Squawk! Visitor! Visitor! I have returned! I have returned! Squawk!" The Chatot perched on a stand beside his master said.

Another, more intimidating figure sat behind a desk at the far end the room. He did not swivel around in his chair to face his underling.

"So you have."

"I have been successful in my mission so far in apprehending the legendary beasts. I have Suicune and Raikou under my control."

"Show me." He said as he swiveled around in his chair to face his worker.

The tall man approached his superior and took out a green metallic pad from his trench coat. He pressed a few buttons before showing it to his boss. Two of four figures lit on the screen. Suicune and Raikou's images were seen.

"Excellent! Well done, well done! Team Iniquitous owes much to you."

The man smiled faintly and bowed his head.

"I am not worthy."

"You give those idiotic grunts something to look up to. Tell me, should I trust that everything went smoothly?" the bossman asked.

The exec was slightly hesitant to give an answer.

"For the most part. I did run into those wannabe heroes again, though, believe me, sir, I would have requested assistance had I known they'd be there!"

The seated man pondered a few moments. He knew whom his exec was referring to. These heroes—the young rangers named Solana and Lunick—were on Team Iniquitous's most wanted list. A huge bounty was on their heads and was offered to any grunt or admin who successfully apprehended them. The two were a slippery bunch—more so than their colleagues and superiors.

"I see," he said finally after a few moments. "We know that they can pop up at the worst possible times. Therefore, I would expect to see them at our next strike. I hope you've cleaned your ears out cause this is gonna be your next assignment."

"And I shall honorably bear any burden you give to me," He said, bowing once more.

The man in the chair blew a puff of smoke after taking a draw from the pipe he held.

"We shall strike after you complete your objective. You are free to complete this at your leisure, but the sooner, the better. Do you understand me?"

"It shall be done in due time."

"Good. Now go fulfill your orders. Our next attack will commence after you're done with your objective."

The shady man got up to leave, then paused slightly. He then turned back around to face the still-seated figure.

"I know this is not my place, sir, I am merely curious. Has that professor made contact with you?"

The seated man took another draw on his pipe and exhaled a smoky cloud. He took his time answering the question. His underling waited patiently.

There was a picture on the boss's desk. He leaned over to pick it up, taking a closer look at it. There were two people shown in the image.

The first person was himself. The ringleader of Team Iniquitous. His plans were always changing, yet stayed true to the villainy inspired by the Go-Rock Squad. He was not smiling.

The other person placing his hand on his own shoulder, was Professor Robert Hastings. He seemed to have an air of confidence about him. That was to be expected from the showoff professor. Everything he ever did, Hastings got all the praises, all the glory. He was always falling behind his old colleague. Grudge? Ha! He downright despised the man. His own desires were not satisfied, so when he took the Capture Styler _they _created and tried to control the wild pokémon _they _were helping, he was the one to get kicked out _their _lab. His chance came when the Go-Rock Squad fell into chaos, allowing him to rally the shaken lowlifes into the elite force that made Team Iniquitous feared.

After a long pause, the boss spoke.

"No, I have not spoken to that retched old man since we had our fall-out four years ago. And years before that after he booted me out. Now unless you have other matters you wish to address, begone now."

The executive paused, then bowed.

"Yes, sire. Your bidding shall be done." With that, he took his leave of the technology-filled complex.

Gordor continued to stare at the photograph. His old "friend" made him retch. Everything he ever did was for this man and how does he repay him?

Gordor threw the picture frame against one of the walls, seething with anger.

"You'll fall, Hastings. Only then will the Go-Rock Squad, will Team Iniquitous, will I, be avenged."

"You'll fall! You'll fall! Squawk!" Chatot cried out.

Gordor's face turned red as he faced the colorful bird.

"YOU INSOLENT, BRASSY, CRUDE, MUTTON-HEADED, DOLTISH, INFINITESIMAL, NONSENSICAL, CRETIN! YOU DARE MOCK ME!"

Fear immediately consumed the Chatot as it hurriedly flew out of the room.

Breathing heavily, Gordor slowly turned to face the broken glass frame that once held the picture that was on his desk.

"You'll pay, Hastings. You…and your meddling rangers."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** My sincerest apologies for the lateness of this chapter. So many things have been happening on my end that were kind of hectic. My laptop crashed, I lost all my files, a close relative of mine recently passed away—just nonstop drama over here. I regret to say the previous idea I had for this chapter was deleted along with my erased files. And with so much going on here, I just couldn't remember what I had in mind. But I have gained new ideas for the story that will definitely add to the plot.

Some good news for you guys. Because I felt so guilty about the lateness of this chapter, I created a fluffy Christmas special that takes places a couple years after the events in this story. It is nearly finished as well as Chapter 15. Both should be posted very soon.

As I stated before, this chapter is mainly a filler but the next one and ones to come afterwards _will_ _all_ play a part of the plot.

* * *

Solana winced ever so slightly as Elita finished wrapping the bandage around her right arm.

"So, what's the verdict?" She asked as Elita started cleaning some blood the temporary bandage had left behind.

"The verdict? That you'll live to fight another day, missy." Elita shot her a smile as she threw the bloody wipes away. "You don't know how lucky you are that that bullet just sliced your skin. If it was lodged, well, let's not think about that."

Solana hopped off of the bed in the back room and followed Elita out to the front of Ringtown's base. Lunick and Murph were causally chattering with one another, while Spenser and Professor Hastings appeared to be going over some files on his desk. Plusle and Minun were playing some kind of game that only the two of them could understand.

Plusle smiled at her human when she saw her enter the room. She quickly made her way over to her, hopping on her left shoulder and purring slightly.

After Minun too hopped on his human's shoulder, Murph and Lunick got up from their seats and approached their friend.

"How'd it go?" Murph asked.

"Okay, I guess. You'd think I'd be in a lot more pain but actually I'm not," Solana was careful not to shrug her shoulders, aware that her partner was still perched there.

Spenser threw all of his papers on his desk with a huff.

"I don't get it, Hastings. None of this makes any sense. Why would someone pull a gun on our rangers?" He began examining the _Executive_ pin Lunick had given him the previous night.

The old professor put his paper down with a sigh. "I don't know, lad. In all my years I've never really experienced anything like this. Sure, the prospect of being shot at is no surprise, but we usually have enough reason to figure out the cause."

"You think this might be related to what happened in the Panula Cave?"

"Perhaps. But until we have more information we can't rely on the two being affiliated."

The swish of the automatic doors sounded as a young girl about ten years of age entered the base. She had long platinum hair that came to a point between her shoulder blades and big, round, blue eyes. She was clothed in Ringtown's own Ranger uniform.

"Um, 'scuse me. But is dis the Ringtown Rainger Base?"

A smile lit up on Spenser's face. He quickly shoved the papers on his desk into one of his file cabinets and made his way over to the door. "Why, yes it is. Are you the one who sent me those applications last week? The one from Solaceon Town?"

"Yes, sir." The little girl replied.

Spenser's smile broadened.

"Come with me." He motioned over to the front of his desk and the little girl followed him. "Rangers, may I have your attention for a moment, please."

The three Ringtown PR's formed a line in front of their Leader and his visitor. Professor Hastings made his way to the back room to continue his study, while Elita sat in Spenser's rolling chair, which he took note of but decided to ignore it for the moment.

"I'd like you all to meet Miss Tara Heart. She's going to be joining us here at the Ringtown Base. She is now your fellow teammate. You guys will be working together from now on. This is going to be her first day as a Pokémon Ranger, so I'd like you all to give her a real Ringtown welcome."

And the rangers each began their introduction.

"Hey there, Tara. My name's Lunick and this is my buddy Minun."

"Mai Mai!"

"My name's Murph. I've been a Ranger for, oh, seven years now. Hehe." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "But I did start when I was six, you know because of my Dad. He has a lot of connections so it wasn't really hard. He knew I wanted to become a ranger, so he thought, why not start now…well, not now, but then, when I was six. Heh. Oh boy, now I'm rambling. I'll just shut up now. Oh wait! This is my pal Slowpoke! He's the faster of the two of us. Glad to meet you." His Slopoke let out a long drawn-out cry.

"And I'm Solana. And this is my best friend, Plusle."

"Plah Pah!"

"It's nice to meet you." She added.

Spenser again turned to Tara.

"These are only three of our thirteen rangers that work here in Ringtown. The others are out in the field right now, so you can get to know them when they come back." Spenser tried to muffle the yawn that was trying to fight its way up his throat. "Alright, now that we've gotten our introductions done, Tara, since you still have quite a ways to go, it will take time before I recognize you as a fully qualified ranger. There's a mountain of things you'll have to learn from here on out. But I'm sure you'll be able to master them in time."

He then turned to Solana.

"Solana, do you think you're well enough to show our new ranger around? Maybe show her some of the few basic steps with the styler and how to use it?"

"Of course, Leader."

Spenser nodded his head. Going over to his file cabinet, he took out a brand new Capture Styler and loaded it with Capture Discs. He handed them to Tara.

"Solana is one of our Top Rangers. She'll show you how to use this styler and all the main concepts you need to know in order to reach your full potential as a ranger. I'd show you myself if I didn't have so much time on my hands."

Tara took the shiny red device and stared at it in awe.

Solana motioned to the younger ranger.

"Come on, Tara. The best place for us to practice here is out in the Lyra Forest." She said as she started out of the door. Tara followed her, nearly bumping into Murph's Slowpoke as she made her way out.

Spenser then turned to his other Top Ranger. "Lunick, may I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, Leader."

"Tara isn't the only rookie ranger we have today."

"She isn't?"

Spenser shook his head.

"We have another ranger. I believe his name was Austin. He signed up as a Summerland Ranger. Cameron is supposed to be running over the same procedures with him as I did with Tara. The problem is, the other rangers have been called out on missions and Cameron really doesn't think he's the best one to show this kid the ropes. Joel is on a mission of his own and I'm needed here at the base. You think you can train this kid and show him the basics of being a ranger?"

Lunick smiled. "Of course. I'll take him under my wing and teach like no one can. Don't worry about a thing, Leader. You can count on me."

Spenser smiled knowingly.

"He's in Summerland talking with Cameron. You can take the Dragonite Bus to—"

Before Spenser could even finish his sentence, Lunick was already taking the elevator to the second floor. A small chuck escaped Spenser's lips. He went back over to his desk to join Elita when in the corner of his eye, he caught Murph waiting patiently for his Leader's instruction as usual. A little warm feeling filled Spenser.

"Hey, Murph?"

"Yes Leader?"

"A new shipment of supplies just came from the Union, and I need someone to help me organize them. You think you can help me out here?"

Murph's face lit up.

"Of course!" He sprinted to the base's elevator with his Slowpoke right behind him.

Again, Spenser smiled. He had the best rangers a guy could ask for. He turned back to sit in his chair when he felt a slight pinch to his backside. "Ouch!"

"Don't you even think about it, mister." Elita said jokingly as she snapped a ruler in her hand.

Spenser rubbed his sore behind and shot her a glare. He took a couple papers from his desk before starting for the back room where Professor Hastings was working.

"Oh please, honey. Don't front with me. I know you're not mad over a little pinch." She swiveled around in his chair several times before getting up and starting for the base's elevator, grinning evilly at him as she did.

Spenser's eyes followed her up until the metallic doors closed, taking the Wintown Area Leader to the upper level of the base. He tried his best to look angry but found himself cracking a smile.

How could he stay angry at her?

* * *

The capture disc had looped about seven times around the tree Solana had been using as a target to teach her new teammate. It glowed brighter with every loop she made.

"The reason you don't see the traditional trail of beams coming from the capture disc, is because the beams are usually transmitting my feelings of friendship over to the pokémon we try to capture with our styler."

After pressing a button on her styler, the capture disc blinked off and flew back into Solana's styler, which she closed back up. Plusle then hopped on her shoulder.

"The key to a successful capture is to get your feelings across to the pokémon you're trying to catch. That will make them more inclined to help you and more willing to let you treat it if it's injured."

As Solana kept giving her lecture, Tara sat on the ground, attentive and alert. Her big, round, dove eyes were wide as she listened intently to her mentor.

"The trail of beams that come from the capture disc or that the capture disc leaves behind is known as a capture line. Every loop you make is called a capture line loop. It increases the friendship given to the pokémon you're capturing. Our stylers will usually tell us how many loops will have to be made for the capture. We count the loops down mentally so that we don't agitate the pokémon that we're trying to catch."

A few feet away, a Squirtle appeared out of the bushes, stretching slightly, then yawning. Solana smiled at this.

"But the best way for you to fully grasp this concept is for you to see for yourself and get some hands-on training." Solana opened her styler back up and gestured for Tara to join her.

The blonde ranger quickly got to her feet and went to Solana's side.

"Now, watch closely." Pressing another button on her styler, Solana released a capture disc, which began looping around the Squirtle, startling it. With each loop, the energy beams got brighter, reaching its brightest once Solana completed her capture. She saw the flashing circle on her stlyer, indicating that her capture was successful.

"If your capture is successful, you'll see this blinking ring on your styler." She said as she showed it to Tara. The young ranger eyed the device with interest.

Solana continued. "Some captures won't be as easy as this, though."

"Whatdayah mean?"

"In some cases, the pokémon you're trying to capture will try to escape by attacking. If their attacks hit the capture line, then your styler may take damage or even break."

"That sounds mighty expensive."

Solana chucked lightly.

"Yeah, it is. These stylers cost hundreds of thousands of dollars."

"Yer tellin' me." Tara folded her arms.

"It's not that bad. If our stylers take damage, then we can give it to the receptionist at the base. She'll fix the little nicks and crannies in the styler, then she'll recharge its central power cell. We can also capture an electric-type pokémon to recharge the styler if we're out in the field, far away from the bases. Each pokémon gives a different amount of energy to the styler."

"How yer gonna use dis here styler to catch them critters if'n it's damaged?" Tara asked.

"Although the styler would have taken some damage from previous failed captures, it's fully functional to complete any task it was designed to do. That is, unless it breaks, in which case we'll have to report back to the base and send it back to the Union for an engineer and technician to look at."

"Golly, dis rainger stuff sho' is amazin'. Folks like me don't see these sorta things very ofen. I reckon U'm gonna learn a whole heap'n things to tell my folks back at home."

Solana smiled. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Solaceon Town born and raised. U'ma Sinnoh native, yes I am. My folks and me live on a ranch. 'Fore I 'cided to become a rainger, me and my Papa uster gather up and work with our 'erds. I tended to the Mareep and he worked with the Milktank. Mama would gather up the milk from the Milktank, put 'em in bottles, then Papa would drive 'em to the ole road and café to sell 'em. Dat's how we made our livin'. Notin' much but I wouldn't trade it for da world." Tara said proudly.

"My older brother lives in Sinnoh."

"What's his name?"

"Johnnie."

Tara almost smacked herself in the head. "No way, Johnnie Tsuki is yer older brother? Dat boy stop by us every day and buy Mama's homemade jam. Golly, dat's a huge coincidence if'n I ever heard one."

Solana put her styler back on its holder. "Now you try."

Tara stepped back slightly. "Me?"

"Of course. The only way for you to get a complete understanding of how your styler works and know how to operate it properly is if you handle the styler yourself and practice with it." She took the new capture styler out of her pack and handed it to Tara.

Tara stared skeptically at the device. "But…but dis is jus' my firs' day. I ain't know how to do nothin' yet."

"Don't worry. I'll be right here coaching you."

"But…what if I harm them critters. I'd hate for those poor pokémon to have tah suffer on my account."

"The capture styler is one of the safest capturing mechanisms ever designed. You won't harm those pokémon unless you have the intentions to."

Tara still wasn't convinced. Just then, a Torchic came into the clearing, stopping to peck at something its feathers, before continuing on with its walk.

Solana whispered in her ear. "You can do this. I'm right here."

"Plah Pla!" Plusle encouraged.

Tara sighed heavily before redirecting her gaze back at the small fire-type.

She gulped.

* * *

Pressing yet another button on his styler, Lunick showed the small screen to the newcomer he was supposed to be schooling.

"And see here, Austin. Our stylers also have built-in phone capabilities. We can radio anyone in our unit and inform them of our missions this way. If we get a call, it can vibrate or beep like a pager." He turned the styler on its side, where a rotating switch was just beneath the hatch where the capture discs were released. "By moving this rotator, we can switch from the capture settings to the phone settings. Once you've become accustomed to the styler, switching between modes will be automatic. You can contact another ranger through the code installed in the styler. You can store the codes of other rangers in our browser, which is available to both settings."

He turned the styler back face up. "Our faces are shown on these monitors. Now this little bulge here above the screen is how we rangers are able to keep in contact. Like a phone, it picks up on the various radio frequencies in the area. Cell phones use towers, and our stylers have their own towers called _Gear Towers_, which means that one tower would be regulated to let's say 3,000 calls at once from our stylers. Our styler will also tell us the strength it has to make a call and in few cases to operate. It'll appear in a little holographic text. If it has signal, you can always check by looking on your browser. If it has no signal, then a screen of holographic text will read across the monitor." Lunick paused, remembering that the one time that had appeared on his styler, he had almost lost his friend to hyperthermia.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Lunick closed up his styler and turned to face the new recruit. His mouth hung open and his eyes never blinked once. Lunick found himself smiling every time he looked at the young boy. He reminded him so much of himself when he first signed on to be a ranger. Of course then, Spenser was the one showing him the ropes, which was quite intimidating even if this wasn't a man he idolized. But looking back at it now, he got a good laugh out of it. Teaching Lunick wasn't quite what was difficult. It was getting him to stop staring at Spenser bug-eyed all the time that was the real headache.

And that's precisely what this kid was doing. But it wasn't Lunick he was engrossed with. It was the styler. Austin seemed so fascinated by the small device. Lunick couldn't understand if it was the advanced capabilities of the styler that intrigued the boy so much, or the fact that his was a Fine Styler instead of the small standard styler every ranger started out with. The boy was impressed either way.

"Wow." Austin was finally able to get out.

Lunick smiled. "There's actually a ton of other things you need to know, like how the browser feature is equivalent to a Pokédex, and like how radio signals can't interfere with our styler because they are hermetically sealed to prevent any conventional shock or damage from reaching the styler's inner workings, although, a few weeks ago we did receive interference. Then again, that wasn't a radio signal. Anyway, we can get to all those things some other day. We gotta get back to the base for our briefing."

"Too right." He replied.

Lunick put the styler back on its holder and reached for his pack.

"Say mate, I thought that device was 'spose tah be strapped to yah wrist?" Austin asked, noticing that the styler had a holder just like his.

"The bands on the Fine Styler are removable. It was designed for the wrist so that it would be easier and quicker to use in the field. But we can remove the bands like if we're off work, if we're going to bed, if we injury our arm…"

"Like dat Sheila you work with in Ringtown?"

Taking the bottled water out, Lunick zipped up the red bag and slung it over his right shoulder. Minun then took that opportunity to hop onto his left.

"Yeah, you could say that. But Solana's always kept her styler in its holder, even before the injury. She's very quick in the field so she doesn't need to attach it to her wrist. Me? I'm actually more comfortable with it on my wrist. I haven't worn it recently, though. Don't know why."

Taking a sip of the clear liquid, Lunick screwed the cover back on before putting it back in his pack. "So how are you enjoying Fiore so far?"

Austin shrugged before casually leaning against a tree. He brushed his unkempt chestnut brown hair and began fiddling with his fingers. "Well its one Big Smoke, I'll tell yah that. I had a bloody difficult time mauverin' roun' the place 'fore I found Summerland. And call me crazy, but my Area Leader seems like a bludger of a fellow to me."

Lunick laughed nervously. "Yeah, Cameron can be kind of lazy but he's more laid-back. He means well, though."

"Too right, mate. I'm sure I'll get tah like the bloke. What I don't like is dat nasty Sheila, Aria. She came down dere to Summerland for somethin' dat had to do with my Leader. I hadn't said but a mere G'day to her, and she as mad as a cut Seviper."

Lunick shook his head knowingly.

"She was spewin'! The Sheila made me feel like a dipstick 'fore she went runnin' to the loo. She called me so many names, my face turn as red as your uniform. You should neva' spit on the dummy with no reason and let me tell yah, she spit the dummy, Lunick! With nor real reason at all she spit the dummy!" He hissed.

"Okay, okay." Lunick held up his hands as he approached his infuriated partner. "Let's just calm down a minute here, Austin. Aria feuds about the pettiest of things all the time. Don't let what she says get to you. She has nothing better to do with her life than argue. Really, I pity her."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Austin smiled up at his teammate.

"Too right, mate. I won't let the Shelia worry my head. They may carry me away in the divvy van if I do."

Feeling that the young boy had indeed released the tension he had felt from Aria, Lunick let go of his shoulders and picked up the pack he had dropped when he approached Austin.

"We should get back to the base. Our Leaders are probably worried about us."

"Good oil. We had a mighty good time todie didn't we, Lunick?"

Lunick smiled. "Yeah, we did."

Grabbing his own pack, Austin joined Lunick as they made their way out of the Olive Jungle. "I tell yah mate, I didn't think I'd make as many captures as I did todie. Soon I'll be ranglin' in those pokés like a pro."

Again Lunick smiled. Something about this kid made him feel so happy to be guy at the moment and he couldn't quite explain why. "You know, when my Leader sent me down here to show you some basics, I gotta admit I was kinda nervous. But after spending the time to get to know you and all, my nerves completely vanished and I was comfortable teaching you. It's kinda the same way I felt went Solana and I had our first mission together. But I feel so much more at ease talking with you. It's less nerve-wracking than I remember."

"Glad to see the fact that I'm a rookie didn't intimidate yah."

"It kinda did." For a few moments, they walked in silence, until Lunick decided to speak again. "Where do live, Austin? Did you come from like a different region and came over here like Solana did, or are you a native like me?"

Austin smiled broadly. "I live within cooee of Chrysanthemum Islan' in Kanto. I lived in a little 'ouse with my mum and siblins. My father was a brickhouse. He worked in Vermillion often. Did a lot of travelin'. Hardly ever seen him. Then one day, while my father was workin', a Growlithe found its way in our lil' 'ouse. My mum tried to get it to leave, and it fired a Flamethrower into the living room where I was watching TV. A fire started and my mum and I were distanced from each other. A neighbor must've saw the flames and called 911. The Rangers made it and got us out just before the 'ouse collapsed. My father scurried home as fast as he could. I was in one the rangers' arms when he came. I was jus' five when that happened. I wanted to be a ranger ever since."

Lunick smiled but soon frowned. Something had been tickling the back of his mind for a while now. "Hey Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"That word you keep calling the girls, what does it mean?"

"Sheila? It means girl. It was a common Irish female name, and used in pretty much the same way as Paddy is used tah generalize any Irish male. Some see it as derogatory but fuh the mos' part it is jus' another name fuh woman, girlfriend, female, etcetera, etcetera. Why, is it rufflin' yer feathers?"

Lunick shrugged. "I can't say it doesn't intrigue me, but now that I know the meaning behind it I guess I'm all right."

Minun hopped from Lunick's shoulder to Austin's. He began petting the small pokémon gently on the head.

"Believe me mate, I don't mean anything when I call yer girlfrien', Sheila. Jus' a…what is it you call it…a synonym? Nothin' different than sayin' she's a girl yah know."

Lunick stopped walking abruptly. "Girlfriend? Solana's not my girlfriend. We're not together."

"Is dat right? Heh, that column made in the paper a couple years ago sure says different."

Minun hopped back onto Lunick's shoulder. "Don't tell me you actually believe the stuff they say in those magazines?"

"Yer bet I do."

"Austin, that stuff is all fake!"

Austin shot him a smile. "Sure it is, mate. Sure it is."

He walked on ahead of him, leaving Lunick totally stumped and confused.

* * *

**A/N:** My apologizes again for this late chapter. Like I said earlier, this was just a filler as a result of unforeseen circumstances and memory loses. But I guarantee you the next chapter spirals back into the plot. As for the two new recruits, Tara and Austin, merely just extras. Austin is actually a good friend of mine who visited me the other day. He was the inspiration for this character. He's from Australia but currently resides in Maryland. Tara is just a regular OC. You won't be seeing them very often, though. Just in a couple places here and there. They won't affect the plot too much.


	15. Chapter 14

"Mai Mai!"

Lunick blinked back sleep as the figure leaning over the end of the bed pulled back the curtains over the side of the bed. It took him a couple of moments to realize that it was Minun causing the light to stream into the room.

"Mai Mai!" he pronounced again as he hopped onto Lunick's bed.

"What time is it?" He got up on his elbows.

"Mai Mai." Minun replied cheerily.

"If it's only passed seven, why did you wake me up?" He let his head fall back on the pillow.

Minun frowned. His cheery mood disappeared as he slowly entered into tweak mode. He began pulling on Lunick's shirt.

"Mai Mai!"

Lunick started shoving Minun off of him.

"Minun, let go!"

"Mai Mai!"

_Riiiiing!_

Lunick's eyes snapped opened. He quickly sat up and pushed Minun off of him, not taking notice that his partner had fallen off of the bed.

_Riiiiiing!_

Lunick picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Lunick."_

He rubbed his forehead and eyes. "Hey, 'Lana."

"_I didn't wake you, did I?"_

"No, I was already awake."

"_Good."_

"What's up?"

"_Just calling to remind you that we're supposed to be at the base early this morning for some firearms training. Spenser's really beefing up our weapons training and familiarization ever since Friday night."_

Lunick continued to rub his eyes. Any thoughts he had of going back to sleep were gone now. He looked across to his mirror. His hair was unruly as it was every morning when he woke up. Nothing a comb and some gel couldn't fix, he thought.

"Did they find anything on the guy who shot at us?"

"_No, Spenser and the Professor are still on it." _She said. She went over to her walk-in closet and pulling out a white button-up blouse. She looked towards Plusle for some feedback.

"Do you know exactly what we're going to be doing today? Like in specifics?"

"_No, but I do know that the Area Leaders are supposed to show us something new."_ After getting a nod from her partner, Solana began buttoning her blouse.

Lunick ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "Kay, new subject. How was your day as a full-on mentor?"

Solana chuckled. _"It was an experience. Tara's a sweet girl. She did impressively well on her first few captures. What about you? You were supposed to be showing a Summerland recruit the ropes. What was his name? Austin?"_

"Yeah. Kid's got skill. Very out-going. Great with pokémon. Somewhat ambiguous but he's a really cool dude." He was mindful to leave out the part about Austin calling Solana his girlfriend.

"_Guess the new recruits really are rookies."_

Lunick hadn't noticed that Minun had hopped back onto the bed and was intently listening to his conversation.

"They're still novices. I mean, you moved up your Ranks within 3 months. It usually takes the rest of us about four years to get that high. Murph still hasn't reached Rank 4."

"_Lunick, you can't compare me to Murph. I'm in the field more often than he is. And you moved up the Ranger Rank pretty fast too. You became a Rank 10 ranger two months after I did."_

"Yeah, by default. I was accompanying you most of the time."

"_Lunick, please. Give credit where credit is due. You earned your rank ups."_

He shrugged. "I guess. Hey we still on for the Capture Challenge tonight?"

"_You bet. I'm so close to breaking my own record, I can taste it." _She finished dressing and looked herself over in her full length mirror.

Lunick chuckled. "Yeah right. You may be Miss Ingenious when we're in the field and Miss Congeniality after we've completed a mission, but you're going to be Miss Washout after I crush you in the Capture Arena this afternoon."

"_Ouch. Harsh, Lunick. But it is you who's going down tonight, my friend. You can bet on that."_

"Oh, I think I will."

The two broke out in a loud burst of had a hearty laughter. It was quite some time before either of them stopped.

"_Listen, Lunick. I gotta go. But I'll hit you up again tonight."_

"Alright. See you at the base."

"_See you there."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

Even after the phone was silent in his hear Lunick still held it there. After what must have been many moments, he put the phone back on the hook. He gave a low inaudible sigh. There was nothing overly suggestive or anything in depth about their conversation. They had a good laugh; made some jokes here and there. Nothing that much different than their usual conversations over the phone. So then, why was he feeling a rush throughout his whole body? A warm tingly feeling filled his belly. He could almost feel his blood flowing in all directions throughout his body. Whew. It was getting mighty warm in there. Could this mean he was finally ready to—

"Mai Mai?"

Lunick's eyes slowly averted to his partner. Minun had a concerned look on his face. Not really anxious but to the point where he could tell his human was thinking about something.

Barely shaking his head, Lunick swung his legs out of the bed and slowly walked barefooted to his adjoined bathroom.

Minun furrowed his brow. He glanced back at the phone before hopping off the bed and carefully following his ranger into the other room.

* * *

"Bull's-eye!" Leilani cried out as the dart from her pistol hit the thick, circular target 50 feet away from her station.

"As if, Leil. Watch and learn." Solana sassed as she steadied her hands and aimed her pistol for her red-dotted target. Firing, twice, the thin slender missiles hit the small red circle dead in the center.

"Whoo! Now, that's what I'm talking 'bout!"

Stretching from his station, Lunick pretended to be bored, even exhaling a loud yawn, which annoyed Solana thoroughly.

"Am I boring you, mister?" She asked, resting her hands on her hips.

Lunick began cracking his knuckles. "Not so much as you are deluding yourself. I think we both know who rules in our firearms training."

"Oh, and you think you can top my score?"

"'Lana, I can top, down, left, right, and all around your score."

She folded her arms. "Prove it."

"Gladly." He said easily.

Adjusting his ear and eye protection gear, Lunick twirled his black pistol before leaning firmly against the bar in his station. Slowly, he pulled the trigger and the small darts shot out towards the moving green bull's-eye.

"How was that?"

"Not bad considering you missed the target." Solana said smartly.

Lunick's eyes snapped opened. His eyes darted back towards his target. Just as Solana said, the moving green target had not one piece of ammo in it.

"Yeah, Lunick. You topped my score by a long shot." Solana smirked.

"I missed? How could I miss it? I never miss!"

"Yeah, better stick to Capture Challenges, Lunick." Solana said, taking off her helmet and gear.

Scowling, Lunick removed his gear as well, followed by Leilani, then Murph, then Percy. Aria didn't report to the base earlier that morning, and the new recruits were taken to the Ranger Union for more basic training.

Stepping out of Fall City's Gun Range Academy, the four teens made their way back to the Fall City base, where they were greeted by Professor Hastings and two of the Area Leaders (Spenser and Joel).

"Back from your weapons training, I see." Spenser said with a smile. "How'd it go, rangers?"

Solana shrugged. "It was fine, Leader. It's just, we never go out in the field with our pistols, yet we still go through our weapons training."

"Well, Solana, you do the training so you'd be well-equipped and ready to use those weapons should they be needed anytime on a mission. I don't have you take these pistols in the field because I don't support that kind of offense unless it is absolutely necessary. That's why we have you practice with darts rather than bullets."

"Understood, Leader." Solana replied.

Spenser smiled. "Well, with that out of the way, Professor Hastings and I have as announcement to make." He turned to face Leilani. "You can go back to Summerland Leilani. I believe Cameron will be briefing you the same information I am about to reveal to my rangers."

"Alright." She headed towards the glass double-doors. "Catch you guys later."

"See yah." They all said in unison.

Spenser turned to face Joel. "I think I'll inform my rangers at our own base."

"Kay, partner. See you tomorrow." Joel said as he prepared to brief his own rangers.

Nodding, Spenser motioned for his rangers to take the Dragonite Bus. After they went upstairs, he went to the far corner of the base to retrieve his Fearow. He saw Professor Hastings standing there in the center, tall and erect.

"Professor?"

Hastings shook his head. "No thank you. I think I'll walk."

"You want me to go with you?"

"I may be old but I'm not senile. I'm still coherent enough to find my way through a forest." He said as he exited the base.

* * *

Spenser got up from his seat and made his way to the front of his desk like he always did when he had an announcement.

"Alright Rangers, time to get down to business. There was a reason the Professor and I had you go through your weapons training today. Aside from the fact that the incident that happened Friday night did concern us on a number of levels, there is another reason we called you here early this morning."

He turned to face Professor Hastings. "Professor, perhaps you should explain the next part?"

Professor Hastings adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses as he stood beside Spenser.

"Indeed I shall. Young rangers, as the Ranger Union's chief of technology, you must know that I have been working very closely with our science team and engineers. As you all know, I am the creator of the renowned capture styler. Recently, the Union has been working on a new project. We've recently come up with a new set of mission gear that we feel will be very useful when faced in physical combat or as in the case last week, when faced against an opponent holding lethal weapons. Spenser, if you'd please?"

Briefly stepping into the back room, Spenser returned with two large boxes. Opening up the first box, he pulled out what appeared to be a one-piece uniform. It was black and had shiny red panels and bands on the wrists, the leggings, and down the middle.

"These are new, experimental, battle-suits that the Union has just developed. It is comprised of a special self-healing fabric that our scientists have constructed themselves. It is TRON-styled and its draws on your body heat to keep charged. They can adjust your body temperatures depending on what kind of conditions need to be meet, as with your uniforms. The suits also have many functions including a protective shield and a portion of its inner workings that allows you to shape-shift your upper limbs into any solid substance you can think of. All of these suits are programmed to your thoughts, which means you cannot access any of its functions unless your mind is set. You need to tell your suit what you want it to do with your mind, which requires some meditation and a great deal of concentration."

He adjusted his glasses once more. "There are many more functions that these suits possess but for the moment, I can only inform you of its basics. As I stated before these suits are experimental. It may contain shorts and it may not be able to function as it should. That is where you youngsters come in."

Spenser rested the battle suit down. "The Union only wants very skilled rangers to test these suits because they know they will be able to handle it. The Professor and I have talked long and hard about this and we feel that all of our rangers should be exposed to this new kind of technology. However, as he stated, these suits are still just experimental. So we need a team who will be able to handle its potential dangers and practice using the suit and all of its functions. The Union recommended Fiore's own rangers to perform this task."

The three student Ringtown rangers all exchanged glances.

Spenser couldn't read their faces but felt he had to say something. "I must warn you, we do not know what the suits are fully capable of. We do not want you to volunteer unless you really think you can handle it. We are doing this for the Union's advancement and we have your best interest at heart."

Exchanging glances again, they smiled. Lunick looked towards Spenser and the Professor.

"We'll do it."

* * *

It was dark.

It was quiet.

Those two factors were weighing heavily on Lunick's nerves.

Yes, it was dark, the kind of darkness where it was difficult to even see your hand in front of your face. It was the kind of dark that made you feel like you were swimming in a pool of black ink. The close, warm, wet air made it even worse, causing every pore on his body to ooze sweat and oil.

While it was quite dark, it was not especially stormy. Oh, it had been raining. There was a reason it was called a rainforest, though he really couldn't tell when it was honestly raining, or when the water falling on him constantly was simply coming from the canopy above him. He would have actually welcomed a real storm. Then the rain would wash some of the rotting stench from the air, cooling him.

That did not seem to be forthcoming. It had been several hours since he had an unhindered view of the sky. The forest itself was like a whole other world than the one he was used to. It made the thick, familiar forest around Lake Fiore seem like an open grassland. The trees were huge, with trunks ten to twenty feet across at their bases, their branches and limbs intertwining so much they formed a sort of ceiling above him. Here, the sky was green, with dim light filtering through even at high-noon. The ground was teeming with life as well, with all sorts of creeping and crawling things that consumed what routinely fell from that canopy, be it leaf or creature.

He was doing his best not to be afraid. It wasn't that he shouldn't be. The proper amount of fear, given the situation, was merely being realistic. The trick was not letting that fear overwhelm you. That was much harder to do than it seemed, even for somebody as experienced as him.

"How you doing there, Minun?"

"Mai Mai." The little mouse replied.

Although Lunick couldn't see him, he knew Minun was right there at his side.

Lunick closed his eyes, trying to get his heart to slow down. He had to be calm and had to make the most of the nearly lightless night.

Suddenly, a ball of bright blue electric energy shot passed his right shoulder, nearly singeing his hair. He rolled to the side, kneeling on the ground moments later. He felt Minun's presence right beside him.

He began scanning the area.

"Where are you?" He muttered to himself. He tried his best but he just couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"Mai Mai!"

Lunick looked to his left and nimbly dodged an energy-filled ball that was sent in his direction. The blue ball of energy went crashing into one of the trees, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Ha! Got you!" He said, sending his own red ball of energy in the direction of his attacker.

Lunick heard the ball crash, but that was all he heard. He couldn't tell if he hit his target or missed.

"Nice try, Lunick." A voice called out from the darkness. Moments later, a large ball of energy was slowly approaching him. He got in position and took a battle ready stance.

The blue ball got brighter as the voice got even closer. By now, Lunick could tell that the ball of blue energy was actually a protective barrier, shielding his attacker from harm.

The person was close enough that he could recognize that the figure of the person behind the shield had a female frame.

Suddenly, a yellow bolt of electricity from behind his attacker was sent in Lunick's direction. He quickly dodged the attack and landed on his feet like a Glameow.

"Missed again." He said smartly.

"You're fast. But I'm faster." The voice called, releasing yet another ball of blue energy towards Lunick.

Quickly focusing his mind, Lunick produced a red shield over his body. The ball of energy disintegrated when it made contact.

"Ha! You're not the only one who can make shields."

"No, but I am the only one who can do a 360 leg kick." The blue shield surrounding the female figurine quickly vanished as she jumped high in the air, doing several somersaults before outstretching her leg ready to break her opponents shield.

Seeing what she was about to do, Lunick shut down his barrier and grabbed the person's foot just as it was about to make contact with his face. With a swing of his arms, he threw the girl into the forest's stream. She fell in with a loud _kerplop!_

Readying his suit, Lunick launched a red ball of energy towards his opponent.

Wobbling to her feet, the girl saw the energy ball coming her way. She quickly morphed her right wrist to resemble a groove-shaped mitt and caught the energy ball. Almost as quick as she caught it, she sent it flying back towards Lunick.

Lunick dodged and charged towards her and the two began to exchange blows. Lunick threw her a punch, but she blocked it, countering with a kick, but Lunick dodged it. The two kicked, punched, and dodged, for a good five minutes. Lunick launched another punch in the girl's direction, but she dodged it by flipping backwards. But she didn't dodge the energy ball that Lunick launched immediately after. She screamed as it sent her crashing into the ground. Weakly on her knees, she released a small ball of energy towards Lunick.

He quickly put up his shield as he ran towards his opponent. When the attack dissipated, he lunged at her, letting down the barrier surrounding him.

The girl caught him and rolled on her back as she kicked him smoothly in the gut, sending him flying backwards into one of the trees.

"Ow…" Lunick moaned as he slowly slumped upside-down against the tree's truck.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" The girl asked as she hurriedly ran to his side.

"Geez! That seriously hurt, Solana. I think you knocked out my spleen!"

"Well I think you dislocated mine. Were you trying you trying to knock my brains out when you threw me into that stream?" She extended her hand to him to help him up.

He took the hand and stood up. "Not nearly as much as you were trying to break my neck."

"Mai Mai!"

"Pla Plah!"

Plusle and Minun joined their humans at their feet.

"Mai Mai?"

Lunick knelt down towards his pokémon.

"Don't worry, Minun. No real damage. Least I don't think so." He said standing back up straight. He continued rubbing his sore stomach.

Slowly, the rain forest began to fade. It almost seemed to waver as the forest surrounding them began to disappear. The forest noises and sounds slowly died down as silence took over. It was replaced by a sort of combination of a galley and work-space. Lights flashed on panels, monitors showed arcane data, and sleek units sat atop shiny storage bins.

"Good job, Rangers." Spenser called from the studio room on the upper level. "Come on up so we can give you your evaluation."

Solana started for the simulation stadium's door but stopped when Lunick didn't join her. She saw him in the same spot he was earlier, still rubbing his stomach.

"Did I really hurt you that badly?"

"Nah. Probably just an aftersensation from the hit." He said, joining her moments later. "C'mon. Let's hear what the Leader has to say."

* * *

"I'm most impressed with the way you youngsters performed today." Professor Hastings said from behind one of the computers.

The rangers were all seated in groups, the Ringtown Rangers in one and the Summerland Rangers in another. The Fall City and Wintown Rangers were training at a different location.

"Scanners show that none of your suits had any malfunctions during your training." Professor Hastings said from behind one of the monitors.

"That doesn't mean they won't have any in the future, Professor. Just because it didn't happen today, doesn't mean it won't happen. Like you said, these suits are still just experimental." Spenser said, printing off each rangers own individual progress.

"As long as we're on the subject, can you please explain to me why Solana and Lunick's battle suits are black, and why ours are green?" Leilani asked, folding her arms.

"And explain to me why Solana's suit is white with blue neon stripes, while Murph and mines are black with red neon stripes?" Lunick asked.

Spenser turned to face Hastings. "Professor?"

Again, the old man adjusted his glasses as he once more began to explain.

"Well young rangers, as with your uniforms, these battle suits were colored coated merely to distinguish you from all the other rangers and to see which district you fall under. Ringtown's uniform colors are red, gold, and black with a touch of blue blended in there. The two major colors are black and red, which is why your suit's colors are black and red. As for you, Leilani and Percy, your uniform colors are green, black, and orange. The two major colors are green and orange, which is why your suits are as so."

"But that still doesn't explain why Solana's suit is white and why Murph and mines are black." Lunick protested.

"Well, her uniform is designed differently from yours, so why is it that her suit can't be as well? Lad, it is merely a design that was used to separate the bases and distinguish the sexes. That's all it is, really."

Lunick chose not to argue anymore. It really didn't matter to him what color their uniforms were. He just couldn't let go of the fact that, given how dark it was during their simulation training, he just couldn't find her. He should have been able to given how bright her suit was. She should have stuck out like a sore thumb!

Professor Hastings picked up his cane and stood up. "Well, rangers. I believe it's safe to say we can give the Union a positive report after today's activities. It seems that the Self-Healing Extra-Springy Extra-Stretchy Accoutrement is a plus!"

"Extra- Springy Extra-What?" Lunick asked.

"Professor, why can't we just call it a battle suit?" Spenser tiredly asked.

"Because it is more than a battle suit! It is a Self-Healing Extra-Springy Extra-Stretchy Accoutrement!"

"Then why not call it a Super Suit?" Solana asked.

Professor Hastings lips were tightly shut.

"That's an excellent idea Solana." Spenser said. "We'll call it a Super Suit."

Professor Hastings picked up a few papers from the printer before hastily making his way over to the studio room's entrance.

"I'm going back to the lab to do some research. Spenser, I trust you can handle the rest." He was out the door before Spenser could even respond.

Shaking his head, Spenser took the few papers he had printed from the printer and put them in his manila folder.

"Well, Rangers, like I said earlier, great job. I know this exercise could have been potentially dangerous and I appreciate you all for participating." He made his way to the door. "I have to radio the Union about the transaction . Solana, can I trust you to thank the Battle Arena Simulation Dome's staff members for letting us use their facility for testing?"

"Will do, Leader."

Nodding his head, Spenser exited the room.

"So where yah'll heading next?" Leilani asked, grabbing her pack and gear and heading with the others down the steps to the building's entrance.

"Well, after we get out of these suits and into our clothes, Lunick and I are going to the Capture Arena to practice."

"And you are so going down, Solana! I'm gonna crush you so hard in the speed round, you won't know what hit you!" Lunick boasted.

Solana smiled. "We'll see, Lunick."

"Indeed we shall!" He said, doing his own impression of a broken-down English accent.

* * *

In the stadium, the audience sat in silence. Tension hung heavily on the air, as wind blew through the stadium.

Solana stood still as she readied her styler in her hand. She listened to the beeping sound of the digital clock counting down.

_Five(beep)…four(beep)…three(beep)…two(beep)…one(beep)!_

_BUZZ!_

The pokémon were let out on the field.

"Capture On!" Solana said as she released her capture discs.

One by one, the pokémon were captured, from the Chikorita, to the Zigzagoon, to the Torchic, Solana captured them all. Soon, she started capturing the boss pokémon—Rhydon, Machoke, Tyranitar. By the time the buzzer sounded, Solana had captured 89 pokémon.

"Alright! Time's up!" The MC Arena said from the podium. "Let's see how hot our challenger scored this time?"

He looked towards the score board. "The total number of pokémon captured is…89 pokémon! And the total score is…7523 points! A new record!"

There was a boisterous applause coming from the audience.

The MC Arena wiped at his forehead with a used handkerchief. "Yet another amazing performance by PR Solana! Yah'll give it up for our record-breaking diva, yo ,yo!"

Again, the crowd cheered.

Waving to the audience, Solana made her way to the entrance hall where Lunick and Minun were there to greet her. Plusle immediately ran in her arms and nuzzled her face.

"Not bad, 'Lana. But I can do better." Lunick said with crossed arms.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." He said slyly.

"I'd like to see you try to steal my title as the Champ."

"You can and you will. Just watch."

"I will." She said with a smile.

Lunick knelt down to the ground to speak to his partner. "Wish me luck buddy."

"Mai Mai!"

"Be sure to cheer real loud, okay?"

"Mai!"

He stood back up.

"Well, here I go!" He said, taking a deep breath.

"Break a leg. I'll be watching you." Solana said as made her way to back and into the stands where the rowdy audience was waiting for Lunick's entrance.

Taking another deep breath, Lunick made his way out to the arena.

The MC Arena was busy chatting with his fellow judges when he saw the next challenger enter the stadium. Adjusting his tie, he quickly made his way to the podium.

"Welcome! We've been waiting, Ranger. We're getting it started, yo, challenger! Everyone look towards the field. Standing there upright is our next challenger. Ranger Lunick, yo, yo, yo!"

The audience cheered for their delightful ranger. Solana sat there smiling, anxious to see her best friend perform. Plusle and Minun were standing on the seat in front of her, cheering and screaming their little hearts out. Solana had to wonder if the man in the seat in front of them was somewhat bothered. Then again, the crowd was so hyped up, maybe he didn't notice. He was on his feet cheering as well anyway.

The MC held onto his tie. "You ready to go with it and hit the ground running? Well, before you roll, this is what you got to know. The current record holder is PR Solana, with a synapse-sizzling 7523 points!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and screams. Solana was taken aback. She had no idea she had so many admirers and fans.

"All right, you! Set your sights on the new record, PR Lunick! Cap-Ture! Go!"

Lunick wiped the bead of sweat that trickled down his forehead as the digital clock began counting down.

_Five(beep)…four(beep)…three(beep)…two(beep)…one(beep)!_

_BUZZ!_

The pokémon were let out on the field.

"Capture On!" Lunick shouted as he released the capture discs.

One by one, Lunick swiftly captured the pokémon. Solana was memorized as she saw her best friend take control of the field. The determination in his eyes she had seen many times before. He was even capturing the boss pokémon as easily as she was! And he said _she_ was the better ranger.

_BUZZ!_

"Alright! Time's up!" The MC Arena said from the podium. "Let's see how hot our challenger scored this time?"

He looked towards the score board. "The total number of pokémon captured is…92 pokémon! And the total score is…7522 points!

The crowd cheered, but Solana and Lunick were dead silent.

Solana's score was 7523. Lunick's score was 7522.

One point.

He lost by one measly little point!

"Oh, too bad, Ranger! No new record today." The MC said. "Yo, what do you say, Lunick? You want to take another go at the challenge?"

Lunick's mouth couldn't drop any lower. He didn't have a problem with losing. He had lost to Solana plenty of time before. It was the fact that he lost by one point. One little point. One more pokémon and he could have beaten Solana's record. He could have become the Capture Arena Champ!

Solana frowned as she looked sympathetically at her friend. What a horrible way to lose—by one point. She couldn't imagine how her friend was feeling at that moment. She quickly got up from her seat and made her way through the crowd, Plusle and Minun right behind her, mirroring her expression as well. Lunick needed a friend. And he needed one right now.

"I'm sorry, Ranger. I don't think I quite got your answer. You wanna take another shot at the capture challenge, yo?" The MC repeated.

Lunick slowly shook his head. He closed his eyes.

"All right, Ranger. The Capture Arena's always ready to welcome your next challenge! We'll being expecting you to bring it next time, yo!"

Lunick sadly made his way into the Capture Arena building. What disappointment. What a disappointment.

"Lunick!" Solana called as she rushed over to her dejected friend. She held him by the shoulders. "Lunick, are you all right?"

"Oh sure. I'm just peachy." He shrugged off her hold and made his way through the double doors.

Solana, Plusle, and Minun hastily chased after him. The temperature had gone down slightly and it was already dark out. The cool breeze gently brushed against Lunick's hair, making it bounce in an almost cartoonist way.

Solana touched him on the shoulder. "Lunick, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" He turned to face her. It just hit him how beautiful Solana's face was. Furthermore, how close she was standing next to him. He quickened up his pace. Solana matched his strides.

"I can't imagine how you must be feeling. I know how much you wanted to win."

"Win? Solana I don't care about winning. I wasn't even sure I was going to. I was just trying to have some fun, bank up skills, maybe my speed. I was in my element. I'm upset that I was just one pokémon away from beating you. I lost by one point, Solana. One freaking point!" He plopped down on a nearby bench.

Solana looked at her friend for a brief moment before seating herself next to him. She lightly touched his leg.

"Like I said, Lunick, I can only imagine how you must be feeling. I know we were just joking earlier but you really were just one second away from becoming the new Champion. But on a positive note, you did do what you set out to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You improved your skills. You captured more pokémon than you have in the past. You even captured more pokémon than me. You were moving faster, which means your speed improved. You were focused. You made 92 successful captures, and without the help of your partner pokémon. Now that's saying something."

Lunick steadily looked down. "I guess you're right."

"I mean, so what if you didn't beat my score. That's never stopped you before? Doesn't mean you won't beat it one day? I mean, we just do this for fun. It's not like we're competing against each other like the Leaders do in the sport, right?"

Lunick chuckled. "Right. Thanks a lot, 'Lana."

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

"_Best_ friends." He corrected.

"Till the very end." Solana laughed. She raised her hand for a high five, which Lunick happily obliged.

Plusle and Minun both smiled. Minun suddenly perked his ears up, listening for something. He couldn't quite understand what it was. He felt almost as if someone else was there. Curious, he ran off in the direction where he believed the source of the noise was coming from.

Seeing her friend speed off so suddenly, Plusle quickly followed behind him. Their two humans didn't notice their disappearance and had moved on to another topic in their conversation.

* * *

Minun listened intently for the source of the noise. He couldn't quite make it out. It sounded like little voices at first, but now, it was sounding more like a conversation. Or perhaps…an argument?

His ears twitched. He quickly ran foreword. He ran through a patch of small bushes and founded himself on an open plain.

"Mai?" The his mouth hung opened. He saw two pokémon floating in the air. One pink, the other green. The two had apparently stopped their argument when they noticed they were being watched.

"Be?"

"Mai?" Minun repeated.

"Pla Plah?" Plusle said as she too ran through the bush and met up with her friend. Her mouth too dropped when she saw the two pokémon there.

"Mew Mew!" The small pokémon known as Mew cried out. It lowered itself lower to the ground to meet the two yellow pokémon on eye level.

"Mew Mew!" It cried happily.

Plusle and Minun exchanged looks.

"Pla?"

"Mai?"

* * *

"So then, we made it to the Sekra Mountain Range when Murph screams to the top of his lungs _'I have to go to the bathroom!'_ And he said that right in front of a cabin café. I was so embarrassed." Lunick said, chuckling as he remembered that event. "Good thing you had already infiltrated the Go-Rock Squad's Base. That's when the Professor gave Spenser and me the okay to move on ahead to meet up with you."

"Yeah. I am wondering how you got there before me, though."

He shrugged. "A guy moves fast when he's trying to rescue his best friend."

"I didn't need rescuing."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that? Plus, Leader was right there beside me. I had to move fast to keep up with him."

Solana smiled knowingly. She frowned a minute later, though, when she noticed how quiet their two pokémon were being. She frowned even more when she didn't see them anywhere near them.

"Hey, Lunick?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Plusle and Minun?"

He began scanning the area. "They were here just a minute ago."

"Where could they have gone? Why would they leave without notifying us?"

Lunick jumped up out of his seat. "C'mon. They couldn't have gotten far."

* * *

Plusle and Minun were still silent. They couldn't believe the two legendaries they were looking at.

"Be Be!" The Celebi cried. It began flailing its little arms, trying to get the Mew's attention. "Be Be! Beeeeeee!"

"Mew Mew!" The pink creature cheerily replied.

Plusle and Minun blinked. Then they blinked twice.

"Plusle! Minun!"

"Where are you?" Two voices called out.

"Be Be!" The Celebi cried. It began urging the Mew to move.

It didn't.

"Be Be!"

"Mew?"

"There you two are!" Solana said, stepping over the bushes to the cheering pokémon. Lunick soon joined her. But his attention was on the two legendaries floating in the air.

"How could you two run off like that without telling us? What if something had happened to you? To us?"

"Solana?" Lunick tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Look."

Solana looked to where Lunick was pointing and saw the two legendary pokémon known as Celebi and Mew hovering above her. Her mouth dropped.

The Mew and Celebi were just as still. Then Celebi suddenly moved, and gave the Mew a light push, nearly knocking it over.

"Be Be!" It said, pointing towards the two humans standing in front of them.

The Mew rubbed its paws together and stared timidly at the two rangers. It began to cower.

"Mew…"

Lunick rubbed his chin. "You know, there's something familiar about these two pokémon."

"Lunick, this is a Celebi…and a Mew." Solana squeaked.

"Yeah, I know we've been around legendaries before but there's something distinctly familiar about these two." He snapped his fingers, startling the Mew even more. "That's it! You're the Celebi and Mew from the cave!"

He grabbed Solana by the shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Solana, these are the two pokémon that teleported us to the hospital when we got separated in the Panula Cave. If it wasn't for them, you may not have pulled through like you did."

Solana smiled. "Is that so? Well then, thank you to you both. I am very grateful."

The Mew blushed and cowered behind the Celebi.

"Hey, Solana, what time is it?"

Solana pulled out her styler and went to the browser feature.

"It's a little after ten."

Lunick grasped his head. "Oh man, we gotta go Solana. We have training tomorrow."

"We do, don't we?"

"The Professor wants us to continue testing the suits, at least until the Union gives the okay that they're no longer experimental."

"I guess you're right."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Most definitely." She turned to the two floating pokémon. "Thank you two once again."

She turned around and started for East Road. "Come on, Plusle."

The small cheering pokémon quickly said her goodbye to her male counterpart before following behind her human.

"Minun. C'mon buddy, let's go home!" Lunick called from a distance.

Shaking his head, Minun stole one last glance at the two legendaries before chasing after his ranger.

For several moments, the two pokémon stayed there in silence. It was broken when the Celebi shrugged the Mew out of its grasp.

"Be Be!"

"Mew…" It said apologetically.

Shaking its head, the Celebi floated away. After several minutes, so did the Mew.

* * *

Stealthily, Nuzleaf and his tribe moved through the branches of the trees in the Olive Jungle.

"How much further till our destination?" A fellow member of the tribe asked.

"Enough that our tribe is cleared of the darkness that is spreading in this terrain. The Old One says we need to relocate for the time being. Those are our orders and we must follow them, comrade."

"It is getting dark, my friend. Should we maybe stop for the night?" Another member asked.

Nuzleaf paused. He looked up towards the night sky. It was indeed late. Maybe they should stop. The young ones were tired and the old ones weary. He was still in his prime, so he could move on if he wanted to. But he had to think of the wellbeing of the others.

"Perhaps you are right, my friends. If we do not have the will to keep moving, then we will not get very far. We may rest for the night. But we must awaken at dawn and begin moving once more."

"Leader! Look!" A much younger Nuzleaf cried out. He pointed in the direction from which they came. Many pokémon below and above them were fleeing as the forest seemed to be getting even darker.

"It's the darkness!" A young one cried. A gases poison was nearing them.

Nuzleaf eyes widened. "Run my friends! Run!"

The Nuzleaf ran fast as they could through the trees. The purple gas was moving swiftly through the area. Out of nowhere, several pointed darts were shot into the air. They hit the flock of Taillow and Swellow above them, hurting them, consuming them.

Just then, a female member of the tribe stumbled on one of the branches. The little Seedot she held in her arms fell out of her grasp, falling towards the ground.

"Seedot!" She cried.

Nuzleaf saw the baby pokémon fall towards the ground. He jumped off the branch and caught the timid pokémon before it hit ground. He landed on his feet. The Seedot was visibly crying.

"It's all right, young one. You are safe now."

Just then, another purple dart shot out of the cloud of purple smoke and missed Nuzleaf by mere inches. Quickly getting to his feet, Nuzleaf ran. He tried desperately to catch up with his clan.

Several more darts were shot out from the gaseous smoke. They were skillfully aimed as they hit the tribe. One by one, Nuzleaf saw his family become consumed. Those that were yet to be consumed stumbled on the branches and fell towards the ground, becoming consumed by the smoke moments later if not from of the darts.

Nuzleaf kept on running. But too rashly. He tripped over his own legs and fell face-first to the ground. He dropped the baby Seedot. It skidded away from him near its mother, who was already consumed.

Nuzleaf rubbed his sore head. When he opened his eyes, he saw the shadowing cloud approaching him. Fear filled his eyes. He began backing away on his knees.

But it was too late. Within a matter of seconds, the smoke and darts were fired at full force, consuming Nuzleaf and his entire clan.

* * *

**A/N:** For clarification purposes, I'd like you all to know that all the _yo's _the MC was saying came strictly from the game. I was annoyed throughout the whole thing and every time I read that _yo_, I swear I twitched. But for accuracy purposes and my desire to keep everyone in character, I added the _yo's_. Please don't get frustrated at me for adding them.

On a separate note: Your Ranger Christmas Special is nearly complete! So the wait will soon be over.

And I wish you all a very Happy Easter!


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **FINALLY! I've finally updated this story after _nine months_! Praise the Lord! My sincerest apologies for posting this chapter nearly a year after my last update (So ashamed…). I could go into this long explanation of why it wasn't posted any sooner but I won't because then I just won't shut up. But the important thing is that Chapter 15 was finally posted. (falls back on pillow and groans). And I PROMISE, the next chapter will be posted very soon! (hopefully within three weeks!)

So now I present you with this long awaited chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Lunick smiled proudly as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had done it. He had finally come up with an outfit. And not just any outfit: an outfit that went well together. _Very_ well together. Solana had always said that he didn't have any sense for fashion. That he was lucky he had a uniform to wear everyday because he wouldn't be able to put together an ensemble that would go well together. Well, today, he was gonna prove her wrong.

Lunick may have never been able to make a perfectly matched combo before, but it wasn't because he didn't have any fashion sense.

He was just lazy. Why would he go through all the trouble to make sure every little thing he put on matched perfectly? He could've put his outfit together the night before if he wanted, but that would mean less hours of sleep and he certainly couldn't risk that. There was also the possibility that he would be late for work, plus he'd have to wake up earlier than he already did. If he wanted to, he could mix and match all the clothes in his room and they all turn out to match together perfectly. But he was just plain lazy. Why spend so much energy trying to put together an attire for the mere purpose of impressing someone? Why waste your time?

Lunick always marched to the beat of his own drum. _'Never be Normal!'_ he would always say. Why be normal? Why should you want to be like everybody else? In fact, why even compare yourself with anyone else? When you stay true to who you are, all the gray is taken out of the world. Or at least that's what Lunick thought.

"Well Minun, buddy, do I look good, or do I look good?" He asked his partner as he continued to check himself out in the mirror.

"Mai Mai!" The small pokémon said, giving his human a 'thumbs-up'.

Lunick chuckled. He went over to his bed and went rummaging through his pack. Since his Leader and the Professor were so engrossed with the development of the super suits while at the same time investing the incident that took place at the Panula Cave and with the strange man, he and some of the other Ringtown rangers weren't called out to go on any missions. So he thought he'd go out and watch a pokémon match at the stadium or something on one of his rare weekdays off.

Leilani had a break in the middle of her day, so she called all her friends up to go out together and have lunch. Although Lunick would have much rather preferred to go out and spend some time relaxing with his best pal, he knew he couldn't turn her down. One, because they never really got to hang out as much as they used to because of their respective missions—if she was free, he and Solana were on a mission and vice versa. In fact, the only reason he spent more time with Solana than any of the other rangers was because the two of them were consistently paired together on every mission they were assigned. That, and because they only lived a short distance from each other.

And the other reason he didn't turn her down was because he knew he'd suffer several consequences if he did. Leilani may be one of his closest friends, and Solana's best female friend, but she could be downright terrifying at times, especially if she didn't get her way.

"I can't find it Minun." Lunick said, dumping all the contents in his pack onto his bed.

"Mai Mai."

Lunick turned to face his partner, who had moved from the bed to his dresser. He was waving a small badge in his tiny paws.

Lunick smiled.

"Thanks buddy," He said, taking the badge from his pokémon and pinning it to the purple hoodie he was wearing. "Solana would give me no end grief if I went outta here without my Ranger Badge."

He turned to his bed to retrieve his pack. He frowned when he remembered that dumped all of his items onto his bed.

"Uh…you think I need to carry all that stuff, Minun?"

Minun crossed his tiny arms. Hopping off of the dresser, the little mouse pokémon made his way over to his ranger's bed. He pointed to the pile of items on the bed.

"Mai Mai Mai!"

"But Minun, that's a lot of stuff."

He pointed to it again. "Mai Mai Mai!"

Lunick sighed. "Guess you're right. Wouldn't wanna leave the house unprepared like last time."

He began repacking his pack and finished five minutes later. "There. We all set, buddy?"

"Mai Mai!" His partner nodded.

"Great." He got up from his bed and threw his pack over his shoulder. He then extended his arm towards his partner. "Let's go show this girl that we do know something about fashion."

"Mai!" His partner exclaimed, jumping onto his human's shoulder.

Lunick looked around his room one more time, before making his way downstairs and out the front door.

* * *

Lunick started down the path that lead to East Road.

Hearing a rustling noise in the distance, Lunick crinkled his brow. When he saw a small explosion soon proceed, he grew concerned. Slowly, he cautiously made his way over to where he heard the source of the noise. Peering from behind a tree, Lunick readied his styler.

Then…he smiled.

* * *

"Alright, Plusle," Solana began, "Let's try this again with Quick Attack!"

Plusle quickly gained speed as she began charging towards a large boulder. A white trail of energy followed behind her.

"Fly 40 degrees left."

The electric pokémon complied.

"Now 30 degree upward jump!"

Again, the pokémon complied. Lunick shook his head as he continued watched his best friend command her partner.

"Quick Attack straight-on! Spiral formation!"

Plusle shot straight through the air towards, doing several barrel rolls as she got closer to her target.

"Now Plusle, Iron Tail against the boulder, let's go!" Solana commanded.

The small electric pokémon's tail began to glow as she jumped into the air. She struck the big rock dead in its center, making a small crevice in it.

Solana sighed. "Again, only a crack."

"Pla…" Plusle said, disappointed.

" What am I doing wrong?"

"Thinking too hard." A voice called from behind. Turning around, Solana saw that it was Lunick.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that: You're thinking too hard," Lunick said with a smile. "You don't need to analyze the boulder and its minerals or calculate the kind of force you need to break it. Just do it.

Solana shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"See here," He pointed towards the crevice in the rock. "You're focusing so hard on trying to build up enough power to break the boulder, when you _should_ be focusing on your pokémon. Remember, your pokémon can sense your emotions. If you're thinking too hard, your pokémon will think too hard, and as result, may not produce the kind of results you're looking for."

Solana pursed her lips, catching on to what he was saying. "Okay. So, what do you recommend I do?"

"Exactly what I said, 'Lana. Just do it. Have fun with your pokémon. Don't concentrate so much on the rock. Let go and have fun. When you get within striking distance of the boulder, just hit it."

She folded her arms. "Lunick, how can you successfully strike the boulder, if you're not even paying attention to what you're doing or where you're going? Striking it at the last minute could not possibly work."

His smile widened.

"Watch and learn, 'Lana," He said, stepping in front of her. "You ready, buddy?"

The small electric pokémon nodded.

"Alrighty then! Minun, I want you to use Quick Attack anywhere you'd like."

The mouse-like pokémon began freely running around the field at fast speeds.

"Now roll around in the grass just like you do at home." Lunick commanded.

Minun obeyed his ranger and started rolling on the grass, still using his Quick Attack. He started giggling.

Solana arched her eyebrow. "Lunick, what is this?"

"Minun always rolls around in the grass in our backyard. He loves to feel the blades of grass rubbing against his fur and to feel the earth beneath him."

"Lunick, this is not accomplishing anything."

"Patience 'Lana," Lunick said, closing his eyes before looking back towards his partner. "Alright Minun, let's add a Thunderbolt to the mix!"

Sparks began to form around the little electric pokémon body. Then a powerful bolt of lightning shot through air. Minun still controlled the bolt as he continued to roll around in the grass, laughing.

Solana blinked. "Lunick…"

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" He said, cutting her off and holding his index finger in the air. He then turned his attention back to his partner. "Minun buddy, I know you enjoy frolicking in our backyard. Why don't you go ahead and show 'Lana and Plusle here what you do?"

Crying with joy, the male cheering pokémon quickly got to his feet and started hopping around the field like he hadn't a care in the world. He was still giving off his Thunderbolt.

Solana was starting to get annoyed. "Lunick…"

"Just wait." He said as he continued to watch his pokémon. He smiled when he saw him getting nearer to the large rock. "Now Minun buddy, let's strike the boulder behind you with Iron Tail!"

Quickly turning around, Minun jumped back into the air. He released his Thunderbolt and his tail began to glow. The electric current from the Thunderbolt was quickly stored in his tail. Little sparks began to form around it.

Somersaulting as he approached the sandstone, the electric pokémon struck its center with his Iron Tail. The boulder instantly shattered into several smaller rock.

Solana stood there, thoroughly shocked.

Lunick smiled proudly. "Good job, buddy!"

"Mai Mai!" He replied cheerily.

Solana continued to shake her head. "How…How did you…"

"If you're relaxed, then your pokémon's relaxed too." Lunick said, walking up to her, "Minun was able to hit that sandstone dead it its center and break it, because I wasn't focusing on hitting the rock, and neither was he. He was just having fun."

"Lunick, that still doesn't explain how you were able to shatter that boulder when Minun didn't even know it was behind until you told him to turn around."

"It's like I said, Solana. Just do it. Even if all I told Minun to do was strike the boulder with his Iron Tail, I wouldn't focus so much on hitting it in a specific area like you were. I mean, you focus so hard on trying to build up enough power to break the boulder; you stress Plusle out because she's concentrating on following your orders and storing up her power. If you're so focused on which moves to use or how much strength you need to build up, then there's no way you could've shattered that rock because you're not really focusing on the boulder. You're just focused on the power needed to break it. It wasn't until you actually saw the boulder that you focused on hitting it. And when you switch gears like that so quickly, you confuse your pokémon in the process. You gotta remember your pokémon can sense your emotions, 'Lana. When you give Plusle an order, she's gonna do all she can to do exactly what you tell her to do, and if you don't get the results you were aiming for, such as breaking that boulder, you get frustrated, which makes Plusle feel bad because she didn't produce the result you wanted."

Solana's hand flew to her mouth. She quickly looked towards her partner. "Oh my God! Plusle, did I do that to you? Did I make you feel like you weren't doing a good job?"

Plusle just smiled weakly.

Solana felt like she might cry. "Oh Plusle, I'm so sorry. I had no idea I was making you feel that way."

Lunick placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Solana. Plusle knows that. Don't you, Plusle?"

Plusle's smile widened. "Plah Pla!"

"Hey, why were you trying to break that boulder anyway, 'Lana?"

"Strategizing. Remember that guy who pulled a gun on us the other day?"

"Yeah?" Lunick answered, recalling that dreadful night when that crooked man wounded his best friend with a Colt Bisley revolver

"Well, I was trying to come up with a strategy that we could use if we were ever put in a situation like that again."

Lunick smiled. "You work too hard, 'Lana."

"Not hard enough. I can't even come up with a simple strategy on how to break a rock." She said, eyeing remains of the boulder that Lunick just shattered.

Lunick grew concerned. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did we not just talk about this, Solana?"

Solana smiled. "Don't worry. I got the message. Relaxation is key."

"And don't you forget it," He warned, shaking his finger at her as a father does when lecturing his child.

Solana shook her head. Then noticed the attire Lunick had put together for himself.

"And…what was the inspiration behind this outfit?" She asked with a slight smile, pointing at the orchid purple skeleton hoodie, black denim jeans, and white sneakers he had on.

Looking down at his clothes, Lunick smiled proudly. "Oh this? Just something I threw together."

"Uh huh…And you put this together last night?"

"Nope. This morning." He proudly crossed his arms.

Solana started circling him. "Not bad, Lunick. I gotta say I'm impressed."

"I take it you like?"

"In a way. I didn't think you could pull this off."

"Well I did." He said, pointing to himself with his thumb, "And I proved you wrong. I do have fashion sense."

"Some, Lunick. You have some sense of fashion."

"Doesn't matter. Point is, I proved you wrong."

"You did."

"And you know what? I don't care. Even if you didn't like it, I still wouldn't care. You know why? Because I step to the music which I hears, baby." He began marching in place.

Solana chuckled. "To nobody but yourself be true."

"Hey, I am, what I is." He said, purposely using incorrect grammar.

"But you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"What was the inspiration behind this outfit of yours? Why the skeleton hoodie?"

Lunick looked down at himself. "Because it looked cool." He replied, as if she should already know that.

Solana shook her head. "You are such a boy."

"Well, I'd hope so. Otherwise I'd be really freaked out right now."

Solana rolled her eyes before shaking her head once more.

"So what you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"What's the inspiration behind your attire?" He said, pointing at the pastel tied dyed crop top and thigh-length jean-skirt she was wearing.

Solana smiled widely. "Oh, I was watching this TV show the other day and there was a commercial with this lady wearing this pretty frilly gypsy top and jeans. She looked so cute! Then I switched the channel and this other lady was wearing a beautiful choli saree in some soap opera! I took it as a sign that I should wear some midriff-bearing shirt. But I didn't have the money to by the choli saree and the store I went to was completely sold out of the gypsy shirt. I was so mad! But, since I had this crop top in my closet, I decided to put it on instead. And because it's so cute!" Solana squealed.

Lunick looked at her with his jaw dropped. He quickly shook his head. "Man. You said I'm such a boy but _you_ are such a girl! That had to be the most girliest thing I have ever heard!"

Solana crossed her arms in annoyance.

Lunick continued. "I don't even want to know why you decided to put the denim skirt on. There's probably a really long story that goes along with that one too."

It wasn't until Lunick locked eyes with Solana and saw her glare that he stopped his rant.

"What?"

Solana pouted. "That is the rudest, most insensitive thing you have ever said me."

Lunick sighed heavily. When would he learn to shut his mouth?

"I'm sorry, 'Lana. I didn't mean it."

"Then why'd you say it?" She questioned, still visibly upset.

"Because I'm a guy. I don't think before I open my mouth. I just say what my mind is thinking."

Solana scowled. "Then you did mean it."

"No, Solana, I didn't," Lunick countered, "I really didn't. I just wanted to know why you chose to wear those clothes."

"Because it looked cute."

"Then why didn't you just say that before?"

Solana put both hands on her hips. Then she began walking towards him.

"Because I'm a girl." She told him as she and Plusle starting walking away from him and towards the path that lead to Fall City.

Lunick sighed heavily before grabbing his head. "I'm so confused, Minun."

"Mai Mai…" The electric pokémon said in agreement.

* * *

The quintet of teens sat in an isolated booth at the fast food restaurant, killing time and nursing their drinks before they had to head to their respective bases.

"Ah, there's nothing like the satisfying taste of a Trainer Dee's Catcher Corndog to soothe the soul after a hard week." Lunick sighed as inhaled its scent.

"You know that stuff will shave years off your life, right?" Solana warned.

"Hey, I'm trying to soothe my soul here?"

"Mai Mai!" Minun said, as he took a bite out of the mini corndog Lunick bought him.

Solana cringed. "Uk. I don't know how you could eat that stuff."

"Because it soothes my soul. You should try it, 'Lana." He said, shoving the breaded hotdog in her face.

She pushed his hand away. "No, thank you. I pass."

Leilani cleared her throat. "Kay guys. I'm kinda still on-the-clock. I don't have the day off like you Ringtown Rangers do. I could get called on a mission any second now and I want to enjoy this little bit of time we have together."

Percy took a sip of his cola. "Relax, Leilani. We're all already here."

"But for how long? I don't know if you've noticed but we've been on call all day everyday for the entire week. We're going out in field almost as often as Solana and Lunick are."

Solana began playing with the straw in her drink. "Well, now you see what it's like for us."

Leilani crossed her arms. "I'm not used to going out on missions like this. I usually go on, at most, two missions in a day, if I get assigned one."

"Well Leilani," Murph began, "Things have been kinda hectic nowadays. Or at least recently."

"And it's not like we're just taking the day off," Lunick said, resting his half-eaten corndog on his tray, "Our Leader told us not to come in. He and the Professor have been very busy with the new super suits and all."

"And crime is still going on in Fiore. So some rangers have to be on call." Solana added, "In fact, most rangers have to be on call."

"It just so happens that our Leader can't manage the base right now." Murph said.

"Besides, Jenna, Jessica, and Tobi are all on call today, cause folks may still need help around town." Lunick said, leaning back in his chair. "It's just none of us are going out on missions."

Leilani uncrossed her arms. "All I'm saying is, I'm not used to doing all this work. I'm from Summerland. Summerlanders are laid-back. Hell, my Leader is probably one of the most laid-back if not laziest resident in Summerland. Now, I'm not lazy. I'm just saying it ain't right to just change stuff up all of a sudden."

"Well Leil," Solana began, "If the city changes up, then we gotta make changes to fit the mold."

"What about that Austin kid? Why isn't he out there with us?"

"Because he's still a rookie, Leilani. He doesn't have enough experience. You guys have way more experience than he does, and are therefore, more qualified and ranked to take the higher level missions." Lunick added.

Leilani's styler began ringing. She took the call.

"Leilani here…Whaaaaaat?...okay…okay, Percy and I are on our way." She put her styler back on its holder. "We gotta jet, guys."

Percy frowned. "Aww, but we didn't even get strike up a good conversation. I mean, isn't that the reason we even hang out? To talk about stuff we don't otherwise get to talk about?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Percy. It just ain't right that we get to spend so little time together."

"Not right at all." He said, shaking his head.

"Hey guys, c'mon. They'll be other days we can hang out." Murph said, smiling weakly.

"Murph's right. Like you said Leilani you're not used to working like this. So most likely this'll only be temporary. If things get worse, then they'll most likely call us all out." Solana said.

"I'm just sorry we only spent what, forty mins together?" Lunick said, now playing with his drink like Solana was doing moments before.

Leilani closed her eyes and started rubbing her chin, in thought. Once she was finished thinking, she reopened her eyes and turned to look at her friends. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Percy and I are gonna be on call all day today until maybe about six o' clock, then some other rangers take our shifts. My aunt is a cook at this real nice restaurant in Fall City. I can call her up and make reservations for us to have dinner there tonight at seven."

"Sweet!" Lunick exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me." Solana said agreeing.

"They allow pokémon too, so Plusle and Minun can come as well."

The two cheering pokémon started cheering in delight.

"Oh, will Aria be there?" Murph asked, raising his hand.

"Murphy please," Leilani said, getting to her feet. "That girl done did enough damage last time to last us the rest of the year."

Murph lowered his eyes.

Percy handed Leilani her pack.

"Thanks, Perce. All right guys. See you at seven."

"See you then." Solana said with a smile.

With a nod, the two rangers exited the fast food restaurant.

"Well, looks like it's just the three of us now. Whatcha guys wanna do?" Lunick asked.

Murph got up from his seat. "Sorry guys. Can't stay. Slowpoke's got a V-appointment and we're already running late."

"Okay. Go and take care of your pokémon, Murph. See yah later." Solana said, smiling.

Returning the smile, Murph made his way over to the fast food's restaurant's exit and left.

Lunick folded his hands on the table. "And then there were two."

"So, what do you wanna do? We still got five hours to kill before we're supposed to meet at the restaurant." Solana asked.

"We could always go out to the capture arena and do a challenge?" Lunick suggested.

"Nah. I'm tired of the challenges. How 'bout we go see a movie?"

"See what? Nothing good is out."

"Well how about we go skating or something?"

Lunick gave her a funny look. "Really Solana? Skating?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well what else do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. We never really had time to do anything. We were always on missions, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Solana said, sinking down in her seat. "Is that really what we spend all our time doing? Missions?"

"I guess so."

"We've got so much free time now, so I don't know what to do."

"We could still do the capture challenge?"

Solana shook her head. "No, we've done that already."

Lunick pursed his lips. Then he got an idea. "Okay. How 'bout a little training?"

Slolana instantly sat up. "Training?"

"Yeah. Remember what you said earlier? You were working on routine to use in the field. You said you didn't get it down packed. Well, how about we both go out there and do some real hard training so you do?"

Solana smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me. What do you two think?" She asked the little mouse-like pokémon.

Both of them cried enthusiastically.

Lunick stood to his feet. "Then it's settled. We can go out and train until it's time for us to go to the restaurant. We get so caught up training, time will move by faster than we know it."

Solana stood to her feet as well. "Lunick, how did you get to be so smart?"

He smiled. "Easy. I was born that way."

* * *

Solana started rubbing her head as she looked back towards her pokémon.

"Okay, Plusle, let's try this again, shall we?"

The electric pokémon gave her ranger a firm nod. "Pla!"

"Quick Attack! Let's go!"

Plusle quickly began running at fast speeds. A white trail of energy followed behind her.

"Now hit the tree!" Solana commended.

Jumping in the air, the little electric pokémon rammed the forest tree with her skull, only to slump back down on the ground in pain.

"Plusle!" Solana ran up to her pokémon and knelt down to pick her up. "Plusle, are you okay?"

"Pla Pa…" The little pokémon replied cheerily but dizzily.

Solana sighed. "I still don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Solana, we talked about this," Lunick said as he helped her back to her feet, "You gotta relax."

"I am relaxed."

"Are you?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then maybe you're still thinking too much about the target." He said, looking back towards the tree.

"Maybe…" Solana wondered.

Lunick caught her sad gaze. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, Solana. You can do this."

He pointed back towards the tree. "That tree isn't as frail as the rock we smashed earlier. It's gonna take quite a bit of strength to knock it down. Since Plusle's not a heavy-doozy pokémon like say a Rhydon, you're gonna wanna use her speed to your advantage."

"I see what you're saying," Solana said, catching on.

"Just have Plusle run around with her Quick Attack for a while, then strike the tree once you think she's gained enough momentum."

"Okay, I'll try it." Solana put her pokémon back on the ground. "You ready to go Plusle?"

"Plah!"

"Okay," Solana said, standing back up, "Let's try this one more time, Plusle. Quick Attack!"

Just as before, the tiny electric pokémon started running at fast speeds.

"Good Plusle! You're doing great!"

The electric pokémon continued circling the field at blinding speeds.

"Alright, Plusle! Now run back this way! Then do a U-Turn and hit that tree!"

The electric pokémon quickly began running towards her trainer before swiftly making a sharp turn and charge towards the large tree.

"Now strike it!"

Plusle gave a loud cry as she jumped into the air and once again hit the tree. The little mouse cut through it smoothly. She slid to a halt moments later, right as the tree was falling.

Solana smiled widely. "Alright! We did it!"

"Pla Plah!" The female pokémon said as she ran back towards her human.

"Plusle you were great!" Solana said, opening her arms and enveloping her pokémon in a tiny hug.

"Good job, 'Lana," Lunick said as he approached her.

"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without your help."

Lunick wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "Well, what are partners for? I mean, you taught me a lotta things over the years. I'm merely returning the favor."

"Well, I appreciate it." She said, once again placing Plusle on the ground.

"Mai, Mai Mai!" The male pokémon said as he waved his tiny arms at his human.

"What is it Minun?" Lunick asked his pokémon.

"Mai, Mai Mai Mai! Mai!"

"Pla Plah!"

"Mai!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Solana began, "But I think Plusle and Minun may want to train together."

Lunick looked back towards his partner. "That true, buddy?"

"Mai Mai!"

"Plah!"

Lunick smiled. "Alrighty then. Let's do it."

Minun hopped off his shoulder and ran near Plusle.

Solana smiled as well. "You know, we may be able to come up with something we could both use."

"Like a combo attack, right?"

"Or a maneuver we could use in the field. I mean, we're on the same missions constantly. Might do use some good to come up with a routine we could use together as a team."

Lunick cracked his knuckles. "All right. Let's do this."

* * *

A cool breeze blew through Lyra Forest as four figures stood on the open field.

"You guys ready?" Lunick asked the two small pokémon, getting a firm nod from both of them.

He turned to his best friend. "Ready, 'Lana."

"Ready!" She replied with a smile.

Lunick nodded. He turned back to look at his pokémon, before looking back towards Solana. Nodding together, the two rangers faced their pokémon.

"Plusle!"

"Minun!"

"Quick Attack!" They cried in unison.

The two Partner Pokémon started running ahead of their trainers on all fours.

Lunick's smile widened. "Way to go you two!"

"Keep it up!" Solana added.

As the two continued to run, a spark of electricity formed under their paws. Their speed increased as they appeared to repeatedly vanish and immediately reappear in different spots while they were running.

"Whoa, what is that?" Lunick questioned as he observed the two pokémon.

"I think its Agility." Solana replied, equally surprised.

"But Minun doesn't know Agility?"

"Neither does Plusle."

Golden electricity surrounded the two pokémon. Their bodies started to look black and white behind it.

"Whoa!" Lunick exclaimed.

All Solana could do was shake her head. What was happening here?

Plusle and Minun continued to gain speed.

"Plah Pla Plah!"

"Mai Mai Mai!"

With a mighty cry, the two pokémon then shot up into the air with their Quick Attack. They were enveloped by a ball of blue electricity as they continued to rise higher and higher.

"Can you believe this?" Lunick laughed, as he continued to watch the exciting display.

Solana just continued to watch in astonishment, completely baffled and confused.

The sparks surrounding the ball of blue energy intensified.

"Plah PLAH!"

"MAI!"

The two pokémon gave a mighty cry as the blue orb lit up and created a blast of electricity. It manifested into an electrical explosion, lighting up the entire area in a bright, blinding flash. Several lightning bolts shot out from all over the orb.

The two rangers quickly shielded their eyes from the bright flash and powerful winds the explosion caused. Once the clouds of dust from the explosion cleared, the two electric pokémon the two electric pokémon were breathing heavily, as sparks continued to come off from their bodies.

Solana and Lunick blinked several times as they were temporarily blinded from the bright flash. When his eyes adjusted, he found Plusle and Minun in the center of a severely charred field.

"Whoa…" Was all Solana could say.

"That was incredible!" Lunick shouted as he ran over to the two Partner Pokémon, "You two were amazing!"

"Pla Plah…"

"Mai…" The two pokémon replied tiredly before collapsing. Both Solana and Lunick picked up their pokémon, who no longer had sparks flying off their bodies.

"That was way weird," Solana commented as she looked at exhausted pokémon.

"Yeah, but way cool!" Lunick said, doing the same, "Where do you suppose they learned how to do that?"

"Beats me."

Lunick held Minun closer to his chest. "What were you thinking when you told them to 'keep it up?'"

"Teamwork. What about you?"

"Same thing." He began petting his now sleeping pokémon.

Solana pursed her lips. "You think they knew what we were thinking?"

"Maybe. But that doesn't explain how they were able to give off so much electricity and speed."

Solana also began petting her resting pokémon. "Lunick, remember when I said it looked like Plusle and Minun were doing Agility?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what if it wasn't Agility? What if it was Helping Hand?"

Lunick looked up from his pokémon to her. "You mean, you think Plusle and Minun were using Helping Hand on each other?"

"Why not? I mean, if we both were thinking teamwork, then they might have cooperated as a team and increased their power with Helping Hand."

"That would explain the speed boost and copious amount of electricity they were giving off," Lunick said, catching on, "So the light blue electric sparks we saw earlier was actually the two of them using Helping Hand."

Solana nodded. "And then couple in the praise and encouragement we were giving them, their power may have increased by over 70%."

"Wow. But what about the electrical ball?"

"My guess is that they held out their Helping Hand until the last minute. That would explain the large lightning bolts coming off of it and then the explosion later."

Lunick smiled down at his pokémon, who was no longer asleep but still visibly tired. "You were awesome, buddy."

Minun smiled before snuggling back up in his ranger's arms, dozing off moments later.

"It must've taken a whole lot of energy to produce that much power." Lunick said, eyeing his pokémon.

"No doubt." Solana said, walking up next to him. "What time is it?"

Lunick looked down at his wrist. "Quarter after six."

"Guess we better get ready to meet the Leil and the others at that fancy restaurant of hers." Solana said as she started walking.

"Sweet! I'm so hungry. Training sure works up an appetite." He said, joining her.

"Think we should drop these little ones home?" Solana said, looking down at her slumbering pokémon.

"Nah. Let 'em come. We're not gonna eat till seven remember? Maybe a few mins later cause we still gotta give our orders. By then, they may be fully awake and ready to chow down on a nice hot meal. I know I am."

* * *

Leilani yawned as she walked out of the Summerland base.

"Man, am I glad that's over with. I've never been so tired in my life."

"I know. Neither have I." Percy said as he began rubbing his eyes.

"This is too much work for a Summerland Ranger."

"Stop complaining, Leil. Look, our shift is over. You can relax now."

She started stretching. "Guess you're right."

Percy put his hand to his mouth and yawned. "Oh boy. I'm beat. Think I'll take a quick shower before heading over to Fall City so I can feel refreshed. That and to get all the dirt and grime off my skin."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm sweaty."

She rolled her eyes. "No. I meant go to Fall City. You just said you were beat?"

"Didn't we have plans to go eat at that restaurant you were talking about earlier?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

Leilani smiled. "Nope."

"Okay, I'm confused. I thought you said…"

"I did."

"Then why aren't we going?"

"Because, I think two of our little Ringtown Rangers need to spend some _quality_ time together."

Percy stopped walking. He put one hand on his hip. "You're trying to set them up, aren't you?"

Her smiled widened as she turned around to face him.

"Guilty." She said as she raised her right hand in the air.

"Leilani, you can't just go around and play matchmaker, especially with Solana and Lunick."

"Why not? I mean those two deserve each other, you know that. They're crushing hard but they're too afraid to get out of their nest. Well, I'm just giving them a little push."

"Leilani, you may be pushing too hard."

She flicked her hand at him ."Oh c'mon, Percy."

"Leilani, did you ever stop to think that maybe Solana and Lunick just wanna be friends?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. There's a reason why they haven't made a move on each other yet."

"Because they're afraid?"

"Because they're not ready. If they did like each other that way, they're not just gonna go out and tell the other without getting their feelings and mind straight first."

Leilani folded her arms. "That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense. You think with the strong friendship Solana and Lunick have, that they would risk jeopardizing it by taking that jump into a relationship much too soon? I know them, Leilani. You know them. They're not gonna do anything they're not ready to do."

Leilani scoffed. "Percy, what's wrong with trying to get them from best friends to…"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? Your timing. Leilani, they may not be ready. You know that."

"Humph." She turned away from him and started walking. "Percy, please. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do," He said as he started walking with her again.

"Oh, I know I do. After tonight, those two will stop beating around the bush and tell each other how they truly feel."

Percy shook his head. "You know, you're something else, Leilani."

"I know."

He looked away from her and back on the path before him. "You know, there may be one tiny flaw in your plan."

"What's that?"

"You told _all _of us that we were gonna be going out for dinner tonight. Murph believed you whole-heartedly."

Again Leilani flicked her hand and smiled. "Murphy won't be going. He had to take Slowpoke to a V-appointment. And if I know Murphy, he'll stay the entire night with his pokémon if he has to, even if it'll cost him some delish food at an exquisite restaurant."

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I sincerely apologize for the late update. This chapter was actually much longer. MUCH, MUCH LONGER. But I stopped here because I decided to divide it up into two separate chapters. I didn't want to release too much in just one chapter. So unfortunately, you're gonna have to wait a few days for the next chapter. And I do mean a few days. I am so not gonna update months apart like I did last time. The next chapter is partially complete. So hopefully I get it posted within the next three week. And again, I apologize for the _extremely_ late update.

I know I'm a bit late, but I'd like to wish you all a Very Merry Chritmas and a Prosperous New Year! (PS: Your Chirstmas story is still in the works unfortunately. I try to get it posted as soon as possible.

And please don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I posted this a little later than I anticipated but nevertheless, it is posted. I must let you know…this is my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Taking up a total of 76 PAGES! (gasp)

There are about ten chapters here compiled into one. Why would I do that? Let's just say I felt bad about updating the previous chapter almost a year after Chapter 14 and felt you deserved the text you should have received during that time period.

I worked really hard on this, so I hope it lives up to your expectations.

So I present to you, this long, action-packed, heartfelt, drama-filled, and occasionally fluffy chappy. Enjoy!

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Solana gripped with crossed arms as she looked out at the path she and Lunick had just taken.

"Maybe they didn't get the night shift off after all," Lunick replied, his arms also crossed and also looking out. By the time they reached the restaurant with their reservations, they found the parking lot completely filled to capacity.

"Lunick, what time is it?"

He looked down at his watch. "Seven twenty-five."

Solana grasped her forehead. "This just doesn't make any sense."

"Well, Leilani and Percy have been on-the-clock a lot lately. Maybe they're still doing a mission or something?"

"Then why didn't she call us to let us know?"

"Solana, you know more than anyone that a mission is no time to be making personal calls. They may be doing an investigation or be in the middle of a battle. When would they have the time?"

Solana unfolded her arms. "Guess you're right. But what about Murph?"

"Slowpoke had a V-appointment, remember? Maybe it got some vaccinations and was feeling really sluggish and achy afterwards. I know Minun does."

"Mai!" The little pokémon called from the ground.

"Well you do."

Solana shook her head. "Something still doesn't seem right."

Lunick rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Solana. Instead of standing out here wondering where everyone is why don't we just go inside and sit down? Who knows? Maybe they're already inside."

"Then they would have called us."

"Maybe there's some kind of a cell phone rule."

"What restaurant isn't gonna allow a person to have a cell phone?"

"You'd be surprised." Lunick answered.

Solana looked back out to the road.

Lunick dropped his arms and gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on, Solana. I haven't eaten since midday. I'm starving over here!"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Let's go. I still say something is off."

"Think about it on your way to the table." He said, opening the door.

When they entered the restaurant they found that it was packed to capacity. Not only that, but the interior of the restaurant was very elegant. They gawked at the spectacle. The peach and white wallpaper matched beautifully with the crystal chandeliers. Solana thought the Clamperl and Gorebyss pattern on the walls added a little cuteness to the already gorgeous room. There were waiters and waitresses at almost every table, whether they were serving, taking orders, or fixing up the table for their next costumers.

There was a podium right at the entrance where a tall man with a thin mustache and wavy black hair stood. As one couple came ahead of them, he greeted them before asking "How many?"

Lunick stepped up to the podium. "Hello there."

The man only opened his eyes halfway. He eyed Lunick's skeleton hoodie and turned up his nose. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh, yes. We do," Solana said, stepping in front of Lunick and looking the man straight in the eyes. Lunick may not have caught his disgusted stare but she did. And she was greatly offended.

"Names?"

"Solana and Lunick."

The man scanned down the list of names on his roster, stopping somewhere in the middle. Then he smiled widely.

"Ah! You are Miss Leilani's guests."

"Yes, sir."

He looked back to his list. "Solana Tsuki and Lunick Kaneko. Reservations for two."

"Two?" Solana questioned as she crinkled her brow.

The tall man looked over his shoulder and motioned over to one of the waitresses behind him. "Please take these young guests to their table. They are Miss Leilani's friends."

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, sir." She turned back to face the two rangers. "Come with me please."

Solana and Lunick followed the waitress as she led them to a small table set up in another room towards the back of the restaurant. The area was much quieter than where most customers were having their dinner and the atmosphere was somewhat calmer.

"I'll be with you in a moment." The waitress said as she went to go tend to another table.

"Did you hear that?" Solana asked as she took her seat.

"Uh, that she'll be right back?" Lunick asked as he did the same. He took off his hoodie and placed it on the back of his seat, revealing the fitting black tee shirt he was wearing underneath. Plusle and Minun took the liberty of hopping on top of the white silk-clothed covered table.

"No. That guy at the podium. Did you hear what he said?"

"That we're Leilani's friends?" Lunick said, still confused.

Solana shook her head. "No. Reservations for two."

Lunick took some wet naps out of his pack and began cleaning his hands. "What about it?"

He handed one to Solana and she took it and started cleansing her hands as well.

"What about it? He said reservations for two, which means that this table was reserved only for two people."

"So?"

"So? Lunick, this table was reserved only for two people. Who are the only two persons here?"

Lunick pursed his lips in confusion. "Us?"

"Yes! Do you know what that means?"

"That…we're gonna be eating here tonight?" He replied, still confused.

"Gah! Lunick, we're the only ones here tonight! This table was reserved only for two people. That means that Leilani and the others never intended on coming here to begin with!"

The gears in Lunick's head began to click. Then he chuckled. "Is that what you're all tweaked about?"

"I knew this was a setup! When I get my hands on Leilani…"

"Whoa, 'Lana. Calm down. You don't know if this was a setup."

She held up her hand. "Lunick, please."

"No, really. This may not be what you think. Maybe Leilani found out that she and Percy wouldn't be able to make it. Maybe they got held up in a mission. And Murph had to take Slowpoke to the vet, remember? Leilani could have called the restaurant and changed the reservations from a party of five to two."

Solana wasn't convinced. "Then why didn't she call us?"

"Because maybe she knew you would act this way. Come on, Solana. Give Leilani the benefit of the doubt."

"Do you remember what she said when we were in the hospital a couple months ago?"

"That was just Leilani being Leilani. You know her better than I do, 'Lana."

"Exactly. That's how I know she would pull something like this."

Lunick sighed. "I don't get why you're so angry. What's wrong with just the two of us eating here tonight?"

"Lunick, she planned this."

"So what? Solana, you know how Leilani is."

Solana still pouted.

Lunick handed Minun his used wet nap to throw away, which he did. "I mean, honestly, what is big deal? What's the problem?"

All she did was look at him. She didn't have an answer to his question.

"I don't see what's so wrong about two friends going out to eat dinner? People do that all the time."

Solana sighed. "I hear what you're saying, Lunick."

He smiled. "Good." He sat back up. "I still don't think Leilani planned this."

"I guess you could be right. I still think she could've called."

"Let it go, Solana."

"I know, I know."

A different waiter returned to their table. He smiled as he faced them.

"Good evening. My name is Darren and I will be your waiter this evening. Here are your menus," He said as he handed one to both teenagers.

"Whoa, this is pretty expensive," Solana observed as she looked down at her menu.

"Aww relax, 'Lana." Lunick smiled as he too studied his menu.

"Can I start you off with anything to drink?" He asked, taking a notebook and pen out from his pocketed black apron.

"Yes," Solana began, "I'll have a tropical sunrise fruit smoothie, please."

He recorded on his notepad. "And you, sir?"

"Root Beer Float." Lunick replied with a wide smile.

The young man recorded it on his notepad. "Okay. I'll see to it that you get your drinks. Can I interest anything for the little pokémon joining you for dinner?" He asked, referring to Plusle and Minun.

"Just some pokémon food and water would be nice," Solana said, answering for them.

"Are you kidding?" Lunick argued, "Hey, dude, throw in some mini mozzarella sticks and cheddar fries for them too."

Solana gawked at him.

The young man recorded it on his notepad. "All right. Coming right up." He said cheerily as he went to go get their drinks.

Solana shook her head. "Are you trying to send my pokémon to an early grave?"

"Oh, come on, Solana. A little fried food never hurt anybody."

"I am not about to let you make my Plusle get sick."

He shrugged. "Fine. More for me and Minun. Right buddy?"

"Mai Mai!" The electric pokémon cried as he gave his ranger a 'high five'.

Again, Solana shook her head.

The waiter returned with a tray of drinks and a basket of dinner rolls.

"Wow. That was fast," Lunick observed as the waiter named Darren put the drinks and rolls on the table. He set the pokémon food on the little tiny table beside them that was there specifically for that purpose.

"Okay. Are you kids ready to order?" Darren asked as he set the tray down and took out his notepad.

"I'm ready," Lunick answered as he held the menu in her hand again, "I'll have the classic meatball sub and…some buffalo nuggets."

Darren recorded it on his notepad. He looked to Solana. "Are you ready to order, Miss?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Solana answered sweetly, "I'll have the house salad as an appetizer and the parmesan veggie alfredo pasta as a main course."

"Okay, coming right up." He said as he finished writing up his order. He took the menus from Solana and Lunick. "Your food will be here shortly."

"Thank you," Solana said.

He smiled as he walked away to go fulfill their orders.

Solana smiled too. It wasn't until she noticed Lunick's perplexed expression that it went away.

"What?"

"What are you, a Buneary? Veggie pasta and a salad?"

Solana crossed her arms. "Well it beats the meatball sub and nuggets you just ordered. You come to a fancy restaurant like this and you go and order something that you can go to a corner store for?"

"Hey! I love meatball subs."

"You can get a meatball sub at a sandwich store. Why would you order it here?"

"Because I've never had _their_ meatball sub. Not all sandwiches are the same, Solana. You just said it yourself, this is a fancy restaurant. One of the best according to Leilani. So if their food here is topnotch, don't you think their meatballs would be too?"

Solana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Lunick."

"Don't diss the sub until you've tried the grub." Lunick said proudly.

All Solana could do was roll her eyes. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

"So Cameron messages me on my styler to thank me for helping Percy get his Politoed back. Then he tells me to report back to the Summerland base because he _'Got something for me…something really awesome'_." Solana began. "So being the obedient ranger that I am, and seeing that I didn't have any missions or anything to do at that time, I decided to go over there and see just what he was talking about."

Lunick took a bite out of the dinner roll he held his hand as he listened to his friend's tale.

Solana continued. "When I get there, Leilani and Percy are outside to meet me and Plusle. Percy goes in to tell his Leader that I'm here and Leilani is staring at me shaking her head. Before I could even ask her what was up, Cameron comes out and tells me that I have to come inside to pick up my 'gift'."

Lunick smiled. "Let me guess, it wasn't an actual gift?"

"Oh no, it was. It was Cameron's gift," Solana said, smiling herself, "Anyway, I started walking towards the base and Leilani again is shaking her head. So I finally ask her what was wrong and she tells me that Cameron _'has an odd compulsion to give weird gifts that no one wants…'_"

"Uh-oh," Lunick said with a light chuckle.

Solana chuckled herself. "I'm here thinking Leilani's being a little harsh. As soon as I enter the base, the first thing I see is this big, clucky, rusty piece of metal lying there in the middle of the floor."

Lunick started laughing.

Solana took a sip of water before continuing. "He told me he found it in the Safra Sea and starts boasting. He then tells me I can have it and that it was a gift from him to me. And I'm here, trying to figure out just what the heck this thing is."

Again, Lunick laughed. Solana started studying his face, noticing the visible indentations of the skin on either side of his cheeks. When did Lunick get dimples?

"C'mon, Solana. What happened next?"

Solana shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Oh right. One of Summerland's mechanics had helped Cameron carry that thing into the base. He told me it was an underwater vehicle. A submersible."

"The Aquamole." Lunick said taking a sip of water from his glass.

Solana nodded. "He said it was made many years ago and that it was useless the way it was now because it had aged. He said it was nothing but _'a big pile of junk'_. His words not mine."

"Ouch." Lunick winced. "That had to have hurt Cameron."

"It did. He started getting all defensive. '_Junk? You call this junk? I object to that!'_"

Solana's impersonation of Cameron made Lunick laugh, again revealing the two dimples on his cheeks. They were the deepest set of dimples Solana had ever seen.

"_You have no appreciation of beauty! Look at it! It's a fabulous piece of art! Junk! Don't call it junk! Blah Blah Bla Blah.'_" Solana said rolling her eyes. "The whole time Leilani is giggling uncontrollably, Percy is shaking his head, and I'm still standing there trying to figure out just what the heck was going on. I was starting to get a little nervous, actually."

"Nervous?" Lunick asked, chuckling.

"Yeah. I hadn't stayed in Summerland long enough to know any of them–Leilani, Percy, or Cameron. I wasn't used to his whining. The whole scene was just disturbing to me."

Solana took another sip of water. "But to make a long story short, the mechanic fixed it up, and it was ready to use by the time we completed the Four Challenges in the Jungle Relic. Cameron was still bummed about the mechanic making adjustments to his prized Aquamole, though."

Lunick shook his head. "That's Cameron for yah."

Their waiter returned with a tray full of food.

"Okay, here's the meatball sub sandwich for you," he said, placing the dish in from of Lunick.

"Yeah, all right!" Lunick said, rubbing his hands together.

"And a house salad for you," he placed the salad down in front of salad.

She studied her entrée, then raised her hand. "Excuse me, could you remove the pine nuts from this please? I can't eat them."

"Of course," Darren said, taking up the salad and placing the plate of pasta in front of her. He then went back to the kitchen to inform one of the cooks.

"You don't like nuts, Solana?" Lunick asked, tucking a napkin inside the top of his shirt in case the meat from his sandwich fell out.

Solana took her napkin up as well, but laid it over her lap instead of tucking it in her shirt. She was, after all, wearing a crop top. "Oh, I do. In fact I love them, cashews especially. But I'd like to keep my face hive free and my tongue unswollen, thank you very much."

Lunick gave her a funny look.

Solana rolled her eyes. She forgot who she was speaking to. "I'm allergic, Lunick."

"You have food allergies?"

"Yeah. Since the age of three. Ate a little pack of cashews and had to be rushed to the hospital immediately afterwards." She said, taking up some of her pasta with her fork and putting it in her mouth.

Lunick was still shocked. "You never told me you had food allergies?"

"You never asked."

"That's not something you just ask somebody."

"It is when you're serving them food." She said, taking another forkful of pasta and looking him straight in his face. Even when he frowned his dimples were visible.

Quickly shaking his head, Lunick turned his attention back to his sandwich. "So are there any other foods you are allergic to?"

"Mushrooms, soy, beef, pork. The list goes on."

Lunick blinked twice. "Wow. You really do learn something new every day."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. So is that why you're eating like a Buneary?"

"Asks the one eating like a Slaking?"

"I do not!"

"You're right. It's more like a Snorlax."

"What!"

Solana smiled as she continued to eat her pasta. "You know, Lunick, there are some people who enjoy eating their fruits and veggies."

"And you're one of them?"

Solana shrugged. She put another forkful of pasta in her mouth just as her waiter returned with her salad.

"Here you go, miss," he said, placing the plate beside Solana's nearly half-eaten pasta.

"Thank you."

Nodding, the waiter went back to see if any of his other tables needed anything.

Solana smiled as she slid her pasta dish over to the side and brought her newly made salad in front of her. Just as she was about to put the fork of lettuce in her mouth, she noticed Lunick dumping a whole bunch of sugar, syrup, and ketchup onto his sandwich.

She crinkled her brow. "Lunick? What are you doing?"

"Seasoning my sandwich." He said as he continued to compile condiments unto the sub.

"You're putting sugar and syrup onto your sandwich?"

"Yep." He said proudly as he set the syrup bottle back on the table and reached for the hot sauce. He then started pouring it out in large clumps.

Solana cringed. "That's disgusting!"

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Ek! Why would I?"

"Don't knock it till to try it." He said as he rested the medium-sized bottle of hot sauce on the table. Then, cutting his sandwich into fourths with his knife, he picked up one and took a large bite out of it. Its meat sauce and all the condiments he poured onto it slid down both corners of his mouth and dripped from his chin.

Solana placed her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

She turned away. "Eww! Lunick!"

Lunick finished chewing the last bit that was in his mouth and swallowed it. "What?"

"Wipe your mouth! Please!"

Blinking, Lunick took a napkin out of the napkin holder and started wiping the slop off of his face. He gave it to Minun to throw it away when he was done. "Satisfied?"

Solana opened her eyes. She saw that his face was now clean and removed her hand from her mouth.

"You are such a messy eater."

"I am not."

"The evidence was all over your face."

He picked up his mug of root beer, then set it back on the table and took up a straw from the container in the center of the table.

"I am what I am. I will change myself for nobody." He stuck the straw in his drink and took a long drag.

Solana couldn't help but smile.

"So, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever eaten?" Lunick asked when he was done with his drink. He picked up another piece of his sandwich.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

"I mean what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever eaten? What have you eaten that you consider embarrassing if anybody else knew?"

Solana arched her eyebrow. "Why is that any of your business?''

"Hey, you were knocking my season-filled sandwich. I wanna see if you have ever eaten anything that would prompt me to give you the same response you gave me." He took a bite of his sandwich before cleaning his face again.

Solana turned her attention back to her salad. "So then why would I tell you?"

"Why would you not?"

"You can answer that question yourself."

"Come on, Solana. Who would I possibly tell?"

"Who would you not?"

He crossed his arms. "That's cold. I have never told anyone anything you didn't want me to tell them."

He had her there. Lunick always remained true to his word to keep are her hidden secrets…hidden.

"Come on, 'Lana? Please? Don't make me beg, cause you know I'll do it."

Solana frowned. There were those darn dimples again.

"Okay, okay. If I tell you, do you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart." He said, doing just that.

Solana sighed. "Okay. I guess…well…I like to put marshmallows on chicken tenders and curly fries."

"Is that it? I know you got something more embarrassing than that?"

"Your point?"

"Solana, you're not being fair."

She put her fork down. "How 'bout you tell me the most embarrassing thing you've ever eaten?"

"If I do, will you go ahead and tell me yours?"

"I'm not promising you anything."

Lunick rolled his eyes before crossing his arms and closing them. "I don't know what you're so paranoid about."

"I'm not paranoid. I'm just choosing not to answer your question."

He reopened his eyes. "Whateves. Besides, it wouldn't do you any good to tell you the most embarrassing thing I've ever eaten because I don't get embarrassed."

"That's a bold-faced lie. You do so get embarrassed."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Remember the time Percy and Freddie decided to play a prank on you and took your boxer shorts during the Ringtown Derby and hung it as a flag right when the Ponyta and Rapidash were being put into their stalls? You woke up that morning butt naked and was running around the track like a Torchic with its head cut off," she said with a light chuckle.

"That so wasn't funny!"

"It so was!"

Lunick was interrupted by twin high-pitched squeals coming from the little table beside him which he immediately recognized as Plusle and Minun's.

"It wasn't funny! I felt so deprived and violated. Everybody saw everything! Why do bad things happen to good people?" he said murmuring to himself.

Solana shook her head. "For what it's worth, Lunick, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

That caught him off guard. "What?"

"From what I saw, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You…saw?"

A small smile crept across Solana's lips as she gave a slow nod. Lunick's eyes widened.

"Oh God! Oh my God!"

Solana burst out laughing.

"That's not funny, dammit! Oh my God!"

Solana immediately sobered up when she saw his anger."Lunick?"

"I feel…I feel…I can't even describe to you how I feel!"

Solana rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Lunick. It really isn't that big of a deal."

Lunick cut his eyes at her.

"Bad choice of words. I know."

He stilled glared at her. Then he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

Solana sighed. "Relax, Lunick. I didn't see anything. I was kidding."

He opened his eyes back up and stared her directly in her eyes. "What?"

"I didn't see anything. I was helping the riders get their pokémon into place for the race. By the time I came out, you were already inside the stadium's bathroom getting dressed, so I couldn't have seen anything."

He glared at her. "I don't believe you! How could you do that? That was so mean!"

She chuckled. "I know. But for real, I didn't see anything. Now Leilani on the other hand…"

His eyes shot open. He jumped out of seat, leaning over the table. "No! She didn't!"

Solana shrugged. "I don't know. That's something you have to ask her. If she did, she never said anything to me about it."

Lunick sat back down. "Then she couldn't have seen me. You know as well as I do that Leilani can't keep her mouth shut about anything she deems thrilling or hilarious, which it was not by the way."

Solana picked back up her fork and continue eating. "There are a lot of things we don't know about Leilani, Lunick. She doesn't tell me everything."

"She would have told you that, most definitely."

She shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Lunick, again cut his eyes at her. Then he heard a light chuckle beside him.

"It's not funny, Minun!"

"You know, I was reading a quiz in one of my magazines last night and it got me to thinking. Just how well do you know me?"

"Uh, Solana, in the four and a half years we've known each other, we've been apart maybe three months, tops, not counting the whole Go-Rock Squad fiasco. I know you better probably than your own brother."

She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Well, let's see if I can remember some of the questions. There were some stupid ones in there, like what color my eyes are."

Lunick laughed slightly. "Solana, somebody sitting across the far side of the gym knows what color your eyes are."

"Yeah, like I said, that question was kind of stupid but there were others, ones you might not have thought too much about, things you might take for granted."

"I can't ever take you for granted," He said, finishing his third of the four pieces he divide his sandwich into.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Lavender," He said easily.

"Oh, really? Are you so sure? I wore a red outfit almost constantly throughout my Ranger career when I wasn't in uniform. Sometimes I wore a green one."

"Well, that's true, but at the base in the bottom of the chest-of-drawers in the storage room there are five pairs of lavender…"

"Okay, you got me there," Her eyes narrowed at him a bit, "Though I have to wonder why you're going through my drawer."

"Can I plead the fifth?"

Solana crossed her arms and gave him a mock-serious face. "No."

"Okay. Leader made me do the laundry at the base when you were still in the hospital. He had to go to a meeting with Professor Hastings and the other Area Leaders and couldn't do it themselves. All the other rangers, well, _female_ rangers, were out on missions as well, so he asked me to do it. Since it was my day off, I agreed. He also figured that since we had been friends for a long time, I wouldn't get all freaked out with you girls' clothes. He was wrong by the way. So, so wrong! Majorly wrong! I'm still kinda freaked. And after that pair…"

"Whoa, you're right, he's right, let's leave it there," Fortunately she knew Spenser had never seen those particular pair of panties. It was bad enough who did.

"Next question." She said. "What's my favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Are you sure all the questions aren't dumb? Coffee with marshmallow swirls, and when you can't get that, then it's the cheap stuff in the little plastic cups."

"Favorite TV show?"

"_ Naruto Shippūden_, though I'd bet _Young and the Restless_ is a close second."

"Favorite movie?"

"_Titanic_."

"Favorite song?"

"_Blue Bird?_ Come on, Solana, these are all easy."

"Favorite band?"

"Uh, I dunno. Spurt? You're not that big on music."

"Ah, got you on one. Spurt is yours, I liked them for about a week and then when I met those spoiled party girls…"

"Then what is it? You don't even have a CD player in your room except for your computer."

Solana pulled her styler out of her purse and punched a few buttons. Who needed an expensive MP3 player when you could tie into a massive collection of downloaded tunes through your styler? _I Won't Lose _started playing softly.

"She's not really a band, more of a solo artist," Lunick said.

Solana shrugged. "She was playing when we had our first real mission so I think she counts."

"Okay, now all the same questions about me." Lunick said, polishing off the last of his last of the sandwich on his plate and hungrily eyeing the dinner roll that was on Solana's.

Solana raised an eyebrow at him and picked her food up for big bite. She was hungry too.

"Well?" He prompted.

"Red." She said finally.

"Really? What makes you think that?" he said, smiling as he took a long draw of his root beer float.

"You wear that red headband all the time. I figure it must be your favorite color."

"Guess again." He said, his look starting to get a little smug.

"Blue?"

"Try again."

"Green."

"Uh-uh."

"Okay, Lunick, I'm stumped. Don't tell me it's black."

"Purple." He said finally.

Solana rolled her eyes. "Of course. That explains the skeleton hoodie."

"I told you it looked cool."

"You did. Back when you insulted me." She said, giving him a look.

"It's just the truth, Solana. And the truth is that I know you waaaaay better than you know me." He said with a smirk.

She still glared at him.

"Okay, next question. What's my favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"I'm still upset about you insulting me."

"You don't know, do you," He rested his chin on his fist, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I do too. It's vanilla."

He shook his head. "That's just what we eat when get together since we both like it. It's butter pecan."

"Lunick, that's old-people ice cream. Since when do you like that?"

"Since it's the only other flavor besides Coffee Marshmallow Swirl in your freezer. I can't help it, I like it."

"Humph. Your favorite band is Spurt, your favorite show is the one with the talking sponge, favorite movie is _Plusle and Minun's Great Adventure_ and your favorite song is _Because the Sky is There_."

"Well, I am kind of partial to _that _song. Sentimental reasons. Minun and I feel a special closeness with that song. You got one right, 'Lana," He said, rolling his eyes. Solana threw a dinner roll at him, causing him to laugh. He then took a large bite out of it, then began laughing all over again.

Solana couldn't help but eye his dimples. They were the deepest things she had ever seen.

Lunick caught her gaze.

"What?" He asked, still smiling from before.

"Your dimples."

His smile disappeared. "What?"

"Your dimples."

"What about them?" He was staring to get nervous.

It was her turn to rest her chin on her fist. "They're so…deep."

Lunick looked at her as if she were crazy. "…What?"

"They're so deep. I mean, it's like you got two potholes on either side of your face."

His face was a mask of disgust. "Eww!"

She started smiling.

"I don't see what you're smiling about."

Her smile widened. "I've just never seen dimples that far indented into someone's skin. I kinda wanna like put my finger in one and see how deep it is."

Now he was completely grossed out. "Solana! That's disgusting!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just intrigued."

"What's so intriguing about dimples? A lot of folks have 'em."

"Yeah, but I've never seen any as deep as yours." She said, eyeing them once more.

Lunick cringed. "Solana…you're making me uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry. It's just…they're so…deep."

"Solana…"

"I mean I don't know how to put it any other way. I've never seen dimples that deep before. They're there when you smile and when you're not smiling. They're there when you frown, when you eat, they're even there right now—completely visible."

"Solana stop."

Solana sat back up. "Okay, okay. I'm just astounded. Do your parents have dimples?"

"My mom does."

"Are hers as deep as yours?"

Lunick felt like he was going to throw up. "I don't know! I don't study my mother like that!"

Solana looked away from the small indentions in his face and into his eyes. "Okay, Lunick. Calm down. I just never knew dimples could be so deep. I don't know how I never noticed them before."

Lunick shivered slightly. "I don't know what you find so intriguing. A lot of people have dimples. Murph has dimples, Leilani has dimples, even our Leader has dimples."

It was his turn to study her face. "As a matter of fact, you have dimples too."

"Me? No I don't."

"Yeah, you do. They're kinda faint but I can see them."

"Lunick, I don't have dimples. There's only one person in my fam that does and that's my brother, Johnnie."

"Well, you got them too. Dimples are a dominant trait, you know?"

"Lunick, I don't have any."

He shrugged. "Fine. When you get home, look in the mirror and see for yourself."

"I'm not gonna see anything there because I don't have anything there."

Lunick shook his head. "Fine."

Their waiter Darren returned to their table. "So, are you two enjoying you meals?"

"Very much so, thank you." Solana commented, "But, I'm done now. You can take my plate."

"Yeah, you can take mine too." Lunick said, holding his up for him to take.

Darren took them up as well as the other dishes.

"So, uh…h-how much do we owe?" Lunick asked nervously, seeing that Solana was right earlier about the prices.

The waiter smiled. "Don't worry. It's on the house."

"Really?" Solana asked.

"Everything is complementary for you tonight. Tell Leilani I said hi." And with that, he left with the plates of dirty dishes to take to the kitchen.

Lunick blinked before stretching. "Okay. Guess we could leave then."

"Just like this?"

"Hey, the dude said the meal was on the house. That's good enough for me." He said as he put back on his hoodie.

Solana stood up. "Guess you're right. It just feels awkward leaving the restaurant like this. It kinda makes me feel like we're not paying."

"We're not."

"I know, but, it still feels wrong in a way."

Lunick picked up his pack and snapped it around his waist. "You worry too much, 'Lana."

"Let's just go, okay?"She said as she started walking ahead of him. Plusle and Minun followed behind them.

Just as they stepped outside, Lunick grabbed at his head. "Oh my gosh!"

"What? What is it?" Solana asked, slightly concerned.

"Solana!"

"What?"

"Solana, the food was free…And I forgot to order dessert!"

Solana rolled her eyes. "Lunick…"

"They had strawberry shortcakes, chocolate mousse, melt-in-your-mouth brownies, smooth creamy ice creams…"

"Let it go, Lunick. Just let it go."

* * *

There were very few people in the streets of Fall City, considering it was just after dark and dinner time. There were still a few shops open in the marketplace, still trying to get their goods and services exchanged or sold before dusk. The lights from their stores were glowing in the evening's darkness. Solana found that a lot of sellers still had their shops open as she and Lunick walked through town square.

"Just seeing them standing out here trying to sell at this hour makes me want to just go and buy something so they can go home." Solana said as she watched the shopkeepers sitting outside their respective shops with their lanterns to light up the store.

"Just don't look at them. I don't stare as much, so I don't feel as bad." Lunick said from in front of her.

"I know, Lunick. But still…"

"Solana, it's late. Most folks have probably gone home by now."

"I guess you're right." Solana said as she tried to avert her eyes from the hopeful sellers eyeing her. "What time is it?"

"Just after eight." Lunick said as he looked down towards his watch.

Solana stretched slightly. "Well it's not late-late. We still have time to do something before heading home. What do you wanna…" Solana's voiced trailed off as she bumped into Lunick, who had suddenly stopped walking.

"Lunick, what gives? Why'd you stop?"

"Solana, do you hear that?" He said, a smile creeping on his lips.

She stepped back. "Hear what?"

"Listen." He said, as he began doing just that.

Solana arched her eyebrow. "Lunick, I don't hear any…"

"Shush," He said as he continued to listen to whatever he heard. His smile widened. "Do you hear it, Solana?"

Solana cringed as she looked at him in confusion. She closed her eyes and tried to listen to whatever it as that he had heard. Then, she smiled. "Oh my gosh!"

Lunick nodded enthusiastically. "You hear it right?"

"The song?"

Lunick smiled. He turned around and started grooving down the street, singing the lyrics he heard as he went. "Till the end, I will be with you. We will go, where our dreams come true. All the times, that we have been through, you will always be my best friend."

Solana couldn't help but laugh as she saw her friend dance on down the street.

_Lunick __:_

_Till the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friend…_

Lunick slid down one of the rails of the steps, before dancing to the lyrics of the song as he continued to sing.

_Here we are on a new adventure,  
Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness.  
We are set for surprises - even battle!  
We're a team - no one better mess with us!_

_If we stand as one,  
There's nothing to fear,  
We'll beat the darkness,  
And we'll stay right here!  
See time after time,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me…_

Lunick didn't get to sing the next verse since Solana cut it. He stopped dancing and looked at her. Smiling, she continued singing the lyric of the song as she walked up to him.

_Solana :_

_Till the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friend…_

_Ooo…_

_Yeah…_

Lunick smiled. He followed behind her as she continued to sing.

_Good friends - are those who stick together.  
When there's sun and in the heavy weather, yeah…_

Solana didn't get to sing the next verse since Lunick cut in. She smiled and let him continue.

_Lunick__ :_

_And smile after smile. _

_That's how it will be,  
Just you and me…_

Then she decided to cut in. But all Solana got to say was the first verse until they both started to sing together.

_Solana__: _

_Till the end I will be with you,_

_Both__:_

_We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friend…_

It was then, that they started the finish each other sentences while singing the lyrics as they walked past the fountain.

_Lunick: _

_Remember, when we first met?_

_Solana :_

_We had such fun, oh I never will forget…_

_Since then, the times are so good –_

_Lunick __:_

_We've always stuck together like best friends should…_

_Both__ :_

_Till the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friend…_

They continued to groove as they exited Fall City and started venturing into Lyra Forest.

* * *

Even though the song had finished some ten minutes ago, the two had continued to sing. It wasn't until their laughter got the better of them that they stopped.

"Whoo!" Lunick pumped his fists in the air, "Man! It's been years since I heard that song."

"I know," Solana chuckled as she held her stomach, "Oh, they don't make music like that anymore."

"I could sing that song all day…Till the end, I will be with you. We will go, where our dreams come true. All the times, that we have been through, you will always be my best friend." He sang as he began dancing again.

Solana still couldn't help but smile.

"You really like that song, don't you?" She said, chuckling.

"Like it? I love it, Solana!" He said as he continued marching beside her. "_Because the Sky is There_ ain't got nothing on _Best Friends_. _That_ is my favorite song! Favorite song of all time!"

She was still laughing. "How come?"

"Because it's the story of our relationship," Lunick stopped dancing when he realized what he said. He immediately tried to correct himself before Solana realized what he said. "I mean…it talks about our friendship. You know…till the end…you will always be my best friend?"

Solana nodded. "I see."

Mentally, Lunick sighed in relief.

"You're right. Best friends!" she said as she raised her hand.

Lunick smiled. "Till the very end!" he declared as he gave her a high five.

They both continued to laugh as they continued to walk through Lyra Forest.

"Hey, Lunick. What time is it?"

He looked down at his watch. "Eight thirty-six."

"Well, the night's still young. What do you wanna do?"

Lunick pursed his lips for a moment, then smiled. He turned to face her. "Solana, what day is it?"

"Friday, why?"

His smiled widened.

Solana stopped walking. She knew where this was going. "Uh-uh. No."

"Come on, Solana. You know Leilani would want us to."

"Leilani's not here right now."

He started pulling her by the arm. "Come on. You know you want to."

"I really don't," she said, snatching her hand out of his grasp and continuing to walk forward.

Lunick followed behind her. "Come on, Solana. The last time we were there, you were a hit, remember?"

"The last time I was there Aria almost had me going to jail for murder."

"You don't mean that?"

Solana eyed him for a moment before continuing walking, sending a slight shiver up his spine.

"Solana…you don't mean that right?"

"Lunick, I don't know what I mean. No, I don't think I would actually kill Aria. I don't think I can bring myself to kill anybody. I'm just saying that if she doesn't watch herself with me, she's gonna end up in the hospital just like I was a couple months ago."

His eyes widened. "Solana!"

"Lunick, stop. I don't wanna talk about her."

He quickly walked in front of her. "Well now we have to. Solana, you know what the code of conduct says about violence."

She scowled and walked around him. "Lunick, I am not being violent."

He followed behind her. "You were just speaking about hurting or morbidly wounding someone, a colleague at that. You don't think that's something serious?"

Solana quickly spun around to face him, causing him to step back a few inches. "Lunick, I'm not planning on hurting anyone! That's not who I am! I'm saying Aria needs to watch herself before she gets her feelings hurt. I'm not gonna be the one to start the fight but I sure as hell am going to finish it if she doesn't get off my back and leave me alone!"

Lunick cringed in fear. "S…S-Solana."

"What?"

"Can you…please back up a bit?"

Solana eyed him for a moment. Then she realized how close she was up on him and backed away. Then she turned away from him and hugged herself.

His fear now being replaced with concern, Lunick walked over to his friend and placed a hand over her shoulder. "Solana? Are you okay?"

Fighting back the tears from her eyes, Solana turned around to face him. "Lunick, I'm not actually going to hurt Aria. I can't. That's not who I am. I just can't stand to be around her."

"Solana, I've known Aria longer than you have."

"But I've been around her more often. And I've had to deal with her more often. I don't care what anyone says, that girl has it in for me and I have no idea what for."

Lunick looked her in her eyes for a moment. Then he took her hands. "Well, Aria's not here tonight, Solana. It's just you and me."

She looked him in his eyes as well before a small smile appeared on her lips. "You're right. She's not here. And I'm not gonna let her bother me tonight. Tonight, we're gonna hang and have fun like best friends should."

He smiled. "You bet." He started pulling her along with him as he began walking.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere to life your spirits."

She smiled. "Oh really? Where's that?"

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Solana grumbled with crossed arms as the leaned on the wall in the back of the club.

"Come on, 'Lana. It'll be fun." Lunick said, leaning on the wall with crossed arms as well.

"Lunick, I don't wanna sing."

"You were singing not ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, to myself. I wasn't performing. I thought we were just being goofy and having fun."

"Well, you're gonna have fun here too." Lunick replied, looking back towards the stage.

Solana rolled her eyes. Lunick was gonna pay for this.

DJ Willie approached the microphone. "What's up Fall City! How're we all doing tonight?"

Several cheers and shouts were heard from the audience.

"Alright, alright. Well, yah'll know what I'm here to say. We've seen some great talent here tonight and others…not so great," He chuckled slightly, "But as we draw the evening to close, we've got act that's convinced me that they give us a performance we won't ever forget."

Lunick straightened up. "Here we go." He said excitedly.

Solana just rolled her eyes. She could not believe she was about to do this.

"Alright, yah'll! You know who they are! Fiore's own prized PRs, give it up for Lunick and Solana!"

At the announcement, Lunick ran down the corridor with a big smile on his face and his hand waving in the air. He gave high fives and fist pumps to a few of the customers as he continued on down to the stage.

Solana smiled weakly and waved weakly as she made her way to the stage behind him. She was gonna get Lunick for making her do this.

Lunick picked up two microphones and handed Solana one. She took it, still shooting him a look that read _'You're gonna pay for this'_.

Ignoring her, Lunick punched in the corresponding number to the song he wanted them to sing. Heavy distorted electric guitars, bass guitars, drums, and the notes on a keyboard sounded through the speakers as Lunick made his way over to center stage beside his friend.

Solana looked over to Lunick and gave him an _'are you for real?'_ look as she recognized the hard rock music.

Lunick put his hand over the mic when he caught her gaze. "What?"

"Are you serious?" She asked, doing the same.

"Don't you know the lyrics?"

"That's beside the point. Why did you choose this song?"

"Because it was well-received and everyone knows it."

She shook her head. "Lunick! I am not singing this!"

"C'mon, Solana. It's about to start." He said, getting annoyed.

"Lunick…"

"Just sing the first verse! I'll do the rest."

Solana rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to the crowd. She put the microphone to her mouth as she began to sing.

_Solana__:_

_Tommy used to work on the docks.  
Unions been on strike.  
He's down on his luck, it's tough…_

_So tough…_

Lunick stepped in front of her slightly.

_Lunick_:

_Gina works the diner all day,  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay.  
For love,_

_Whoa-o-whoa-o-o, for love…_

As he continued to sing the next verse, Lunick heard Solana's voice join in with him. He looked over to her and saw that was in fact singing along with him. She gave him a nod with a small smile and he nodded back, returning the smile.

_Both:_

_She says "We've got to hold on, to what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We've got each other, _

_And that's a lot for love…_

_We'll give it a shot"…_

Lunick started pumping his fist in the air.

_Both__:_

_Whooa-oh ,we're half way there _

_Oooh, _

_Livin' on a prayer.  
Take my hand and well make it, I swear._

_Oooh,  
Livin' on a prayer_

Lunick smiled at Solana as he started to clap.

_Solana:_

_On prayer…_

She smiled back.

_Solana__:_

_Tommy's got his six string in hock…_

_Both__:_

_Now he's holding in, what he used to make it talk…_

_Solana__:_

_Sooo tough_

_Both__:_

_So tough…_

_Lunick:_

_Gina dreams of running away…  
When she cries in the night, _

_Tommy whispers, "Baby it's…_

_Both__: _

_Okay…_

_Someday…"_

_Lunick__:_

_But now we've gotta_

_Both_:

_Hold on, to what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We've got each other _

_And that's a lot for love…_

_We'll give it a shot"…_

This time _both_ of them pumped their fists in the air and started jumping as they sang the next verse together.

_Both__:_

_Whooa-oh ,we're half way there _

_Oooh, _

_Livin' on a prayer.  
Take my hand and well make it, I swear._

_Oooh,  
Livin' on a prayer_

_Solana:_

_Li-vin on-a prayer…_

Lunick started traveling around the stage.

"Come on everybody! Put your hands in the air!" He exclaimed as he and Solana began clapping themselves.

Those sitting in the audience who hadn't already started clapping their hands did so when Lunick told them to. The guitar solo on the track continued to play as Lunick continued traveling around the stage clapping his hands and making sure the audience the crowd was doing the same.

Solana couldn't help but smile and laugh. Maybe Lunick wasn't wrong about this after all…

Lunick took his position back beside Solana as he heard the guitar solo draw to an end. He smiled widely at Solana and she smiled back…admiring those dimples of his once more.

_Both__:_

_We gotta to hold on, ready or not.  
You live-for-the-fight-when-it's-all-that you've got…_

_Oooooooh ,we're half way there _

_Oo-ho-ooh, _

_Livin' on a prayer.  
Take my hand and well make it, I swear._

_Oooh,  
Livin' on a prayer…_

_Livin' on a prayer…_

_Lunick__:_

_Livin' on a prayer…_

_Solana__:_

_Livin' on a prayer…_

_Both__:_

_Livin' on a prayer_….

"Thank you!" Lunick exclaimed as he put the mic back on its stand. He began blowing kisses to the audience as the track came to an end.

Instantly there was a round of thundering applause along with a few whistles and cheers. Solana and Lunick smiled and laughed at each other as they continued to wave to the audience.

"Thank you," Lunick said once more.

"Good night," Solana said cheerily.

The two of them bowed to the crowd. They waved once more as they started making their way off stage.

'Lil Willie practically leaped on the stage as he ran from the DJ's station. "Wow! If that ain't a performance to last a lifetime, I don't know what is! Yah'll show these rangers some love!"

The crowd continued to cheer as Solana and Lunick continued their way to the exit.

"Maybe if yah'll scream loud enough, you can get these hotshot PRs to perform again."

And the crowd did just that, cheering and screaming louder than ever to get their rangers back on the stage.

Solana and Lunick stopped walking and began looking around the room at the cheering customers in the club.

'Lil Willie smiled, "So whatdayah say rangers? Wanna give this another go?"

Solana and Lunick shared a glance.

Lunick smiled and shrugged. "Well, Solana?"

She shrugged too. "Lunick, I don't want spend the rest of my evening in here singing."

"It's just one more song. We can split afterwards. I mean, do you really wanna disappoint all these folks and leave 'em hanging?"

She sighed. "I dunno, Lunick."

"Come on, please? We could do whatever you want afterwards," He pouted his lips just as Solana had done when she wanted him to finish putting up the decorations for their Leader's birthday some time ago. "Please, 'Lana?"

Solana cringed. There were those darn dimples again.

"Alright, alright! _One_ more song then that's it."

He smiled. "Of course."

He started running back down the aisle towards the stage and again gave high fives and fist pumps to a few of the customers as he continued down to the stage.

'Lil Willie smiled. "Alright, yah'll! Welcome these PRs back to the stage one more time!"

The audience cheered just like before as the two rangers once again took the stage.

Lunick handed Solana her mic. "What song do you wanna sing?"

She shrugged. "You're the crowd expert. You choose."

"Really? You sure?"

She nodded.

Lunick put his hand to his chin and pondered on it for a moment. Then figuring it out, he smiled and turned around to face the monitor. He started scrolling down the list of songs on the screen. He continued to scroll until he found what he what looking for and selected it.

He walked back to his place beside Solana.

"You choose a good song?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it." He said, smiling widely.

The sound of a keyboard and a bass came from the speakers, soon accompanied by the sound of a guitar and drum.

Solana chuckled in disbelief. "Really Lunick?"

"Hey, you told me to choose the song."

"But this song?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"How many times have you heard this song on a karaoke game or on a TV musical or somethin'?"

"It's a popular song. It went double platinum within a month of its release and probably the only song to reach a diamond status from that group. Why are you knockin' it?"

"I'm not knockin' the song. I'm just saying…"

"Who did you say was the crowd expert?" He arched his eyebrow at her.

She only rolled her eyes.

"Okay then. Trust me on this."

"I do trust you." She replied sweetly.

He nodded. "You wanna start this one?"

"No, you go ahead."

Again he nodded. He then turned to face the audience as he began to sing.

_Lunick__:_

_Just a small town girl,_

_Livin' in a lonely world.  
She took the midnight train going anywhere…_

Solana stepped up beside him.

_Solana__:_

_Just a city boy,_

_Born and raised in South Detroit.  
He took the midnight train going anywhere…_

Lunick again tried to get the crowd to clap their hands along to the music, only this time, he remain next to Solana instead of traveling around the stage.

"Come on, clap those hands!' He exclaimed as he and Solana began clapping themselves.

He took his place back at Solana's side as the electric guitar continued to play.

_Lunick__:_

_A singer in a crowded room.  
The smell of fur and cheap cartoons.  
For a smile, they can watch our show,_

_It goes_

_Both__:_

_On and on and on and on…_

_Solana__:_

_Strangers…_

_Lunick__:_

_Strangers_

_Solana__:_

_Waiting…_

_Lunick__:_

_Waiting, yeah…_

_Solana__:_

_Up and down the boulevard…_

_Shadows…_

_Lunick__:_

_Shadows  
_

_Solana__:_

_Searchin' in the night…_

_Lunick__:_

_Ni-i-i-i-i-ight…_

_Solana__:_

_Streetlight…_

_Lunick__:_

_Streetlight_

_Solana__:_

_People…_

_Lunick__:_

_People_

_Solana__:_

_Livin' just to find emotion…  
Hidin'…_

_Lunick_:

_Hidin' _

_Solana__:_

_Somewhere in the night…_

_Lunick__:_

_Whoa-ooh-oooohhh!…_

_Solana__:_

_Workin' hard to get my fill…_

_Everybody wants a thrill.  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time…_

_Lunick__:_

_Oohhh…_

_Solana__:_

_Some will win and some will lose…  
Some were born to sing the blues.  
Oh, the movie never ends.  
It goes _

_Both__:_

_On and on and on and on…_

_Lunick__:_

_Strangers…_

_Solana__:_

_Strangers_

_Lunick__:_

_Waiting…_

_Solana__:_

_Waiting…_

_Lunick__:_

_Up and down the boulevard…_

_Shadows…_

_Solana__:_

_Shadows  
_

_Lunick__:_

_Searchin' in the night…_

_Solana__:_

_Searchin' in the Ni-i-i-ight…_

_Lunick__:_

_Streetlight…_

_Solana__:_

_Streetlight_

_Lunick__:_

_People…_

_Solana__:_

…_People…_

_Lunick__:_

_Livin' just to find emotion…  
Hidin'…_

_Solana_:

_Hidin' _

_Lunick__:_

_Somewhere in the night…_

_Solana__:_

_Ni-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ight…_

As the guitar started to play its solo, Lunick once again was pressed to get the crowd clapping and moving. It wasn't until a minute or so later after the guitar finished its solo that he stopped clapping and went back to sing.

_Both__:_

_Don't Stop Believin'…  
Hold..on…to the feeling,  
Streetlight…people_

_Solana__:_

_Oohh-ohh-oh…_

_Don't stop…_

_Lunick__:_

_Don't stop_

_Solana__:_

_Believin'_

_Lunick__:_

…_Belieeeevin'…_

_Solana__:_

_Hold on to the feeling_

_Lunick:_

_Oohh-oh-oh-oh-ohh_

_Solana__:_

_Streetlight_

_Lunick__:_

_Oohhh…_

_Solana__:_

_People…_

_Lunick__:_

_Lieeeevin'!…_

_Don't stop_

_Solana__:_

_Don't stop_

_Lunick__:_

_Believin'_

_Solana__:_

_Beliieviii-ii-ii-iii-iiiin'_

_Lunick__:_

_Streetlight…people… _

_Solana__:_

_Oohh… Lieeevin'…_

_Lunick__:_

_Oohhh…_

_Both__:_

_Don't stop…_

_Belieeeviin…_

The crowd roared its approval as the song came to a close.

The two of them smiled immensely at their support. They put their microphones back on their respective stands.

Lunick slipped his hand around Solana's waist and together the two of them bowed.

Solana waved as she made her way off stage. Making the peace sign with both of his hands, Lunick followed behind her as 'Lil Willie took the stage.

"And another sizzlin' performance by these two Ringtown rangers! Yah'll show these two some love for entertaining us tonight! C'mon and show 'em!"

The crowd gave a boisterous applause as the two rangers made it to the club's entrance and finally exited the building without any distractions.

* * *

"Okay, you cannot tell me that wasn't fun?" Lunick asked excitedly as he jumped in front of her and began walking backwards as they made their way down East Road.

Solana smiled. "It was…okay…"

"Okay? Solana that was totally epic! Colossal! Tremendous! Stupendous in every way!"

Her smile widened. "Okay, you were right. It was fun."

"Told yah so!" Lunick said as he walked up beside her. "Didn't I tell you it would lift your spirits? Didn't I tell you?"

"You told me."

"And it did. The Lun-man is always right!" He pointed to himself with both thumbs.

Solana giggled. "You are so corny."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are. How else to do explain your exit? Screaming _'Thank you!" _and_ "Good Night!"_ as you walked off stage the first time, and then making the victory sign the second?"

"First of all, I only said thank you. _You_ said good night. Second of all, I made a peace sign, not the victory sign when I left the stage."

"Is there even a difference?"

"Very slight but yes. The victory sign is more tightly clenched than the peace sign."

Solana shook her head and giggled. "You are so…"

"So what?" He asked, arching his eyebrow.

"So…you…"

He was visibly confused. "Oookaayy…New subject…Leilani was right about you—you can seriously blow."

"Stop it." She scoffed as she continued to face on front of her.

"I'm serious. The way you marinated on some of those notes. And the falsetto! Oh, the falsetto!"

"Stop," She giggled, pushing him lightly on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing falsetto?"

"Because I don't sing like that, Lunick. My passion is helping people and doing my job as a pokémon ranger."

He shrugged. She was right there.

"And what about you, mister?" Solana asked.

"Huh?"

"You talk about me, but you got some mad vocals yourself."

Lunick chuckled. "Come on."

"I mean it. Pop rock…heck, rock songs in general are your forte, my friend."

He smiled slightly and chuckled. "Serious?"

"As serious as I can be. You could be the next Steve Tyler."

"Ha!" That made him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You're comparing me to Steve Tyler. Who you gonna say next, Gene Simmons?"

She popped him lightly on his shoulder. "Stop."

"I'm sorry, 'Lana. But c'mon, you're comparing me to a dude called the Demon of Screaming and a man with a freakishly long tongue."

She slapped him on his shoulder.

"Ow! Look, they're both great rock singers, probably some of the best in the Rock of Roll Hall of Fame, but I'm not a hardcore rocker like they are."

"I'm not saying that you are. I'm just saying rock seems to be you're genre of music."

Lunick burst out laughing, must to Solana's annoyance.

"What?"

"Solana…I can't stand rock music."

She started at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I hate rock, specifically rock and roll."

"Then why did you sing all those rock songs?"

"Because they weren't true rock songs. They had some pop and some R&B mixed up in there as well."

He saw her confused expression and couldn't help but chuckle. "Lemme explain it to you this way: I hate heavy metal rock. That's the thick, massive sound, highly amplified distortion, extended guitar solos, emphatic beats, and just overall loudness kind of music. And all things associated with it such as pop metal and glam metal rock…I don't like. The rock songs I sang, or sing rather, are not grinding, course music like those genres. They're pop rock—a catchy pop style with light lyrics, and typically guitar-based. They're a slower and mellower form of rock music. You know, slick—less authentic than _true_ rock music…You get it?"

"I think so…" She said, though she was still partially confused.

Lunick chuckled.

"What?" Solana asked.

He chuckled again. "You called me the next Steve Tyler."

"What, should I have said the Beatles or something?"

He started laughing up a storm.

Solana scowled. "What?"

He chuckled. "You so have no idea what you're talking about."

She pouted.

"I guess you're a little closer with that rock band. But you're still a ways off."

Solana rolled her eyes. "You are a piece of work, you know that, Lunick?"

"Hey, I'm in the right here. Study your music so that you know just what genre you're talking about cause there are many variations." He replied smugly, causing her to cross her arms.

"Ra-awr!"

Lunick unfolded his arms. "Hey Solana? Did you hear that?"

"I did."

"Ra-awr!"

"That's a pokémon's cry." Solana commented.

Lunick began looking around. "Doesn't sound like its hurt or anything?"

"Where do you suppose it's coming from?"

Lunick continued scanning the area.

"Ra-awr!"

Finally recognizing that cry, Lunick smiled. He quickly looked up to the night sky. His smile widened when he found that his presumption was correct.

"Solana, you're not gonna believe this."

"What?" She asked. She saw his gaze and looked up to see what he was staring at. She too smiled when she realized where the source of the cry was coming from…or rather who. "Well, whatdayah know?"

Soaring through the sky was an orange-colored dragon-like pokémon with fire burning at the tip of its long tail. It had extremely sharp claws, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings was blue, while the back was orange like the most of its body. Its belly and the undersides of its feet were cream-colored.

It landed right in front of the two rangers, its light blue irises sparkling brightly. "Ra-awr!"

"Charizard!" Lunick exclaimed as he ran closer to the large pokémon.

The Charizard cried loudly.

"Well, well. It's been a long time," Solana said as she too approached the fire-type pokémon, "We haven't seen you since that mess with the Go-Rock Squad four years ago," Solana smiled, "Sure looks like you've gotten stronger."

"How've you been?" Lunick asked.

Again, the Charizard cried out. He shot a long flame of fire out of his mouth and into the air.

Solana looked towards its large wings. "How're those wings of yours?"

The dual-type pokémon raised his wings slightly higher and flapped them slowly, indicating that his once severe bruises were now healed.

Lunick gently ran his hand over the patron elemental dragon pokémon's fur-like skin.

"Looks like most of your wounds healed well. That's definitely good to know." He stepped back a bit. "So what have you been up to since our adventure in Fiore Temple?"

Before the Charizard could respond, a mellifluous cry was heard from above in the sky above. The two rangers looked up to see a large, light green, insect-like dragon pokémon hovering in the sky. Its tail had several dark green stripes and three green rhombus shapes at the end. It had a pair of green rhombus-shaped wings, toeless hind legs and three-clawed hands. There were red-lensed "goggles" covering its eyes and a pair of green antennae.

"Rawar!" The Charizard cried happily from the ground.

"Looks like you've been _very_ busy since we last met." Solana smiled as she looked back towards the orange pokémon.

Lunick smiled as well. "That the same Flygon from the Four Challenges we did in the Jungle Relic?"

"Fly…Fly—gon!" The green-colored pokémon called from above.

"Rawr-ar…" Charizard answered happily.

"Guess that answers that question." Solana replied with a smile.

The Flygon kept on circling the sky. "Flygon. Flyfly!"

"Rawr!"

"Guess you gotta go, huh?" Lunick asked as he looked back to the rather large fire-type.

His eyes lowered. "Ra-rawr…"

"Hey c'mon. Don't look so sad," Solana replied, "We got to see each other again. That's good enough for me."

"Yeah, go on and be with your partner. We're not going anywhere." Lunick added.

The Charizard smiled weakly, before crying out and ascending in the sky to meet his mate.

"Bye, Charizard!" Lunick waved.

"Good luck with the rest of your travels!" Solana added.

"Raw-Ar!" The Charizard replied happily. Looking over to the female dragon-type pokémon, the two nodded, before they soared higher into the sky, flying back to the place the two of them called home.

"Bye!" Lunick said again as he stopped waving, "Man, has it been a long time since I seen those two."

"Who'd a thought? Charizard and Flygon becoming mated pairs?"

"Weirder things have happened." Lunick shrugged, "I mean look at our Leader and Elita."

"True." Solana agreed. "So what do you wanna do now?"

Lunick looked down towards his watch. "It's just a few minutes shy of nine. We probably have time to do one more thing before heading back home."

"I got it!" Solana snapped her fingers.

"What?" Lunick questioned.

"I know exactly what we could do."

"I reiterate—what?"

She grabbed his hand and started pulling her with him as she ran down East Road and into the deeper parts of the Lyra Forest.

"You'll see."

* * *

The fluorescent full moon shone brightly against the ebony sky. The luminosity of the full moon obscured many other objects that were otherwise visible in the sky except for the stars which were flickering so beautifully. On such a clear, beautiful night, most residents would find this an awe-inspiring sight. The full moon along with the dancing stars was simply spectacular. It gave a peace, tranquil feel that was highlighted by the cool soft breeze.

And indeed, there were two individuals situated near a large oak tree admiring the night sky. A soft wind rustled the leaves of the mighty tree as a young man and lady sat underneath, two little yellow pokémon lying in their laps.

"Wow, Solana. This is amazing," Lunick commented as he continued to awe at the twinkle of the dancing stars.

"Yeah. You can't view them like this in the city with all the bright lights and all," She said as she continued to watch with him.

"I bet you could pick out a whole bunch of constellations with so many stars."

Solana chuckled. "You can. You don't even have to look for them, really."

"Well, I'm looking right now and I don't see any."

"You have to know what constellation you're looking for first, Lunick."

"Yeah, well. I'm not much of a stargazer. I just figure if I see the stars making some kind of shape or form, then it must be a constellation or something."

Solana turned to face him. "You really don't know your constellations, do you?"

"I don't know any constellations. I don't gaze at the stars like this."

"You want me to show you some?" Solana asked.

"You can try."

Solana sat up slowly. "Okay. Get up."

Lunick moaned. "But I'm so comfortable."

"Do you want me to show you the constellations or not?"

Sighing, Lunick removed his hands from behind his head and sat up straight. He scooted closer to her. "Okay, I'm up. Point out the constellations."

Shaking her head, Solana looked back up towards the night sky. "Okay, see the moon right there to your right?"

"Yeah?"

"Look to the left and up slightly from it." She lifted her hand and used it to point. "You see the four stars in a rectangle, with the three stars going up and left?" Her finger traced them as she spoke.

"Uh Huh."

"That's the Teddiursa Constellation. The rectangle is its head, and the three stars going through its body at an angle, with the last star as its tail. That last star is the North Star. If you head toward it, you'll always be heading north, no matter when it is or where you are."

"I've heard of them both. There's an Ursaring constellation too, isn't there?"

Solana nodded. "It's further to the right. You see the seven stars that look like the Teddiursa Constellation upside-down?" She pointed them out, like before.

He squinted, then nodded. "Is that all? It's kinda a small for an Ursaring."

Solana chuckled. "No, that's not all. The three stars are just its tail. If you go up from the rectangle, you'll see three stars in a triangle—that's its head. See it?"

She waited for his sound of affirmation, and then went on, continuing to point out stars' formations. "From the base of its head, going up slightly then right, you can see a few stars running diagonally—that's its front legs. Below them, near its tail, is a parallel set—that's its back legs. You see it?"

He nodded. "It looks like its fighting. Think it's trying to protect the Teddiursa from something?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps. I don't study astronomy but I'm sure you could look it up and find something."

She looked back up towards the sky. "The important part about the Ursaring constellation is that it helps you locate the North Star. See the two top stars in the Teddiursa?"

She waited until he found them, then continued. "If you draw a line through those, it intersects the North Star. But since you can only see the Ursaring in spring and summer, there's another constellation that helps you find the Teddiursa." She demonstrated drawing the line with her finger as she continued to explain.

"I know that one. It's the Milotic constellation, right?"

Solana smiled. "Right."

"Okay. Lemme see if I can find it." Lunick said as he began fiercely studying the sky with squinty eyes. "It's that one, right? The one below the Teddiursa to the left?"

Solana's smiled widened. "Correct."

"Yeah, alright!" Lunick said as he pulled his fist down. The two rangers were so engrossed with the stars, that they didn't notice that their two pokémon had slipped away to go play by the river.

"Okay. Find another: The Seviper Bearer—a Machoke holding a Seviper in the air."

"Found it!" Lunick exclaimed as he pointed towards the sky. Almost without him noticing, he placed his right hand on her left shoulder. "The curved line of stars below Milotic's head is Machoke's shoulder to its waist. The diagonal line of stars sticking out to the left is Seviper's tail, and the line of stars at the end of the curving line is one of Machoke's legs."

"You're right."

"Yes!"

"Go on."

"The parallel line of stars to the right of its leg is Machoke's other leg. And curving up from that is the rest of its body. The kinda jagged line above the curved line is the Seviper."

Solana smiled proudly. "Very good, Lunick. Absolutely correct."

"Oh, yeah! I so rock!" Lunick exclaimed as he balled his hands into fists and moved them in a horizontal, circular motion. "Oh yeah…uh huh…I rock…"

Solana chuckled lightly. "You're better than me. It took me forever to locate those constellations when my brother was showing me."

"Well, you're a pretty good teacher," Lunick said as he took off his hoodie, once again revealing the sharply creased black tee he wore underneath that showed off his flat stomach and nicely toning arms. Solana couldn't believe her eyes—Lunick was actually starting to look butch.

"Kinda makes you think, though." Lunick said as he lay back against the tree, snapping Solana out of her temporary thoughts.

"What?"

"The Seviper Bearer constellation."

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, the Seviper Bearer aka Machoke, is holding the Seviper, stopping it from hurting the Teddiursa or anything else, even though none of the other constellations are paying attention to it. It's doing so even though there's a pretty good chance that Seviper might hurt it. It's gonna stay up there holding that Seviper for all eternity, even though no one will ever thank it for doing so. And its life was probably way better before it took that Seviper and was put up there in the sky."

Solana smiled warmly. "I never thought of it like that. You really seem to have a knack for analyzing the stars, Lunick."

He smiled at her and looked back up towards the sky. "It's just so…soothing. Comforting in a way. It's like, getting me all fuzzy inside—and I don't usually feel that way about anything." _Well…almost anything_, he thought.

Solana turned back to face the stars with him. "Uh huh. My brother Johnnie used to do this with me all the time."

"You really love him, don't you?" Lunick asked, turning his head to face her.

Solana closed her eyes. "More than a girl's ever loved a brother. He's the best sibling I could ever ask for."

"Really? You feel that strongly about him?"

She nodded. "I mean, aside from the overprotectiveness and other obnoxious things he claims as his 'brotherly right', he's a pretty badical dude. You don't have any siblings?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Only child. And it isn't as sweet as most people think. My mother is the epitome of overprotectiveness. I mean, she's the queen. It took forever for my pops to convince her to let me be a pokémon ranger. And it was almost a lose-lose situation when I told her I wanted to live on my own. She completely freaked. She nearly had a heart attack."

"Did she?" Solana asked, clearly concerned.

"Nah. She came close though. But my dad finally convinced her that being a ranger was the right thing for me."

"What about your living arrangements?"

He chuckled. "You know, that was probably the most hiatus experience of my life. My mom didn't want me to move into an apartment or anything because she didn't want me around people she didn't know, and therefore, couldn't trust. She didn't want me to worry about building expenses or rent, either. So instead of me moving out of the house, my parents did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom figured that me staying home would be the best choice for everybody. You know I don't adapt well to change."

"Oh, believe me, I know."

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly. "My dad was kinda PO'd about having to buy another house and going through the process of home inspections and moving and stuff, but my mom had the final say. The only condition was that I work under Spenser at the Ringtown Ranger Base and no other, since I live in Ringtown and it would be a relatively short walk from my house to the base."

Solana shook her head. "That's craziness."

"Yeah, I know. My dad doesn't really contest her all that much. In fact, he does all he can to appease her. But I'm not complaining. I got my dream job and got to work under my idol."

"Spenser?"

"Yeah. I admired the guy ever since I was a kid. I still kinda do actually."

"Never would've guessed."

Lunick stretched slightly before sitting back up next to Solana. "So, based on the fondness you seem to have for you brother, I take it you enjoy the sibling-life?"

Solana chuckled. "Well, it's not a sibling-life anymore. Johnnie moved out of the house years ago, before I even moved over here. He's a pokémon breeder in Sinnoh. Even owns his own ranch."

"So now you're living the life as an only child?"

Again she chuckled. "You could say that. But I'll never really be an _only_ child. I mean, Johnnie may have grown up and shipped out a long time ago but we're still very well connected. And my family's super close, so I stay in contact with them constantly."

"Do you?" Lunick asked, smiling. He was enjoying the light conversation.

"Uh huh. My parents call me at least once every two weeks; Johnnie, whenever he gets the time. But being the younger sibling, heck; being the youngest child…it has its downside too."

"Do tell."

"Well, my mom's a little…stubborn…to put it mildly. And my dad treats me like such a baby. He's, I guess you could say, the overprotective parent of my household, second only to my brother. He doesn't want anything to happen to his precious CC."

"CC?"

"Little childhood nickname my father bestowed upon me."

"Ah," Lunick nodded, understanding.

"But overall my family is very loving and close. I mean, when we all get together, we have a blast. I mean, my mom would spend hours cooking up the most delicious feast. And while she's doing that, my dad and brother would spend all their time having pokémon battles before my mom calls them inside to watch whatever game is on television."

Lunick laughed slightly. "You're mom is a sports mom?"

Solana nodded, giggling herself. "She gets real into it. She's like one of the boys. She and my brother and dad would spend hours eating right there in front of the TV watching football or basketball or the Pokémon League. Most often, the latter and football."

"And where are you when all this is happening?"

Solana smile widened. She began talking with her hands. "At the mall!"

Lunick rolled his eyes. "Surprise, surprise."

"I mean, I'd be having an all out shopping spree! Me and Monika would spend hours tearing up that mall…"

"Who's Monika?"

"Huh?" Solana said since Lunick had stopped her midway through her story.

"Who is Monika? I never heard you talk about her before. She like your sister or something?"

Solana's smiled returned. "No, though in many ways she is."

"Oh, then who is she?"

"My stepmom."

Lunick's face dropped. He could not believe what he just heard. "W…What?"

"She's my stepmother. My parents are divorced, Lunick." Solana said, observing that this news was shocking to him.

Lunick started to feel remorse. "Oh, Solana, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

She shook her head. "Don't apologize. It's okay. I'm fine."

That didn't help his mood. He still felt bad.

Solana caught his sad expression. "Lunick, really, I'm fine. My parent's divorce is no big deal to me."

"How can you say that?"

"Because they've been divorced since I was three."

Lunick's mouth dropped. "What?"

"Lunick, you're getting upset over nothing. I'm completely cool with my parent's divorce. I understand it comes as a shock to you but really, I'm okay."

Lunick still couldn't help but feel upset over the whole thing. "You just said your parents are divorced, Solana?"

"Lunick, I just told you, we're all still very much connected. We're super close. They're just not married anymore, that's all."

"Yeah, but still…they're separated."

Solana rolled her eyes. "It's not like I lost my parents, Lunick. They call me every two weeks, and they're always speaking to me together, at the same time. I haven't lost anybody. If anything, I've gained a family. Both of them remarried."

"They remarried?" Lunick nearly shrieked.

Solana sighed. "Lunick, my parents have been separated for eleven years. If I'm okay with it, why can't you be?"

"I…I'm not…not okay with it…"

"Then why do you keep speaking to me as if I should be freaking out or something? Lunick, the only difference between my parents and yours, is that mine don't live together. They still call each other, speak to each other, hang out together…They're still very close—They're just not living together."

Lunick's eyes lowered, seeing that he had annoyed Solana. It was just difficult for him to see Solana…being perfectly fine and collected about her parents going through something as life-changing and tragic as a divorce…But it didn't seem so life-changing or tragic when she spoke about it.

"I'm sorry, Solana. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. It's just…difficult for me to see your going through something as…huge as a divorce and talk about it so…freely."

"Because it really is freely, Lunick. Like I said, the only difference between my parents and somebody else's is that mine reside in different homes. We're still a family, and still just as close as when they were married."

"I know, I know," Lunick said, sighing, "It's just news to me. It's…a lot for me to take in."

"Lunick…"

"I mean, I know it's not my place to question your family. It's just, Freddie's folks went through the same thing and he didn't bode well with the change."

"Freddie from Wintown?"

Lunick nodded with closed eyes. "I mean, we don't get to talk much, you know, because he lives in Wintown and I live here in Ringtown. But a year or two before you joined the team, Freddie's parents went through a bad divorce and it really took its toll on him."

Solana's frown deepened. "I didn't know."

"During that time, Freddie spoke to me constantly throughout the whole ordeal and we became real close buds. We still are but we don't hang out that much, again, because of where we're stationed and where we live."

Solana nodded slowly. "Well…Freddie's parents most likely fell out of love, which is probably why they divorced. But my parents very much still love each other."

Lunick turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Freddie's parents probably went through a tough time with their divorce because of something the two of them felt they couldn't resolve, whether it was financially, work-related, communication, priorities…whatever. It could have been something that they felt they had to do. That they couldn't be confined to marriage anymore."

Lunick sat up straighter. "Freddie just said they weren't happy with their marriage anymore."

"So they opted for a divorce. They did that because they felt it was necessary both for themselves and Freddie. What I'm saying is my parents chose to get a divorce not because they had to, but because they wanted to."

"I'm not sure where you're getting at, Solana."

She straightened up as well. "It's just like I said, Lunick. My parents chose to get a divorce, not because they're weren't happy or committed anymore. They just felt that they may have rushed into it."

"They didn't think they were ready?" Lunick asked.

"It's not that they didn't think they were ready. I mean, Johnnie and I were already born when they divorced. They just felt they got married for the wrong reasons."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Solana pulled her knees up to her chest. "See, my parents were friends before they married each other. Best friends actually."

"Best friends?" Lunick repeated.

Solana nodded. "They were traveling buddies. They went to the same Trainer School, started their journeys together, and even battled together."

"So…they basically did everything together?" Lunick asked.

Again, Solana nodded. "And their friendship only got stronger the more time they spent with each other."

Lunick was beginning to get a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling where this story was going…and he didn't like it…

Solana continued. "Because they spent so much time together, they felt like they were developing feelings for each other, and so naturally, took their relationship up a notch and to the next level."

"They dated." Lunick replied, no longer looking at her but to the ground.

"Right. And then went to college together, and then eventually married each other. The problem was that they were confusing their strong friendship with one another for actual feelings of a developing relationship. I mean, they were happy and married and all, but they felt like something was off."

Lunick continued to stare at the ground. He definitely wasn't liking where this story was going.

"They soon realized that, even though they loved each other very much, they weren't _in_ _love_ with each other, and so, they came to the conclusion that maybe marriage-life wasn't the life they should live."

Lunick slowly lifted his head back up and turned to face her. "So…you're parents got a divorce…because they felt they were friends, who shouldn't have gotten married?"

Solana crinkled her nose a bit. "Well…kind of. That really wasn't the reason they divorced but it added to the reason of why they should. See, they knew they loved each other, and would always love each other. But they also knew that they weren't _in love_ with each other. They felt that one day, they might find someone who they were truly in love with and wanted to commit to. So, to ensure that they wouldn't deprive the other the chance to fall _in love, _they agreed to a divorce so that they would have the freedom to find that special person."

Lunick looked her in her eyes. "So…you're parents were close friends…_best_ friends…who got married because they felt that was the next step to follow their strong friendship, but felt that they mistook their friendship for love…and so divorced so that they may find someone they were truly in love with?"

Solana nodded. "Exactly."

Lunick pressed his lips tight together and slowly looked back down to the ground. His heart sank. There went his chance to tell Solana how he felt about her.

Solana picked a flower from the grass. "They thought it was for the best and the only way to be fair to each other and Johnnie and me. Johnnie had already began his journey, so they met with him at one of his resting stops and told him of their plans for divorce and why. He took the news quite well actually, I mean, for a ten year old. But I guess he knew our family wasn't breaking up even though our parents were separating. I was only three at the time, so I don't remember much about it. But since I had another seven years in the house before I'd leave to start a journey of my own, my parents made sure I got to see them as often as I could. My dad moved out after the papers were signed, but he came by everyday to be with us. He'd always come about nine in the morning and stayed until ten in the evening."

Solana giggled. "It felt like he never even left. Of course that changed once he remarried, and my mom soon after, but he still came by as often as he could."

Solana twirled the flower in her hand as she smiled. She looked over to Lunick, only to see him staring down at the ground with a very sad expression on his face. His chin was rested on his arms, which were crossed on his knees, which were up to his chest. The cool night breeze gently brushed against his hair, making him look all that more depressed.

He looked dejected. Solana wasn't used to seeing Lunick that way. He was always so happy and cheerful and full of joy. What had happened to make him look so miserable? Was it something she said?

"Lunick?"

He didn't respond.

She dropped the flower on the grass and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Lunick?"

He looked up. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

Lunick blinked a couple times. He removed his arms from on top on his legs. "Oh…yeah…I'm fine." He smiled weakly.

Solana didn't look convinced.

Lunick couldn't hold it out and ended up frowning slightly.

He sighed softly. "I'll, uh…be right back." He stood to his feet and began walking.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped and turned only slightly to face her. "Just…for a little walk…"

Before Solana could even respond, Lunick was off, walking further and further away from his confused and slightly concerned best friend.

* * *

The flowing river sparkled beautifully as its cool glowing water continued to flow in a definite channel. Its little ripples expressed a tranquil aura that further exemplified the essence of the calm quiet evening.

Lunick continued to stare at the flow of the water's waves before throwing another stone in the stream and watching the ripples it created grow and disseminate.

To think, he had dreamed of his and Solana's relationship becoming like those ripples—it'd start off small and trivial, but soon, grow and manifest into something more…something wonderful…

…But who was he kidding?

He and Solana would never get to that stage…

He should've known that things like that only happen in fairy tales and fiction. That that stuff wasn't real life…not in the least…Her parent's story was testament to that…

But he had still hoped…that one day…

He sighed.

…That one day was never going to pass. He could only blame himself for allowing himself to be hurt so much. He should have opened his mind before to the prospect that they may not end up together.

Might as well accept it now…seeing that it wasn't gonna come to fortune…

But perhaps that was for the best…After all; he and Solana did have a good relationship…even if they were just friends. He wouldn't change what they had for anything in the world.

And who's to say that they wouldn't have their problems if they did get together? What if it didn't work out? Just because Solana's parents had an agreeable, comfortable, easy-going divorce doesn't mean they would have had they decided to even go that far.

Maybe getting into a serious relationship of intense love for one other was just not the path for them. They already developed an exceptionally strong understanding among themselves…Maybe that was enough…

"Lunick!" A voice called from a distance.

Looking up from the river, Lunick turned slightly to see Solana running down towards him.

"Lunick, are you okay?" She asked, once she got close to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What is it?"

"You looked so discouraged when you left. I don't know if it was something I said or what, and if it is, then I apologize. I know you were a little upset when I told you about my parents but I didn't think it would hit you that hard."

Lunick smiled. He closed his eyes and waved his hand at her. "No worries, I'm fine, really. I just wanted to go for a little walk, that's all. I'm cool."

"Are you sure? You looked pretty bummed earlier."

"Positive, 'Lana. Yeah, I mean, you're parents separation did take me by surprise, but that was more because of Freddie and what he went through. And because, like you said, you're fam was pretty close, so I wasn't expecting that. But, hey, they're your parents. It's like you said, you're not so bothered by it, so why should I be? If you're happy, and they're happy, and you all still have that strong bond you've always had, then who am I to question that?"

Solana smiled. "You really mean that?"

He nodded. "Wouldn't have said it if I didn't. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Solana's smile widened. She crossed her arms. "Has anyone ever told you you're real sweet with words?"

"I've been told that, yes. But that's just the way I am." He said, with a wide smile of his own, causing the two of them to giggle harmoniously.

Lunick continued to smile. "So, uh…you told me about your mother, told me about your brother, and told me about your father and stepmother."

Solana nodded. "Uh huh."

"So…what about your stepfather? What's he like?"

Solana's smile instantly disappeared. A sudden feeling of fear gripped Solana as memories of her stepfather came rushing back to her.

Her sudden change in mood didn't go unnoticed by Lunick and he quickly became concerned.

"Solana, are you okay?" He asked.

Solana didn't answer. She began to shake.

Lunick's worry intensified. He put both hands on her shoulders as he looked into her fearful eyes. "Solana, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

Solana's lower lip began to quiver. She didn't get a chance to answer as their two pokémon came running up to them, their cries full of concern and worry.

"Plah Pla Plah!"

"Mai Mai!"

"What is it guys?" Lunick asked the two pokémon, taking his hands off of Solana's shoulders.

The two pokémon began jumping frantically.

"Plah Plah Pla!"

"Mai!"

"Something's wrong." Solana observed as she watched the two pokémon, trying to calm her slightly shaky voice.

"But what?" Lunick asked, looking just as serious as her.

"Mai Mai Mai!"

"Plah Plah!"

"Is someone in trouble?" Solana asked.

"Mai Mai Mai!"

"Plah!"

Lunick knelt down on the ground to meet the two pokémon on eye level. "Take us to the source of the problem."

"Mai!"

"Plah!"

The two pokémon quickly spun around and started running down the edge of the river.

"Let's go!" Lunick said as he got to his feet. Earning a nod from Solana, the two rangers followed their pokémon upstream to the riverbank, anxious to see what was causing their pokémon so much concern.

* * *

Solana and Lunick stood there transfixed for a moment. Solana was already in her battle-ready stance even before Lunick ran out of breath from their heavy run. Even with his huge boost in confidence, the sight of the grandiose-sized beast in the midst of Lyra Forest was enough to, at least momentarily, terrify him.

"Gyarados?"

Two of the forest trees started tumbling down as the Gyarados tore its way through them as if they were made of popsicle sticks instead of eighteen inch thick bark.

"I didn't know Gyarados lived in the Lyra Forest?"

"That's because they don't," Solana replied as she eyed the large pokémon, "This Gyarados must've come from the waterfall downstream. There's a large lake below it."

The water-pokémon cried out as a large orange ball formed at its mouth.

Lunick's eyes bulged. "Solana, it's charging for a Hyper Beam!" Lunick exclaimed as he pointed to the dragon pokémon. It fired a large yellow-orange beam from its mouth towards the two rangers and their pokémon.

Together, Solana and Lunick dodged the attack, Plusle and Minun dodging in the opposite direction.

"I don't get it. Why is it rampaging like this?" Lunick questioned as he crouched down on the ground and eyed the highly agitated pokémon.

Solana eyed the dragon-like pokémon as well. "Who knows? Gyarados are, after all, infamously known for their fierce temper and wanton destructive tendencies. It could be anything. Once it's worked itself into a frenzy, it won't calm down until everything around it is destroyed."

"Maybe it's just not used to being this far out from its nesting grounds."

"Maybe, but we don't know that for sure. Gyarados' brain undergoes dramatic structural changes during evolution, so it wouldn't take much to agitate it."

The Gyarados growled as it fired another Hyper Beam in their direction. The two successfully dodged the attack.

"Gyarados are attracted to violence. The Professor told us that during times of human conflict Gyarados were said to appear, burning entire cities down to the ground. Crime has been on the up lately. Think that could be it?" Lunick asked his friend.

She shook her head. "Things aren't that bad for that to happen. Besides, Gyarados would only go to the source of the violence to cause more destruction."

The water/flying pokémon growled once more as it fired up another Hyper Beam. Again the two rangers dodged, this time in opposite directions.

Lunick grunted as he landed. Then he looked back up at the dragon-like pokémon.

His eyes widened when he noticed its eyes. "Solana, look at its irises!"

Solana did what she was told. Her eyes, too, widened when she saw them. "They're glowing red."

"I thought their eyes were violet?"

"It's not just its irises either. Its corneas, its pupils…you can't even see them. The entire eye is glowing red."

"That's so not natural."

"AWARRRR!" The Gyarados cried. It sent a swirling cyclone out of its mouth and fired it in the space between the two rangers, causing them to jump further back and separate even more.

A large number of pokémon scattered in the forest, flying, crawling, and running around in a frenzy trying desperately to get away from the crazed pokémon.

Solana skidded to a halt.

A few water pokémon made their way out of the river and joined the others in their flee.

A baby Azurill teared as it tried to catch up with its family. But it stumbled and tripped over its small feet and fell to the ground.

The Gyarados cried out. It began charging up for another Hyper Beam, terrifying the baby pokémon even more.

Solana's eyes widened. She was too far away to save it. "Lunick, the Azurill!"

Lunick eyes shifted from his friend to the tiny mouse pokémon. Quickly getting to his feet, Lunick sprinted towards it.

The Gyarados fired its Hyper Beam in the Azurill's direction. It screamed in terror.

Lunick scooped up the Polka Dot Pokémon just before the attack impacted. Kneeling, he held the shivering pokémon close to his chest. He glanced over at the dragon-like pokémon before turning his attention back towards the tiny baby pokémon he held in his hands.

Gently, he placed it on the ground. The Azurill cried as it tried to catch up to its parent and siblings, who had stopped their fleeing when they noticed their little one missing. Once it caught up, the family of water-types continued their flee along with the rest of the Lyra Forest pokémon.

Lunick stood to his feet. "That Gyarados is terrorizing the other pokémon!"

Solana stood to her feet as well. She, as well as Plusle and Minun ran over towards him. "It's going rabid. The chemicals in its brain…it's making it go berserk."

"I don't care what's causing it, we got to calm it down before it does some major damage to the forest and the pokémon in it." He looked back towards the spazzed out pokémon. He squinted his eyes as he gazed upon its serpentine body. He noticed a long, thin, sharp implement impaled in the gap between two of its scale blades.

He reopened his eyes. "Solana, there's something wedged between its scales."

Solana looked back towards the beast. "Where?"

"On its side, between the yellow scales of its underbelly and its blue scale blades. Look."

Solana studied the pokémon. She squinted her eyes for a moment, then reopened them when she noticed the object. "It looks like some kind of needle."

"A thick, long needle. I bet that's what's got it on a rampage."

The Gyarados wailed. A blue ball of water formed at its mouth. It released a powerful stream of water with white rings of water around it out of its mouth and fired it towards the two rangers and their pokémon.

The two of them dodged along with their pokémon.

"Well, we're not gonna stop it dodging all the time," Lunick said as he straightened up. "No way we can make a capture with it all fervid like that."

Solana stood to her feet. "Plusle and I will work on incapacitating Gyarados. You and Minun work on trying to remove that needle. We can capture it and treat its wounds afterwards."

Lunick nodded. "Got it!"

Solana nodded as well. She looked towards her partner. "Let's go, Plusle!"

"Plah Pla!"

The two started running towards the river where the Gyarados was thrashing.

The Gyarados quickly noticed them and fired another Hydro Pump in their direction.

The two dodged.

"It's too fast with its Special Attacks. We won't be able to launch a clear attack by land," Solana murmured as she crouched on the ground. She looked towards the river and began analyzing its flow.

"Okay. Let's try that approach." She stood to her feet and straightened up. "Plusle, jump in the river and use Quick Attack on the water's surface to get close to Gyarados!"

"Plah!" The electric pokémon said as she started running towards the flowing river. She quickly ran across the water's surface.

With a loud cry, the Gyarados fired its Hydro Pump towards Plusle.

"Dive!" Solana commanded.

Plusle stopped running and quickly sank under water, missing the attack by mere seconds as it penetrated through the water a few inches behind her.

"Now Quick Attack!"

Holding her breath, Plusle shot off like a rocket under the water as she got closer to the Gyarados. It cried as she slammed into it from below.

"Now Plusle! Get on its tail!"

Plusle gasped for breath as she popped her head out of the water and quickly swam over to the Gyarados' tail. She breathed heavily as she mounted its caudal fin and held on.

"Thunder!"

Plusle cried out as she discharged multiple, powerful, bolts of electricity from her body in an attempt to stun the larger pokémon.

The Gyarados bawled in excruciating pain. Enraged, the Atrocious Pokémon began thrashing about.

"Careful, Solana! It's flailing!" Lunick shouted from a distance.

Solana looked back towards the Gyarados. Poor Plusle had ceased her attack and was desperately trying to hold on to its tail fin. The water's fast currents and that copious discharge of electricity must've taken a lot of energy out of her.

Growling, Gyarados flailed even more violently as it tried to get the annoying electric pokémon off of its tail.

"Pla Plah Plah!"

"Plusle!" Solana cried.

With one final swish of its tail, the Gyarados successfully got Plusle off. Not wasting time to catch its breath, the Gyarados quickly fired its Hyper Beam at Plusle.

It hit its mark dead on.

"Plaaaaaaaah!" Plusle cried as the force of the Hyper Beam propelled her higher in the air.

"Plusle!" Solana exclaimed in terror.

Continuing on with its assault, Gyarados rose its tailfin above the water's surface. A stream of water began to spiral around its tailfin. Lifting it high the air, the Gyarados gave its tailfin one good hard swing as it struck Plusle. The impending force sent her crashing into the stream, knocking her out.

"PLUSLE!" Solana screamed as she ran down towards the river. The river's currents were starting to carry Plusle downstream.

"Hold on Plusle, I'm coming!" Solana cried as she continued running towards the river.

"Solana, wait!" Lunick shouted as he and Minun followed behind her. "Those currents are moving way too fast! It'll be too much of a strain on your body! You could drown from exhaustion!"

"I'm not about to let it drag Plusle away and carry her downstream to the waterfall!" She said tearily.

"Plusle can tolerate it. Her body is built to withstand this kind of strain. Yours isn't! It's extremely dangerous! It'll drag you away!"

"I don't give a damn!" She screamed as she ran to the river's edge and dived in.

"Solana!" Lunick cried as he came to a halt.

"Mai!"

_Dammit! She's so stubborn!_

Solana gasped for air as she came to the surface. Using the current's flow as an aid, Solana swam downstream. She reached for her pokémon as she got closer to her.

As soon as she got close enough, Solana grabbed Plusle and went under from the dive, quickly resurfacing moments later.

"I got you, Plusle!…I got you!…You're okay, now…I'm here…" Solana gasped as she struggled through the water's currents. She tried swimming back upstream but the flow was too strong, and instead, grabbed onto a rock that was stationed in the river.

"Solana, the Gyarados!" Lunick cried as he saw the pokémon thrashing about in the river.

Enraged and confused, the sea dragon pokémon screeched. It began waving its tail violently around in circles, creating a water tornado.

Holding tightly onto Plusle, Solana screamed as the water vortex sucked her in, the powerful waves crashing into her as she was pulled in deeper.

Lunick didn't know what to do. This was the Panula Cave all over again, only this time, he couldn't pull her away from the danger. He couldn't leave to capture or get the help of a pokémon because Solana could drown while he was away. He couldn't jump in the river after her because he'd get pulled in by the twister and trapped as well.

He felt helpless.

"AWARRRR!" The Gyarados cried as its rampage worsened.

Solana struggled to stay afloat as the swirling vortex crashed into her and over her head. Every time she was able to breathe a breath of air, she was dragged back down by the waves. The violent flow of water, her very short gasps of respiration, and her suffocation from her air passages being blocked consistently by the harsh waters was putting an enormous strain on her lungs.

"Pla…" The electric pokémon said weakly as she slowly came to.

"Plusle…" Solana breathed out just before she was smacked in the face by the river's harsh waters.

The Gyarados screamed as it continued its onslaught. Completely confused and discombobulated, it continued thrashing. Its body was outlined in light green as the Twister intensified. The waves became more violent and the speed of the vortex increased.

Solana screamed as whirlpool continued to pull her in.

"Solana!" Lunick grimaced in frustration. "Minun, use Swift!"

"Mai!" The Cheering pokémon quickly ran towards the raging river and jumped into the air. His tail glowed white, and with a quick swing, he released several yellow-golden stars towards the fervid pokémon.

The attack hit its mark as the shooting stars made contact with Gyarados' face, causing it to close its eyes and momentarily stop its thrashing, calming the river.

Solana exhaled loudly as she resurfaced above the waters.

"Solana!" Lunick cried as he ran closer to the river. "Solana, are you okay?"

Solana panted as she tried to fill her lungs with air. "I think…I think so…"

"Pla…" Plusle said weakly.

"Solana, hurry up swim to shore before…"

Lunick didn't get to finish his sentence. The Gyarados bellowed loudly as it started to flail again. A stream of water began spiraling around its tailfin just as before. Lifting it high the air, the Gyarados gave its tailfin one good hard swing as it struck Solana and Plusle. The impending force knocked Plusle out of Solana's arms and high into the air, towards Lunick. She landed on the ground beside him. Its attack sent Solana crashing downstream into the boulder that was stationed in the river. Her skull hit the rock hard, knocking her out cold. She slowly sank down into the river.

"SOLANA!" Lunick screamed.

The Gyarados roared as it continued thrashing.

Lunick rushed down to the river. "Solana!"

Without a second to lose and with absolutely no hesitation, Lunick dove into the raging waters.

"Mai Mai!" Minun cried as he and a weak Plusle watched his human dive into the rushing waters.

Lunick gasped for air when he resurfaced. He frantically looked around for Solana. His eyes found her several feet away sinking.

Using the rushing waters to his advantage, Lunick quickly front crawled his way towards his best friend. When he got close enough, he transitioned into a breaststroke and dove underwater. He resurfaced with Solana in his arms.

The Gyarados wailed. A large orange ball formed at its mouth as it fired its Hyper Beam at Lunick.

Lunick's knew it was coming. He quickly dove underwater with Solana still in his arms and let the rapid waters carry him further downstream. The Hyper Beam only missed by mere seconds.

Lunick quickly resurfaced. He held Solana's body with one arm, and held her head above the water with the other. "Solana, wake up!"

The Gyarados cried out once more. Just as before, a stream of water began spiraling around Gyarados' tailfin as it prepared to strike the two rangers with its Aqua Tail.

Lunick's eyes bulged as the heavy tail came down hard on him and Solana, causing a big splash in the center of the river.

"Mai Mai Mai!"

"Plah Pla!"

As the Gyarados removed its tail from where it struck, a few air bubbles rose from below the water. Lunick took a huge gasp for air as he quickly surfaced.

"Mai Mai!"

"Plah Pla!"

Lunick breathed heavily as he tiredly lifted Solana's limp body and held her close to his chest so she wouldn't fall back into the stream.

Plusle and Minun watched helplessly from the riverbank. If their humans didn't get out of that deathtrap soon, they'd most likely drown from exhaustion. No way could they let that happen.

"Plah Pla! Plah Plah Pla!" Plusle cried tiredly to her male counterpart teary-eyed.

"Mai Mai!"

"Pla!"

"Mai Mai Mai!"

"Plah Pla Pla Plah!"

"Mai!"

The male mouse-like pokémon put his tiny paw to his chin in frustration as to tried to think of a plan to save their two humans before it was too late. His right ear twitched slightly to his right before both his ears perked on that direction. He turned around to see what he was listening to. Then his eyes found it.

"Pla Pla?"

"Mai," he replied as he pointed to a small bluff a few distances from where they were standing. An Ivysaur was mounted on top of it.

"Plah Pla?"

"Mai!"

Plusle nodded as she followed behind him to the cliff.

Lunick continued to breathe heavily. Trying to stay afloat the river and maintain his balance, while at the same time hold Solana's sloping body up were putting a major strain on both his lungs and his back.

The Gyarados cried loudly. More confused than ever, it fired a Hyper Beam at Lunick.

Lunick grimaced. He took a deep breath and dove underwater. The attack only barely missed him, singeing a piece of his hair.

Lunick barely had enough time to catch his breath before the Gyarados struck him with another Hyper Beam.

The force pushed Lunick deep under the water, causing him to lose his grip on Solana. Weakly, he resurfaced, coughing up water as he gasped for more air to enter his lungs. He began looking around anxiously for Solana. He found her body sinking in the water a few feet away.

Taking yet another deep breath, Lunick dove underwater and breaststroked his way towards her. He was able to grab her and pull her up with him above the water. He winced when he resurfaced. That last attack put an even greater strain on his back than he realized. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold Solana up, let alone hold on to life.

"Solana! Wake up!"

Lunick eyes suddenly widened in alarm. At first, he thought he was imagining it. But the sound of gushing water rapidly flowing and dropping in elevation, hitting a seemingly immersive surface increased in volume and intensified. He turned around slightly to face the source. Sure enough, his alarming conjecture was proven correct. A couple large distances away, a waterfall was flowing from the river's end. It would only be a matter of minutes before he'd reach it.

"Oh no." He breathed.

The Gyarados roared. It once again began thrashing.

All Lunick could do was stare. How the hell was he gonna get out of this now?

"Mai Mai!"

"Pla Plah Pla!"

Lunick eyes shifted from the Gyarados to the direction of where he heard the two pokémon's cries. He found them waving on the top of a rockhead bluff a few couple meters above and a few inches away from the river. An Ivysaur was standing between the two of them.

"Minun?"

Minun continued to wave his tiny arms. "Mai Mai Mai!"

Lunick stared at them for a little while before he figured out what they were trying to do. He nodded to his partner, not being able to give an order because of his short breath.

Minun nodded back. He turned to face the Ivysaur. "Mai Mai!"

"Ivysaur," the grass-pokémon said as two dark green vines came out of its bulb and down below the cliff.

Holding Solana with one arm, Lunick grabbed onto one of the vines with his free hand. Both started wrapping around Lunick's body before pulling him and Solana up out of the water.

"Mai Mai!"

"Saur…" The Ivysaur said as he continued to pull the rangers up, struggling slightly because of their combined weights.

"Hold on, Solana," Lunick said as he held her closer to his cheat, his breathing now returning to normal. They were about halfway up the cliff.

The Gyarados continued to wail. When it saw the two humans rising above out of the river, it snarled. It roared loudly as it fired its Hyper Beam at them.

The attack cut cleanly and sharply through Ivysaur's vines. The seed pokémon cried out in agonizing pain. He lost his hold on the two rangers after his vines were cut.

Lunick screamed as he and Solana plunged hard into the river.

"Mai Mai!"

"Plah!"

After a moment or two, Lunick resurfaced and cried out in pain from the hard impact. He was sure he had some major bruising after all of that.

The Gyarados again screeched loudly.

Lunick grimaced as he looked hard at the serpent-like pokémon.

It growled as their eyes met.

"Gyarados, you don't have to do this," Lunick said as he eyed the creature.

Gyarados snarled. It began charging up for another Hyper Beam.

"I can help you!" Lunick yelled.

The Gyarados released its Hyper Beam. Too weak to dodge, the attack hit. The force of the attack sent him flying back through the water and slammed him into another relatively medium-sized boulder that was stationed in the river. He screamed as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine. He knew something was terribly bruised, if not broken.

The Gyarados again roared.

Lunick yelled. "Dammit, Gyarados! I can help you if you just let me!"

The Gyarados screamed. It again charged up for another Hyper Beam.

It was sheer luck and a pinch of will why Lunick was still able to keep going. He looked behind him to see how close he was to the waterfall.

It was only a few yards away from where he was.

Lunick grimaced once more as he turned back to face the Gyarados. If that attack hit, he knew that was the end of it.

"Mai Mai Mai!"

"Plah Plah!"

Luick looked back over to the riverbank. He saw that Plusle and Minun had moved from their place ontop of the cliff and were now standing their anxiously by the river's edge. The same Ivysaur from before was beside them.

Lunick lifted Solana higher. He grabbed onto the boulder he just hit, holding Solana tight against his body, before looking back over to the Gyrardos. It was almost done charging up.

He looked back towards the pokémon. "I need you two use Thunderbolt on Gyarados now!"

Plusle and Minun's eyes widened. They shook their heads in defiance.

"Mai Mai Mai!"

"Plah Pla!"

"I'm not asking you! Use Thunderbolt now!"

The two of them began tearing.

"Plaplah Plah!"

"Maiiieeeee!"

"Minun, that was an order!"

"Mai Mai…"

"Minun, do it now!"

The Gyarados growled as it readied to fire its Hyper Beam.

"DO IT NOW!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Sniffling, Minun shook his head as he turned to face the Gyarados. His eyes suddenly hardened. He looked at Plusle who had already wiped her tears away and was now eyeing the dragon pokémon with just as much anger as he was.

Nodding, the two pokémon unleashed a mighty Thunderbolt at the raging pokémon. Their combined attacks hit it mark as the electric currents surged through the water pokémon's veins. It released its Hyper Beam straight in the air, hitting a large tree a couple distances away and knocking it down.

Lunick screamed as well as the electricity's attraction to the river's water traced back to him and shocked him as it ran through his body.

When Plusle and Minun ceased their attack, yellow static electricity appeared around Gyarados' body, indicating that it had successfully been paralyzed.

Whimpering in pain, Lunick opened one of his eyes and stared at the dual-type pokémon before him.

"Alright Ivysaur…I'm gonna…assume…you…know…this…move…I pray you do…" He said, weakly, "Ok-kay…I need to use Sleep Power at full blast…release as much as you can…"

The Ivysaur complied with his orders. A great amount of sparking blue powder was released from the bulb on his back. It glided over towards the Gyarados, enveloping around its entire head moments later.

Gyarados' eyes started to close. It growled softly before falling over and smacking hard into the ground, completely knocked out in sleep.

Lunick sighed in relief. It actually worked.

After exerting all of its energy on him and Solana, he knew it would be out for quite a long while. Long enough for him to safely get out of the water and treat its wounds.

But right now, that was farthest thing on his mind. He had something more important and urgent to attend to.

As soon as the river calmed down and returned to its original state, Lunick weakly stood up and dragged Solana's body as he limped back to shore. He wasn't strong enough to carry her anymore. As soon as he got out of the water, he dropped down on his knees after he laid her down on the ground.

The two electric pokémon hastily ran over to the two rangers, the Ivysaur followed behind them.

"Plah Plah Pla!"

"Mai!"

Lunick held his hand up to them, telling them to be quiet. He continued to breathe heavily as he rested his head on her chest, listening intensely to see if he could hear her breathing.

He didn't hear anything.

He quickly placed a finger behind her neck.

No pulse.

Lunick immidiately straightened up, recognizing she had gone into cardiac arrest. He anxiously began looking for his pack. He couldn't find it. Then he remembered he left it downstream where he was skipping rocks earlier.

"Minun, go get my pack! Hurry!" He ordered.

The electric pokémon quickly sped off to do what his human had ordered him to do.

Lunick turned his attention back to Solana. He began to perform compression-only CPR.

He placed his right hand over her chest on the sternum and laced his fingers with his left. He began applying compressions to her breastbone about 1 ½ - 2 inches deep. After thirty compressions, he held her nose with his left hand and sealed his lips over her mouth, giving her two rescue breaths. He resumed the thirty compressions shortly afterwards before giving her two rescue breaths once more.

"Mai Mai!" Minun cried out as he ran over to Lunick and dropped his pack next to him.

Lunick hastily rummaged through his pack, before emptying all of its contents on the grass. He quickly located the AED (Automated External Defibrillator). He turned it on and carefully hooked her up to the machine. He then resumed doing the compressions and rescue breaths. After completing this set, he looked to the small monitor to see if he needed to administer a shock from the machine. After studying it for a few seconds, he saw that he didn't have to. He listened for her heartbeat, then again began doing the compressions.

"C'mon, Solana. C'mon," he mumbled before he put his lips over hers again and gave her two more rescue breaths.

He felt a sudden splash of water shoot up to the back of his throat. Letting go of Solana, he spit the warm liquid out of his mouth and coughed a few times.

When he stopped, he noted that he wasn't the only one coughing. He quickly turned back to Solana and saw her chocking on the water that had come up her throat.

"Plah Pla!"

Lunick quickly put his hand around her head and back and leaned her forward to sit up and correctly get the water out of her lungs.

Solana continued to cough up water, gasping in between coughs.

Lunick started rubbing her back, before patting it lightly, and rubbing it again.

"Solana…"

After one large cough, Solana started gasping for air.

"Solana, how are you feeling?" Lunick asked as he continued to rub her back.

She resumed coughing. After about two or three seconds, she slowly opened her eyes.

"L…L-Lunick?…" She said hoarsely, before she began coughing again.

"Nevermind. Don't talk." He said as he removed the AED from her chest and put it back up in its container.

Solana again started gasping for air.

Lunick turned his attention back to her and started rubbing her back once more.

"Long breaths, Solana. Long, slow, deep breaths." He advised her.

Solana followed his instructions, eventually gaining control of her breathing and breathing normally.

Lunick continued to rub her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Ditzy…" She said weakly. "What…happened?…"

He put the AED back in his pack. "That Gyarados knocked you out during its rampage in the river. You consumed a lot of water and a large portion of it got into your lungs. You went into cardiac arrest."

"What?…" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Stop talking," He said as he started putting all the items that he dumped out onto the ground back in his pack, "You need to save what little energy you have left."

Solana's lips began to quiver. "W-Where's the Gyarados?"

"Fast asleep on the riverbank," he answered without looking up.

Solana body started to shake. Lunick took note of it and sat up to face her. "You're going into hypothermia."

"No I'm no…"

"Stop talking. Right now we gotta get you outta those wet clothes and into something warm so that you're body doesn't loose bloodflow trying to preserve heat."

He stood to his feet. "Stay here. I left my hoodie back at that oak tree. I'll be back in a second."

He ran to retrieve his purple-hooded jacket. About a minute or so later, he returned with the sweater in his hand.

He held it out to her. "Here put this on. It's loose-fitting so it won't be tight on you. It comes down to my hips, so it should fit you like a mini dress."

"Lunick, no!" She held up her hand in protest, trying to prevent him handing it to her.

"Put it on, Solana! You're body needs to heat up before it goes back into shock. Take off the clothes and put this on!"

"Lunick!"

"I'm not gonna look! Just put the damn jacket on so we can go back to the base and warm up. I need to get out of these myself before I get sick."

"Then why don't _you_ put the hoodie on?"

"Because you're the one shaking with hyperthermia right now!"

"Lunick, its you're hoodie, you don't have to prove you're a gentleman or anything with me."

"This isn't about gentlemanliness or anything like that! This is just logic. You've got a lot smaller body mass than I do and you'll lose heat faster. You were just in cardiac arrest, so you're even more prone to going back into to shock than I am. Now put it on!" his voice brooked no argument.

Slowly, she took the sweater jacket from his hands.

"I'm gonna go check on the Gyarados while you put this on." He said, getting to his feet and walking back towards where the unconscious Gyarados laid, Minun followed behind him.

Solana's eyes followed him as he went. She had never seen this side of Lunick before.

The seriousness in his expression. The strictness in his voice.

She was so used to seeing him laugh and goofing around, making jokes out of everything.

What happened? Was she really that close to death that it altered his mood?

Then again, the situation at hand was very serious. And after what they experienced back at the Panula Cave, maybe his acting this way wasn't so foreign. Maybe this was just him stepping up and assuming responsibility.

She couldn't help but smile at that. Lunick was growing up right before her eyes.

She only hoped that he wouldn't grow up too fast. She still loved to see those cute dimples of his when he smiled.

* * *

Lunick carefully ran his gloved-hand along the Gyarados' scales, searching for any major injuries.

It was so strange.

Apart from the thick piece of silver wedged between its scale blades, the Gyarados didn't appear to have any serious injuries; perhaps a scratch or two from its rampage but that was it.

He walked back over to the area where the metal instrument was embedded between the large creature's scales. He knelt down on one knee and circled the tender area gently with his fingers.

Gyarados whimpered in its sleep.

"I know, big fella," Lunick said as he continued to study the injury. He then poured some of the water that was flowing in the river around the affected area and massaged it in.

He put his left hand up to where the needle was wedged in between its scales and lightly grasped it with his index finger and his thumb. With his right hand, he lightly grasped the end of the needle. Slowly and carefully, Lunick pulled the metal instrument out with his right hand. It took a little while as it was wedged in there pretty good and deep as well.

When he took it out, he studied it for moment. It was just as he and Solana thought. A needle of some kind. From its size and hollowed center, he diagnosed it as a surgical needle.

He motioned to Minun to bring him the plastic storage bag that was in his pack. The little mouse complied and handed his human the plastic baggy.

Taking it, Lunick dropped the long, thick needle into the plastic bag. It was difficult for him to believe that the needle alone could be causing it so much pain. Gyarados' scales were supposed to be harder than steel. How could it possibly penetrate through it?

"Lunick?"

Lunick turned to see Solana walking over towards him wearing his hoodie just as he had told her—just his hoodie. He knew that's all she was going to wear before, but it still kind of took him by surprise.

"How is it?" She asked as she looked at Gyarados' fast asleep, part of its body in the river, the other on the grass.

Lunick handed her the plastic bag with the blood-stained needle in it. She took it and he started treating Gyarados' wound.

"It was just as we thought," He said as he searched through his pack for an antibacterial ointment, "It's a large bore hollow hypodermic needle."

"Aren't these used to extract fluids from the body?"

"And inject substances into it," Lunick replied as he poured cool flowing water from the river onto the wound to clean it out and reduce the bleeding.

"This is a surgical instrument. Most often it'll be used to deliver rapid liquids to the body, like in an emergency situation or something."

"Makes you wonder how it ended up stuck in Gyarados, doesn't it?" Lunick commented. He applied the antibacterial ointment to the wound.

Solana studied the bag. "You're right, there. It's not close enough to town for someone to have dropped it."

"What would a person be doing with a surgical tool like that, anyway?" Lunick asked as he removed the medical gloves from his hands and disposed of them. He walked over to the stream and began cleansing his hands. "The only ones certified to carry an instrument like that is the ER, hospital, pokémon center, and pokémon hospital. And they're way in the city. Not only that, they're not allowed to bring those tools outside of the medical facility."

"Then someone had to have carried it out here." Solana concluded.

Shaking the water off of his hands, Lunick took the storage bag from Solana and put in his pack. "I already called Tobi and Jenna. They're on their way here to see that Gyarados gets back to its nesting home. That Sleep Powder should keep it resting until they get here." He stood to his feet.

"Check this out," he said as he walked up to the front of Gyarados' face. He lifted its eyelid. "Notice anything different?"

Solana studied its eye for a moment. "Its eye is back to normal."

"Umhm," Lunick agreed. He lifted the other up as well, "This one's back its original state too."

"So, the needle was what caused its eyes to glow red?"

"That's my hypothesis," He attached his pack around his waist, "But that may not be so. It's gonna require some more looking into. An investigation may be necessary as well."

Solana hugged herself as she started shivering once more. Lunick noticed it and put his hand to her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Solana asked as she pushed his hand away.

"Trying to see if you have a fever."

"Lunick, for the last time, I don't not have hyperthermia. I'm not going into shock."

"I didn't say you were. You've been exposed to the cold air for a while now, most of that time in wet clothes. You might be catching a cold."

She scoffed. "I don't get sick."

"Nevertheless, we better hurry up and get back to the base. It's a shorter walk and we can get this needle stored and analyzed before morning."

Solana put her hand to her mouth and coughed softly.

Lunick shook his head. "And it begins."

"I'm not sick," she replied, coughing again moments later.

He put his hands around her shoulders and guided her out of the forest. "Whatever. Let's just focus on getting back to the base and warming up. I may not be showing it but I'm freaking freezing in these clothes!"

* * *

It only took them about ten minutes to reach the base. Despite her protests earlier, Solana was coughing up a storm the whole walk over there, all the while shivering from the cool night air.

Lunick knew that his hoodie alone wasn't enough to keep her warm. It was just a temporary solution until they reached the base. But from her coughing and sneezing, it didn't appear to be helping much.

Walking up to the base's double doors, Lunick let go of Solana and picked up the flowerpot by the steps. He took the spare key that was at the bottom and placed the flower pot back on its saucer. Walking back towards the double doors, he unlocked it.

He held the door open for Solana and their pokémon to come in before closing it shut and putting on the lights.

Solana went ahead and sat down in one of the chairs. Lunick dropped the keys onto the table and then went in the back room. He returned moments later with long flannel pajamas and a thick wool blanket.

"Here, put this on. You'll be more comfortable. You can wrap up in the blanket afterwards." He said, handing them to her. "I'm gonna go get you some hot chocolate."

"What?" Solana asked.

"Yeah. I wanna stop that cold before it gets any worse."

"Lunick, I don't have a cold," she countered, sneezing a moment afterwards.

"Keep telling yourself that," Lunick smirked. He took his wet shirt off and threw it over one of the chairs before making his way over to the kitchenette in the adjoined room.

Solana's eyes followed him until he could no longer be seen from where she was standing. It really wasn't in her head. Lunick was maturing, both physically and emotionally. His body was toning up as well—quite nicely, as a matter of fact.

Solana shook her head to clear her thoughts, then made her way in the back room where some spare beds were kept should anything happen that would cause any ranger to remain at the base overnight.

After about five minutes, Solana was fully dressed in the lavender-colored nightwear Lunick had given her. She made her way over to a bed that was pushed up against the far wall and sat down. She could feel warm air rising from the vent near the bed, signifying that Lunick had turned on the heat.

It was only the middle of spring so the weather wasn't particularly bad or unstable. It was only 68 degrees outside, so it wasn't so chilly that they needed to have the heat on, as say like you would in winter and the ground covered with blankets of snow and ice.

But Lunick did have this sort of overprotective thing in his nature, so she wasn't so surprised that he was doing all this for her. It was just she hadn't taken note of how much he'd matured since they started working together as cohorts. She couldn't help but wonder if she had changed over the years too.

After about ten minutes, Lunick entered the room. Sometime while he was in the small kitchenette he changed into a pair of turquoise-colored pajamas. He was carrying a tray with two cups of hot chocolate, a small towel, a bottle of _Nyquil_, a small plastic measuring cup, and several napkins.

"Wow," Solana said as he rested the tray on a small nightstand beside the bed.

"This is for you," he said, handing her one of the cups of hot chocolate.

"Thank you," she answered, taking the mug from him. There were little tiny marshmallows inside of it, "I've never seen this side of you before?"

He sat down next to her. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

Minun hopped off his shoulder and sat beside Plusle on the bed.

"When did you become such a domestic?"

He shrugged. "I guess…since Minun and I became partners," He glanced at his pokémon before turning back around to Solana, "It was the first time I actually had something to take care of."

"You took care of yourself?"

"That doesn't count. I can eat whatever I want and not worry about getting sick because of my cast-iron stomach," He patted his belly for emphasis, "Minun, on the other hand, has to be treated with much more care. Since he's a pokémon, there aren't many things he can eat without getting sick. Minun also gets real sick during the winter. His immune system really isn't as strong as it ought to be. I have to wrap him up in blankets and mix some prescriptions his doc gave us in with his pokémon food. I have to give a sedative almost every night just so he can sleep easily at night." He looked back over to his pokémon, who was starting to doze off along with Plusle.

"That's terrible," Solana said as she looked at Minun as well.

"Yeah, but my guy's a fighter. The cold doesn't last very long after he gets it. Maybe about a week at most."

"That's good to know," she said looking facing him once more and smiling. She put her hand over her mouth as she gave a little sneeze.

"And it begins." He reiterated.

"I am not sick," Solana said, sniffling.

"If you say so," he chimed, "But hurry up and drink that hot chocolate before it becomes cold. You need to have something in your stomach before you take that medicine."

"What medicine?"

"Hello? The nighttime, sniffling, sneezing, coughing, aching, best-sleep-you-ever-got-with-a-cold medicine sitting right there on that nightstand." He said, reciting the product's slogan.

"Lunick, I do not have a cold. I am not sick."

"Well, take it just to make sure. Prevent it from coming on."

"I am not sick."

He rolled his eyes. "You are so stubborn."

"Stubborn as a Tauros," Solana replied, "Lunick, I am not taking anything if I am not sick."

He placed his hand on her forehead once more.

"Stop" She pushed it away.

"You're a little warm."

"You put the heat on and gave me a thick blanket and nightwear to put on."

"Why can't you just take the medicine?"

"I am not…" she stopped abruptly as she sneezed in her hand once more.

Lunick squinted his eyes at her as he shook his head. "You are so in denial. But, I can't make you do something you don't wanna do. When you wake up all stuffed up and achy tomorrow morning, don't say I told you so."

He got up from the bed and took his untouched cup of hot chocolate off the tray on the nightstand. He then picked his sleeping pokémon up off of the bed and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna turn the heat off. If you still feel hot you can crack the window—and I mean crack it. Then I'm gonna lock up, heat up this here hot chocolate and go on in to bed."

"Well, alright. Good night."

"Good night," he replied as he exited the room.

Solana smiled slightly. She took a long drag of her now lukewarm chocolate milk, then placed it back on the tray before settling in the bed, careful not to kick her slumbering pokémon beside her.

Before her head hit the pillow, she gave one huge sneeze.

She sniffled.

No way. She couldn't have been sick. She wouldn't allow herself to believe it.

* * *

The aging pokémon known as Sceptile frowned as he sat on the boulder in his den. It had been weeks since he last heard from the two Physic pokémon who were to supposed to be safeguarding the prophecied ones. He couldn't help but wonder how they were fairing in their quest. He knew the prophecied ones would only come at their own will and only when destiny beckoned them.

It was necessary for Celebi and Mew to enlist their help.

For the good of themselves and the world over. It was the chosen ones duty as guardians to maintain the delicate balance of peace. These two humans were the key figures in this strand of destiny's thread.

But worrying wasn't going to resolve the situation at hand.

Struggling to his feet, the old pokémon slowly walked over to the tree branch that penetrated through the back wall of the cave. With one claw, he plucked a Pecha Berry that hung from the branch, then carved it in half with his sharp nails.

He took a bite out of one of the halves, savoring its sweet juices. Swallowing, he popped the rest of the slice into his mouth as he began observing his lair.

The interior looked very barren to him. As Sekra's elder, he was very protective of his environment and of the pokémon that dwelled within it. And as the King of the Forest, he took great pride in being in the thick, tropical jungle Sekra offered to him. It reminded him of the tropical forests he and his clan thrived in in Hoenn. The jungle itself was quite beautiful, indeed, especially in spring like it was now. But looking at this cave, you would never have known. You would've never seen the forest's beauty while inside it. In fact, it almost seemed to take away from the beauty.

Here you have all this lush, blooming, greenery…and then you have this empty shell of a cave.

It really wasn't a bad cave. In fact, it was quite favorable compared to most other caves that pokémon choose as their home. Sceptile felt quite comfortable nesting in this hollow den.

It was just…so bare.

True it was a cave…but he felt a kind of emptiness that he hadn't otherwise noticed before.

"Perhaps I could put together some garlands flowers to adorn it with," Sceptile said to himself.

The sound of moving rumble echoed from the entrance from the cave. A green claw griped the cliff's end. The owner soon pulled themselves up and over its edge. They proceeded to walk inside.

"Father," the visitor's voice called.

Sceptile turned around. His eyes enlarged when he saw the pokémon before him. "Grovyle? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be guarding the Fiore Temple."

The wood gecko pokémon walked closer to his parent, bending on one knee to show his respect.

"I'm afraid we have trouble, Father. I come bearing worsening news."

Sceptile's eyes lowered. Things just didn't seem to be going their way. "What is it, my son?"

"It appears the darkness is spreading faster than we forecasted. Already it has consumed many of the pokémon who reside in the Olive Jungle."

Sceptile furrowed his brow. "That is worsening news."

"It is much worse than that, I'm afraid. The darkness is spreading. It has already hit the Safra Sea and the pokémon that inhabit there. I hear tale it's even spread to some parts of the grassland forest up north. And it continues to grow."

Sceptile sighed. "This is indeed troubling news. But we must not allow these events to cloud our minds."

Grovyle stood to his feet, his face still grim. "Father, I fear that our yearn for hope is weakening. A second legendary beast, Raikou, has also been consumed by the darkness."

"That is most unfortunate. But all is not lost, my son."

"Father…" Grovyle whispered in a hush voice.

Sceptile didn't like the tone of his offspring's voice. "What is it, my son?"

Grovyle tried to quell his shaking voice as he prepared to deliver the dreadful news to his father.

"Father…Nuzleaf…and his tribe…were among the great number of pokémon consumed by the darkness in the Olive Jungle…"

Sceptile gaped. "It's not true…Tell me it isn't true, my young one?"

Grovyle's eyes lowered. "I wish it weren't. But Nuzleaf and his entire tribe are now victims of the darkness…"

The old pokémon closed his eyes and grimaced. He burst the berry half he'd still held within his claw. Its juices dripped off of his claw, onto the cavern's floor.

"Things just seem to be getting worse and worse. When will this madness stop?"

Grovyle saw the pain in his father's eyes. He placed one claw on his shoulder. "Do not be alarmed, Father. We've already got troops stationed around the region, ready to fight this evil should it continue its uprising."

Stilling his shaking arm, Sceptile dropped the mangled berry to the ground and stared hard at his offspring.

"Grovyle, you must call your army back."

Grovyle was visibly shocked. "What?"

"Call them back."

"But why? Father, we must be ready to strike this evil when it calls to battle."

"Grovyle…"

"It has done a fantastic amount of damage. It's claimed too many souls; done enough damage to our homes!"

"Grovyle!"

"I refuse to stand back and watch more of our kind become victims to this evil. The time of oppression is upon us. We must ready ourselves for battle!"

"My son!" The old pokémon screeched. His child immediately got quiet.

Sceptile continued to stare at him with hard eyes. "I told you this is not our battle to fight!"

"But Father…"

"Be still! Your elder speaks," Sceptile commanded, "You must stand aside so that the prophecy can be fulfilled. You must not intervene!"

"Father, pokémon all over the land are losing their souls."

"It cannot be helped! What's done is done, we cannot change the past. We are a peaceful tribe of woodlanders nestled in the deepest part of Sekra. This forest has never known war and we will remain that way."

Grovyle shook his head. "Father, I am as much dedicated to peace as all the pokémon of this land. But after witnessing the evil that has claimed our kind, I've come to a new point of view: Sometimes war is necessary to preserve peace."

Sceptile's stare was unwavering.

"Father, the time of war is upon us. We must do what is necessary to protect the inhabitants of this forest."

The old pokémon blinked. His eyes then filled with sorrow. "Bloodwrath."

Grovyle eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"Bloodwrath. The disease is upon you, my son. I am fearful."

Grovyle held up his claws. "No Father, I do not have Bloodwrath. I could not."

"The signs…you show signs of it."

"No Father, I do not. Bloodwrath…it's not possible…"

"How do you explain this rashness you are displaying to me, then?" Sceptile nearly bellowed. "This hardness in your stare? This anger in your heart?"

Grovyle crinkled his brow. "Father, I am no more less peaceful than the laterose blossoming in the season. I detest war as much as Persian detest the sea."

Sceptile continued to stare at his youngling…Then his eyes softened.

He placed one claw on his offspring's shoulder. "Grovyle, you are a headstrong fighter—one who can counter the will of the greatest beasts who thrive in this land. You have a strong sense of right and wrong and suffer no injustice when you see it. You are a steadfast youth with a tenacious spirit, never giving up no matter how overwhelming the odds against you. You are very modest and use your talents only when necessary and continuously remind other creatures to do the same. I am proud to call you my son…But you are much too serious. You're prone to reckless actions."

"Father, you know I dislike showing off my skills for the mere sake of it. You know I prefer to use my abilities only for battle. My power is only a weapon, and was forged for no other purpose than to battle and protect."

"That is precisely my point. You think the skills you possess are to be used for no other purpose than when faced in the mouth of battle. You are not practicing what you teach, my son. That is where I see the Bloodwrath."

"Father…I am not mentally unstable. I serve to protect this forest and all the creatures within it."

"I know my son," Sceptile replied as he removed his claw from that place. He turned around and walked a few feet. "But you must quell this anger within you. The time is nearing for me to pass into the next realm."

"Don't say such things. You are strong, Father. You posses a will as powerful as my own…"

"Grovyle," he said turning around to face his son, "You are not a young Treecko anymore. You know that when the sun rises, it will eventually come to set. I am not as strong as I used to be. These old bones have taken me as far as they can carry."

"Stop it, Father. You have plenty more days of rising before…"

"Grovyle," His stare hardened, "There will come a time when I will no longer be able to watch over this forest."

"Father…"

He held up his claw to tell him to stop. "You are my successor, Grovyle. When I am gone, you will be the King of the Forest. You will be responsible for foreseeing this land and for protecting all those who dwell within it. You must not allow yourself to be led astray! Not even when faced with tragedy."

Grovyle sighed. "I understand, Father."

The old pokémon smiled. "All is well, then. I know you will live up to my expectations."

He started walking back to the boulder he was sitting on before.

Grovyle followed behind him. "But Father, what must we do? The time of oppression…it is upon us."

"You will do what I've instructed you to do. Guard the Fiore Temple from any unwanted visitors and intruders."

"But what about this evil that is plaguing this region?"

Sceptile turned around to face him. "That will be remedied when the prophecied ones come to our aid."

"Father, how can you entrust the fate of all the pokémon of this land with beings that you yourself do not even know?"

"I do not need to know them to know that they will do great things for us. They're tales are inscribed in the legendary text."

"Pardon my speech, Father, but I just cannot accept that."

"My son…"

"Humans have already dealt us a serious blow. The wounds burdening your body…they weren't caused by a fierce battle but by a burning whip. You're story alone corroborates that these beings are not the best resources we can use. Surely there is another alternative. There has to be."

Sceptile's eyes never left his youngling. "My son, I am older than time itself. I have seen many things. Just as there are differing pokémon with differing natures, there are differing humans as well. I have seen both sides—very cruel and very kind. I've already told you that tale many times before."

"But Father…"

"Grovyle, do not evaluate a whole race based on the actions of one individual. It is both unfair and unjust. We were not put in this world to judge but to protect. Yes, I was nothing more than a martyr to my first master, but I have long since forgiven him. It no longer mattered what I had gone through with him once I was under the care of my second master. It was her actions that opened my eyes to see that there is a pureness in every creature. The altruism she showed to me was unfathomable, for she hadn't even known me a day when she blessed me with her kindness. All the days following that magnanimity, I was filled with benevolence towards all creatures of this world, whether they be humans or pokémon…wrong or just. There is goodness in every creature, my son. You just have to search for it."

Grovyle stared at his father for a moment, opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind and bowed his head.

The crackling sound of small rocks falling once again sounded from the cliff's edge. Moments later, a fox-like pokémon covered with thick, luxurious silvery-white fur and nine cyan-blue-tipped tails appeared at the top of the cliff.

Sceptile smiled. "Ah, Ninetales. It's been a long time."

"So it has," The feminine pokémon replied as she walked further into the den.

"You're looking as exuberant as ever."

"A thousand thank you's, Old One. I try my best."

"What brings you at such a late hour?"

The fox pokémon lowered her nine tails to the ground and spread them apart. A Pichu, a Chingling, an Igglybuff, and a Smoochum were seen at the part, all visibly shaking and crying.

"These little ones are natives to the Olive Jungle. I found them while scouting the terrain with my pack. Their families were all consumed by the darkness."

Sceptile looked down at the young baby pokémon. "That is much woeful."

Grovyle took the crying pokémon from between Ninetales' fur tails. "These young one's will not survive without a parent to care for them. We must stop this evil before things gets worse."

"I must agree with Grovyle, sire." Ninetales stated, "My pack and I barely escaped with our lives when that gaseous smoke clouded the whole land."

The older grass pokémon took the crying pokémon from his son's arms. "There is not much we can do. This battle is not one we can fight."

"Maybe not, Father. But I can no longer watch our village fall to the hands of this evil. There must be some way we can know where it will strike next before more souls are claimed."

Sceptile furrowed his brow as he pondered upon it. Then his expression softened. "Maybe there is."

He looked back up to his offspring. "There is a pokémon that lives in the mountain range far beyond Sekra. He possesses the ability to predict when natural disasters will occur."

"You mean, he can foresee any disaster that will befall our land?" His son questioned. "Is that even possible?"

"Very much so. His name is Absol and he sharply senses even subtle changes in the sky and land to predict when a natural disaster will strike."

"Absol," Ninetales repeated, "I know that creature."

"Do you?" Sceptile asked.

She nodded. "For many years now. He's a very serious beast. Secludes himself all the time."

"I think you and I know of the same pokémon." Sceptile commented.

"As do I," Grovyle commented. "Father, Absol is a tyrant. A disastrous beast."

"That is not true!" Ninetales retaliated, "Absol possesses no tyranny in the least. His soul is pure, his blood thick."

"Cannot be true," Grovyle shook his head, "The Absol I know of is not pure in the least. He is a menace. An evil being with a hardened heat and a poisoned soul."

"How dare you say such things?" Ninetales shouted, "Absol possesses not an ounce of evil in his blood."

"He is ill-willed. He has a lust for destruction and a bitterness in his heart. He is a malice creature who brings suffering to all."

"You spoiled bigoted beast. You know nothing of Absol or his spirit."

"I've known this creature for years. I know what he is capable of and that is catastrophe."

"That is enough you two!" Sceptile bellowed. The baby pokémon he held in his arms continued to shake and cry, "Grovyle, I raised you better than that. You were taught better. What were we just speaking of before Ninetales arrived?"

"Father that is not the same thing. I know this Absol."

"Not well enough," Ninetales huffed.

"My son, I know this Absol as well. He is not the tyrant you think he is. He can give us insightful information about this evil that plagues our land."

"Father, if this pokémon of which you speak possessed this fortunate ability, then why haven't you suggested we enlist his help before?"

"Because he rarely ventures down into areas inhabited by other creatures." Ninetales answered, "There was a time when he'd come down to warn every creature when an impending disaster was going to strike. But he just ends up getting blamed for the incident actually happening…Because of creatures like you."

"That is enough, Ninetales. Do not forget whom you are speaking to." Sceptile scolded.

"My apologies, Old One." She replied, forgetting for a moment that Grovyle was indeed the Prince of the Forest.

He turned his attention back to Grovyle, "My son, Absol used to be an inhabitant of this forest, many years ago. But he was alienated because of tales told of the disasters that follow him wherever he goes."

"Which are false," Ninetales added.

Grovyle sighed.

"Grovyle, I know you've had your disputes with this pokémon in the past," said the old pokémon, "I too have had my differences with this creature. But now is not the time to let emotions get in the way of our objective. We need as much help as we can round up and we cannot afford to be nitpicky. We haven't the time."

Grovyle looked back up towards his father. "Alright, Father. I will do what you have asked. Where can I find this creature?"

"He resides in the mountains near the temple, a long distance from here."

"I know of that location," Ninetales stated, "I've been there many times in my wanderings."

Sceptile nodded. "Then I would like you to guide Grovyle there. The two of you must try to enlist Absol's help. His abilities can help us greatly in our quest. He will be resistant, so you must pertinacious."

The fox pokémon stood to her feet, "Understood, Old One. But what of the little ones?"

"I will send for Lopunny and Kangaskhan. Both just recently had young ones of their own. They can watch over them until we find them all a suitable parent."

Ninetales nodded. She started for the cave's entrance. "Come along, Young Prince. We haven't a time to lose."

She turned around to look at him. "Try to keep up."

And with that, she exited the cave and began to descent.

Grovyle looked back towards his father. "Are you positive you will be well here alone?"

"My son, just because am old does not mean I am fragile. I still have a little fight it me." He reassured, "I'll be fine. Now go. We haven't a moment to lose."

Grovyle nodded. He started making his way towards the exit. "Keep safe, Father."

"You haven't a thing to worry about, my son." He answered.

With a nod, the wood gecko pokémon departed the cave and set off to do the assignment his father had given him.

Sceptile let out a loud sigh. He cradled the crying baby pokémon in his arms as he made his way back to the boulder he was sitting on earlier.

"There, there. It is all right little ones. It isn't much longer until the prophecied ones come to our aid. You shall be with your parents soon."

* * *

**A/N: **And there's chapter 16 for you! I hope this makes up for lost time and all the anxiety I'm sure I put you all through. Hope you were thoroughly pleased, if not, at least satisfied. I was berating myself for the whole karaoke scene but I needed something to fill the gap between the restaurant and stargazing scene. I don't plan on introducing the whole karaoke thing throughout the rest of the story but who knows? I will try to limit myself on it, however, because it does kind of take away from the plot.

I can't say when the next update will be but I'll try to get the next chapter posted within a substantial amount of time. Until then, I hope this one can hold you.

God Bless!

And please don't forget to review!


	18. Chapter 17

Solana moaned as the morning light shone through the blinds in the base's storage room.

The weather had turned warm again and though it had been threatening rain earlier, the sun was out, making it a gorgeous Saturday morning. It was perfect weather to be enjoying the outdoors. In fact, that's where the rest of the Ringtown rangers were. That's where Solana wished she was, instead of cooped up indoors. It seemed like such of waste.

Her nose was completely stopped up, her throat was sore and her eyes were very slightly crusty. One look in the bedside mirror and she knew it. This hadn't happened to her in over a year and she was getting used to her unnatural healthiness.

Along with all the head symptoms, she had a fever, slight chills and her body ached like she had just gone two hours with martial arts criminal. There wasn't any question…she had a cold.

She had been fine when she went to bed. Even with a slight case of nerves and occasional sneezes she went right to sleep, thinking about the nice evening she had with Lunick. But now, all she could think about was how sick she was feeling. She blamed that dingy karaoke restaurant Lunick had dragged her to. All those people shoehorned into that cramped little club. Who knows what kind of viruses and germs lay in there? She could have easily contracted the virus from any of the hundreds of customers that were crammed in there. Not to mention her little swim with Gyarados last night could have made her more susceptible to the germs of the virus.

Groaning, Solana sat up slightly and tilted her head to the side. She saw Lunick sitting down on one of the storage room beds closest to the window. He was barebacked, clothed only in what appeared to be athletic boxer briefs and was being tended to by one of the Ringtown Ranger Base's Nurse Practitioners.

Even though her body ached, Solana allowed herself to take in every inch of him entirely, noticing the physical changes of his body. Her eyes scanned over his torso, taking in every ounce of new muscle development and growth in his upper body. The structure itself was starting to resemble that of an adult form. She studied the thickening of the fan-shaped muscle that made up the bulk of his chest and noticed the way his chest muscles contracted every time he inhaled and exhaled. Her eyes then glided down to his abdomen, where she traced the linings of his abs, which were starting to take a more definite shape. She noticed the hardening of his abdominal muscles and his slowly developing sixpack. Her eyes drifted down to his legs, where she saw the toning of his upper thighs and the strength in his legs.

Solana continued to study his body closely. She was surprised how nicely Lunick's body was toning and even more surprised by how much she enjoyed looking him.

Lunick caught her gaze and smiled. "Morning, 'Lana."

Solana blushed slightly and quickly averted her eyes, hoping that he didn't notice how she was marveling at him.

"Morning, Lunick." She said hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?"

Solana closed her eyes as she let her head fall back down on her pillow. "I've felt better."

The PR nurse took out a long think gauze bandage out of her medical bag and placed it on the bed beside Lunick. "I'll be right there in a moment, sweetie. Once I'm done fixing this one."

Solana reopened her eyes. She rolled her head back towards Lunick. "What do you mean?"

"You're up next. You're gonna be treated and evaluated just like me." Lunick replied.

"Did you tell them I was sick?"

He shook his head. "Didn't have to. Our little run-in with that Gyarados last night gave 'em enough concern to give us a medical review."

Lunick winced as the nurse pulled the compress away from his back, just between his shoulder blades.

"So what's the prognosis?" He asked as the nurse started cleaning some blood the temporary bandage had left behind.

"The prognosis? That you're body must be made out of titanium or something. No broken bones, no concussion, just the gash right above your scalp line and a couple of bruises."

She dabbed at the wound, even though Lunick kept trying to shrink away. "Come on now, I thought you were supposed to be so tough."

"I can usually bob and weave when somebody's trying to hurt me."

She snorted slightly. "As I've heard you saying to somebody else on the footage they show of you, quit being a baby."

She proceeded to do the same thing to his scalp with the compress, before moving on to his arms.

"Is it going to need stitches?" Lunick asked petulantly as the nurse wrapped the gauze bandage around his right arm.

"In a manner of speaking," She broke a small plastic tube in half and went to work on the gash.

"What is that?" Lunick asked as a familiar smell reached his nose.

"Actually, it's really nothing more than sterilized super-glue."

Lunick almost raised an eyebrow but thought better of it. "You're actually gluing me back together?"

"Ain't it cool? There, see now, a couple years ago we'd have to shave some of that nice hair off and, oh, I'd say four, maybe five stitches."

She took the gauze bandage once more and began to work on his abdomen and chest.

Lunick held his foot up. A temporary immobilizing brace was strapped to it. "So what about my ankle?"

"The pictures came back negative there too. It's just sprained. Wrap it up, stay off of it for a couple days and you should be right as rain." When she was finished, she unstrapped the brace and wrapped the ankle up in an ace bandage, then took a chemical ice pack, broke the ampoule inside and put it on. "Is ibuprofen going to be okay, or do you need something stronger?"

"The Ibuprofen will be fine, thanks. It's not hurting so much anymore and I don't like how the other stuff makes me feel."

"I know what you mean." She said as she put the remaining gauze bandage in her medical bag. "You're all done, mister. Just take it easy for a few days. You'll be up and about completing missions in no time."

"I sure hope so." He said with a smile.

Gathering her things, the nurse proceeded to exit the storage room. "I'll be right back to deal with you, missy." She told Solana as she exited.

Groggily, Solana swung her legs out of bed, perhaps a little too fast as her head started to spin. Grasping her forehead for a moment, Solana stood to her feet and slowly made her way to the door.

"And where to you think you're going?"

She slowly turned around to see Lunick getting out of bed and walking over towards her with crossed arms. He saw that her shoulders were sagging and that her hair was matted with sweat.

"My throat is dry. I'm going to get some water." She replied in a raspy voice.

"No you're not. You stay put."

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulously.

"You heard me."

"No, I don't think I did," she replied sharply, "You can't tell me what to do."

"I just did. You're gonna stay here and lie down in that bed. I'll go get you that water."

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You don't own me."

"I don't wanna fight."

"Then don't. I'm getting some water." She turned around and started for the door once more.

Lunick stopped her by placing his hand on her right shoulder. "Solana, stop. Go lie down."

She shrugged out of his grasp. "Stop telling me what to do, Lunick! I'm thirsty. I want some water."

"Then let me get it for you. You were barely able to get out of bed, much less make it to the door."

"I'm not incapacitated."

"I didn't say you were."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm not trying to. Why can't you just listen to me for once?" He re-crossed his arms.

"Why can't you listen to me?"

"You make it difficult to."

Her jaw dropped.

"You make it so hard to…"

"I can't believe you! You can't just…"

"Let me finish."

Solana stopped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just what was happening here?

Lunick continued. "You make it so hard for someone to help you. I know you like being independent, Solana. I know that's who you are. But you can't always be in control. Everything is not always a mind-over-matter situation. You need to start listening to what your body is telling you and not what your mind wants to happen. If you don't start listening to your body, it _will_ make you, even if it has to shut down to get your attention. You're sick, Solana. I know you don't want to be…I know you really don't want to be, but the truth of the matter is, you-are-sick. Okay? Stop being in denial. Stop being afraid to ask for help."

All Solana could do was stare. It took her a few moments before what Lunick said finally sank in. As much as she hated to admit it, Lunick was right. She was sick. And as much as she didn't want to believe it, she had to face the facts she was presented with.

Lunick sighed. "I'm sorry if you think I'm telling you what to do. Obviously I was wrong to say it the way I did, but I don't want you hurt anymore than you already are. I'm sure you sustained injuries just like I did last night."

"I know that, Lunick, but…"

"Solana, I respect you for who you are and what your needs are, but when it comes to your health and your safety, I will insist…no…I will demand that you stay your stubborn behind in this bed and let me or someone else cater to your needs."

Solana should have been outraged but oddly, she started laughing. But the laughing started to irritate her throat and she began coughing.

Lunick unfolded his arms and gingerly started rubbing her back. "Solana, I'm asking you, as my best friend, please, go lie down and rest. Please, for me?"

Solana continued to cough. After she settled, she looked Lunick in his eyes. She saw the concern.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll go lie down. But I'm not gonna just sit around here all day. I have things to do."

Lunick smiled. He removed his hand from her back. "I'll go get you that water."

He started limping for the door.

"Hey?" Solana asked. He turned around. "Why are you doing all this?"

Lunick smiled once more. "You're my best friend, Solana. I care for you, that's all."

Solana barely nodded. "Okay."

Lunick continued to smile before he finally made it out the door.

Solana slowly sat back down on the bed. She smiled, then chuckled, then smiled again. She was truly seeing a new side of Lunick…And she was really starting to like it.

* * *

Leilani took a sip of her ice tea as she read a magazine in the Ringtown Ranger Base's kitchenette. Truth be told, she would've much rather been at home sleeping in than here at her friends' base. That mission with Percy the previous night left her physically and mentally exhausted. She and Percy had spent hours in the Olive Jungle, conducting a thorough investigation of the forest. The Summerland Tourism Bureau had filed a complaint about some disturbances going on within the jungle. Granted, the Olive Jungle was, in fact, a _jungle_. Strange, foreign noises weren't particularly unusual, especially with all the wildlife inhabitants there. It hardly begged the need for any scrutiny. So, Leilani really didn't understand what all the hubbub was about. But the division insisted that the Summerland rangers conduct an investigation, even bringing the Chief of Police into the matter. Cameron really couldn't deny them the service any longer, and since he was busy on patrol, and the other rangers were all conducting missions of their own, she and Percy were left to deal with this 'urgent' matter.

Needless to say, Leilani wasn't too pleased when her shift ended that nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the jungle. It was just as she expected. Being born and raised in Summerland, Leilani couldn't fathom how the Bureau could get so antsy over a few strange noises. The Olive Jungle was home to many pokémon, many of whom were hunters. A few screeches and howls weren't peculiar in the least. So not only did Leilani feel that the whole ordeal was utterly pointless, she felt it was an entire waste of her time. After being called on 23 missions back-to-back, a call for a 24th was definitely making her grouchy. She had no room left in her body for petty nonsense missions rookies could handle. She was, after all, a rank 8 ranger. She didn't have time for this stupidness. She only hoped that things would spiral back into the norm she'd grown accustomed to for so long.

She smiled when she saw Lunick make his way into the kitchenette.

She put her magazine down. "Well, well. Good morning, Lunick."

He glanced at her as he went to the fridge and took out a pitcher of ice water. "Good morning, Leilani. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Nothing compared to what you and Sole must be feeling now," she got up from her chair and walked over towards him, "I heard about your run-in with the Gyarados last night."

Lunick smiled as he got a glass out of the cabinet. "It's all good. No real damage, I don't think."

She eyed the white bandages wrapped around his body, "No real damage my behind. They got your body all wrapped up, ready for mummification."

Lunick chuckled. "It looks worse than it is. Really, Leil. I'm okay. The Doc said I would be up completing missions in no time. So chillax."

"What about Sole?"

"Nurse is gonna look at her in a little bit. Trust me, Leil. We're gonna be okay. I suffered way more injuries than Solana. Only thing she probably has to worry about is that cold of hers."

"She's sick?"

"She denies it, but her body doesn't lie. Fever, sore throat, muscle pain, fatigue, chills."

"Sounds like the flu."

"It probably is. Bet it was all that time she spent in the water. She was soaking wet and it was cool that evening. The sudden change in her body temperature probably made her immune system work harder." He poured the water from the pitcher into the glass.

"I can imagine," Leilani said as she watched him pour the glass. What she really was interested was how their evening went before their little mishap with the Gyarados.

Murph appeared through the double doors just as he had every morning, ready for his Leader's address. He immediately spotted Lunick and Leilani in the kitchenette and quickly made his way over to them.

"Morning guys," he said as he entered.

"Morning Murphy," Leilani cheerfully replied.

"Morning man," Lunick added with a smile.

"Hey, Lunick," Murph said as he made his way over to his colleague. He greeted him with a middle-five handshake, "Heard about last night. How you keeping up?"

"Everything is everything. Couple bruises here and there but nothing serious."

"That's good to know."

Lunick looked behind him. "Where's Slopoke?"

Murph raised both his eyebrows and sighed. "He got some vaccines yesterday and…well…you know Slopoke's reaction time is a little…passive…So he didn't the feel the pain or the aftereffects until last night. I let him stay home to rest for the day."

He started looking around. "Where's Leader?"

Lunick nodded to the previous room. "He's upstairs with the Professor. I gave him the needle Solana and I found last night. They're gonna send it down to the lab for further analysis. They're going over some files right now."

Murph made his way over to the fridge. He took out a cold-cut sandwich that was wrapped in plastic foil.

"So where is Minun? I didn't see him when I came in here?" He said as he took a bite.

"He and Plusle are out in the pasture. They got up early this morning so I just told them to go outside and play so they wouldn't wake Solana."

Murph nodded. "How is she?"

"She's doing okay right now. The Nurse Practitioner is gonna evaluate her in a moment."

Again Murph nodded. He took another bite out of his sandwich.

Lunick sighed. "Well, I better get this water over to Solana before she actually causes me some real pain." He took the glass of cool water from the counter, but before he could turn around to take it to Solana, it was out of his hands and in Leilani's.

"Uh, Murphy? Can you be a dear and give this glass to Solana, please? I wanna talk to Lunick about something."

Murph swallowed what he had in his mouth as he made his way over to his friend. "Sure thing. I wanted to see how she was doing anyways."

He took another bite out of his sandwich. With his free hand, he took the glass and made his way out of the kitchenette to the storage room where Solana was resting.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Lunick asked Leilani with an arched eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Come, Lunick. Sit," She said as she made her way back over to the small round table.

Lunick followed behind her. He winced as he sat down in the chair beside her.

"See, you are in pain."

Lunick waved her off. "I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?"

Leilani's smile widened a bit. "I'm a little curious as to how your evening with Solana went last night. I mean, aside from the whole Gyarados beat-down thing."

Lunick chuckled. "It was fun."

"Was it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. 'Lana and I had a blast. We talked. I learned some stuff about her that I didn't know and vice versa."

Leilani nodded slowly. "What else?"

"We went walking, stopped by that karaoke club we went to the other night, though Solana really didn't wanna go. We met up with that Charizard, from the Jungle Relic. We named some constellations and we discovered a lot about ourselves."

"Is that all?"

Lunick rolled his eyes in thought. Then shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

Leilani frowned.

"Man." She mumbled.

Lunick chuckled. "You know, Solana had this crazy notion in her head that you were trying to set us up on a date because you guys didn't show up at the restaurant."

Leilani was immediately attentive. "She did?"

She had hoped that her little scheme had gotten the two of them to realize their true feelings for each other. That way, they would be so in love that they'd forget all about the whole dinner abandonment thing and thank her for the hook up at the restaurant. But who was she kidding? Solana was a smart girl. A _very _smart girl. Couldn't she see she couldn't pull the wool over her eyes? The way Lunick was talking, it didn't seem like she was going to get much of a thank you. If Solana ever found out her true intention, she was sure she would end up wrapped up like Lunick here was.

Again, Lunick chuckled. "Yeah. But I told her to simmer down and give you the benefit of the doubt."

She was surprised to hear that. "You did?"

"Yeah. I mean, you and Perce have been working real hard lately. You've been getting like 20 calls a day."

"24."

"I told her you guys probably got caught up in a mission and that she was overreacting. I mean, you guys have been real busy lately, right?"

"Oh, yeah…right…of course…" Leilani let out a quiet sound of relief. Thank goodness Lunick was on her side. Solana would have beaten her tail for sure if she ever knew the truth.

"The reservations could have easily been changed. But she kept insisting that you set us up."

Leilani shrugged. "That's Solana for you, Lunick. You know she's never been the one to ask questions first."

"Yeah, I know but she needs to stop seeing the forest for its trees and stop concentrating too much on details."

"I know what you mean."

"Just because something looks a certain way, doesn't mean it is that way."

"Of course."

"I mean, circumstances change."

"Absolutely."

"Things happen beyond our control all the time. We just have to learn how to deal with them."

"You're right."

Lunick sighed. "I mean, the whole reason we even planned to go to the restaurant was so that we could all hang out like we used to. But when you guys didn't show up, she automatically assumed…"

He trailed off. He didn't want to revisit that thought since he painfully came to realize last night that it couldn't be.

"Hey…You all right?" Leilani asked, clearly concerned.

Lunick chuckled. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that Solana forgot the whole reason we gathered there in the first place. We went out with a mission to reconnect with our friends…and you know what? We did. We learned a lot of things about each other yesterday that we didn't already know. So we didn't get to hang out with you guys last night, but there will be other nights? Besides, we got to hang out and have fun anyway. We usually can't, what, with all the missions and all."

Leilani's smile widened. These two may not have taken their relationship to the next level, but something _definitely _transpired last night between them. Otherwise, Lunick wouldn't be going on and on like this. He's not usually a very talkative person.

Lunick caught her expression. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

"No, it's okay. I wanted to know what happened, remember?"

Lunick smiled weakly. "I was so caught up in what I was saying, I didn't even ask you how your evening with Percy went yesterday? How was the mission?"

Leiliani's smile vanished. "Work-filled. I'll tellyah that much."

"Busy day?"

"Tremendous! I mean, I'm not a complainer. Not usually. But I'm just not used to doing all this work! I mean, Percy and I aren't the only high-ranked rangers in the base available. Why are we the ones always on duty?"

Lunick's smile widened. "Don't worry, Leil. Soon as Solana and I are better, we'll relieve you of your stress as a full-fledged working ranger."

"Promise?"

Lunick chuckled lightly. He was enjoying this conversation with Leilani. She was right. They needed to start spending more time together.

"Percy and I were thinking of going down to the stadium to see the Pokéathlon competition before our shift begins. Wanna join?"

"No thanks. Doc says I gotta stay off my leg for a few days," he gestured to his sprained ankle, "Which reminds me…"

He narrowed his eyes. "Leilani?"

"Yes?" She said with a slight chuckle. The look Lunick was giving her was intriguing her.

"Remember the Ringtown Derby we went to a couple years back?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"You remember where I woke up that morning?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Do you remember _how_ I woke up that morning?"

Her smiled widened. "Yes."

His heart stared to race. "Were you in the stands?"

"Naturally."

His heart began to race faster. "How much did you see?"

Leilani's smile couldn't possibly get any wider. She remained silent. And her silence was killing Lunick.

"Leilani…"

"Yes?" She answered innocently.

"How much…did you see?"

She started giggling. "How much do you think I saw?"

Lunick felt his blood pressure rising. "Leilani…how much did you see?"

"How much do you think I saw?"

"Leilani, do not answer my question with a question. How much of me did you see?"

"…All of you."

Lunick could have sworn his heart stopped as his eyes got as wide as saucers.

"What?" he squeaked.

"I saw all of you."

Lunick couldn't breathe.

Leilani scratched the side of her nose. "Of course I saw all of you, Lunick. _All_ of you was lying there on the track."

Lunick barely uttered. "What?"

"Well, I mean, you're whole person was out there on the track. So, I couldn't have seen part of you, like say, a limb, or an organ…an arm or a leg, because the whole of you was revealed to the public."

"What are you saying?"

"Everybody saw you, Lunick. You were there in plain sight. Everybody saw an entire person lying there on the track field."

Lunick stared at her for a moment before what she said finally sank in. "Wait a minute. Are you referring to me being there outside on the track or how I was outside on the track?"

"I'm saying that you, Lunick, were outside on the track, completely visible, just as the flag outside on the field was completely visible…completely visible."

Lunick's head started to spin. "Leilani, you're confusing me!"

Leilani shook her head. "Okay. Lemme put it to you this way: I saw a guy lying outside on a track field. The track is huge, and compared to that, you're small. So in essence, I saw _all_ of you, on the field, because you are smaller in size to the track. Get it?"

Lunick felt his blood pressure rising again. This girl was messing with him. "Leilani, that is not what I meant and you know that!"

"I'm sorry, Lunick. What did you mean?"

"Leilani, you know what I mean! Stop playing with my head and answer the question!"

Leilani's smile widened once more. "Look, Lunick. You asked, how much I saw, and I told you I saw all of you. I saw all of you, all of your person. Now, if you're referring to the amount of your person that I saw…well…"

"Yes! How much of me…of me…did you see? How much of my body parts? Which body parts did you see?"

Her smile, surprisingly, got even wider. She looked down at her watch. "Oh, would you look at the time? I gotta get back to the base for my briefing."

A vain made itself visible on the side of Lunick's neck. "Leilani! Answer the question!"

She got out of her seat. "Sorry. Gotta jet. I'll catch up with you later. Give Sole my love." She patted him lightly on the back, still mindful of the injuries that were on his body. She started for the other room.

Lunick stood up and hurriedly limped behind her. "Answer the question, Leilani!"

Lunick heard a "Bye Murphy!" as he entered the main room.

He was too late. She was already gone. Darn his sprained ankle!

Murph saw Lunick standing in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. Concerned, he made his way out of the storage room doorway with an empty glass in his hand, over to his friend.

He saw Lunick's face turning red. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Lunick?"

Lunick exhaled loudly as he made his way over to the storage room, closing the door shut behind him with a powerful slam.

Murph stared at the door for a moment, before shrugging it off and making his way back to the kitchenette for a snack.

* * *

In the past month, ten additional cases had been added to Spenser's case load, but the shady man file sat at the top of his desk in his open files tray. At times, Spenser felt as if he were up against a brick wall with no way of scaling it or knocking it down. He had a disturbing inkling that this case might be remotely connected to the disturbances found in the Panula Cave a couple months ago and to the wounded Gyarados case.

"Spenser?" Professor Hastings peered questioningly at Spenser over the top of his old-fashion horn-rimmed glasses from the steel analysis table where he was doing his research.

Spenser signed. "I just don't get it. I can't connect the dots."

Hastings rested the files he had in his hand on the analysis table. "Spenser, it would be difficult for anyone to find a probable cause as to why this Gyarados was wounded with what little resources we have."

"That's not what I'm talking about. This case with that stranger our rangers went up against…It just doesn't make any sense."

"Spenser, we agreed we would turn this case over to the police."

"I know, but it's still boggling my mind."

Professor Hastings took off his glasses. "Lad, with what little information we have, we do not have the tools necessary to conduct a thorough investigation. For all we know, this individual could just have been some amateurish ruffian hoodlum roaming the streets."

"Or, he could be a diabolical lowlife with a mission to kill."

"Spenser…"

"This maniac…this aberrant criminal went up loaded against my unarmed rangers."

"Spenser, if every person who possessed a gun was convicted, then nearly half of Fiore's population would be sardined into Fall City's state prison."

"My rangers were unarmed. Unprotected from that stranger's loaded weapon."

"You make it sound as though your students are tenderfooted recruits. Spenser, these rangers are well trained in physical combat to defeat any person, including defending themselves and others from any villainous threat. Not to mention the advanced technological upgrades to their stylers and tranquilizers by the Union. They are certainly well-equipped for the field and not at any disadvantage whatsoever. If anything, they have the upper hand in any battle they're faced with."

"Did they have the upper hand when a silver bullet from a Colt Bisley revolver was fired at them? Did they have the upper hand when it wounded one of my rangers? When this criminal escaped?"

"Their self-defense tactics shielded them from any severe trauma that bullet would have otherwise caused."

Spenser straightened up. "My rangers have no armor. All it would take is one crazy and a bullet."

Professor Hastings put his glasses back on as he walked closer towards Spenser. "That is what supersuits are for. When they are fully functional then our rangers won't have to worry about dodging a bullet because they can deflect it."

Spenser sighed as he leaned forwards against his desk. "I just don't like this, Hastings. I don't like this at all."

"Spenser, there is not anything we can do. You cannot cast accusation against this individual without the hardcore evidence to back up your claim. You cannot call him a fiend just yet. For all we know, this man could just be your run-of-the-mill thug with a gun. As for the case, we've already turned it over to the proper authorities. Detective Natherson has already agreed to take on this case and pursue an investigation."

"But Professor…"

"It is done." Professor Hastings rested his hand on Spenser's left shoulder and gripped it fiercely. Spenser sighed. There was nothing more for him to say.

"You cannot bear the weight of what your students experienced while up against this individual. If I recall correctly, none of our rangers were fatally wounded. Only one was injured by the gun and she walked away with a flesh wound. None of our young rangers were equipped with any kind of instrument to protect themselves with since they were off-duty when they were attacked, and they still walked away, for the most part, unscathed."

Spenser lowered his head.

"Your students are strong and are more than capable of handling the situation. I doubt they're even thinking about that night."

"They could have been killed, Professor."

"But they weren't. Being a pokémon ranger is a risky investment. Your students knew of the dangers they would be up against when they signed up. I'm sure they wake up every morning knowing it may very well be their last, but they don't let the possibility of death stop them from doing their jobs. Are you understanding what I'm saying, Spenser?"

The Area Leader barely nodded his head.

Professor Hastings patted him on the back. "Good. Now I must get this stained implement back to the Union for some testing," Professor Hastings stated, referring to the blood-stained needle Lunick had given them earlier that morning. He picked up the plastic bag that held the needle and put it in his lab coat pocket.

"I shall see you at a later hour perhaps, Spenser." The old man said as he made his way over to the elevator door. "Take care of yourself."

Again, he barely nodded as the elevator doors closed on the professor and took him down to the lower level.

Spenser sighed. He knew what the professor said was true. They didn't have enough information to take on the case. It was best if he handed it over to the specialists who knew more about how to deal with the situation better than he could.

"Excuse me, Leader?"

Spenser looked over his shoulder to see one of his thirteen rangers handing him a piece of paper. "This came in on the fax. It's addressed to you."

"Thank you," he took the paper from her and quickly skimmed through its contents. He found that it was a letter from Detective Natherson, going over the case transfer.

Spenser sighed. He slowly made his way over to his desk and sat down. He opened up a document on his laptop and began typing on his keyboard.

Logically, Spenser knew there was no evidence to state that the three cases on his desks were connected. But his gut kept telling him otherwise.

* * *

"Really, Lunick, I'm fine now." Solana shifted her cough drop from one side of her mouth to the other as her best friend put the back of his hand to her forehead.

"I dunno, 'Lana. Last night you really started hacking."

"Just a lingering cough. It'll go for a couple days then you'd never know I was even sick. You sure you're still feeling okay?" She put her own hand to his forehead after brushing his shaggy locks out of the way.

"I don't get sick, 'Lana, you know that."

"Okay, then what was that after we went after Steelix?"

"Sympathy symptoms? Hey, I've got an idea. When Leader lets us go, why don't we call in a ride and have you go sneeze on Freedie and Percy?"

"Let's not and say we did." Solana was flipping through her ranger manual handbook. Being sick wasn't going to stop her from studying and brushing up on her basics. Solana had already covered the material on the styler functions and was pushing ahead so she would be ready for the class discussions. "What do you think the assignment's going to be?"

"I dunno, but I highly doubt Leader is going to be giving us any assignments for the next couple days. He's gonna want us to recuperate."

He took the thermometer out off of the nightstand and held it out to her. "Open."

Solana rolled her eyes as she made a rude sound. "You gotta be kidding me?"

Lunick's eyes hardened. "Open."

"Lunick…"

"Open!"

Solana sighed. She slowly opened her mouth, allowing Lunick to place the thermometer in it. She closed her lips once he was done. "Sapiskied?"

"Not until I see the results."

A moment or so later, the thermometer started beeping. Lunick removed it from her lips and studied the numbers on the tiny screen.

"What does it say?"

"100.3"

"See? It went down significantly."

"It's a low-grade fever. I'll keep an eye on it and if it rises, I'll call the nurse back." He put the thermometer back on the nightstand and made his way over to his bed.

Solana turned her attention back to her manual. "Really, Lunick. You're overreacting."

"Better to be overcautious than not cautious at all." He took his pack out from under from under his bed. "What'd the doctor say?"

"She said I had the strongest immune system she'd ever seen. She said that given what had happened to us last night, I should have been lying up in a hospital bed with pneumonia and chronic bronchitis, along with a few broken ribs."

"But?"

"But she said I was nowhere near hospitalization-level. Said all I had, at most, was a terrible cold and a couple bruises. A couple days rest and I should be okay to do missions."

"Good to know. Guess the ole' team will be back on its feet in no time." He said as he found what he looking for. "How long she give you?"

"Two weeks, with visits. You?"

"Three weeks, no visits." He moved his pack aside. He started brushing his teeth as he made his way to the storage room's bathroom.

Solana closed her manual. She was done studying.

"What did the vet say about Plusle?" She hadn't seen her partner since she had gone to bed last night. She was starting to get worried.

Lunick spit in the sink. "He said her front right paw was badly sprained and that she got a few internal scars on her tailbone."

Solana gasped. "Oh no! My poor Plusle!"

Lunick began washing out his mouth. "Don't worry. They're only minor injuries. He said the scars will heal up in a few days and that Plusle's body will make new cells to replenish it by the end of next week. The sprained paw was pretty serious, though. He has a cast on it and said she's to keep it on for two weeks. He wants to see how it's healed after then."

He came out of the bathroom and put his toiletries back in his pack. "If you think about it, we really got lucky last night. Lord knows we should probably be hooked up to ventilator with an oxygen mask over our mouths right about now."

"Well thank the Lord we're not. Did Jenna and Tobi give their report on the Gyarados? Like how it's doing?"

"They said its fine. They took it back to its nesting grounds and got Nurse Joy to look at it while it was there. The hole that needle created when it impaled Gyarados' scale blades is not ever going to go away. A scar may form over it but that's about it. But after a month or so, it shouldn't feel the pain anymore. Right now, it's probably just happy to be back home."

"Well I'm glad to know it made it back safely."

After readying his pack, Lunick quickly slipped his shoe on (he could only put one on) and limped his way over to Solana's bed. "You ready for me to escort you home?"

"We're taking the Dragonite Bus aren't we?"

"Of course."

"Then yes. I'm ready."

* * *

Absol crossed his circular feet as he laid down to rest in his lair. It had taken him days to get that prickly broom corn out of his backside but he finally managed to get it all out. He didn't know what he was thinking going into that town. He should have known he wouldn't be welcomed by those humans. They judged him. They always judged him, saying what they think, thinking what they do not know, but judging him from lack of knowledge upon what they see. Whatever concerns he may have had for them were swept away with that broom corn. Those humans didn't understand him and they will never understand. So he was going to stop wasting his time and energy looking out for them. Self to worry and worry about self. That was his new motto.

The sound of rubble took Absol out of his light sleep. His eyes opened as he heard another small crackle coming from the outside of his lair.

Somebody was mounting up the cliff.

Being a cautious pokémon, Absol built his lair within the deepest parts of Sekra's Mountain Range. The mountains were steep, rugged, and elevated to an extremely dangerous level. Slippery moist soil was found beneath the grating rocks, which made mounting the cliff that much more difficult. The spikes protruding through the heels of Absol's legs allowed him to climb the mountiain with ease. But most creatures would fall to their death trying to mount such an unpolished hill, which was why he chose to nestle in these mountains in the first place.

The crackle from outside the cave grew louder.

No longer tired, Absol quickly got to his feet and took a battle-ready stance, ready to fight whoever was disturbing his peace.

"Who goes there? Who dares to invite themself into my territory without my consent! Any beast who trespasses on my land will be attacked with unrelenting fury! Begone now or feel my wrath!"

"I see you're still just as acrimonious as ever," a feminine voice called from the cliff's edge.

Absol immediately recognized the voice.

"Ninetales?" He said as the fox-like creature entered the cave.

"Greetings my dear Absol." She said as she walked closer to him, "It's been too long since we last met."

Absol straightened up. "What are you doing here? You know I intensely dislike surprise visitations."

"I know, my dear. Any other day you know I'd give you the hour's notice. I'm afraid my coming here is more business than pleasure."

"Why have you come here?"

"To ask for your help," a voice called from below the cliff's entrance.

Absol turned away from Ninetales just in time to see a bipedal grass-type pokémon enter his den.

Absol's eyes narrowed. "Grovyle."

"Absol." The Prince replied with equal hardness as he crossed his arms.

Absol snapped his head back towards Ninetales. "You brought this treewalker before me?"

"It was my orders. The Old One requests your assistance."

"I do not care what the Old One wants! Remove him from my home at once!"

Grovyle shook his head in annoyance. "Look Absol, I do not wish to be here any longer than is absolutely necessary. I do not need your sour mouth telling me what I already know."

Absol turned on his heels. He threateningly approached the wood gecko pokémon. "For what reason have you come here?"

"It is just as Ninetales said. We have come asking for assistance. My Father requests we enlist your help in this battle against this prolonging darkness."

Absol's stare hardened. "The Old One is weary from his days of rulership and knows not what he speaks. He is losing his reason."

"My Father's reason is still very seasoned. He is very coherent and still just as cognizant as when he first took leadership of the forest," Grovyle said strongly.

Absol walked away. "Tell your father his offer is declined. I have no alliance with you woodlanders. I serve no beast."

"Please, Absol. The Old One needs your help. Your ability to sense natural disasters can be of great aid to us." Ninetales pleaded.

"I stand firm in my decision."

Grovyle lowered his head in frustration. "Dear beast, if your hardheaded stubbornness has anything to do with your banishment from the Sekrian forest, then I ask you cast your petty feelings aside. Now is not the time for you to wallow in your self-pity."

Absol halted abruptly.

He slowly turned around and approached Grovyle with glared eyes. "When the events of my betrayal took place, you had yet to be conceived within your mother's frivolous womb. Do not lecture me about something you have no prior knowledge of, treewalker."

Grovyle eyes also hardened. "You have no place to speak of my mother in such a manner."

"Just as you have no place to slander me with your superficial tongue."

"I have enough knowledge within my subconscious to know of the reasons of why you were banished."

"Banished? Is that what your dear parent told you? The Old One can swallow up the Safra Sea and rupture for all his senseless lies."

Grovyle's eyes lit on fire. "How dare you? How dare you say such things about my father! You obtuse spirit! You have no soul!"

"And you have no authority to cast judgment, you imbecilic newling."

"You unrighteous malevolent creature! I will tear your head from its hinges and feed your limbs to the Carvanha up north!"

"Inane woodlander. I will gouge out your eyes and chisel your flesh with my own claws!"

Grovyle gave a hissing screech while Absol responded with a mighty roar.

Grovyle put his claws together as he charged towards the dark-type pokémon. A green ball of energy began to form between his claws.

"Energy Ball!" He bellowed.

The sickle-shaped growth on the side of Absol's head began to glow purple as he lunged towards the grass-type pokémon.

"Psyco Cut!" he roared.

Just before the two pokémon could unleash their attacks, a fiery inferno struck between them, causing each to come to an abrupt halt. It was a few moments before the attack ceased. Ninetales quickly jumped in front of them.

"That is enough! Now is not the time for you to engage in hatchling battles!" Ninetales cried as her eyes glowed a soft purple.

She turned to Grovyle. "Grovyle, your father spoke to you about this hasty nature of yours. We did not come here to fight! We came here for help!"

The green energy ball vanished from Grovyle's claws. He scowled as he crossed his arms once more.

She turned to face Absol. "Absol, I know you are hurt, but now is not the time for you to open old wounds and cast your wrath against this young one! Cease your attack at once!"

The purple glow died from Absol horn. He closed his eyes and faced away in anger.

"We are in a spiritual warfare! The souls of pokémon are being claimed! Now is not the time for you two to exchange vengeful blows! Calm yourselves!"

Grovyle faced away from Ninetales, closing his eyes just like Absol.

Ninetales closed her eyes as well, opening them back up moments later without the glow. She walked over to Absol.

"Absol, please. The Old One needs you. You have this fortunate ability that can help us fight off this evil. I know you're hurting, but for once, can you put aside your differences and help those who need you the most right now?"

Absol reopened his eyes. He saw the anger and worry in the fox creature's eyes.

"If you won't do it for them, can you at least do it for me?"

He continued to stare at her.

"I implore you, Absol. At least hear what the Old One has to say. Please?"

Absol continued to stare for a few moments, before letting loose an embittered sigh.

"As you wish, Ninetales." He looked up towards Grovyle, who still refused to face them. "I will go to your father. Take me to the Old One. I will hear his words. Then I shall cast my judgment."

Grovyle still refused to turn around. Without looking to see if they were following him, Grovyle made his way to the cave's entrance and leaped down to a boulder below as he made his descent.

Ninetales looked back toward Absol. "Thank you, Absol."

Absol closed his eyes as he made his way to the front of his cave. "Why you always drag me into these things, I'll never know. I will hear what the Old One has to say, but do not expect me to bow down and be a servant to this creature you call King. I am not a woodlander like you. I am a lone pokémon who fulfils his own wants and needs."

"All I ask is that you see the, Old One, my dear. That is my request."

Absol huffed. He walked ahead of the fire-type pokémon as he exited the cave.

Ninetales watched him leave. She gave a silent sigh of relief before she too took her leave and made her way to her elder's den.

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter didn't go the way I had planned but I'm still satisfied with it. I know not much is happening here but I guarantee you the next one will have more action. Thanks so much for reading and please don't forget to review!


	19. Chapter 18

"So much for the camping trip," Lunick said, as he brought Solana a hot cup of tea to drink and rested it on the coffee table. "I was looking forward to freaking out Keith and Lind with my ghost stories."

"Then you should've gone," She got out between coughs.

"No way. I made a promise to you that I would take care of you until you got better and I fully intend on keeping that promise," he said as he sat down beside her, "Besides, I guess I could just tell you my stories this evening, so long as you promise not to tell anybody."

"Oh, Lunick, no more tales of Weeping Waterworks, please," Getting up, she opened a bag of cherry cough drops and popped one in her mouth.

"How many people can tell real monster stories? Hey, maybe you should take something stronger for that?" He went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of thick green liquid from one of the drawers.

"No, Lunick," She dabbed her eyes with a tissue. Her hair was ragged, her eyes droopy and her nose was fire engine red, a sure sign she was down for the count with whatever bug was ravaging her system. "If I take that stuff all I do is curl up and go to sleep."

He put a hand on the small of her back as they sat back down. "That might not be such a bad thing, 'Lana. It's fine to push yourself to the breaking point when you're healthy, but right now the biggest thing you need is rest." He rubbed her back and gave her a small hug, making her smile softly. She wanted to hug him back, but she couldn't breathe through her nose and she didn't want to give him a full dose of what she had, though it was certain he had already been exposed plenty.

"I don't want to sleep right now. It's the middle of the afternoon and it feels so wasteful just to sleep."

Lunick unscrewed the cap of the cold medicine. "That's what I want you to do. You take this and I'll just go on home and zap some zombies on my Gamecube."

"No." She put her hand over the bottle. "I don't want you to go home. All I've got is a bad cold." She hacked just a little and then popped another cough drop in her mouth, creating a slight haze of menthol scent around her head. "Let's just pull out some DVDs and we'll spend the weekend together just like we planned."

In fact that's how they spent the greater portion of Saturday evening. Lunick finally did manage to convince her to take a small dose of the medicine and that helped a lot, to the point they were able to spend some time together. He didn't care if he was exposed, if he was going to get sick anyway he might as well get it over with. Not long after thirty minutes into the movie that Solana did exactly what she said she would – she fell into a deep sleep. Not wanting to disturb her rest, Lunick covered her up and sat in the chair beside the loveseat sofa, quickly falling asleep himself, the phrase 'In Sickness and in Health' popping into his mind as he drifted off.

* * *

By Sunday morning Solana was feeling a little better. The head symptoms had mostly cleared up, letting her breathe a little better but the cough was still there, to the point her ribs were actually hurting from the strain of constantly bringing up tons of gunk. After ordering them breakfast (Lunick claimed he didn't need to know how to cook – he knew how to use a phone) he walked to the pharmacy, against the NP's orders, and picked her up some cough medicine that wouldn't make her sleep. The rest of the morning and afternoon were spent watching movies, including one that was a full ten hours long. It was about Japan in the year 1600 and an English sailor shipwrecked there. On the whole it was enjoyable, though Solana had to tell Lunick to quit criticizing the ninja fight scenes.

"Lunick, that movie was made before we were born. I think they did pretty good for the time."

"Feh. That first ninja they showed was supposed to be the most deadly assassin in all Japan and what does he do? He goes right in the door and wakes the guy he's 'sposed to kill. He would have flunked out of Tojo's Ninja Dojo inside of a day."

"You're the expert, Ninja-boy." She played with his hair a little bit. She found that lying that way on the couch she had to cough less often and considering the way her chest felt, that was too good a thing to mess with.

"I'm getting in the mood for something."

Lunick's eyebrows shot up.

"No, silly, not that. I want ice cream. Just hope I can taste it."

"Coffee with marshmallow swirls?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

She watched him go. Being sick seemed terribly wrong. They had all day to themselves and would for most of the rest of the day and even though she felt sore, weak and slightly groggy from the medicine she had been taking, she thought he was looking extra cute. He was so sweet moving to the chair when she fell asleep but she still preferred being right by his side when they had the opportunity to spend time together. She still wouldn't take him to her room without permission but the couch had always seemed okay for them.

He sat back down beside her, handing her a bowl and a spoon. She eyed him for a moment, wondering why he brought her just a bowl and not the whole quart until she noticed there was steam coming from it.

"Chicken Soup?" She asked, holding it with both hands.

"I know, it's the oldest cliché in the book, but my fam's Jewish so it works." He dipped the spoon into the bowl and held it up to her mouth. "This canned stuff isn't as good as homemade soups, but it should still work the same."

Solana took the offered spoonful, then held the bowl up to her face, breathing the steam in as much a she could before sipping directly from the bowl. She wiped a noodle off the corner of her mouth. "I'm starting to eat like you."

"Just make sure you eat it all, even the little dark meat bits. I'll be right back." She could hear him moving around in the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with his own bowl and grilled cheese sandwiches.

"This is what my Mom makes for me when I'm sick. I swear the 'Jewish Penicillin' thing is really true."

"I never knew you were Jewish."

"Well, I'm not exactly, but I come from a Jewish family, least on my mother's side. My mom was born Anglican but converted to Judaism when she was twenty. She's real-old fashioned and everything, but considers herself to be more of a Reform Judaist. The stuff she uses works, so I carry it with me. My Dad's Pentecostal. I think that's the denomination I'm gonna take, though I don't know how my mom feels about it."

Solana bit hungrily into her sandwich. It was way past lunch time and she had no idea how hungry she was. Before he could even protest she took Lunick's bowl of soup and started downing it. He just smiled and cleared up the empty plates. Then he came back with the ice cream, though it was scooped out into a bowl.

"If you want some more, I'll get it for you." He said, sitting beside her.

"That's good, Lunick. Tell me, since I told you I was in the mood for ice cream and got a whole meal instead, what would you have done if I'd been in the mood for something else?"

"I always go all out for my 'Lana." He flinched slightly when she touched his hand. "Eep, ice cream fingers!"

Solana set her empty bowl down. "You know, I think your 'medicine' is working."

"Told you my Mama's stuff works." Lunick said proudly as he folded his arms.

"So, what's next on the movie list?"

Lunick got up from his seat and went over to get his pack which was by the TV. "Gotta take a raincheck on that one, 'Lana. I got exams today. I can put a movie on for you to watch if you want, though?"

Solana shook her head to say no. "So Spenser's giving you you're exam today?"

Lunick sighed as he sat back down in one of the chairs. "Yeah. He offered to postpone it until next week to accommodate for my injuries and all but I told him I'd rather take it right now with everybody else. It's best to get it over with. Aria's taking hers today too."

Solana almost frowned. The mere mention of her enemy's name made her nauseous. It had been a long walk home Saturday morning, especially after running into Aria on East Road. She reviled Solana about the things she had said to her in the club a few months prior, getting in her face and pointing an accusatory finger at her nose. As much as Solana despised the blonde, she hadn't been in the mood for her arguments. Her hot breath and pointed finger made her nose itch, and it was only a matter of seconds before she let loose a sneeze in Aria's face, followed by a series of coughs. Aghast, Aria hurriedly stepped back and screamed, accusing Solana of doing the act on purpose. Even though it was completely on accident (I mean, who could cover their mouth when someone's all up in your face?), Solana found herself chortling in the mist of her coughs. Lunick raised his eyebrows at the entire scene but dared not say anything. Solana knew this would breach for discussion later but for the moment, she didn't care. If Aria got sick, it was her own damn fault for getting in her face.

"So, you're really gonna take this test today?" Solana asked, trying to get her mind off of Aria.

Lunick half-shrugged. "It's better to get it over with now than sweat about it later."

"That's the spirit. You're gonna do fine, Lunick."

Lunick shook his head. "If you say so. I don't feel ready at all. I never do too well on exams."

"And with that attitude, you never will. Lunick, you know everything that's gonna be on the exam. It's just concepts. And since we got some new recruits this year, you know the test is gonna be based on what they learned. It's Ranger 101."

Again, Lunick sighed. "Whatever, 'Lana. All I can do is try my best."

Solana slowly sat up. "You studied hard, Lunick. Before yesterday, you sounded fully prepared to take this exam."

"I was. But you know as well as I do that when I get anxious, I don't think straight. I react mostly on impulse."

"Lunick, these exams are not supposed to intimidate you. They're supposed to help you figure out whether you want to take you're ranger career to a higher order level. If you want to go in a new direction. You're already a top-notch ranger. Failing this exam is not gonna diminish what you've accomplished or cause you to rank down. It's just to help you."

Lunick pursed his lips slightly. "That's one way to look at it…"

Standing to his feet, Lunick grabbed his pack and swung it over his right shoulder. "I gotta go, Solana. I don't wanna be late for that test."

"Okay. See yah later," she said as she popped another cough drop in her mouth.

Lunick opened the front door. "Minun, come on, let's go," he shouted as he held the door open.

After a few moments, Plusle and Minun ran through the kichen door. Plusle made her way over to Solana on the sofa, while Minun scurried up onto his shoulder.

Lunick smiled. "I'll come back to check on you when I'm done with my exams."

Solana smiled back. "Good luck."

Nodding, Lunick closed the door behind him. Taking a large deep breath started down the path to the Ringtown Ranger Base, reviewing all the things he had learned over the years in his head.

* * *

Celebi hung his head as he and Mew flew down East Road. They should have reported back to the Old One days ago. But here they were still on the human hunt. He just couldn't believe it. They had come so close to interacting with those humans. So close to bringing the Old One's message. But Mew's cowardness from being ogled at by the two humans and their pokémon prevented them from doing that.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't fearful himself at first. He hadn't really known any humans as well as the Old One did, so he didn't know what to expect. But it was Mew's orders to warn them about the disaster that was coming their way. It was her responsibility to let them know what was going on. She should have told them! Not freeze up in fear!

Besides, she had already interacted with these humans once before, going so far as to transport them to that treatment institution several months ago. Why then did she have so much difficulty facing them again?

Celebi heard Mew giggling behind him. He turned around to see her form a small psychic ball between her paws, before expanding it and causing it burst, making a popping sound like a bubble. She giggled again before she proceeded to make the bubble again and pop it.

Celebi rolled his eyes as he continued down the path, muttering something about childish timid pokémon.

* * *

Lunick nervously tapped his pencil on the desk as he read through the questions on his exam. Solana had been putting him through every drill, every preparation she could think of before she got sick. She had even devised a sample test, simulating the conditions he would face on the actual exam.

But it'd seem all their hard work was in vain — Lunick didn't understand a single question that was being asked on the exam. Or rather, he knew what was being asked of him…he just didn't know what the answer was. It had been like that all morning: he'd get a question and he'd spend at least five minutes trying to figure out exactly what it was asking. If he didn't know the answer, he'd jot something down that was relevant, but if he did know the answer, he didn't know how to word it correctly. It wasn't that the questions were difficult per say, it was that there could be so many answers to one question with the right justification. And he dreaded those types of questions! He didn't know how to justify stuff. It was what it was! If something was wrong, it was wrong. It something was right, it was right. How could he justify something that was wrong to be right, and something that was right to be wrong? It just didn't make any sense!

Lunick groaned. His head was starting to hurt. He was banking on his Leader giving him Multiple Choice Questions to answer. That way, there was one clear-cut answer and only one clear-cut answer. But only the first half of the exam was Multiple Choice. The second half was Open-Ended…Those were the questions that were the real headache.

Lunick sighed. He read through his question one more time.

_When the Capture Styler takes damage, should you return to the base for maintenance, or should you keep using the styler for captures since it can still function just as efficiently as before it was damaged?_

Again, Lunick moaned. There were so many things a ranger could do depending on the situation. There were so many factors to consider, such as how much damage the styler took, the distance a ranger is from the base, whether a capture was being made at the time the styler took damage, whether a rescue was in progress, whether investigations were taking place – there were so many things to consider!

Sighing, Lunick wrote down his answer and moved on to the next question.

_In the case where the Capture Styler breaks, should a ranger radio back to HQ for reinforcements, or should a ranger try to deal with the situation at hand?_

Lunick dropped his head on his desk. Whether a ranger should radio for help or continue the mission alone depends on the seriousness of the situation. These questions were really starting to grind his beans.

Lunick forced his head up off his desk. He looked over to the clock hanging on the far side wall. He still had an hour and a half left before he had to finish his exam. He then looked over to his Leader. Spenser was busy filling out some documents on his desk, humming to a tune from the 1990s.

Again, Lunick groaned. He looked over to Murph who was sitting to his right. Murph was patiently filling in the answers to his exam. He watched him write his answer to his question, put his pencil to his mouth in thought, then continue answering his question.

Lunick sighed silently. He knew he would ace it.

Lunick then looked over to his left. He saw the new recruit, Tara, feverishly writing down her answers.

Frowning, Lunick looked over to the window near the base's double doors. He saw Minun sitting outside waving to him. He started pumping his paws, letting his human know that he was cheering for him and that he believed he would do well.

Sighing, Lunick looked back down towards his exam. He let his head fall back down on his desk as he groaned once more.

He didn't know how he was going to make it out of this one.

* * *

The movie reached its conclusion and the credits rolled. It hadn't been a comedy, so there were no funny blooper clips or hidden extra scenes after the credits yet it kept running right up to the very end, the screen switching back to the main menu.

"So how much money do you think was budgeted for that little sci-fi drama?" Solana asked her partner.

Plusle cringed in thought before she dropped down near her human's shoulder. She cried a little as her cast hit the arm of the sofa.

"You know, Plusle, that cast could come off a whole lot sooner if you just walk on it like you're supposed to?"

Plusle pouted. She struggled as she climbed onto one of the arms of the sofa.

Giggling, Solana took one of her magazines from the holder beside the sofa. Not too long after she flipped it open that her front door swung open and Lunick entered the room with Minun rushing passed him to greet Plusle.

Solana put her magazine back its holder as Lunick closed the door behind him.

He looked like a completely different person. His shoulders were sagging and his hair was matted with sweat. By the time he got to near Solana, he collapsed on the loveseat sofa right beside her, not caring if he caught what she had or that the sudden drop caused his severely bruised back to throb in pain.

"Was it that bad, Lunick?"

"I…I thought I was doing okay in the multiple choice part. I knew what I was doing but I swear I don't think I did any better than I did last year." He let his head fall back on sofa.

"Lunick, you did really well last time, especially compared to the first time you took it."

"But Solana I need to do better. If I can't do well on these little tests Spenser gives us, how am I gonna fare in college?"

"Lunick, you can't compare Spenser's exams to those administered at college. They're at a completely different level."

"That's precisely my point."

"Lunick," Solana said as she moved closer to him, "Colleges ultimately look for the same thing: a well-rounded capable student. Test scores and class ranks may be important, but they don't define your potential and what you're capable of. I mean, you're already a first-class ranger. That alone is enough for admission."

Lunick sighed. He got up from the loveseat sofa and sat in the chair next to it. "Yeah, but that's not all I want to be. I mean, I'm content with my current position and rank, but I don't want to be a student forever."

"What do you mean?"

Lunick straightened up in his chair. "I mean, I don't want to be student-mentor ranger for the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong, I love my job as a ranger, I do. But sometime in the future I wanna move up from a regular ole ranger to a professional Area Leader."

Solana nodded her head, understanding. "So you want to be a teacher?"

"Well not a Ranger School Teacher, no. An Area Leader."

"Lunick, colleges don't determine whether you become an Area Leader or not. The Union can certify you themselves."

"I know, but it will look so much better on my records if it shows that I went the extra length to study to become an Area Leader. I mean, this is my true ambition, Solana. I wanna run my own base, teach my own students, make calls to the Union, all of it. I wanna be able to show young naïve minds how to harness the power of certain pokémon and utilize them to help defend nature. I wanna reveal to them the joys and dangers of being a pokémon ranger and share my experiences with them. I want to demonstrate my passion for my career, my love for helping Fiore's citizens."

Solana's smile widened. She took up the cup of hot mint tea she had on the table for a sip. "That's a beautiful goal, Lunick."

Lunick smiled back. "It's my dream."

Again, Solana nodded her head. "I remember you saying Spenser was your idol. So you want to be like him?"

"I wanna be better than our Leader. I don't know if that's possible but I sure as heck wanna try."

"Well I believe you'll be one of the best dang Area Leaders Fiore will ever see."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He lay back further in his chair. "So how are you feeling?"

Solana rested her cup back on the table. "Still a little achy but I'll survive."

"Any temperature? Fevers?"

"You sound just like my father?"

"I'm concerned. I care for you, you know that."

It was true that he had told her that before yesterday morning, but Solana still got such a warm feeling in the pit of her belly every time she heard him say that.

"So any fevers while I was away?"

"99.7"

"That's still a fever."

"Very low-grade."

"Low-grade, high-grade. A fever is still a fever. Let me get you that medicine," he said getting up out of his chair and making his way over to the kitchen.

Solana stopped him halfway. "No way, Lunick. I'm not taking that gunk again right now. It'll knock me out cold."

"I told you before that wouldn't be such a bad thing. You need to rest."

"I've been resting all day yesterday and all day today. The nurse only said I needed a couple days rest."

"A day and a half is not a couple."

Solana rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Lunick went back over to his seat and picked up his pack. He took out a small bag of lemon cough drops.

"I picked these up for you on the way over here." He said as he tossed the bag of lozenges over to Solana. "I figured you would've blown through the first bag while I was taking my exam."

Solana smiled as she opened the bag. "Lunick, you're too sweet."

"So long as I don't give you a toothache, I'm fine with that."

Solana popped one in her mouth. "So what's next on the movie list?"

Lunick picked four DVDs off of the coffee table. "We've got _Caterpie_, which won the Golden Ursaring Award, _Abashiri Prison_, the yakuza classic, _Sonatine,_ and _Legends Unleashed,_the revered thriller of the 1980s."

"No comedies?"

"Well, there's _Saikin-rettou_, _Druken Angel_, and _Ketani_."

"_Ketani_. Definitely _Ketani_."

Lunick moaned. "Aww, Solana, that's a chick-flick."

"It's a comedy."

"For chicks. I'm not into that love-dovey stuff."

Solana arched her eyebrows. "Oh really? If you really want to see something lovey-dovey then I can put on _April Bride_. Or maybe _Skarmary's Nest_. Now there's a real romance drama."

Lunick's eyes bulged. "No! Noo! Anything but _Skarmary's Nest_! Please! Please, 'Lana! Don't make me suffer like that!"

"Then put on _Ketani_."

"Okay, okay," Lunick said as he took the film and limped his way to the DVD player.

It didn't matter if she was sick. Solana was gonna get her way, one way or another.

Lunick sat down on the sofa next to Solana as the TV screen lit to life. The two settled in to watch the movie, unaware of the two floating Psychic-type pokémon peering in from outside.

* * *

Aria scowled as she blew her red nose into a Kleenex tissue. It irritated her to no end that she had contracted Solana's stupid virus. It started after she completed her mission Saturday morning. Halfway to her house, she started sneezing. She crossed her fingers hoping it was just the early pollen flying around the spring atmosphere. That wasn't the case. By the time Aria got into the shower to wash the infectious germs off of her body the same bug that had stolen Solana's weekend jumped on her with both feet.

Dumb bitch.

Why did she always have to ruin everything for her? Now, because she practically sprayed her disgusting virus on her, she was left was left cooped up in the house until the virus cleared. Stupid tramp! Why didn't she cover her mouth? She had two hands she could've used to prevent the viral disease from contaminating her. But she didn't. Accident or not, Aria blamed Solana for it since she was in fact 'patient zero'. This was probably just another one of her plots to make her life miserable.

Aria massaged her throat as she let loose another sneeze.

She felt like crap. Because of Serdina, she had to take her exam at home. If she was sick, Joel didn't want her infecting the other rangers with the virus. In fact, he said he didn't want her to report to the base at all until she was starting to feel better, granting her leave with her thoughts on the issue. Now she was stuck at home until her cold cleared out of her head.

Tch. If you asked her, Serena should have been the one tied at home on a leash, not her.

Aria groaned as she pinched her sinuses. Her head was killing her and her nose felt like it was on fire. She couldn't even concentrate on her test because she felt so bad. Saline was gonna feel her wrath as soon as this cold cleared.

Letting go of her nose, Aria tried her hardest to focus on her exam.

_When executing a Poké Assist, how does one handle a pokémon that is increasing the styler's power versus a pokémon that is causing a special effect for a capture, to ensure that the assisting pokémon does not get injured in the process?_

A knock on her front door took Aria away from her question.

"Hey Aria? Are you in there?" a voice called from outside.

Aria growled. Of course she was in the house. The lights were on, weren't they? What kind of idiot would ask such a stupid question?

Aria tried to focus back on her exam.

_How much power should be used when releasing the capture disc from the styler?_

"Aria?"

"What?" she answered angrily.

"Are you in there?"

Another stupid question! Didn't she just answer this fool?

"Who is it?"

"It's Murph."

Aria's jaw almost dropped. Why was this idiot over by her house at 8:55 at night?

Getting up from the desk in her room, Aria walked over to her bedside window and peered down to see if this fool was really here. Sure enough, Murph was standing at her front door, holding what appeared to be covered Styrofoam cup in his hands. His Slopoke was standing right beside him.

Aria couldn't believe it.

"Hey Aria?"

Aria quickly opened the window. "What do you want?"

"I heard you were sick, so I brought you something." He said, looking up at her.

Aria was stunned. "It's nine o' clock at night!"

"I wanted to see how you were. I wanted to give you something."

Uttering a low scream, Aria slammed her window shut. Snatching her robe off of the back of her chair, she rushed down the stairs to open the front door, ignoring the pain in her head.

"Go home, Murph!" She said as she opened the door.

Murph cringed. "But I wanted to give this to you?"

"Whatever it is, I don't want it. Go home."

"I know it's late but I still wanted to see how you were."

Aria shook her head. "What's wrong with you? It's freakin' nine o' clock at night! Go home!"

"Aria…"

"I don't want you here! Go home before you catch my cold or something."

Murph frowned even more. "Aria, please. I walked all the way from Ringtown."

"Too bad. You should not have come here."

"Aria…"

"Go home. I don't want you here. You could use the exercise anyway."

"Can I at least come inside?"

Aria's eyes bulged. "No! Go home!"

"Aria, please."

"No, Murph! Go home!"

Murph's frown deepened as his eyes fell to the ground.

"Sloooopoke…" His pokémon cried as he looked pitifully up at his master.

Glowering, Aria stepped aside and held her door opened wider. "Get in here!"

Smiling, Murph started inside her house. His Slopoke followed behind him.

"Uh-uh! No! That thing cannot come inside!"

Slopoke was shocked. "Sloopoke?"

"Aria, Slopoke is my partner."

"I don't care! It can't come inside! No pokémon inside my house!"

Slopoke's eyes hardened, though only slightly. "Slopoke."

"Aria, please."

Aria shrieked as she grasped her forehead. "UH! Do whatever you want! Just leave me alone!" She stormed upstairs to her bedroom.

After a few moments, Murph opened the door wider to let his partner in the house. He then made his way up towards Aria's bedroom. When he opened the door, he met her sitting down near the desk where she was doing her work, firmly grasping her forehead.

Murph pulled a chair from the other side of the room in front of Aria's bed so he could face her.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Murph asked as he sat down.

"How long do you think? Since Salina infected me with her stupid virus," Aria growled as she wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No! My eyes are just watering," Aria said angrily as she continued to wipe her tears, "My head's hurting, my ears are popping, my nose is all stuffed up."

"Did you take anything for it?"

Aria dropped her hands. "No, Murph. I just like feeling this way." She said sarcastically.

Murph frowned. "I was just asking." His eyes fell to the floor before looking back up at her again.

"What did you take for it?"

"_Tylenol_," she said as she rubbed her forehead.

Murph reached into his jacket pocket with his free hand. "Well, I know _Sudafed_ works really well. My Dad used to give it to me all the time when I was little. I still take it when I'm sick."

He held it out for her to take. "It may make you a little drowsy 'cause it's PE but by morning your head shouldn't be hurting as much and your nose shouldn't be clogged anymore."

Aria stared at the box of decongestants as if it were some illegal drug. "I'm not taking that."

"It will make you feel better."

"Murph, I don't need you taking care of me. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't want your help! I never asked for it, did I?"

Murph looked at Aria for a moment, before placing the box of cold medicine on her bed.

"Well, at least take the soup. I picked it up from the general store. I know how much you don't like to eat meat, so I got you some minestrone soup instead of chicken. It's completely natural. All homemade, according to the manager. It has much-needed nutrients to help your body fight off the cold."

He held the Styrofoam cup of soup out to her.

Aria turned up her nose. "No. I don't want it."

"But the gentle heat from the soup helps to dilate the blood vessels near the nasal passage and throat. It'll relieve your blocked nose and soothe your sore throat."

Aria held up her hands. "Murph, what is wrong with you? I told you I don't want it. What're you even doing over here anyway? Don't you know you can get sick by being so close to me?"

"I heard you were sick. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Sadie's sick. Why aren't you over by her house bothering her?"

"Because Lunick's taking care of her."

Aria could not believe what she was hearing. "So you mean to tell me that if Soya didn't have Lunick taking care of her, you would be over by her right now instead of me?"

"I would see both of you."

Aria shook her head. She didn't understand. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm a pokémon ranger. That's what I do. My job is to help people when they're in need."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"You don't have to. Rangers are supposed help people whether they ask for it or not."

Aria crinkled her brow. She didn't understand this boy's logic at all.

Smiling, Murph held the Styrofoam cup out to her again.

Without saying a word, Aria took it. It still felt warm.

"My Dad always said _'When you're sick and in bed, drink some soup for that sore head_."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that when you're sick, eating soup will make you feel better."

Aria shook her head. "Why are you doing all this?"

Murph looked down to the wooden floor, before looking back up at Aria. "You're a comrade, Aria. I just wanted to help you feel better. Rangers are supposed to be there for one another."

Aria looked down at the covered cup of soup.

"You can take it with the Sudafed. It's not a full cup of soup, but it should still be just as effective."

"What, did you eat half of it on your way over here?"

Murph chuckled lightly. He shook his head slightly as he continued to smile.

"Good night, Aria…I hope you feel better…" He replied sweetly. He stood to his feet and started outside of her bedroom, his partner following behind him.

Aria's eyes followed him until she could no longer see him outside her bedroom door. She heard her front door open, and then close moments later.

Aria spent several minutes just staring at her doorway before shaking her head only slightly, and turning back around to her desk.

She placed the warm cup of soup in the corner of her desk before turning her attention back to her exam.

For the life of her, Aria just could not understand why Murph would go the extra mile for her. And she didn't think she ever will.

* * *

Sceptile smiled when he saw his son and Ninetales enter the cave with Absol behind them.

"Ah, you have retuned," he said as he went to greet them.

"We have indeed," Ninetales replied and she bowed to her elder, "Where are the young ones?"

Sceptile stepped back so she could see, "They are there with Kangaskhan and Lopunny and her young one."

Ninetales saw Kangaskhan holding the Pichu and Smoochum and Lopuuny holding the Igglybuff in their arms, feeding them crushed berries. There was another Lopunny much smaller in stature holding the Chingling. Ninetales only guessed that that was one of the elder Lopunny's older young ones.

Sceptile looked from Ninetales to his son, who was leaning up against one of the cave walls with crossed arms and closed eyes. Sceptile could tell that he was thoroughly annoyed with the situation.

He then looked over to the four-footed creature that was approaching him.

"Absol…it has been a long time."

"So it has," the mammal-like pokémon replied as he stopped walking. "These two say you wished to speak with me?"

"Indeed. I'm sure you are aware of this great evil that is plaguing our land."

"So I've heard."

"I'm sure you are also aware that the population of pokémon residing in Fiore has decreased greatly over the last few months."

"So I've heard," Absol replied nonchalantly, "Old-Timer, why have you called me here this night? I was catching up on some much needed rest when these two disturbed me."

Grovyle's eyes flared. "You shall address him as sire or Old One." He said as he took a few steps closer towards Absol.

Absol merely stared at him. "Young Prince, I am not a forest-dweller like you and your naïve friends. I am not member of some tribe or clan here nor am I a resident to this jungle. I bow to no beast and I serve no one but myself."

Grovyle stepped closer, pointing an accusatory finger. "You…you…you show no respect for authority."

"Let he who is without respect cast the first stone," Absol replied evenly, "Barging into my lair the way you did was in no way a sign of respect. Take your own elixirs before prescribing them to others."

Grovyle growled as he continued to stare down the wolf-like creature.

"My friend, I called you down here to ask for your assistance," Sceptile said, hoping to break the tension between Absol and his son, "This dark evil that is plaguing our land has claimed the souls of many pokémon in this region. I believe your ability to sense natural disasters can be of great aid to us."

Absol turned back to face him. "Mossback treewalker, in case Father Time has lifted your aging intellect, let me remind you of what the nature of my ability truly is."

Grovyle hissed. He lunged towards Absol only to be physically restrained by Ninetales.

"You callous mean-spirited brute! How dare you? How dare you!"

Absol seemed unaffected. "You wet-behind-the-ears juvenile. Have you no sense?"

"Have I no sense? Have you no sense! How dare you speak to my Father in such a manner! You stolid phlegmatic creature! It is no wonder you were banished!"

"Grovyle!" Sceptile shouted.

Grovyle continued. "I will make you pay for your heating words! You have no respect! You possess vain glory only for yourself! Your spirit is full of nothing but anger and hate! I'll…"

"Enough Grovyle!" Sceptile bellowed. Grovyle stopped his rant only to look at his father with hurtful eyes.

The thyroid cartilage at the front of Sceptile's neck began to jiggle as the old pokémon continued to eye his son.

"The only creature in this place exuberating hate is you. The very first thing I taught you is respect for your elders and respect for yourself, did I not?"

Grovyle continued to stare at his father. Ninetales loosened her hold on him as she felt the tension in his body ease up.

"Carry yourself with dignity. I told you that many times before. Have you not any dignity?"

"But Father…"

"Be still, I am speaking!" The old pokémon bellowed, silencing his son. The two mothers in the cave looked back at the two briefly before turning back to the young ones in their paws. The younger Lopunny continued to watch the spectacle.

"Grovyle, what have I told you about passing and withholding judgment? About listening to others when they are speaking? About addressing those several years your senior?"

Grovyle was silent. He felt water welling in his eyes.

Sceptile shook his head. "Have all my teachings gone to waste? My son, what is the use of my telling you the rules of this forest, if you will not abide by them and continue to do things your own way? Until you find the peace within your spirit, the softness in your heart, and the ability to forgive those who have wronged you so, you will never be King of the Forest!"

Grovyle gasped. He felt as though a dagger was just thrust through his heart and twisted times over.

"You will never be able to watch over this forest or guide this forest into prosperity if you keep fighting the way you are fighting. Respect your elders! Hear their words! And absorb their wisdom!"

Grovyle could not hold back the tears any longer. Quickly turning around, he hastily made his way outside of the cave, crouching in a small ball and burying his head into his arms behind a boulder, letting the tears of hurt and sadness flow from his eyes.

The small Lopunny frowned as she watched him from inside.

Sceptile sighed. "My son, I do not say these things to upset you. I remind you that I have great faith in you. You are my blood. My son. I trust you with my whole being. But you've got too much hate wound up inside you. You are too quick to anger. You are prone to rashness. You must grab ahold of your emotions before they consume you."

Grovyle did not respond.

"My son, I love you more than dry produce love rain. But you cannot speak to Absol in the manner in which you just did. Angry or not, he still your senior. Know your place."

"You would do wise to heed your father's words," Absol added as he stared down at the youth. Still, Grovyle didn't turn around.

Sceptile turned to face Absol. "I apologize for my son, my friend."

"Apology or not, Old-Timer, I cannot help you. I cannot tell you when this evil will strike or where it is headed. I can only go by the subtle changes in the air and sky. If the feeling is ominous, I may be able to give an estimation of how much or how little time there is before the darkness nears."

"And even that is useful. My friend, we desperately seek your assistance. Won't you please help us?"

Absol was unmoved. He closed his eyes in frustration at the Old One's plea.

"Old Sceptile, what reasons have you given that I should help you woodlanders? Are you remiss of how this forest exiled me all those years ago for tales untrue about my nature?"

"No, I have not forgotten. Perhaps if you assist us in this great time of sorrow, I can convince the foresters to open their minds to the prospect of letting you rejoin us as a resident."

Absol sneered. "You think I actually want to join your small-minded community? You think you can magically erase the wounds this forest has caused me to suffer?"

Sceptile stepped closer to Absol. "Absol, I imagine no amount of gifts or apologies will close the wounds and diminish the hurt that this forest has brought you. I am not trying to close those wounds. But I am hoping to slowly heal them and mend your wounds until you can bear them for the remainder of your days."

"I will not live a life of servitude unto you aging Sceptile! I vowed to never serve any beast!"

"I am not asking for a life of servitude from you. I am asking for your help."

Absol growled. He closed his eyes in anger before reopening them moments.

Grovyle reentered the cave just in time to see Absol approaching his father threateningly.

"Old-Timer, how would you feel if your name was a bad word?" He growled as he got closer.

Sceptile stood firm and continued to stare at the intimidating creature.

Absol stopped walking. "How would any of you feel if Sceptile, Grovyle, Ninetales, Kangaskhan, Lopunny…were all insults?"

The room was quiet as all eyes were on Absol.

"What do humans think when they see you? What do they compare you to? They say as cunning as a Ninetales. As lively as a Grovyle. As nurturing as a Kangaskhan, as charming as a Lopunny. And what am I? As jinxed as an Absol. As evil as an Absol. As despicable, as deceiving, as hateful as an Absol!"

Ninetales could feel tears form in her eyes as she watched Absol shiver with anger. She felt her heart crack as she witnessed his overflow of pain.

Absol turned back to face Sceptile, his eyes full of rage. "Well, that's how I feel. I feel hated, betrayed, outcasted without reason or cause. So tell me _Old One_, why would I want to thrive in a land with the very creatures who doubted me when everybody else was against me?"

Sceptile did not back down. He stood strong as he looked the angered beast in the eyes.

"Absol, there is no doubt of the hurt flowing within your spirit. No amount of words can express the injustices you suffered through all your life. I'm being very cajole with you. I possess no hostility towards you. All I seek is your assistance. If you do not wish join and live with this family of foresters, then perhaps there is another reward I can offer you for your services. But my friend, we are in dark times. I cannot take back what my followers did to you, but surely I can help you to move on?"

Absol continued to shake as he stared at the wrinkled old pokémon. He quickly turned around and walked away to calm himself.

Sceptile stepped closer towards him. "My son is right about one thing – you have a lot of hurt built up within you. You are not as hard-hearted as you put on. Absol, I know you've endured a lot throughout your travels. All I'm asking is for your assistance in helping us to save the lives of the pokémon of this world. I cannot force you to do so, but I hope you will join us. It is my earnest request."

Absol continued to face away Sceptile. Several moments of silence passed between the two before Absol turned around to face him again.

"I cannot tell you when this evil will strike. My ability is to sense natural disasters, not ominous spirits."

"But what little you can do can still greatly help us." Sceptile looked passed him towards Ninetales.

"If you would come here a moment please, Ninetales, I will give you your next assignment."

Ninetales got up and approached her elder. "You have something for me, Old One?"

"Are you and your pack still scouting the Olive Jungle?"

"Yes. Arcanine is leading the others to safety right now."

"Has he given a report?"

"Indeed. The darkness has spread throughout most parts of the forest, but not all of it. He and the rest of our pack are gathering food for the creatures that we were able to rescue in our escape."

"Good. I would like you and Absol to scout the terrain that has not already been touched by the darkness. See if there are any pokémon there to be saved and if so, gather as much intellect from them as you can and escort them out as quickly as possible. I want to prevent as many souls from being claimed as I possibly can."

"Understood, Old One."

Sceptile nodded. "You have my leave to go."

Nodding, Ninetales and Absol turned around to fulfill his orders.

Sceptile smiled. "I thank you, Absol. You will be greatly rewarded for your services. I assure you."

Absol stopped walking, but did not turn around. "I do this for no reward."

Sceptile nodded. He paused before continuing. "For the record Absol, I never wanted to exile you. It was my followers that wished you gone from this land, not me and my council."

Absol close his eyes. He paused for moment before exiting the cave with Ninetales.

Sceptile watched them leave. He then turned to face his son, who was standing near the cave's entrance.

"My son," Sceptile called as he gestured for his son to come to him.

Grovyle made his way over to his father, stopping only a few feet in front of him. The two spent several moments just looking each other in the eyes, not saying a word but portraying what the other was thinking in their minds. No words needed to be said as communication passed between their minds.

Sceptile laid his claw on his son's shoulder, letting him know that he accepted his apology and that he too regretted some of the words that passed between them.

Grovyle nodded in agreement.

Nodding back, Sceptile removed his claw. "Grovyle, I have an assignment for you too."

"Yes Father?"

"Just as Ninetales and Absol are scouting the Olive Jungle, I would like you to scout the woodlands near the Temple. Assemble your team and warn the pokémon that live there about the incoming danger. Encourage them flee. To relocate while they still can. Tell them to move here to the forest, so we can all face this danger together."

"I understand, Father."

Sceptile smiled. He turned around behind him. "Young Lopunny, would you come here please?"

The smaller Lopunny uncrossed her feet and passed the baby Chingling to her mother. She then made her way over to her elder.

"May I be of assistance to you, Old One?"

"Yes. My son and his team are reconnoitering the Temple's forest. I would like you to accompany him on his search. He has a tendency to rush into things with both feet pressing forward. Keep him levelheaded and assist his team in their quest."

Lopunny nodded. "Yes, Old One," She smiled at Grovyle, who just closed his eyes and made his way back toward the cave's entrance.

"I shall return soon, Father. Keep safe."

"Take care my son" Sceptile said as he watched him go.

Lopunny bowed her head to her elder before she too took her leave.

Just as soon and Lopunny leaped down from the cave, a large Pidgeot flew into the cave. She landed gracefully in front of Sceptile before bowing to show her respect.

"You sent for me, Old One?"

"Yes. I'd like you to gather the other elders from the far corners of Fiore. Tell them that the Sekrian elder orders a seminal palaver, when the moon is highest in the sky and when the forest is at its calmest."

"It shall be done. Any other requests for me?"

"No, that is all. I thank you, Pidgeot."

"I thank you. You're orders shall be fulfilled," Pidgeot replied. Straightening up, the large bird-pokémon about-faced and flew out of her elder's cave, leaving a strong whirlwind behind her.

Sceptile watched her as she left. His eyes then drifted up towards the night sky, admiring the twinkling of the stars.

He then closed his eyes, inhaling the cool night air up his nostrils.

"Now…all we can do is wait," he exhaled as he made his way back further into the cave, settling in for the night, hopeful that his worries would soon come to rest.


	20. Chapter 19

Solana spread the plans out on the table in Fall City Ranger Base's main conference room. As usual, virtually the entire Prom Committee was female, all except for one of the Senta twins, Lind, and Murph. Lunick, Percy, and Lind's twin brother, Keith were there as well. Everyone gathered around her end of the table, trying to get a closer look at the design she had come up with. There were lots of ooo's and ah's, all except for Aria, who remained in her seat, glancing disinterestedly at it. Solana couldn't care less. Ever since the other ranger's ferociously rude interruption of their night out at the club and their little dispute a couple weeks ago over her cold, the only words they had exchanged were those absolutely necessary at arms training and missions and those were often accompanied by low growls from both parties.

Finally Aria couldn't take it anymore. "You have got to be kidding me." She shook her head, half sneering at her rival.

"What now, Aria?" Solana frowned, holding the large sheet of paper unrolled with her fingertips.

"It's just so…boring." She managed to cock her head to one side and put her nose in the air at the same time.

"It's called simple and elegant, Aria. It's a formal affair." Solana retorted.

"I say there needs to be a theme." Aria rested her chin on her knuckles, as if she was bored by the whole prospect.

"What, more _'underneath the sea'_ like last year or _'enchanted Arabia'_ the year before? What are we going to do, copy another Pichu Ears animated movie this year?"

"Well, yes. I was thinking we could do something with _'Imperial China'_ or something."

"Puh-leese, Aria. We've got a limited budget this year. This way we can make it _'A Night to Remember'_ without cutting it so close the snack table only has Ritz crackers and Kool-aid." Solana glanced at the other members of the committee, who seemed perfectly happy to let the two of them have it out. At least they were arguing the subject at hand.

"Oh, of course we have to have lots of snacks…so you're little freak pet can scarf it all down." Aria's expression got even worse as the target of her jab leapt onto the table shaking a tiny paw at her and chittering at her, though she was sure it translated as 'hey!'

Finally tired of just the two girls running the meeting, Percy cut in. "How about we use a nineteen twenties art deco theme? That would still keep the design minimalist but add a touch of class to it."

"That's spankin', Percy." Solana beamed at him. "I think that would work perfectly without making any major changes to my design." There were lots of nods all around, though Aria obviously would not be persuaded.

"You could even dress like a flapper, 'Lana." Lunick suggested with a silly lop-sided grin.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Great, we'll turn the whole base into one big speakeasy, Sasha."

Solana chose to ignore her. She did not feel like entertaining this girl right now. She knew this chick knew her name. "That would be slammin, Lunick, but it's already set in stone how I'm dressing for the prom. Besides, I'm not getting a 'bob' on this for love or money." She pointed at her mane of blue which was pulled into a smooth ponytail from high on the back of her head.

"I still think the base is going to look like a big empty barn with so few decorations." Aria wouldn't let it go.

Linda Platt answered that time. "Between the ranger class of 10 and 11, we've got almost a hundred more students. If the greater portion attend and bring dates from outside we're going to need every bit of that space and more. We might even have to leave out some of the tables we used last year."

"Linda's right." Lunick supplied. "If the Winterfest Dance was any clue, we've got a lot more people coming to these dances this year and the Prom could be really big, I mean even bigger than it was last year."

"Arrgh." Aria growled softly, banging her forehead on the table. "I don't even know why I even sit in on these things if it's just gonna be another love fest for Sharon." She said under her breath.

The door opened, admitting Spenser, The Professor, and Joel. "Leader, we're just about to vote on an overall plan for the Prom decorations."

"Better shelve those plans, Solana." Spenser answered.

"What?" Several of the gathered students chorused.

Professor Hastings stepped forward. "I just got off the phone with Superintendent Marsters. It seems some incompetent nitwit on his staff can't read a calendar. The system is replacing the wood floors in most of the bases over the summer but some of the bases were scheduled starting in May and they've put us down for the very day of the Prom. I'm afraid we won't be using the base. Before any of you can ask, no, they can't reschedule the work. The contractor has already firmed up their plans and any changes would involve hefty penalties the system is not willing to pay just for a dance."

"What?" Every single one of them shouted.

Lunick looked at Solana meaningfully for a moment, then turned back to his superiors. "So, maybe we can use the caf in the Ranger Academy downtown? It's big enough."

Joel shook his head, crossing his arms. "Fire code regulations won't allow it unless we restrict the attendance to under three hundred. We had over four hundred last year and I suspect it is going to be even larger this year."

Spenser stepped a little further into the light. "I've secured a backup location."

"Where?" Solana asked with a worried frown.

The Ranger Union CFT answered that for his subordinates. "We have tentatively secured the main ballroom at the Wintown Motor Lodge. However," The Professor continued. "Tentatively is the key word here. We've got first crack at the space on May Nineteenth but the Fall City College Science Department is first on the waiting list for their annual mixer. If we don't come up with the deposit by April first, they get the room and we're either going to have to reschedule the Prom or cancel it outright and let me tell you, the board takes a very dim view of anyone trying to reschedule."

Aria, who was still in her seat looked extra sour. "That place is like, ugh. We'd be better off using the caf and restricting the number of tickets that can be sold."

"Miss Striker, I am not going to do that. The Prom is available to all rangers, rookies or professionals, especially the latter and it would not be fair to apply such a restriction. That would prevent all but about one sixth to one fifth of the eligible students and their dates from coming. I'm afraid our one proper chance is going to be the ballroom or we will have to hold the dance sometime early summer after graduation and I'm sure most of you here don't want that."

Most of them shook their heads.

Solana pumped her fist. "Don't worry, Leader. We'll come up with the money, even if we have to turn the Spring Fling dance into a major fundraiser. We'll have it on time and we'll have our Prom."

Spenser nodded. "Good. I'll want a plan of action and the names of the fund-raising sub-committee on my desk by Friday afternoon."

Lunick held up his hand. "Um, Leader, exactly how much do we need to come up with?"

He faced the worried teen. "The fee for the room is twelve hundred dollars, seventy-five percent of which is due the first of April. Still think you can do that?"

Solana and Lunick looked at each other frowning.

"We'll have it." Solana said aloud, never taking her eyes off her friend.

* * *

"I just don't get it." Solana groused as they headed back outside. "We always hold our Prom the Friday of the middle weekend of May. How could they schedule the work for the very day we're holding it?"

"Leave it to the 'dults to screw stuff up. They probably don't even care."

"How could they do something like this? It's one of the biggest days of the year for rangers save for graduation and now even that looks like it's going to be held outdoors."

Lunick rubbed her shoulders gently as they headed down East Road. "Don't worry, 'Lana. We'll come up with the money somehow."

"Guess you're right. We've got just under a month to come up with nine hundred dollars. Who knows, maybe we can get the whole amount just taking a collection."

Lunick laughed as he put his water bottle back into his pack."Maybe I should don a fake beard and mustache and threaten the board with extra helpings of mystery meat and turkey pudding if I don't get a dollar from each and every one of them."

"So not," Solana smiled as she elbowed him lightly in his ribs. She immediately regretted it after she saw him wince and rub his sore stomach, "Oh, Lunick, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you're injuries were still so bad."

He chuckled lightly. "They're not. They've actually healed up quite nicely." He lifted up the white t-shirt he was wearing to show her the fading purple bruises that were on his abdomen. "It's amazing how quick a month can go by."

"Touché," Solana replied as she looked him in his eyes, "How's the leg?"

He stopped walking and held it up to her, "Brace is off. It's still buggin' a bit, but nothing I can't handle." He started walking again. "How's the cold?"

"Never would've known it existed if you didn't visit me. As healthy as a nursing Miltank."

"And as aggressive as one too," Lunick added, earning a fist to the shoulder from Solana.

"Hey, ow," Lunick said as he rubbed his shoulder, pretending to be hurt.

Solana shook her head. "So, new subject. Got any plans for the big B-Day coming up?"

Lunick stopped rubbing his shoulder. "My birthday is still over a month away, 'Lana."

"Doesn't mean you can't plan early. I mean, you are turning fifteen. Year after that will be the big 1-6. And then two years later it's the 1-8. Three years later the colossal 2-1."

Lunick chuckled. "I'm not that excitable about these things. I mean, it is just another birthday. What the big?"

"The 'big' is that you're another year older and another year wiser than you were before. You're growing up."

Lunick scoffed. "Please. I don't even feel the age difference until months after my birthday. And as for the whole growing up thing, I hardly notice."

"I noticed," Solana stopped walking.

"Yeah, well I don't. I don't know why you girls make such a big deal about a birthday."

"I just told you why. So you mean you're not gonna celebrate it?"

"No, I'm gonna celebrate. I'm just not going for the humongo birthday bash like you girls do. I mean, I'm gonna hang with friends, pig out at a restaurant, and just chill."

Again, Solana shook her head. "You're so impassive about it."

"No, I'm just cool with it. Unlike you, the physiological changes my body goes through in adolescence will be much more intense than yours."

Solana cringed in confusion for a moment before it finally hit her. She started chuckling.

"Oh, now I get it," she said walking ahead of him.

Lunick followed behind her. "What?"

"It's not the birthday you're uninterested in. It's the hormone fluctuation changes. You're afraid of puberty."

Lunick abruptly stopped walking. "What?"

Solana stopped too. "You heard me. You're afraid of the hormonal imbalances you will have to suffer from growing up."

"What are you talking about? I'm already experiencing puberty! I hit that stage a long time ago. Did you forget the stubble I grew last year?"

Solana burst out laughing. "What stubble? You had a tiny little whisker on the tip of your chin that fell out after a day."

"Not true! I had a lot of whiskers!…I mean, facial hair!"

Again, she shook her head. "Whatever, Lunick."

"I did have hair on my face!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you," she said giggling. "Maybe it's the voice change that's freaking you out."

"Are you kidding? I'm counting down the days for my voice to drop some octaves. I picture myself with a deep bass kinda baritone sort of voice."

Solana screwed up her face in disgust. "Eww! So not! You're voice is not gonna get that much deeper."

"How do you know? I could be the next Don LaFontaine."

"Eww! Lunick stop!"

"What?"

"Please, you're voice is not gonna change that much. It may drop one, maybe two octaves but that's it."

Lunick pouted. "Why you gotta put a damper on my mood like that? You can't picture me with a low voice?"

"No, I can't. Lunick please, you're voice is not gonna drop that much lower."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," she said as she continued to walk ahead of him.

Lunick folded his arms. "Humph."

Solana continued walking ahead of him. Of course she knew Lunick had already hit puberty. The body changes and new muscle development were testament to that. But she had started up that conversation hoping to clue in on what Lunick wanted for his birthday. But by the way he was acting, it'd seem he didn't want much of anything at all.

Solana glanced back at him, seeing him upset. She rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Considering it is the day after your birthday, what do you think about the Prom being held in the Motor Lodge this year?"

Lunick unfolded his arms as he walked up beside her. "I dunno. The lodge is a classy joint. If we can raise enough money, I'm sure it's gonna be very nice."

Solana nodded. "So who are you taking?"

"You mean like as a date? I don't have one. Then again, there is some leeway before the Prom and now. Who knows? But for now it's just gonna be me and Minun."

He looked down to his partner who was pulling up the rear with Plusle. The two had been unusually quiet, probably to allow their humans to have a nice convo on their way home.

Lunick looked back up to Solana. "So who's you're suitor?"

"Don't have one," she said without looking back, "With all that's been going on, I haven't been giving it much thought."

"So how 'bout you accompany me?"

Solana stopped walking. She turned around to face him. "You want to be my escort?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, I'm not taking anybody. And you said nobody's asked you yet. We could go together."

"As a date?"

"As a gentleman and young lady," he said walking up to her, "Who says best friends can't be courteous?"

Solana smiled. "No one, I guess."

Lunick smiled back. "Let's do this proper then."

He held his hand out to her. "Solana Tsuki, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Spring Fling Prom next month?"

Solana took his hand. "I would love to, Lunick." She replied sweetly.

For a moment they seemed to have gotten lost in each other's eyes. The twin high-pitched coo's from behind reminded the two of them they weren't alone.

Smiling at the two pokémon Lunick started laughing, being amused, while Solana was slightly confused and embarrassed.

Making a loop with his right arm, Lunick looked back towards Solana. "Shall we?"

Looking back at him, Solana smiled.

"We shall." She said as she slipped her arms into his, admiring his dimples once again.

Together, the two continued down East Road as they made their way home.

* * *

The Prom Committee meetings were a complete disaster with each passing day. With the go-ahead to start making plans for the space at Wintown Motor Lodge, Solana was actively campaigning to simply retool their current 'simple elegance' design. Yet every time she tried to bring it up for a vote, Aria would jump in with some other complaint or trivial detail. The whole ordeal boiled down to a staring match between them. The only decision they managed to reach before the adjourned was to go ahead with the fund-raising plans to cover the remaining charge for the hall and pay for all the other usual accoutrements. They even had a hard time bringing the meeting to a close at a reasonable hour since Aria kept pushing to extend it until they decided on a final plan.

"She just won't listen to reason, Leilani. What am I going to do?" Solana slumped against the wall at _Club G__abonna_ as her friend rummaged through some dresses.

"Don't sweat about it, Sole. Aria's always been Queen B about the Prom every year. Just focus on how we're gonna raise the money to pay for it."

She pulled a tiny, hot pink dress off the rack and held it up to Solana. "Bet you haven't even considered what you're going to wear, have you?"

Solana smiled softly. "Oh, that's set in stone. Just hope it still fits."

Leilani eyed her up and down. "Girl, your bony butt hasn't grown a centimeter in the last year." She pointed to her top. "Now, that part might fit just a little bit better this time around."

She tried looking down at her chest. "Really?"

Cocking her head, Leilani continued. "Maybe. I'm thinking half a cup size at most. Anyway, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I don't care about the scorched hem and even if I did, shorter dresses are in this year. It wouldn't take anything to cut the burned part out."

"Not what I'm talking about, though I don't think wearing that dress from the Torkoal mish' last year is such a good idea anyway. I mean if Lunick was going to wear his Dad's tux again, I wouldn't say a word, but since he can't that means you've got to come up with something else yourself."

"Why? It's a perfectly good dress…and it was expensive. I had to do a ton of babysitting to pay for it."

"That's not the point. Lunick didn't pick out that dress." She pointed at the dressing rooms for emphasis.

"No, I did. What's that got to do with anything?"

Leilani shook her head slowly. "You may have picked it off the rack, but that was with a whole lot of other dresses and let me tell you, some of them were just plain awful. In the end, it wasn't you that picked it…do I need to go on?"

"What are you…oh." She realized what Leilani was dancing around then. Her friend knew better than to mention that name, that one most hated name.

"Now, I'm not letting you get away so easily," She thrust the little pink dress right into Solana's hands. It was literally even smaller than her black dress at home, and backless to boot.

"Okay, that is a great big 'not!' I want something a little more elegant, a little more grown up. Something a little more _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ instead of looking like a junior high girl in a 'take me now' outfit."

Leilani held out her hands, using them to frame Solana. "I definitely see the possibilities."

"So who's your suitor for the Prom?" Solana asked.

Leilani went back to rummaging through the rack of clothes. "It's still a little early in the game, so everything is not absolute, but I've got a hunch Percy is going to ask me."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"I can read a guy like a book. The signals are all there." She pulled out a strapless green dress for Solana to look at.

She shook her head. "So, what's the big? Percy's a nice guy. You guys have been friends since you were toddlers."

"It's not that. You're right, Percy's a nice guy. But…" she hesitated for a moment, "Okay, girl, can you keep a secret?"

"The safety of Fiore depends on it. Spill," she said firmly.

Leilani exhaled softly. "Okay, I like Percy. I do, but I 'like like' someone else."

Solana's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Details!"

"Well, he's a really nice guy. Really nice. He's sweeter than a Nanab berry slathered in honey. And he loves to make people laugh." Leilani's eyes seemed to sparkle as she said those words.

It didn't take Solana long to connect the dots. "Is it Murph?"

Leilani continued to smile. She affirmed her friend with a nod.

Solana squealed. "Oh my gosh, Leil!"

Leilani's smile widened. "He's just the sweetest little thing. I love his scruffy brown hair. And his big brown eyes just personify his huge heart."

Solana continued to squeal. "Oh my gosh, Leil! I'm so happy for you. You should totally ask him to take you to the Prom."

Leilani's eyes lowered. "I can't."

Solana's own smile vanished when she saw the hurt in her friend's eyes. "Why not?"

"Because I don't think he feels the same way."

"You'll never know unless you ask."

"I don't need to ask to know he likes someone else."

Solana's mouth opened slightly. "What?"

Leilani held up a fitting black dress with a slit down one side.

Solana shook her head. "How do you know he likes someone else?"

"You said it yourself, Solana. A girl knows when someone is crushing on someone. He has it bad for another girl."

"Who could that possibly be?"

The look on Leilani's face told the story.

Solana suddenly had a bad taste in her mouth. "Oh no, don't tell me…Aria?"

Leilani just gave a firm nod.

"That can't be right."

"It's not! That girl doesn't deserve Murphy! She treats him so badly, as if he is nothing. Sole, you should hear the terrible things she calls him. Wailord, lardo, fatso, tubby…it's all terrible and she's so cruel."

"And Murph doesn't say anything?"

"He just sits there and takes it! He's too nice to say anything back and too shy to voice how he feels. Murphy deserves better than that uppity bitch!"

Solana frowned. "If Aria cares so little about him, then most likely she'll turn him down before he can get the question out."

"That's precisely my point. Murph's heart will be breaking inside once that girl says 'no'. I don't want him to go through that."

"Then ask him to take you."

Leilani firmly shook her head. "I already told you, Percy is going to ask me. I can't string two boys along. I don't mind going with Percy. I just don't want Murphy going alone."

She held up a bright yellow dress for Solana to look at. She cringed, then shook her head.

"Murph is part of the Prom committee. He's gonna be there early to make sure everything is in place. Even if Aria rejects him, he'll still be there at the Prom."

"Yeah, but I don't want him being rejected by anyone," she picked up a one-strap orange dress. Again, Solana shook her head.

"Leilani, Murph is a bright boy. You don't need to baby him. If Murph is hurting from the blows Aria has already dealt him, then I don't think he will allow himself to suffer her mouth again. He'll probably go early with Jenna."

"Murph is persistent, Sole."

"But he's also smart. He won't walk into an Ursaring's den with a piece of bacon wrapped around his waist."

Leilani continued to go through the rack of dresses. "Let's talk about a lighter subject. Let's talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I told you my secret crush, now you tell me…"

"Oh no, Leil. No way." Solana drew her hand across her throat several times.

"Come one, Solana. You have to. If you wanna adhere to the girlfriend code of honor, then you gotta share like I did. Besides, you asked me."

"I did not. I asked you what the prob was about going with Percy and you said you liked Murph. You told me on your accord."

"But I still told you, which means you gotta return the favor. Come on and spill, Sole…as if I don't already know who it is."

Solana eyed her friend. "What are you talking about? I like no one."

"You like someone. And we both know who it is."

Solana crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Leilani crossed her arms as well. "It's Lunick isn't it?"

Solana snapped her eyes back open. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked back towards her friend. "W-What?"

Leilani's smile widened as large as the Cheshire cat. "I knew it! I'm not the only one who's noticed how much Lunick has changed."

Solana's blush deepened.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…" she stammered.

"Come on, girl, admit it. You like Lunick."

Solana closed her eyes. "Of course I like Lunick. He's my best friend."

Leilani shook her head. "Uh-uh, don't even try that. You like him more than a friend. Admit it."

"Leilani…"

"Solana, I tell you everything about me and I _thought_ you told me everything about you."

"I do…"

"No you're not. You're keeping me in the dark. I know you like someone. Everybody has their first crush. I told you mine. Why won't you tell me yours?"

Solana lowered her eyes. Leilani always had a way of making her feel guilty about these sort of things. And most of the time, it was that guilt that made her tell her most personal secrets.

Leilani unfolded her arms. "Okay, you know what? I'm not gonna force you to tell me who it is that you like. You wanna deal with it on your own, fine. Just remember, Sole. You can tell me anything without worrying about me spilling it to someone else. My mouth may be a loose cannon at times but you know I don't play the personals."

She went back to searching through the articles of clothing on the rack.

Solana sighed. Damn Leilani and her guilt trick technique.

"…It is Lunick."

Leilani stopped rummaging. She slowly looked back up at Solana. The flushed look on her face told her all she needed to know.

It was Leilani's turn to squeal. "I knew it!"

"Leil, shush!" Solana hushed. A few shoppers had taken time to look at the two teens before going about their business.

Leilani didn't care. "I knew you liked Lunick! I just knew it! Okay girl, gimme the 4-1-1."

Solana looked away. "I just told you."

"Nuh-uh. I want the inside scoop."

"There is no inside scoop, Leil."

The hurt in Solana's voice concerned Leilani. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Leilani wasn't convinced. "What's up, Sole? You can tell me."

Solana closed her eyes. "It's just…I don't know how we would work."

"Sole, you two are meant to be together…"

"I don't know how he feels."

"To quote a friend: You'll never know unless you ask."

"It's not that simple." Solana turned away.

Leilani walked closer to her. "Tell me what's wrong, Solana."

"It's just as you said, Leilani. I'm not the only one who's noticed how much Lunick has changed."

"Solana, Lunick does not have a roving eye. He's not that type of guy."

"But he has many other options."

"He won't if you just tell him how you feel. He feels the same way, Solana."

"How do you know?"

Leilani bit her lip. Lunick may not have outwardly told her how he felt about Solana, but he sure implied it to her plenty of times. Not only that, but she promised him she wouldn't tell her anything back when Solana was still in the hospital. That was the one personal secret Lunick ever told her, and she couldn't break that promise.

"…Let's just say, I got a feeling, okay? I can sense these sort of things."

"Well, your sensory might be off."

Leilani put one hand on her hip. "Why are you so hesitant to tell him how you feel? What are you afraid of?"

She was silent for a moment. Several moments passed before she gave an answer.

"Leilani, Lunick is growing up. I mean _really _growing up. He's getting taller, wiser. He's leaving his old childish ways behind him. His body is changing…"

"Yeah, he's turning into a little hottie," Leilani responded. "Sole, we're all growing up."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she ended, "We're all maturing."

"What's that got to do with anything? Lunick may be getting a killer bod' but you're developing pretty nicely yourself. Your hips are widening quite nicely and I already told you how you were doing in your upper torso."

Solana sighed. "It just seems like everything is happening so fast. And Lunick and me…we're…"

"Perfect for one another," Leilani finished for her. "Look, Solana. You're my girl. I love you like a sister. You know I will always have your back. I want the very best for you, and I strongly feel that having Lunick as your beau is the best thing for you. You already have a strong beautiful relationship as friends. You can have a strong beautiful relationship as a couple. Stop being afraid of change and just go for it."

Solana fell silent. "Maybe he just wants to be friends."

"Or maybe he wants to be more?"

Solana closed her eyes once more before looking back up at Leilani. Her eyebrows were arched, but they looked more hopeful than suspicious. Leilani smiled as she made her way back over to the clothes rack.

She pulled a flowing red dress covered in glittering sequins from the rack.

"What about this one?"

"No, too _Jessica Rabbit_ and I don't think barely half a cup size is going to come close to helping me pull off that look." Solana said, eyeing the gaudy dress. "I want something more grown up. Something that says hottie and elegance, all at the same time."

"Hmmm. More grown up you say?" She pulled one more dress from the rack.

"Now that I'm going to try on." Solana's eyes lit up as it was passed to her hands. She made her way over to one of the dressing room stalls.

She knew Leilani would keep this talk a secret from anybody, but she couldn't help but wonder if she could somehow be right. Could Lunick really feel the same way about her as she felt about him?

* * *

"How many suits are you going to try on, man?" Freddie asked as he lazy slumped down in the chair he was sitting in.

Lunick continued to search through the rack. "As many as it takes for me to find the right one to wear to the Prom."

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be purchasing suits?" Percy asked. "I mean, the Prom hasn't even been confirmed yet."

"No sweat. We'll come up with the money before the deadline, no prob."

"I'm surprised you didn't just rent something from the Fall City Mall," Murph stated.

"The suit needs to be just right. I'm taking someone really special with me, so I don't want to screw this up. I want something modern, classy and grown up."

"Oh, and who is this 'someone special' you are referring to?" Percy asked, grinning evilly.

"Who do you think?" Freddie asked, "No doubt it's Solana. Those two have been joined at the hip since they first met."

Lunick smiled too. "Well, we are best friends. What's wrong with the two of us going to the Prom together? We go out together all the time. What's the dif?"

"The 'dif' is that you two will be going out on an actual date." Freddie answered.

Lunick made a rude sound. "Please, it's not a date. I'm just being her escort."

"Yeah, uh huh. _Date_." Freddie once again emphasized.

"They've already been on a date," Percy replied.

Lunick eyed a navy blue suit before putting it back on the rack and continuing his search. "What are you talking about? Solana and I have never been on a date."

"Yeah, you have. 'Member that dinner the two of you went to a couple weeks ago?"

"Wait, you took Solana out for dinner, Lun?" Freddie asked.

"We went together. We were supposed to be meeting up with a few friends but they never showed up."

"That's because we weren't suppose to. Leilani set you guys up." Percy answered.

Lunick glanced at him for a moment. "What?"

Percy nodded. "She planned the whole thing. Told me right after our mish' in the Olive Jungle. She set you guys up hoping you'd get together by the end of the night."

Lunick rose his eyebrows. "Wow. She planned all that in ten seconds?" he asked, remembering when they were all sitting in Trainer Dee's and Leilani first told them about the restaurant before she and Percy left for their mission.

Again Percy nodded. "The girl can think fast."

Lunick pursed his lips before turning his attention back to the suits on the rack. "Wow, guess Solana was right."

"Wait, I didn't know about this," Murph cut in, "Leilani never told me anything about this?"

"That's because you took Slopoke for his V. She knew that would take you all night and so, figured you didn't need to know." Percy cleared up.

"That girl's slick," Freddie added, "But her plan worked. You guys actually hooked up."

Lunick shook his head. "No we didn't. We didn't hook up."

"What?"asked Freddie.

"Solana and I are not together. We're just really good friends."

"For reals?" Percy asked. Getting a resolute nod from Lunick, Percy sucked his teeth. "Aww man. Leilani's gonna kill me. The only reason I told you that story was because I thought you guys were already together."

"We're not."

"Wait a minute, if you guys aren't together, then why did you ask Solana to the Prom?" Freddie questioned.

Lunick took out an ebony black suit, then shook his head and placed it back on the rack. "Why not? We thought it would be fun."

"That's it? So there's no romance between you two? No budding relationship? Nothin'?"

Lunick shook his head.

Freddie mimicked his response. "Well, you sure had me fooled. You guys walk around here like an old married couple."

"What are you talking about, Fred? Solana and I are acting no different than we always have."

"No, but the chemistry between you two has definitely changed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he put his hand to his chin and continued to eye the racks of suits.

Freddie continued. "Okay. Take that whole Gyarados fiasco thing you guys faced a couple weeks ago. The way you treated Solana when you got to the base."

"I was trying to keep her warm."

"What about the way you treated her when she became sick and you were at her house every single day until she got better, bringing her medicine and everything even though you yourself were not in the best shape?" Percy added.

"I was trying to help her recover."

"What about when you stayed over in the hospital after that mish' in the Panula Cave?" asked Murph.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay after the blood transfer," Lunick turned away from the suits, "What is with you guys? All I've been doing is taking care of her."

"Exactly," all three guys said in unison.

"You've been taking care of her like a diligent boyfriend, nurturing and caring for her like a devoted husband." Percy commented.

Lunick flipped his hand and went back to rummaging through the suits. "I think you're reading way too much into this."

"Do you know what the other rangers are calling you two?" Freddie asked, "They call you guys old marrieds."

"So?"

"So?" Percy repeated.

"Folks say stuff all the time. People are gonna talk about you until the day you die. Solana and I know the truth. I don't see what the big deal is."

Freddie shook his head. "I give up."

Percy wasn't so relenting. "Okay, so let's stop talking about what it looks like and let's hammer down what this actually is. Do you have any feelings for Solana?"

Lunick stopped searching through the rack of suits. He paused for a moment before answering the question. "I mean…Solana and I have been best buds for a while now…So…I don't think it's unusual for feelings to develop."

"Is that a yes?" Percy pressured.

Lunick touched one of the suits and slid it aside. "It's a definite maybe."

"Which is code for 'hell yeah'," Freddie summed up.

Lunick rolled his eyes. "Okay, yes. I think I may like Solana more than a friend."

Freddie banged his hand on the side of his chair. "I knew it! You love Solana."

"Love is a strong word. Maybe strongly like?"

"So then, why haven't you gone ahead and made a move already?" Percy asked.

Lunick sighed. "Because it will never work."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do, Freddie. Solana and I will never be able to get together and stay together."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we're an exact replica of her parents."

The other three boys were silent for a moment, exchanging quizzical looks.

Freddie interrupted the silence. "What are you talking about, Lunick?"

"I mean, we are just like her parents."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Percy.

"Her parents got a divorce."

Again the boys fell silent. Freddie's eyes lowered as the word 'divorce' was all too familiar to him.

"Solana's parents were friends. _Best _friends before they got married. They did everything together just like me and Solana do. But they mistook their friendship for one of a romantic relationship and ended up divorcing each other because of it."

Percy continued to stare at Lunick. "Lunick, you and Solana are not her parents. You don't know that you're relationship would end in a divorce."

"Well, I don't wanna take that risk. Solana and I have a good relationship right now. I don't wanna jeopardize that for a love life that should never have happened. I don't wanna hurt Solana like that."

"Did Solana tell you that she didn't want a relationship because of her parents' divorce?"

"No."

"Then how do you know she doesn't want to be with you? Just because it happened to her parents, doesn't mean it will happen to you two."

"Well, I'm not gonna risk our friendship. I care about Solana too much to put her through that." Lunick retaliated.

Just as before silence passed between the four boys. It was several moments before Freddie broke it.

"You miss 100 percent of the shots you don't take, Lunick."

"I thought you would understand what I'm talking about?"

"I understand probably better than anybody here. My parents divorced, Solana's parents divorced. It happens. Just because it happened to them doesn't mean it will happen to you."

"But there's still a chance. 43 percent of marriages end in divorce."

"And 57 percent are able to make it work," the cocoa-skinned ranger countered, "My parents weren't fortunate to have the kind of relationship you and Solana have. I don't know the reasons behind Sole's parents' divorce, but whatever it is, it shouldn't affect you and Solana."

Lunick took his hands off of the rack. "Why are you guys grilling me so hard about this?"

"Because you and Sole are meant for each other," Freddie answered, "I don't know about you, but I believe in soulmates, and in my book, you and Solana are the perfect match."

"You seem to be leaving out one very important detail. It takes two to make a relationship work."

"Solana may be for it." Stated Percy.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Lunick answered a little too sharply, "I care deeply about this girl. The last thing I want to do is to take her away from someone who could make her life happy. I don't want to go through the heartache of marrying someone who doesn't want to be married to me. I don't want to put Solana through the heartache of knowing there could be someone better out there for her other than me. Do you know what it's like to like someone, only to then find out that they don't like you?"

Murph lowered his eyes. He knew exactly how that felt.

Freddie shook his head. "What are you so afraid of, man?"

"Hurt," Lunick said easily, "Hurt, heartache, and pain…Knowing that I made a risky investment and end up with major problems I can no longer recover because of it."

Lunick sighed. He refused to start crying in front of three of his closet buds. "Look guys, I appreciate your concerns, but this is something I gotta do on my own. As much as I want to be Solana's knight in shining armor, I don't know how she would feel about this."

Freddie sighed too. He scratched the brim of his nostril. "Well, Lunick, you better grab a sword and shield, clad yourself in steel, and march right up to that girl and tell her how you feel, because I'm not about to let you miss you're one in a million shot at happiness."

Lunick chuckled before shaking his head moments later.

"You're not gonna let up are you?"

"Nope," he answered swiftly, chuckling himself as well. "But I'm not gonna pressure you anymore either."

"Neither am I," Percy joined in, "You do this at your own pace, Lun. Just make sure you get around to telling Solana how you feel, 'cause it'll be a real shame for her not to find out."

Again, Lunick chuckled. "Alright guys. Thanks. But promise me this will stay between the four us?"

"You got it," Percy answered.

"My lips are sealed," Freddie added.

"Mum's the word," Murph concluded.

He looked down to his partner who was at his feet. Minun made a gesture of zipping up his mouth and throwing away and imaginary key.

Smiling, Lunick went back to searching for the perfect suit to wear.

"Back to a lighter subject, tell me again why you are so focused on finding a specific kind of suit?" Freddie asked.

"Solana thinks that I'm utterly clueless when it comes to fashion."

"You are," Percy joked.

"I do okay. Besides, I proved her wrong before. I wanna find a suit that says _'Yeah, I dance to the beat to my own drum but I do know a thing or two about fashion'_."

"There's always that black tux Joe gave you." Murph suggested. "It did look a far sight better on you anyway."

Lunick shook his head. "No dice. It'd be easy enough to get more black pants for it, but there's no way to let out the jacket enough."

"Just don't get anything similar to that out of style powder blue monstrosity you wore last year," Percy groused, "Nothing you'd have to be a rock star or an athlete to pull off. You don't wanna embarrass the girl."

"I adore your dry wit humor, Perce," Lunick stated, "You'd be pleased to know that I won't be wearing it. The stitching in the hem was taken out and it's already been let out as much as possible."

"Okay, but you gotta admit, Lun, you tend to pick out things that are…shall we say odd?" Percy stated.

"I'm done with odd. Like I said, I want something that makes a statement, something that says I'm not just a weird little boy any more, something that says I'm a man."

"Do you have any idea what color dress Solana's gonna be wearing?" Murph asked.

"No. I know her favorite color is lavender but no guarantee she's gonna be wearing that," he pulled out a sable-colored black tux before placing it back on the rack, "Black goes with everything, so whatever color she chooses will match with me."

"Let's talk about something else," Freddie interjected, "We already know who's Lunick's date to the Prom…"

"Not a date."

"…But what about you Perce? Who are you going with?"

Percy chuckled. "Me? I dunno. I haven't decided. I was thinking about asking Leilani but…"

"Oh? So Lunick here isn't the only one with a crush?"

Lunick decided to let that one slid. It was obvious Freddie wasn't going to let up on the two of them dating so he just decided to ignore it and continue on with his browsing.

Percy shook his head. "Our relationship is completely platonic. No romantic feelings involved."

"Then why are you asking Leilani and not any other girl?" Freddie pursued.

Percy shrugged. "I dunno. We're good friends. It just seemed natural."

"So, you could know Leilani all your life and take her to the dance with everything being strictly platonic, but Solana and I know each other for only four years and suddenly we have romantic interest in one another?" Lunick questioned.

Percy chose not to respond. "What about you, Fred? Who are you taking?"

"Anya Lopez," he replied easily, "I went to her Quinceañera yesterday and asked her and she said yes."

Percy turned to face Murph, who was sitting in a chair beside Freddie. "What about you, Murph? Who are you going with?"

Murph rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…well…I thought I would just go by myself."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well…you know…just because. You know the Prom is still a few weeks away and there's still many stuff I gotta get done before then…so…"

"Will you guys leave Murph alone," Lunick broke in, "If he wants to go to the Prom alone, then he can."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Lunick pulled out one more suit, smiling broadly when he saw it. "What do you guys think of this one?

He showed the others his suit. All their eyes lit up when they saw it.

"That's one sweet piece of fabric, Lunick." Percy commented.

"Solana's gonna love it," Murph added.

Lunick looked the suit up and down before hugging it. "It's perfect! Just perfect! Prepare to eat your words Solana 'cause I'm gonna be looking good Prom night!"

Freddie sat back up in his chair. "Now that we've found your prized suit Lunick, let's talk about a more important matter. What do you want for your birthday?"

* * *

Entei tiredly entered the Jungle Relic. He had done his usual race around the region as he had done every day of his life, but the air was somehow different in Fiore. There was a ghostly chill that seemed to intensify every day. He couldn't help but wonder why that was.

Lying down, Entei's thoughts drifted to the other two legendary beasts that made up his creator's trio. It had been a while since he last saw his siblings. They hadn't seen each other much since they were under that individual's control years ago. He could usually feel their presence in the air as he scaled the region, so he knew they were well. But with the air thinning so much in the passing days, he hadn't been able to sense them at all. He concluded that at sunrise, he would make the effort to reconnect with them and see how they were faring.

The sound of footfalls in the distance alerted Entei and took him away from his thoughts. At first, he thought it could be a lost human wandering in the temple. It was not uncommon for young ones of that species to enter the ancient temple, studying it for moments before going back to their nests.

But the presence Entei sensed didn't seem as innocent or as friendly. Entei's suspicions were confirmed when the apparition appeared with a sinister grin on his lips.

"Well, Entei. It has been a long time," the individual stated as he appeared out of the darkness.

Entei growled. He stood to his feet and fired a Flamethrower at the individual.

The man did not move as he was protected by a powerful jet of water that shot out from behind him, neutralizing the attack.

Entei's mouth opened in shock.

The man shook his head. "Oh, you didn't think I would come here by myself, did you?"

Again, Entei growled. But his angered expression was soon replaced with one of complete horror as he saw the owner of the Hydro Pump step forward into light. He couldn't believe his dear Suicune was under the control of this individual yet again.

Just then, a massive beam of yellow electricity was fired from above Entei. Sensing the attack, the lion-like pokémon vaulted to the side, dodging the attack. He skidded to a halt and was paralyzed in shock when he saw the creature that just fired it at him.

Snarling, the pokémon known as Raikou emerged from the shadows.

"Now, Entei, we could do this the easy way or the hard way," The individual began, "Easy way, you join me and your partners under your own free will and don't get hurt. Hard way, I make you join, and you will get hurt. I am hoping you will choose the easy way. I would so like to forego playing rough, just this once."

Entei stood shocked, completely mortified at what he was witnessing. His friends…his dear siblings…were once again being manipulated by these cruel humans. How could this have happened? Why was his family always hunted so?

The individual sucked his teeth five times. "Is that how it's gonna be? Alright then. If that's what you want."

His eyes never left Entie's. "Suicune. Raikou. Bring Entei to me."

With a mighty roar, the two legendary beasts sprinted towards the fiery beast.

Entei grimaced. He leaped into the air as the two approached him and landed to the side.

Suicune quickly fired a multicolored beam from her mouth and Entei swiftly dodged it. He wasn't on his feet for long as he leaped to dodge Raikou's Thunder attack.

The two controlled pokémon collaborated and released a combination attack of Hydro Pump and Thunder towards Entei.

Entei countered with Eruption. A red orb appeared in front of his mouth as he fired a geyser of lava from his mouth, intercepting the attack. Before long, the pressure from the attacks caused an explosion and smoke and steam filled the temple.

Taking advantage of the heavy smoke, Entei started for the Temple's entrance but was stopped by a lightning bolt aimed at his feet. He stopped abruptly, barely missing the attack.

Raikou started walking closer to him.

Grimacing, Entei ran towards the back of the Temple, only to be stopped by a sparkly icy wind filled with small snowballs.

Eneti breathed heavily as the two legendaries closed in on him. Once again he tried to make his escape. He roared as he created a massive explosion around him, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area and hit his opponents with his flames. Suicune and Raikou both winced as the streams of fire hit them from below the ground.

Entei saw the moment. He raced towards the Temple's entrance. But a powerful jet of water hit him squarely in his back, knocking him to the ground and preventing him from exiting. He heaved as the cheetah-like legendary approached him. He knew the flames wouldn't have much effect on Suicune. He had just hoped he distracted her enough to escape.

Entei cried out in agonizing pain as he was struck with a paralyzing Thunderbolt, and wailed when an efficacious Hydro Pump was fired at him once again.

Entei cringed in pain as his siblings' capturer approached him. "I had hoped you would choose the easy way but you left me no choice."

He took a metallic device out of his coat pocket and pointed it at Entei. "You should know by now, my way is the only way."

Entei continued to heave. That was it. He was too weak and too shaken to move. It was over.

It wasn't long before the individual fired the black/purple dart into Entei's abdomen. He smiled as the killer shockwaves enveloped Entei, and within a matter of seconds, his thick brown fur became a heavy purple and his eyes became a bloody red.

The individual's smile widened.

Only one more target until his mission was complete.


	21. Chapter 20

Grovyle's eyes were hard and focused as he made his way through the deep parts of the woodlands near the Fiore Temple with his teammates. It had been several days since his father gave him his orders to scout the woodlands and so far their search had been unsatisfactory. He tried to keep his father's words in mind about staying levelheaded and to carry himself with dignity. He knew his father was frustrated when he told him he would never be King and knew that was probably just the anger talking, but it still hurt him deeply to know his own father didn't consider him worthy enough to look after the forest.

"You've been very quiet, Grovyle. Is something wrong?" Kadabra asked from behind. He and Lucario had been very speculative of the young Prince since he called them to tell them of the quest his father had assigned them.

Grovyle continued to press forward. "Nothing is wrong, my friend. I am just trying to keep my father's mission in mind."

"Yes, but it isn't like you to be so… introverted," Lucario commented.

"I am not always impetuous, Lucario. I can carry myself with dignity. I can be judicious just like my father."

"I am not talking about dignity," Lucario said, "That you can do. I am talking about this sullen veil that has fallen over you. You are not yourself, my friend."

Grovyle stopped walking. He turned around to face his companions. "I know you two are concerned for me, and for that I thank you. You are indeed my trusted friends. But I assure you nothing is wrong. I am just focused on the mission my father has assigned us. That is all."

Kadabra and Lucario exchanged glances before looking back towards Grovyle.

"Alright, Grovyle. But if you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask." Kadabra concluded.

"I will not. Thank you my friends," Grovyle answered. He continued walking ahead. He could feel Lopunny watching him from behind Kadabra and Lucario. He couldn't understand why his father insisted that she come along. True, she could provide medical assistance if they needed it, but Kadabra's psychic powers, and Lucario's and his foraging skills provided them with the level of expertise needed to take care of themselves. He just felt she would slow them down. She hadn't said much since they began their travel, but they way she always looked at him made Grovyle uncertain.

Just then, a sharp piercing shriek was heard in the distance, causing the Pidgey and Pidgeotto to fly out of the forest trees in fear.

"What was that?" Kadabra questioned as he looked into the night sky.

A rustle in a nearby bush alerted the group of pokémon and they all prepared for battle.

A small, blue, dog-like pokémon appeared from the bushes, crying and whimpering. Its tail was blue and it had a yellow collar. There were rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws and it had a black 'mask' on its face and red eyes.

Grovyle eased up. He approached the small creature and picked it up.

"It's a Riolu," He said as he looked over the crying baby pokémon. The other three pokémon joined him and looked at the small baby as well.

"Quite young, indeed. It can't be more than a few days old," Kadabra observed.

"Oh, you poor dear," Lopunny cooed as she took the crying baby from Grovyle's arms and tried to quiet it.

"I thought your tribe lived deep within the Sekrian Mountains?" Kadabra asked Lucario.

"We do. This young one is not a part of our clan. I've never seen it before. Unless one of our mother's recently gave birth, but from what I saw before I left, that is highly unlikely."

A soft groan a few feet away took Grovyle's attention and he slowly made his way over there. When he found the source, his eyes widened in shock.

"Lucario, Kadabra, Lopunny, come here."

The three pokémon immediately rushed to his side and they too were shocked by what they saw. On the ground lay a golden-yellow bipedal, jackal-like pokémon about four feet tall. Its forepaws were black and one white spike was on each arm on the upper-side of its wrists. A third spike was on its chest and it had a blue furry torso. There were bruises all over its body.

"Oh no," Lopunny said quietly and the young Riolu cried even louder. She held it closer to her chest.

Lucario instantly ran to the beast's side. He lifted one of its paws.

"Madame? Madame, can you hear me?"

The female Lucario slowly opened her eyes. She saw the group of pokémon standing above her and weakly tried to get up, only to fall back down to the ground in agonizing pain.

"Easy Madame," Lucario said as he held her up.

Kadabra went to his side. He squinted his eyes as he saw what appeared to be a piece of glass shard impaled into the mother's side.

"She is injured." He said as he eyed the wound.

Lucario looked back up to the female creature.

"Madame, can you please tell us what happened?"

The wounded Lucario grunted as she weakly opened her eyes.

"It came…Without any warning…without anticipation…The darkness shadowed the land."

Their eyes became filled with worry as they continued to look at the shiny pokémon.

She continued. "I heard…I heard tales of it…but I didn't believe until I saw it with my own eyes…"

She winced from pain as she continued.

"It consumed my clan…My mate…my young ones…all of them…all but my dear youngest which is with you there," she nodded towards Lopunny who was holding her baby.

She was shivering in pain. The wound on her side almost seemed to glow.

"I tried my best…But I couldn't escape it…it hit me in my side…and I could feel myself becoming consumed…" she cried out as she fell lower to the ground. Lucario continued to hold her up.

A few moments passed before she was able to speak again.

"I don't know what happened…but somehow it couldn't consume me completely…"

Lucario looked back toward her wound.

Blood, dry and fresh was expelling from it and it was clear it had gotten worse in the time it was exposed.

He reached toward the wound.

"Don't touch it!" Kadabra warned. Lucario instantly stopped. "It could be poisoned. No telling of its dangerous effects. You could end up consumed as well."

"Lopunny," Lucario called.

Giving the crying Riolu to Grovyle, Lopunny made her way over to the heavily injured pokémon. She knelt down on the other side of Lucario and began inspecting the wound, careful not to touch it.

Lucario looked back up towards the female.

"Madame, where were you when you were attacked?"

"In the forest up north," she said as she continued to shake, "My clan and I were gathering food when the darkness overshadowed us…"

She cried out again as the wounds on her body burned. Again, it glowed an ominous purple before dying down.

She looked back up at Lucario. "Good, sir…please promise me you'll look after my young one and protect him from harm…It is obvious that I no longer can care for him as I should."

"Madame…"

"Please…I need to know my young one will be safe," she pleaded.

Lucario closed his mouth. "I promise. We won't let anything happen to your young Riolu."

The mother smiled weakly. "Thank you…Now that my young one is safe…I know it is okay to leave him…And be the rest of my family…Take good care of him…"

She cried out again as her pain intensified.

"Madame!" Lucario screamed.

The wounds on her body glowed a bright shining purple, especially the one where she was impaled.

They all looked on at the shrieking pokémon in horror.

The glowing suddenly stopped. The female Lucario's eyes were dull as she appeared to be looking at nothing.

"Madame? Madame, can you hear me?" Lucario asked, almost panicky.

Her eyes seemed to twitch. And suddenly, she went limp in Lucario's arms.

His mouth opened in shock. "Lopunny!"

The Normal-type pokémon put her paws to the shiny pokémon's chest and listened carefully. Her body glowed bright gold for a moment and waves of energy started pulsing out of her and towards the female Lucario. Feeling nothing within her, Lopunny stopped the healing process and removed her paws from her chest. She closed her eyes and shook her head, letting the others know that the Shiny Lucario was no longer alive.

They all bowed their head in sadness.

Riolu's cries got louder and harder as he watched his weakened mother lie limp in the adult Lucario's arms.

Lopunny stood to her feet and took the crying baby pokémon from Grovyle.

"Oh, you poor dear," she said sadly as she walked away.

Lucario's eyes were still closed. He let the mother Lucario's body fall on the earth, and stood to his feet after he put her down.

"We were too late," he said, without opening his eyes.

"Perhaps to save her. But we've gained some useful information as well," Kadabra commented.

"What do you mean?" Grovyle asked.

He went on to explain.

"This young mother said she was attacked by the darkness, yet she was not fully consumed. That could mean that there is a way to fight it off."

"She said she didn't know what happened." Lucario corrected.

"No, but look at her wound," he pointed towards the shard in her side. "That fragment is not of earthy material. That means she didn't get that injury from the land."

"And?" Grovle questioned.

"And that means that it came from the darkness."

"Ninetales said her pack was nearly consumed from the darkness. But she said it was a gaseous smoke of some sort." Grovyle added.

"Correct. So you know that one way it can consume us is through that foreign object and also through air by the poison smoke."

"Two forms of consumption," Lucario emphasized.

Kadabra nodded. "So now we know two forms the darkness possesses. We can detect it and learn how to avoid it accordingly."

"I understand." Said Grovyle.

"This female also said that she would join her family right before she passed. That also tells us that if you are not strong enough to endure the darkness, you will perish from it. Clearly this mother was able to tolerate it until her body could no longer withstand it."

"That she was able to come out of it at all shows how strong her will is," Lucario said to his companions.

"But you mustn't forget: We don't know what happened with this mother. She may have been able to fight it off or something may have intervened with the darkness before it completely consumed her. We don't know all the details and it is important that what little details we do know is the truth." Kadabra said, making sure they didn't jump to any conclusions.

Grovyle looked up to the night sky before looking back to his teammates.

"Father will want to hear what we have learned. I'll find a flying-type to carry the message. Then we can continue our search and settle down for the night."

* * *

Absol's eyes were low as he walked through the Olive Jungle. It literally made him sick to his stomach to think that he was actually carrying out the orders of the old Sceptile and obeying him like a weak pathetic servant. He couldn't fathom how he had agreed to it, but he knew he couldn't wait to get out of it.

"You're very quiet, Absol," Ninetales said as she walked up beside him.

Absol rolled his eyes. "Humph. I just don't understand how I can actually be doing this."

"Scouting the jungle?"

"Following the superannuated Sceptile's orders."

Ninetales furrowed her brow. "Absol, you are not just following orders. You are doing something that can help save the souls of pokémon."

"Yes, yes. I know what the old Sceptile told me. You don't need to remind me."

Ninetales continued to look at him.

"Absol, I know you are hurting from callous words you've received from the pokémon of this land. I understand that…"

"No, you don't," he replied coolly as he stopped walking, "You never understood. No one has. The only ones who intuitively comprehend the tribulations I've gone through are those of my kind who've experienced the same thing."

"Absol…"

"No, Ninetales. You've never walked a mile in my heels. You can't begin to understand how I feel…what I go through."

Ninetales frowned.

Absol sighed. "Every day is cold and grey for me. My life is so full of nothing but sorrow and pain."

Ninetales continued to look sorrowfully at him.

"Absol…Pokémon are gonna see what they want to, and they're gonna to believe what they want to. They don't understand the way you feel."

"No, they don't," Absol agreed.

"…You just have to excuse their behavior."

He sighed and sat down on the ground. "Ninetales…"

"Yes?" She asked hopefully.

His eyes never left the ground.

"Have you…ever wondered…who you are…or whether…whether you truly belong?"

Nintales look hard at the creature before her. She saw in his eyes that he wasn't being sarcastic or anything. He wasn't fooling. Nothing about him said that he was fooling. He was genuinely asking her.

"Absol…I believe every creature wonders who they are at some point in life."

"That's not what I asked you," he said, looking her in her eyes.

Her eyes never left his. She walked closer towards him.

"Yes, Absol, I have. Many times."

"You have?"

She nodded her head. "When you're the co-leader of a pack and spend your life looking after others, you have to. You have to wonder whether you are good enough. Whether you're a leader because of your skills or a leader because you were born from a certain pokémon and from a certain background."

"What did you figure out?"

"That it is a little bit of both," she answered with a slight chuckle, "I was chosen as Alpha Female initially because my mother was leader, but my skills as a hunter and protector also granted me that privilege. If I wasn't strong enough or possessed the tactics I needed to be a leader, I would have become a Beta or an Omega member and the role of Alpha Female would belong to another beast from my pack."

Absol looked back towards the ground. "What about Arcanine?"

"Arcanine's the same way. He was born to be an Alpha Male and a pack leader. But he also possessed the brute and muscle that was necessary, so no one ever challenged him."

Absol continued to stare at the ground.

"So, you knew where you belonged, even when you were a little pup."

"Well, I knew where I belonged but it took me awhile to figure out why." She said as she looked at him.

Absol closed his eyes. "I don't think I belong anywhere…Sometimes I wonder why I was even given breath to live."

Ninetales was shocked. "Absol, how can you say that?"

"You grew up in a pack, Ninetales. I didn't have that luxury. I don't have the pleasure of being surrounded by others that care for me because they all believe me to be an omen. I have never met another one of my kind because they are probably considered a curse and keep to themselves like I do."

Ninetales was still shocked. "And because of that, you think you don't belong? That you should never have been created?"

"What else am I suppose to think? When every creature in life hates you, what am I suppose to believe?"

"I don't hate you!" She shouted at him, "I never hated you! In all the years you've known me, have I ever given you reason to doubt me? Have I ever shown you any indication that I didn't want to be affiliated with you?"

Absol's eyes very slightly softened as he looked at Ninetales.

"You are not like not like most pokémon, Ninetales."

"Neither is my elder. There are some good-natured pokémon out there who are not quick to judge. You just have to give them a chance."

Absol growled and closed his eyes.

Ninetale's eyes hardened.

"Absol, I know the world keeps throwing you strife, but you've just got to keep going because that's all a part of life. Don't you know you've come so far from where you've started?"

"I didn't choose this life." He said with closed eyes.

"No, but you can choose how you will react to the hate…It will get better, Absol."

"How do you know?"

She nuzzled his face. "Because you've got me to run to."

He felt her warm fur against his and gave in to her nuzzle.

"I'm here for you, Absol. Don't you ever forget that," She said as she continued to nuzzle him.

"What about Arcanine?"

"What about him?" she asked as she placed her head under his neck. "I love you, dear Absol."

He nuzzled her back. She felt so good.

Absol wasn't one to wear his emotions on his leg, but maybe Ninetales could be the shoulder for him to cry on…The one who he could share his emotions with…The one who he could trust…

It wasn't long before the two contented pokémon gave in to temptation and let nature take its course.

* * *

Grovyle sat patiently on a boulder as he waited for his company to arrive. Since his encounter with the Shiny Lucario and her young Riolu, he had spent his time trying to think of a plan of action to prevent other woodlanders from befalling the same fate as the injured mother. So far, he had not come to any conclusions.

He had already sent the message to his father and had hoped that his coming arrivals would offer him some advice on what they could do.

The sound of the forest's tall grass being parted for a path was heard a few feet away and Grovyle saw his arrivals come before him.

"It's been a long time, Grovyle," the first arrival said. He was a bipedal amphibious creature, mostly light-blue in color with orange and black accentuation. He had an angular black fin on his head small, orange eyes, and orange, pointed gills on the ends of both cheeks. He had fairly long arms with three-fingered hands. His underside was a lighter shade of blue, the coloration extending to above the circular patch of orange coloration on his belly. He had legs with three small toes upon its feet, and two black fins as its tails.

"So it has," Grovyle said as he stood to his feet and greeted the pokémon known as Marshtomp.

"How have you been keeping up?" the second arrival asked. She was a chicken-like pokémon. Most of her upper body was yellow in coloration, and most of her lower body orange. She had a feather crest on top of her head with three orange points and her eyes and beak were also orange. The feathers on her arm-like wings resembled a long-sleeved jacket, with three razor-sharp claws at the ends of her long arms. There were shaggy yellow feathers on the top of her thighs, and from the center of her waist was an orange-colored, pointed pattern. She had bulging thighs that seemed big compared to her body. She also had a small pointed tail.

"We are not here to discuss my well-being, but the well-being of the pokémon of this land," Grovyle said to the pokémon known as Combusken.

Both Marshtomp and Combusken sat down on the ground as they prepared to listen to what their friend had to say.

"I'm sure you two are aware of the darkness that is plaguing the land?"

"Our fathers have told us about it, yes," Combusken answered, sharing a glance with Marshtomp before turning her attention back towards Grovyle.

"Well, I've called you both here so that we may come up with a plan of action on how to conquer this evil."

"I say we gather up our finest warriors and go out in a full-throttle battle," Marshtomp relied excitedly, pounding a fist in one of his hands.

Combusken rolled her eyes.

Grovyle shook his head. "Violence is not the answer, Marshtomp. We must think of a peaceful way to combat this evil."

Both their eyes widened at Grovyle's statement.

"_You_ want to come up with a _nonviolent_ way to fight?" Marshtomp asked.

"I thought your philosophy was that sometimes war is necessary to preserve peace?" asked Combusken.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. My father's orders are for me to get the survivors of this forest and gather useful intel. My father wants to find a peaceful way to face this darkness."

"With all due respect, my friend, that may be your father's rule, but it is most certainly not mine," Marshtomp commented.

"Yeah, Grovyle. My father had the same rule," Combusken began, "But times have changed. Our fathers lived in a different era. Back then, battles weren't necessary to obtain peace. But we are living in new times. Things are done differently than they were in the past."

"I will abide by my father's rule. I will not intervene with brute force. I will stand by and let the heroes of the legend fight the darkness off." Grovyle replied, perhaps a little too heavily.

Combusken stood to up. "Grovyle, as the next generation of elders, we have an obligation to the creatures of this region to keep them safe and secure, which means we must ward off all evil forces. You know we are as much dedicated to peace as all the pokémon of this land. Words alone are no longer enough to get the result needed to keep some semblance of order."

Grovyle's eyes hardened. "My father's wishes are for us to find a peaceful way to defeat the darkness."

"His wishes are for _you_ to find a peaceful way," Marshtomp interjected.

Combusken continued. "I understand that, Grovyle. But your father is also not the young, chipper Sceptile he was long ago. He's getting old. And the rules he made were for…"

"My father is not withered!" Grovyle nearly shouted. "He is strong and his will is still as powerful as it was when he was in his youth!"

Combusken blinked. She looked back at Marshtomp before looking back to Grovyle, as it became clear what was really bothering him.

"Grovyle…my brother…have you come to the realization that soon…the Old One's time will come to pass?"

"My father still has plenty days of rising before he enters the next realm."

Combusken shook her head. He was in denial about his father's condition.

"Grovyle, your dear father is not as young as he was when he first had you. He is not as resilient as he used to be…"

"He is strong and agile!"

Combusken frowned.

"Grovyle the sun will eventually set for all our fathers, and we will soon become the new rulers of this world…"

"Stop it! Stop it right now!"

Combusken worrily looked at her companion. His body was heaving, and his eyes pieced through her soul.

But Combusken would not back down.

"My brother, I know how you feel. I've taken a good look at my father as well. He is not in fine feathers either. His powerful legs are no longer capable of giving the devastating kicks he used to in his prime. We were scaling many hills the other day to get to our mountain habitat. My dear father had difficulty breathing the first half of our trip and nearly collapsed before we reached our nesting grounds."

Marshtomp stood and joined her at her side.

"My father is not as robust as he used to be either. He had the most unholy dry cough when rescuing a Lotad from our wetlands."

Grovyle balled his fists.

"Stop it! Both of you! I do not care what you say! My father is strong! He is powerful! He is willful!"

Comsuken shook her head.

"Grovyle, have you at least prepared yourself for when your father passes…"

"There is no need. He will not be passing anytime soon."

Combusken sighed painfully. This was sad.

"Have you at least sharpened your skills? You know, to prepare for leadership? I train everyday so that when I evolve, I will have all the power and strength I need to be an effective ruler."

Marshtomp nodded.

"I have also trained. I've honed my skills so that my attacks will be more acute and effective when executed."

Grovyle closed his eyes.

"My father has yet to deem me dignified. He considers me an unworthy ruler thus far."

Their jaws dropped.

"Dear brother, how can that be?" asked Combusken. "In our days of training you were always superior."

"This isn't about strength, Combusken. It is about leadership. My father considers me too rash, to easy to be led astray."

Combusken shook her head.

"You do come on strongly at times, Grovyle. But that just means you have a few corners to sharpen. A few flaws do not make you unworthy."

"Well, my father thinks it does." Grovyle closed his eyes once more as the word 'Bloodwrath' came to mind.

He quickly shook his head.

"That is why I must abide by my father's rule. I must show him I am worthy of being King of the Forest. I must show him I can be an effective leader."

Combusken rested a claw of Grovyle's shoulder.

"Grovyle, I firmly believe you will be a more than worthy ruler for Sekra. You are strong…and a formidable force to be reckoned with. You may be prone to recklessness, but that, my brother, is what makes you such a strong competitor. You have the well-being of others at heart and that is what makes you such a grand Prince."

Grovyle looked Combusken in her eyes. She gave him a weak smile.

He removed her claw from his shoulder with closed eyes.

"I cannot endanger the lives of my followers. They trust me to protect them. And until I learn to control my emotions, my father will never see me as a worthy heir."

Combusken frowned.

Grovyle opened his eyes. He looked the Princess of the Mountains and the Prince of the Wetlands in their eyes.

"I called you both here so that we could discuss what we should do about this darkness and come up with an effective plan of action that we can execute to properly conquer it. But I am not in a state of mind to discuss anything now. It would be unfair to you both to continue this meeting any further. So…when I am in a place to reason I will call another meeting. Until then, I ask that you continue to do your parts in making sure that the pokémon of this land are kept safe."

Marshtomp stretched his limbs before getting to his feet once more.

"Alright. Meeting adjourned," he said as he headed back into the tall grass, "I'll be seeing you again shortly, hombre."

Combusken watched him leave before turning her attention back towards Grovyle.

"Take care of yourself, my brother," she said as she made her way over the tall grass.

She abruptly stopped and turned around to face him before leaving.

"Grovyle, I know it hurts to see your father age. I'm not saying his sun is setting any time soon…but perhaps if you accept his passing now…it won't hurt so much when he is gone…It might be best for you."

Grovyle's eyes hardened slightly.

"Just consider it, my friend," she said with a hopeful smile, "And do not worry. I have no doubt that when the time does come, the Old One will be proud to have his five-starred Miracle Seed bestowed upon you."

Grovyle watched her leave.

He put his claw up to the Miracle Seed that hung from his neck on a string and looked at it as he sat down on the same boulder he had earlier. All the offspring of the elders of Fiore had a special rare type-enhancing item that was given to them when they were born. Combusken had a Charcoal, and Marshtomp had a Mystic Water. To Grovyle, the Miracle Seed around his neck was more than just a type-enhancing item. It was a symbol of his sovereignty, his duty to the pokémon of Sekra as Prince.

As King of the Forest, his father also possessed a type-enhancing item. But it was far rarer and far more powerful than Grovyle's mere Miracle Seed. It was a five-starred Miracle Seed—five Miracle Seeds joined at the center, where a much larger Miracle Seed bulged to create the binding. His father said it was just a happenance of nature, but Grovyle believed it was something more. He believed that the fived-starred Miracle Seed was created specifically for him to wear as protector of the forest. That a pentagram-shaped Charcoal and an octangular-shaped Mystic Water also hung on the necks of the other elders proved that is was more than a mere coincidence.

Grovyle sighed.

Whether his father considered him worthy enough to wear the royal apparatus was the question he didn't know the answer to.

"Well, well. What are you doing up so late, My Prince?" a feminine voice called from behind.

Grovyle jumped a little as the bearer of the voice walked beside him. He saw Lopunny standing tall smiling at him.

"I can ask you the same question?"

"Lookout duty. My shift doesn't end until the moon reaches its last quarter." She walked in front of him and sat down on the earth, crossing her legs, "What about you?"

Grovyle looked back down at his Miracle Seed. "Just thinking about a few things."

He gripped it tightly. "Where are the others?"

"Resting, like you should be, My Prince."

"And the young one?"

"Sleeping peacefully with Kadabra," Lopunny said sweetly, "Now, may I ask again why you are up so late, Your Highness?"

Grovyle looked Lopunny in her face. "There is no need to call me that."

"I know. But it feels more proper for me to address you that way, My Prince," she said sweetly.

"I ask again, why is the Prince of the Forest up so late instead of getting his rest? We continue our trekking at dawn."

Grovyle looked back down at his Miracle Seed. "I've been thinking, Lopunny."

"About what?"

He continued to watch his Miracle Seed. "About whether I am worthy enough to bear the weight of my father's crown."

Lopunny frowned. She recalled the night she departed the Old One's cave with Grovyle—the same night the heated argument between Grovyle and Absol took place…and the same night the Old One gave his son a stern talking to.

"My Prince, I'm sure the Old One was upset when he said you would never be King."

"Would anger make you say something you have not previously considered? I have to wonder whether my father's words were premeditated."

Lopunny got on her knees. "My Prince, I'm sure you'll make a wonderful King. The Old One knows that."

"He doesn't think I am ready…and it aches my heart so to know that," he said with closed eyes, letting go of the Miracle Seed and letting it fall on his chest.

"My Prince…"

"Lopunny…" he breathed out, "He says I have the Bloodwrath."

Her paw flew to her mouth. She then slowly lowered it.

"My Prince, you are not mentally unstable."

"That is what I told him, but I don't believe he is convinced." He said sadly.

Lopunny frowned. "Oh, Grovyle…"

He reopened his eyes.

"He is afraid of my rashness. He is afraid I will go berserk with anger for a short period of time, and cause a fantastic amount of damage during battle and withstand a great deal of pain and injury, battling on until my death or all of my enemies."

Lopunny continued to look at him with sadness.

"That is why my father does not want me to become a fierce battler or assemble my best fighters…He is afraid I will see red, and be unable to distinguish friend from foe."

Lopunny held his claws.

"My Prince, I do not believe you have the Bloodwrath. And even if you did, it is possible to control it, but it takes an inordinate amount of willpower and personal strength—something I believe you have."

Grovyle removed his claws from her paws. "What difference does it make? My father will continue to see me as an unworthy heir and an unfit ruler until I learn to control my emotions."

Lopunny took his claws once more. "Believe it or not, My Prince, the Old One sent me along on this mission to keep you levelheaded. He told me you rush into things quite often without thinking."

"Not all the time."

She giggled. "Believe me, My Prince…your father has a tremendous about of faith in you."

"Your father probably has more in you."

Lopunny's eyes lowered.

"My father passed years ago. He was some creature's dinner and never made it back home."

Grovyle's eyes softened considerably. "I am so sorry, Lopunny."

Again she giggled. "'Tis okay, My Prince. I have a grand stepfather. Of course, he will never replace my birthfather, but I love him just the same."

Grovyle lowered his eyes. "Pardon me, Lopunny. I should not have been so grievous about my relationship with my father, when you yourself do not even have one."

Lopunny continued to giggle. "I esteem you for your honesty, My Prince. Everything is well."

A few moments passed where the two shared a moment together, gazing into each other's eyes. The moment, however, was interrupted as a screeching Noctowl flew out one of the trees and into the night sky.

Lopunny chuckled as she got to her feet, letting go of Grovyle's claws.

"Come, My Prince. It is getting very late, and you need your precious rest."

Grovyle stood to his feet as well. "As do you. I will take the early morning-night watch so you can rest."

"But, My Prince…your rest?"

It was Grovyle's turn to chuckle. "You needn't worry about me. I have spent many early mornings wide awake. But you have not, which is why you need your rest."

"But, My Prince, you need your rest as well."

"And I will get it. For now, you can return to our resting grounds and settle for the night."

"My Prince, really, I am okay taking the early morning watch."

"And I am not okay having our vibrant nursing aide being sore and tired for our journey," he said with a smile, "I will be fine, Lopunny. Go back and rest with the others. When I become weary, I will wake Lucario for final watch."

Lopunny smiled back. "Yes, My Prince. And I thank you."

And with that, she sashayed her way back to join the others.

Grovyle watched her until she was no longer in sight. He then sat back down on the boulder and looked at his Miracle Seed once more before gripping it tightly.

"I will make you proud, Father…" he said, looking up at the ebony black sky, "I will make you proud…"

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's been 3 months since my last update and for that I apologize. I had been unable to update any of my stories because of medical reasons. But I will try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. And I know our two favorite rangers did not appear in this chapter but you will most definitely see them in the next one.

The events in this chapter came a little sooner than I anticipated. I recently fell in love with the song _It Gets Better _by Todrick Hall, and so, that seemed to be the main focus. I actually cut this chapter down a lot because I didn't want it to look like Chapter 16. And also because the events that will transpire in the next chapter are not related to the events that took place in this chapter. Nevertheless, Chapter 21 is currently in the works, and I hope to have it posted within 3 weeks.

Thank you so much for your time and reading! God Bless!

And please don't forget to review!


	22. Chapter 21

Lunick smiled as he made his way down East Road. He was having a very good conversation/argument with Minun when a very faint smell of smoke reached is nose.

He stopped walking. He began surveying his surroundings as Minun hopped off his shoulder. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Everything seemed normal enough. But there was no mistaking that burning scent.

"Mai Mai!"

Lunick looked down at his partner. He knew where the scent was coming from.

"Lead the way, buddy!"

Lunick followed his partner a short distance before he himself knew where the source of the distinctive odor was coming from.

It was the Ringtown Ranger Base!

_A fire at the base? What! How can that be! _Lunick thought.

"Mai Mai!"

Lunick cleared his thoughts as he hurried to the base. He ran through the automatic glass doors and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There were visible gray vapors and gases all throughout the base.

"Plah Pla!"

Lunick and Minun both saw Plusle emerge from the kitchenette. She quickly ran towards them.

"Mai Mai!"

"Plah!"

Lunick's mind once again went into high gear. If Plusle was here, that meant Solana couldn't be far behind.

"Plusle, where's Solana?" He asked firmly.

"Plah Plah!"

The tiny electric-type pokémon spun around and ran towards the kitchenette. Lunick and Minun followed behind her through the smoldering substance.

Lunick's jaw dropped. The entire kitchenette was covered in small flames. Rapid combustion had already taken place.

He could see Solana standing in the middle of the room…doing absolutely nothing!

"Plah Pla!" Plusle called from the doorway.

Solana looked at her partner pokémon briefly before looking at her best friend. "L-Lunick! I—"

"What happened!" Lunick's heart was beating rapidly.

Solana's hands were shaking. "I…I don't know…"

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Lunick ran to the storage room and took out several boxes of baking soda. Opening them up, he started throwing the white powder over the stove to douse the small grease flames. He gave Minun and Plusle the rest of the baking soda to throw on the electrical flames as he went to the oven. He quickly closed the oven door and turned off the heat to smother the flames. Running to the front of the base, he picked up the fire extinguisher and doused the remaining flames.

After a moment or so, all the flames were put out and the base was covered in baking soda and foam from the fire extinguisher.

Lunick breathed heavily as he rested the fire extinguisher on the floor. The flames weren't out-of-control and really, not much damage was done to the base. He may have even went a little overboard in trying to extinguish the flames but he just couldn't understand why Solana was just standing there dumbfounded instead of taking action.

Solana whimpered as tears streamed down her face. "I…I was trying to raise money for the Prom…It all just got out-of-control…"

Lunick grabbed her by the shoulders. "Solana what's going on? Why did you freeze up like that?"

"I—"

"You know what to do in the event of a fire. You were trained. This is not like you. These were mild flames. They could have easily been stopped before I got here. What if I wasn't on my way over here? What if it was just you and Plusle in the base? What would you have done? Would you have done anything at all?"

Solana continued to shake. Her bottom lip started to quiver as she closed her eyes shut.

Lunick's expression softened a bit.

That fear…

He'd seen that fear once before. It wasn't the same fear in her eyes that was there when they went up against the Go-Rock Squad's leader, or the same fear that was in her eyes when he was trapped in the Jungle Relic. In fact…come to think of it…those were more of determination and anticipation than fear.

What gripped her now…That was true fear…Almost terror even…

The only time he'd seen Solana like that before was…

Lunick's eyes bulged. He continued to hold Solana by her shoulders and shook her a little to get her attention.

"Solana, tell me what happened…please? I don't like seeing you like this."

Solana continued to shake. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

Lunick gripped her shoulders tighter.

"Solana…I've only seen you like this once before and that was when I asked you about your stepfather."

Solana felt her heart stop. Tears began to well in her eyes again as she finally looked Lunick in his.

Lunick's worry intensified. It was just as he thought.

"What happened, Solana? Did you speak to him before you started cooking? Did you remember something—"

"Stop it!" Solana shouted as she tried to break free of his grasp.

"Solana, tell me what's going on."

"Let me go!"

"I've never seen you terrified like this."

"Lunick, let me go!"

"Did he do something to you?"

"Lunick!"

"Did he hurt you—"

"LUNICK!"

Lunick fell silent…Solana never yelled at him like that before.

He could see the pain in her eyes as she glared at him, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

The anger suddenly vanished from Solana's eyes. The tears continued to fall.

"You're the one hurting me…" she whispered.

Lunick quickly let her shoulders go. He stepped back as Solana held herself.

It ached his heart to see his best friend in such a distraught state. Making his decision, Lunick approached Solana once more. Just as he had done when Solana fell off the ladder when setting up decorations for her Leader's birthday party, Lunick embraced Solana and held her in his arms.

Solana trembled as she gripped on tight onto Lunick's back and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Solana," Lunick said as he stroked her hair in a fatherly manner, just as he had done that day, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I'm sorry for asking you about your stepfather."

It was several moments before Solana stopped shaking. She continued to cry as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Lunick hushed her soothingly as he continued to hold her in his arms and brush her hair.

Plusle and Minun approached their humans.

After a few more minutes, the crying stopped. Lunick could feel the tension in her body ease up as she pulled back a little.

"You okay?"

Solana sniveled and nodded her head. She didn't look him in his eyes and instead, stared at the tile floor.

"What happened, Solana? How did the fire start?" Lunick chose not the breach the subject of her stepfather anymore. Whatever was going on between the two of them wasn't his business anyway. He decided that if she was going to tell him anything, it will be of her own free will with no pressure.

Solana wiped at her tears. "Everything just went wrong…I burnt everything…"

"Maybe you tried to do too much at once?"

Solana shook her head. "The problem is…I can't cook, Lunick."

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't cook, Lunick…Not a lick…"

Lunick was visibly confused.

"What are you talking about? You cooked for the base before?…You made those chicken quesadillas for our Leader's birthday from scratch?"

"That's what I told you."

"So you were lying?"

"No," Solana shook her head, "I made some quesadillas from scratch…It just wasn't the ones that you guys ate at the party."

Lunick was still confused. "Then why did you make it seem like those quesadillas were yours?"

"Because I kept getting so many compliments on them…I didn't want to disappoint you guys, so I tried to make it seem like I made those quesadillas myself. I tried to follow the recipe exactly like the ones I served you, but they never came out right at all."

"Solana, that still doesn't explain why you would lie about something as trivial as cooking."

Solana sighed.

"Because I couldn't do it. I'm supposed to be able to do anything and everything but I can't cook."

"Who told you you were supposed to be able to do anything?"

"Nobody had to. It was implied. I am supposed to succeed at everything, every task given to me. I am supposed to come out on top. I am supposed to be perfect."

Lunick shook his head. "Solana, no one is perfect. I know you don't wanna hear that but it's the truth."

"I am supposed to be the exception."

"No, you're not." Lunick retorted, "Think about it, Solana. If you were perfect, then there would be nothing more for you to accomplish. If you were perfect, you wouldn't have to train, work hard, study…If you were perfect and could do anything and everything, then what purpose would the rest of us have?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm supposed to be able to absorb things like a sponge and output everything like a computer."

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Solana responded, perhaps a little too sharply.

Again, Lunick shook his head.

"Why do you put so much pressure on yourself, Solana?"

"Because—"

"You already excel in so many things. What you're telling yourself about being perfect is not only unrealistic, it's impossible. Not even human."

"Lunick, you don't understand. I am supposed to successfully do any task that's given to me…"

"And if you don't, what does that mean?"

"…That I'm not perfect."

"Okay? So?" Lunick dropped his hands from Solana's shoulders, "I'm not perfect."

"But we're not talking about you. We're talking about me."

Lunick clasped his hands together.

"Okay, Solana…Let me ask you this…Do you think that I should be prefect in everything I do?"

"No." she answered easily.

"Why is that?"

"Because that is asking way too much of you. It's unfair and unrealistic."

"Okay…Do you think Leilani should be perfect in everything she does?"

"No."

"Our Leader?"

"No."

"The Professor?"

"No."

"So why is it okay for everyone else not to be perfect, but Hell breaks loose if you're not?"

"Because I'm the exception."

Lunick rolled his eyes.

"I don't hold other people to the same standards I do myself."

"Do you think you're better than everyone else, Solana?"

Solana was visibly shocked. "Of course not!"

"Then why do you think you should be able to do everything that we can't? You're not God, Solana. You don't possess any god-like qualities."

Solana felt like she was being attacked. "Why are you saying all this to me? Why are you being so mean?"

"Because you are the ultimate perfectionist, Solana. And you need to stop telling yourself that you're this superhuman who can do anything. I am not trying to be mean, I'm really not. I know you do not believe you are better than anyone else, Solana. But you are telling yourself you are supposed to be…"

"I am not!"she protested.

Lunick paused before continuing.

"Solana, you are not the exception—"

"Lunick—"

"Listen to me!" He shouted.

Solana was silent.

"You are not the exception. You are a regular teenage girl who is talented at a lot of things but not everything. I am not gonna tell you that it is okay to delude yourself into believing that you are perfect because that is unrealistic and I would be lying to you. You are not perfect, Solana. No one is. And you are putting an unnecessary burden on yourself by trying to live up to these unrealistic standards. I know you don't wanna hear this, but I cannot sugar-coat this, Solana. Remember what I said about accepting help even when you don't want it? This some helpful advice that you don't want because you don't believe it to be true."

Solana continued to stare at him.

Lunick continued. "Solana, I am the type of person who will be brutally honest with you even when others don't want to be because they are afraid it will hurt you. I can only tell you the truth because you need to hear it for your own good. I can't hide anything when it comes to your safety, your welfare, your wellbeing or the wellbeing of others. You're not perfect, Solana, okay? I know it's hard to hear and even harder to accept but you're not perfect. The sooner you digest this, the less it will continue hurt and put this enormous strain on you."

Solana was still silent. She knew exactly what he was talking about. But she just couldn't come to terms with what he had to say. She just couldn't.

Lunick could tell that she wasn't willing to let go.

He sighed.

"It's gonna take some time, Solana. It won't happen overnight."

"I know…"

Again, silence passed between the two friends.

"Okay, how about we focus on getting this mess cleaned up for the time being?" Lunick suggested.

Solana shook her head resolutely. "There's no time! The board members are gonna be down here in like three hours!"

"What?" Lunick replied, visibly shocked.

"I told you, I was trying to raise money for the Prom…I thought I could whip up a few things they liked and serve it to them."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It was suppose to be a surprise!" Solana grasped her forehead. "Oh, this is gonna be a disaster!"

Lunick continued to stare at her in disbelief. Then he gave a heavy sigh.

"O-Ok…Um…Ok…Solana, go home."

"What?"

"Go home."

Solana's looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

"Are you crazy? I gotta clean up all this mess!"

Lunick started guiding her to the door.

"Go home, Solana, and put on something nice. Then meet me in Fall City by the fountain in a couple hours."

"But what about—"

"I'll take care of the mess. You just go home and find something nice to put on. Go."

He shoved her out the base doors and watched as she and Plusle started for home. He waited until they were out of his sight before he went back inside the base and stared at the fluffy white foam covering the entire kitchenette and main room in the base.

"Mai?" the tiny mouse pokémon said as he looked up at his human.

"I've got an idea, Minun. It's either gonna be crazy stupid or completely brilliant."

"Mai?"

Lunick looked at the wall clock.

"Oh man…I hope this works."

* * *

"I thank you, Pidgeot."

The large bird pokémon bowed to her elder before straightening up, about-facing, and flying out of the cave, leaving a strong whirlwind behind her.

Sceptile shook his head in dudgeon. He shuffled back and forth in his cave before sitting on his favorite boulder. He had hoped that Pidgeot would come bringing favorable news about his son, or of the other elders. He wasn't hoping to hear that the legendary beast Entei had been consumed by this darkness as well. Now that meant all three legendary beasts were under the control of the darkness. Without the trio's protection, more pokémon would succumb to the darkness and their chances of victory grew slimmer and slimmer.

Sceptile looked up at the starry sky.

"Oh, Great Ho-Oh, Guardian of the Skies, please watch over the humans of this legend. They may indeed be our only hope of overcoming this great tragedy."

* * *

The early spring warm-snap was holding, at least for a couple more days. A chill wind was due to blow in from the north on Sunday, but for Friday night, at least, it was pleasantly warm, even a touch humid. Were the spring just a tad further along, Solana would have been worried about storms kicking up. Instead the night sky over downtown Fall City was crystal clear with only an occasional wisp of cloud to give the beautiful sky visual interest.

Despite the early crowd, mainly made up of parents and children enjoying the assorted entertainments that preceded the night's parade and fireworks display, Solana was walking alone, only about an hour or so after speaking to her parents on the phone. If her father had known she would be out, by herself at night he would have almost certainly vetoed such a plan. It didn't matter how much martial arts training or how much combat experience she had, she was still a one hundred and five pound young teenage girl. In that day and age it just wasn't a wise thing to do, especially dressed the way she was.

Solana would have never imagined actually feeling uncomfortable in her short black dress. Physically it fit her perfectly and the only mechanical discomfort involved was having to remember to move in a 'ladylike' fashion so she wouldn't give anyone a peek she didn't want them to have. No, her discomfort didn't come from the way the dress fit or from the pleasantly warm night air or even from the dark red platform sandals she had on. It was all inside her head.

She had worn it only on relatively few occasions, the first time on this very Friday a year earlier. She had put it on to impress Lunick, though she knew all along he would have been impressed if she had shown up in rags. Lunick may be the greatest guy on the planet but the operative word there was _'guy'_.

Part of her discomfort was the memory of that night. The city looked exactly the same as it had then. People lining the streets, preparing for a big party, reveling in the supreme fortune of having it on such a fine night. That brought all the emotions, the real ones hidden just under the surface of the artificially heightened ones, right back to her. The terror she felt about what she was doing but was powerless to stop. The shame that rocked her even as she pushed Lunick into the fountain, soaking his clothes.

There was also the bitter feeling of disappointment she felt when she collapsed onto her bed, soaking her Teddiersa doll with tears. It wasn't until a couple months later that she realized just what had caused that emotional outburst. The morning after she simply put it to an aftereffect of the Moodulator the Bösen Wissenschaftler gang had planted on her. It wasn't until she was hugging Lunick at the Prom for real that she realized she was disappointed something real hadn't come of that night between her and Lunick.

She stopped and opened her purse. She was wearing her big red bangles, so there wasn't any place for a watch. That meant she had to rely on her styler to know what time it actually was.

It was a quarter past seven. That worried her just a bit. Lunick said he was going to meet her there at seven sharp. That in itself was strange. He had kept calling he earlier that day after she got home, consistently changing the times she was suppose to meet him. First it was 5:00. Then it was 6:30. Then it was 5:30, then 6:00, and then finally 7:00. Solana wanted to make the most of their off-time and so did Lunick. Meeting downtown for the festival was…weird. Ferociously weird. Especially after the disaster she made in the base that morning. Lunick said he would take care of that too. So why did he ask her to dress up and meet him in Fall City?

Lunick was up to something weird.

Her finger hovered over her styler for just a moment. All she had to do was touch one key and it would call Lunick. Slowly, her hand drifted away from it. If something was wrong, she would have felt it in her bones already. If he was up to something else, well, then she would just have to trust him.

Still, his being late made her a touch grumpy.

Solana sat down on the window ledge of a storefront (carefully crossing her legs as she did so.) and Plusle hopped up beside her. In a few minutes she was going to call Lunick anyway, just to make sure he was okay. It so wasn't like him to be missing out on any potential hang-out time.

She was on the outer edge of the area set aside for the food vendors which, incidentally, was right next to where all the portable 'spinny' rides were running. An awful thought crossed her mind that Lunick might have already hit the food concourse and been tempted to ride something, resulting in yet another prodigious mess.

All the usual suspects were there: Kangaskhan ears, funnel cakes, roasted corn, various and sundry forms of fried or grilled meat on pita bread, cotton candy, popcorn. It was all there. Even Trainer Dee's had a tent set up, though instead of simply recreating the fare served in the restaurant, which was only a short walk away, they were handing out samples of their new frozen Chimiritos. At least she was glad Lunick hadn't been roped into doing that since that meant he would have tried to get her to help out as well and even though she would never admit it directly to him, he had a couple weapons equally as powerful as her Poochyena-dog-pout. In fact, he was getting to where he could do that as well.

A little rumble started in her belly. It had technically been Lunick's turn to bring their mid-day meal but he begged off because of a project he was working on. That was fine with Solana, since somebody had brought a "Fruits of the Sea" platter for the advanced rangers the previous day.

The problem, however, when somebody brought those platters to share, everybody managed to get a little but nobody got a lot so she was almost famished. Her eyes went from booth to booth, weighing the deliciosity against the nutriciocity of the fare at each one, none of them really doing too well in her mind with the possible exception of simple stuff like hot dogs or corndogs.

The lines didn't bode well either. This would be most people's dinner time, so there were lots of hungry folks lined up for some grub. By the time she actually waited through one Lunick would likely be there and he'd want some too, making her either share what she got or stand in line once more.

One booth in particular caught her attention. It was a simple yellow and white rental tent, without the complicated, colorful banners of all the rest. There was a sign but it was obscured by the line and what a line it was. There were easily four times as many people in that line as any other vendor in the place.

Something started tickling the back of her mind.

Lunick said meet him there near the water foundation at six thirty, before changing it to the food vendors at seven, then he disappeared after sending her on her way home. He didn't even stick around for practice with the super suits, something to do with the big project he was working on.

Solana started walking toward the booth, her feet moving of their own volition. Plusle hurried behind her. The people in line were craning their heads, trying their best to see what was going on inside the tent. She tried looking inside as well, but the crowd was pressed in too tightly and she once again regretted being a little on the short side at five foot three inches.

More out of curiosity than anything else, she went and stood at the back of the line. That's when she finally saw the small, elegantly printed sign proclaiming who that particular vendor was.

Lunick wasn't late. He was already there!

* * *

Lunick was busy mopping the floor of the base alongside Minun. He had remembered something from earlier that week and in order for it to work successfully he had to move fast.

_Two days earlier:_

_Lunick had been enjoying watching Solana eat. She was tearing into what was actually a quite large steak with obvious gusto. Considering the amount of energy she constantly burned she deserved such a treat every once and a while._

_Even though she was devouring the well done Porterhouse as fast as she seemingly could, she would never match Lunick for speed when it came to downing food. He could simply open his mouth and shovel it in. Solana could do a lot of things, but her mouth was only so big. At least in a Texas Roadhouse style place, with peanut shells all over the floor, she didn't have to make any pretense of eating in a 'ladylike' fashion._

"_Lunick…"(chew, chew, pick, swallow) "you really need to try some of this."_

"_No thanks…I'm good." He grinned, still watching her devouring her food._

"_I don't just mean the steak, either. I mean meat. Huge hunks of meat grilled over an open flame, some of it with spices like this, some where it's just the meat. I bet you'd have folks lined up for miles if you opened a place like this doing that." She shoved another huge bite of meat in her mouth, chewing heartily._

A light bulb went off in his head.

Begging some of his friends to come to the base and help clean up the mess, he headed straight to his parents' home after saying his good-byes. He found both his parents in the kitchen, simply enjoying each other's company after a nice quiet breakfast together at home.

"Dad, I need your help with something. You too, Mom."

"Sure, Champ. What is it?"

"I found out a few days ago we've got to come up with a lot of money so we can even have our Prom this year."

Lou shook his head. "I thought we talked about this."

"No, Dad. I don't mean pulling money out of my trust fund to do it. I'm thinking of a way I can help earn some of that money for the Union."

That had both his parents' full attention, especially his father's. They both looked at each other, then back to him after he finished explaining what he wanted to try doing.

"You're cutting it awfully close, considering you have less than a day to get ready." His father said finally.

"I know. I only found out we needed the money two days ago and I only got the idea while 'Lana and I were at the base earlier today."

His father folded up his paper and headed for his office. "Okay, let's go for it. We haven't got a moment to lose."

Lunick headed for 'his' room (a guest bedroom his mother had said he could use any time he visited) and pulled out his styler. Solana wasn't the only one who was capable of calling in favors.

* * *

Solana stepped out of the line, grinning from ear to ear. It only took a heartbeat for her place to be filled in, but she had no intention of waiting in that line. It was slow going, but she made her way back up to the head of it, apologizing as she squeezed her way past the onlookers who had either already been through the line or simply wanted to gawk at the spectacle.

It took her a moment, but she recognized the five young women and young man working the tightly packed round tables inside the tent. They were all her age or very slightly older and all six were quite attractive.

They were the three waitresses who had been working at the restaurant she and Lunick had been to a few weeks earlier. The other two were Leilani and Jenna, and the boy was Lind.

That only held her attention for a split second. Her eyes immediately went to a small podium set up at the entrance of the large tent. Sitting on it was Minun, wearing a trim black dinner jacket. As one couple came to the head of the line he squeaked something that probably translated as "How many?"

Solana's smile got even brighter as she looked at the cooking area.

Lunick was there, busy with two other assistants. He was wearing black slacks and a tie but that wasn't what had her grinning so broadly. It was the white chef's hat and double breasted jacket that held her gaze.

He broke out into a huge grin himself when he spotted her standing there. In the space of a day he had created _Chez Lunick _at the Fall City Festival. This boy never ceased to amaze her.

"Now, if you good folks will excuse me for just a little bit, I have something special prepared for the most beautiful girl in Fiore." He pulled out a large pair of grilling tongs and took two small steaks from the large food service grill he had set up. "Now for the final ingredient, a special mix of spices I've mixed myself, and we know what that means!" He took a shaker and lightly seasoned the two filets.

"Booyah!" The crowd chanted a few times as he plated the food, adding several asparagus stalks to the side. Setting one of the plates down for a moment, he motioned for Solana.

She laughed heartily. Plusle hopped off Solana's shoulder and went to join Minun at the podium.

Leilani winked at Solana and mouthed "You go, girl." As Lunick led her to a small table set up behind the tent in another tent. They were in the middle of a small courtyard between two downtown buildings. A white tablecloth was spread on it and a single candle burned in the middle.

"Lunick, what in the world are you doing?" She said as he held her chair for her.

"Just doing my part so we can have the most bon-diggity Prom in the history of Fiore's Rangers." He took his hat off and set it aside.

"You did all this? Was this the big project you've been working on?"

"Yup. Better eat that before it gets cold."

Solana spread a napkin in her lap and cut into the filet. Even though they were using plastic tableware she could have cut it with a spork, let alone the more proper knife and fork that had been laid out for them. Taking a bite, her eyes just about rolled back in her head. "Oh, man, Lunick, this is spankin'!"

"I'm glad you finally showed up. I was about to run out of filet mignons and you'd have to settle for a strip of some chicken."

"Oh, I want that too. How on earth did you do all this? I thought you couldn't cook?"

"I had a lot of help from my Mom and Dad. Mom's running the 'kitchen' right now while we eat. I do think I used up all the favors though." He laughed, "And I said I don't cook, not that I couldn't. I never tried before. But remembering how you tried some retro stuff at Spenser's birthday party a couple months ago, I decided to try my hand at it. Little did I know how quick I would pick this up."

He was about to say it wasn't as hard as he thought, but then he remembered how upset Solana was earlier that she couldn't cook, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Did you notice that you're calling our Leader more and more by his first name now?"

"Am I?"

"Yeah. Before you were so focused on remaining respectful and stuff but now you're more comfortable calling him Spenser. Guess you see him as a colleague now and not just a mentor, huh?"

Lunick shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really noticed, to tell you the truth. But Spenser will always be my Leader no matter what."

"You just did it again."

Again, Lunick shrugged. He really didn't notice.

She took another bite, causing the same response as the first. "Lunick, I'm about to do my impression of Meg Ryan over this. I've never tasted steak like this."

"Shhhhh. We don't want people thinking there's more going on back here than a private candlelight dinner." He took a huge bite of his own food. "Good news, Dad tells me we're just about to clear enough to pay for everything, so everything else tonight is gravy. With what we're charging, we're not going to clear a lot, but at least we'll take a big bite out of what we need."

Solana's heart melted. She put a hand on his, smiling warmly at him. "I love you, Lunick."

Lunick smiled back. He knew the way she meant it, so he tried not to get too excited over hearing her say that phrase. "Love you too, 'Lana. Just hope you feel that way in about ten minutes."

"Oh?" Her eyebrow went up.

"Yeah. There's one thing missing from Chez Lunick." He reached into his pocket and pulled a small dark bundle out, putting it on the table.

It was a hair net.

"You have so got to be kidding me." Solana glared at him.

"The apron is back there in the tent. Don't want you getting any of the dishwater on that badical dress of yours, now do we?" He leaned on the table, smiling his best goofy smile.

She polished off the last of her food, slightly sad it was all gone. "Lunick, I'll do anything to help, but there is no way in this world I'm wearing that stupid stuff in this dress." She said, drinking deeply of her tea.

"Well, let's see. Mom absolutely forbids letting you anywhere near the cooking area…"

Sshe kicked him lightly in the shin.

"Ow! Okay, you're right. Too soon. Sorry. We're already pushing it with the health department having Minun as the Maitre'd. How about being hostess for the rest of the evening?"

She stood up and held out her hand to him. "I will on one condition."

"What's that?" He took her hand, standing up in front of her.

"You convince me properly first." She opened her arms up for a hug.

Lunick smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in for a huge hug.

Solana gave into the hug. He felt so good!

But Solana's heart fluttered as she felt a pair of lips on her right cheek.

When Lunick pulled away he was smiling cheerily at her.

Solana blinked a couple times before she started to blush faintly.

Lunick's smile slowly evaporated. He took the plates that were on the table.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm gonna go dump these. I called up those board members you had invited to the base earlier. They are probably here by now. You should say hello to them. Like I said, the apron is back in the other tent."

He turned around and made his way outside the tent, not wanting any awkward silence to pass between the two of them.

Solana continued to stare at the spot Lunick had exited, still flushed with embarrassment on her face.

Was this for real? Did Lunick actually kiss her on the cheek? Was she dreaming?

Solana's heart continued to flutter as she blew out the candle and made her way to the back of the other tent. She took a white apron from the removable hook and tied it around her waist.

Exhaling, she made her way back to the front of the tent and took Minun's place at the podium.

Though it was just on the cheek, and probably not symbolic in the least, the kiss Lunick gave her was _very_ convincing.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's been a while and I apologize. I've been busy preparing for my upcoming high school, graduation. Yay! But nevertheless, here is the update! The latter part of this chapter with Solana walking alone in the festival was structured a little differently than what I usually do and from what you're used to. I just wanted to give a little background information. Because of the success of this story, I have decided to pursue two sequels and even a prequel! That's right! This is now officially the first book of the Rangershipping series! So that is definitely something to look forward to. The story doesn't end after this book is completed so I hope that has made you feel better for having to wait so long for this update

Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed this chappy and the next one hopefully will be posted soon!

Thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read!

And please don't forget to review!


	23. Chapter 22

"…so I'm like_ what_…_ever_ and he just goes 'forget you' and just walks off." Aria said, looking skyward and waving her hands around as she walked.

"Jerk." Šárka replied.

"S'ha. He thought he was like this major hottie and he was like all ripped and stuff but hotness? No way. Then I told him to take me home and he got all weird like he was going to leave me there and everything. He finally figured it out and took me, but he got on his high-Horsea and said I could forget him taking me to the Prom…like I was really going to let that sack of meat take me anywhere again…Like there's going to be a Prom anyway." She played with a strand of her hair. "Think I should go red, S?"

"Nah. You're too tan to pull off red; you can barely pull off blonde. Besides, I need somebody to contrast with me since I'm the only natural redhead on the team."

Aria shot her a funny look, knowing that, if Šárka Yamamoto's hair color was completely natural then she was going to sprout wings and fly the rest of the way home. She also wasn't about to tell her that she had known Linda since they were six and she'd always had sandy red hair, though her one-time friend had added highlights the last couple years, not to mention that that chubby boy with the Politoed Leilani always hangs out with had red hair as well.

"Aria, what do you mean there's not going to be a prom? I'm dating a high ranked ranger, so I'm going to be going. Nobody else has said anything about there not being one."

"Didn't you hear? They can't use the bases or the Ranger Academy, so they had to sign up for the ballroom at some nasty hotel in Wintown but it's going to cost almost a thousand dollars just to hold the space and twelve hundred to rent it. There's no way the Prom Comm is going to come up with that much scratch. Last year they held fund-raisers all spring and they could only come up with three hundred bucks. "

"Didn't _you_ hear?" the younger and rookie ranger responded in a haughty tone. "Solana showed up at the Professor's office today and plunked down a whole eight hundred dollars in cash."

"_What_?" Aria stopped in her tracks, her eyes like saucers, her mouth hanging open in shock. "How in the world did she come up with that much money?

Šárka stopped and looked at her 'mentor.' "Sounds to me like somebody doesn't actually want there to be a Prom. What's the matter, afraid you're not going to have a BF for the big day? Come on, Aria, it's still more than two weeks away, you'll find somebody, though just about all the marginally acceptable guys are already spoken for. You know, Hope's dating the head Operator, Jenna's dating that hot guy from Wintown U, and I'm going with Chad. In fact, the only girls on the team who won't be going are Marie and Phoebe and that's only because Marie's Mom won't let her date yet and Feeb's dating a novice."

"Oh, I'll have a proper date. Now how did Sara manage that? I saw what she was planning and it was all lame."

"Didn't you go to the festival last Friday?"

"No. I don't need to see a bunch of pathetic losers in costumes riding on floats put together by school geeks." Aria sneered.

"Then you sure missed out. Lunick and Solana put up a booth set up like it was a fancy restaurant and Lunick was the chef. By the time I got through the line all they had left was the chicken and it was out of this world. I'm sure it didn't hurt having Solana as the hostess either. The way I hear it, when Solana brought Professor Hastings the money this morning, he was so impressed he fronted the rest of the down payment himself and is going to pay for the room today."

"That's…wonderful." Aria said, trying to sound upbeat about it.

"Don't worry about finding a date. I'm sure if you went stag there'd be plenty of guys to hang around with. I even hear some of the girls who came alone last year ended up going out with some of the guys they ended up dancing with."

Aria growled softly.

She kept her composure but inside she was seething with rage. It was all she could do last week to act shocked, disappointed and worried when the Professor and the Area Leaders told them about the mix up. Her plan had been working to perfection and even she was shocked how much it was going to cost to rent the room. Considering the Union's past performance at fund-raising, even with perky little miss-perfect's participation, there seemed to be no way they could come up with that kind of money.

Worst of it all, it was Selene and her loser boyfriend…best friend…who had pulled off the coup without the planned events even having a chance to get off the ground. Sure, they were still three hundred dollars short the full amount but that was no longer a seemingly insurmountable figure. An actual frown formed on her face as she walked on, listening to the overly-chipper young ten year old prattle on about who was dating who, then launching into a diatribe about her computer-scientist father and psychologist mother and how they seemed to control her life.

Visions of Sabrina and Lunick filled her head, dressed once again in that burned dress and freakishly out-of-date tuxedo, making themselves the center of attention as they danced the night away, hugging and holding each other until they were chased out of there. She couldn't stand the thought of that happening again, nor could she tolerate the fact this year she was the one who didn't already have a steady boyfriend and probable date for what was supposed to be one of the most important nights of their young lives.

Until five minutes ago it had all been perfect, all according to her plan. If she couldn't have a wonderful Prom, then nobody would. Now it was on again and not only that, her nemesis made herself out as the hero again. Try as she might, she couldn't think of any way to stop the dance now. No…the only thing left to do was to take Sharma Tsuki and that pathetic waste of oxygen she was in love with down.

It was definitely time to head to the photo shop and have prints made off her digital camera.

* * *

Lunick sat at his computer, trying to concentrate. He wasn't having a very good time of it. He had everything he needed. The material was fresh in his mind, he knew what he wanted to write about, and his notes were sitting beside him on the desk.

Even with all that he just sat there staring at a blank piece of electronic 'paper.'

It wasn't so much there was too much on his mind. He'd learned to deal with juggling many things, 'compartmentalizing' as Solana called it. Of course the Prom was just over two weeks away and the "Top Ranger's Vestiture" ceremony was only a few short years away. That was the day when they would officially put on their graduation robes for the first time, in preparation for graduation from Top Rangers to First-Class Rangers. The time everyone said would be the best time of his life was slipping away faster and faster, making him wonder where it was all going.

No, that was not what was distracting him. It was the bodaciously hot bluehead in black low-rider jeans and a shimmering, spaghetti strap purple crop top stretched out on his bed reading a thick book that had all his attention.

It was strange. They could study together. They could go on missions together. They could even save the world together. Almost everything involving ranger work they could do together and he loved that. Except for one little thing — When it came to writing Lunick had to be absolutely and totally alone. It had nothing to do with embarrassment over his passable skills doing so; it was simply a quirk he had developed, one he never recognized until he actually knuckled down and got serious about his work (the exams and homework, that is). To write effectively, he had to have the door closed, the blinds drawn, and everything quiet except for outside sounds.

This was why he still had trouble with essay questions during tests…Or at least one reason why…

Trying his best to come up with an opening line, he put his hands on the keyboard.

He glanced over at Solana, who was propped up on a stack of pillows. She never looked more beautiful and that had nothing to do with the 'hottie' outfit she wore that day (well, that did help – a lot.) It was the expression on her face. She wasn't smiling or scowling or frowning. She just seemed to be perfectly at peace. It was a lot like what she looked like when she was asleep, only with her eyes open, the glittering brown visible as it tracked along the text she was busy studying.

Those beautiful orbs looked up from her book and looked right at him. "It ain't working, is it?"

"Sorry, 'Lana. I just can't forget you're right over there." He clicked off the program, letting his wallpaper come back up. He rotated it from time to time but it was still set on the picture of him and Solana emerging from the Fiore Temple, covered in grime and dirt but smiling with their Partner pokémon perched on their shoulders, also covered in grime and dirt. "Paper's not due until Friday anyway. Guess I'll work on it after you go home tonight."

"Don't wait too long. Wouldn't want 'lazy Lunick' resurfacing again."

"You'd love me anyway." He leaned on the back of his chair, leering at her. It had just dawned on him that the two of them were using that word more and more often. Knowing how he felt about her, he really needed to stop using that term and save it for its proper context.

He already felt weird about kissing her on the cheek last week. At first, he planned on telling Solana how he felt. He had set up a private candlelight dinner behind the tent, had everybody busy with something so they wouldn't interrupt; he even had Minun pose as Matire'd so he wouldn't walk in on them if something did happen. But something kept telling him, _'not yet.' _

When Solana opened her arms for a hug, he was glad, hoping he could quell the desire to tell her how he felt. But that just made him want to tell her even more. She was so beautiful in her black dress. And she felt so good when he hugged her. Her essence…her everything…And she smelled sooo good! Before he knew it, his lips were on her right cheek!

It only lasted a moment, but it felt like forever. He wanted to feel that way all the time. It wasn't until he pulled away and saw the flustered look on Solana's face that he realized what he had just done.

He had to leave before she could read his mind. So he gathered up the plates and left the tent.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so stupid. What was he thinking?

But that was it…He wasn't thinking…He was acting…

He had to learn to better control his emotions. After he had gone home that evening, he spent the rest of the night berating and cursing himself for what he did. It wasn't until Minun gave him a good jolt (literally, shocked him with a Thunderbolt!) and a firm talking to that he stopped his rant.

But that didn't calm Lunick…It just shut him up so his partner could sleep…

Lunick didn't know how much longer he could hold off telling Solana how he felt. But that little voice in his head kept telling him _'not yet'_.

'_Well voice…I hope you know when 'cause I sure as Hell don't…' _he kept telling himself.

There was a quiet knock on his bedroom door.

"Are you two decent?" Lunick's mother called.

"No, Mom, we're naked!" He shouted just before getting beaned with a small pillow.

The door opened and Elvera and Lou Kaneko surveyed the room, looking from Lunick at his desk to Solana sitting on the bed with a book.

"Either the two of you are getting too fast for an old man to catch or you were actually studying." He grinned at the teens.

His winced when his wife gave him a pop on the head.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Don't encourage them, Lou! Lunick's at that age now—"

"Mom!" Lunick whined.

"My boy is going to find a honorary girl someday and I don't need you telling him to do things when he's only fourteen years old. Hormones raging and everything…You know what the good book says about fornication."

"MOM!" Lunick was thoroughly embarrassed. Solana couldn't help but blush too. When Lunick said his mom was unduly protective, she had no idea it was to this extreme. Fornication? Obviously this lady did not know what kind of person Solana was. Why else would she saw such a crude thing?

Lunick's father shook his head.

"I'm sorry kids. You'll have to excuse my wife. She's a bit…old-fashioned when it comes to things like this."

"Lou, you have one more time!"

He held his wife by the shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. He then looked at Solana.

"Stay as long as you need, Solana. You're welcomed here anytime."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaneko."

Elvera shrugged out of his grasp. "Are you going to just disrespect me in my own home? What did I just tell you about encouraging our son to partake in sexual activities?"

"MOM! " Lunick shouted. He didn't know how much redder he could get. "PLEASE STOP IT!"

"'Vera, if those two wanted to do any funny business, don't you think they would do that in their own home?"

"DAD!"

"I mean, the boy does live on his own."

"DAD! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Lunick could not believe what he was hearing! What in the world were his parents doing?

"I never wanted my little man to be on his own! I wanted him to stay home with me!"

"You're too protective of the boy! You're gonna push him away if you don't loosen those reins. Don't you trust him to make mature decisions?"

Solana got up off the bed. "Okay, well I think I better—"

"My baby needs protecting from the temptations in this world!"

"'Vera, open your eyes! He's not a baby anymore, he's a young man! He's damn near old enough to be having kids of his own!"

Lunick grasped his head. "My God, stop it! Make it stop!"

Solana grabbed her pack from the side of the bed. "I think it's time for me to leave."

"Yes, I think it is," his mother replied coolly.

"Why you gotta talk to the girl like that, 'Vera? She hasn't done anything."

"Doesn't mean she won't. My boy is pure and he's going to remain that way."

Lunick started banging his head on the table.

Solana was on fire. "See you later, Lunick. Come on, Plusle."

She hastily ran out of the room with her pokémon. Her only thought was to get home and scrub her skin 'till it turned red just like her face.

Lunick started pulling at his hair. There was no way he was going to get any work done now!

* * *

Absol and Ninetales were content as they walked through the Olive Jungle.

"You are glowing, Ninetales."

"That I am," she said as she continued to nuzzle him as they walked. "For many days I was lost in reverie thinking about this very moment. I always fantasized of having coitus with you, my dear Absol. Now we are one."

Absol looked at the ground. "Never did I think I would lay down with any beast, and yet, I have lain down with you."

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked as she straightened up and stopped walking.

Absol gave a small smile.

"No…It is a wondrous thing," he said as he nuzzled her. "A very wondrous thing. "

She gladly returned the affection. It was several moments before the two pokémon started walking again.

* * *

Arcanine stood tall and erect as members of his pack helped the survivors of the last invasion by the darkness to a safer location.

"Manectric and Houndoom, have you gathered enough healing berries for the injured and for the pack?"

Manectric nodded. "Affirmative, sire."

"Good. Go ahead and join the nursing Omegas in rejuvenating the injured."

"Yes, Leader."

It was then that he noticed the arrival of his co-leader. A sly smile spread across Arcanine's lips as he walked up to the Alpha female.

"Greetings Ninetales."

"Salutations, Arcanine." She replied cheerily.

Arcanine nodded. "Your joyous spirit is refreshing."

"I have much to be joyful for."

Again he nodded. It was not like Ninetales to be so mirthful. It was then that he took notice of the white felid pokémon standing beside her.

His eyes immediately hardened.

"Foul beast! What business have you here?" Arcanine shouted as he got in his face.

Absol crinkled his brow and cringed. He knew he wasn't going to be well-received by her pack members.

Ninetales wedged herself in between them.

"The Old One requested his presence. Absol is to help us scout the terrain that has not already been touched by the darkness, gather all pokémon there and bring them to safety in addition to gathering as much intellect from them as we can."

Arcanine stepped back. "We are already doing that. Why does the Old One ask for his assistance?"

"Because of his ability. It can prove useful to us."

Arcanine scoffed. "Ability? You mean to predict natural disasters? 'Tis nothing but folly. This beast cannot forecast disasters."

"My ability is very real," Absol said evenly.

Again, Arcanine's expression hardened as he locked eyes with Absol. He approached the wolf-resembling pokémon once more.

"Your ability is hearsay. Nothing but hogwash and myth. The only thing you possess is a lust for death and destruction."

Absol's body tensed. He was not feeling like listening to more lies about who he was.

The tension between the two pokémon held the pack members' full attention. They had stopped what they were doing to watch the spectacle.

Again, Ninetales separated the two pokémon.

"Arcanine, the Old One gave us an order."

"Which I strongly oppose. I cannot work with such a beast, Ninetales."

"And what such beast am I?" Absol asked harshly.

"A tyrant! A menace! You are poison!" Arcanine said with equal harshness.

"That is enough, Arcanine!" Ninetaled yelled.

Her sudden outburst startled Arcanine and caused him to stumble back.

"Our elder gave us an order and we will obey him!"

Arcanine got to his feet. "This protective nature of yours…"

He eyed the two of them before closing his eyes

"As you wish." He turned on his heels. "He shall join the F-Omegas and forage for food."

He started walking.

"No." Ninetales said resolutely, "He shall stay with me and search for survivors."

Arcanine stopped. He made his way back over to Ninetales.

"Only chief Betas possess the skills and rank necessary to accompany Leaders for search and rescue operations. This beast is not even a member of our pack."

"Well, maybe he should be."

Arcanine froze. His eyes shifted between the two pokémon as his suspicion grew.

His eyes narrowed. "What is going on here?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied.

Arcanine glared at her. "When you arrived, you displayed euphoria. I have never seen such intense happiness instilled in you. You seldom show your emotions. Why is today different?"

"I do not have to justify my feelings to you," Ninetales replied harshly.

His expression hardened even more. "And this defensive nature of yours…Why are you so protective of this beast? He is grown and can handle himself. What are you hiding?"

Ninetales didn't respond, but still stood tall and erect in beside Absol.

A rage began to fill Arcanine. He approached Absol and looked him squarely in his face.

"Have you mated with this female?"

The jaws of the other pack members dropped and their eyes grew wide as they continued to watch the altercation.

Absol just stared at him, his eyes hard as well.

Arcanine growled.

"Answer me you disastrous beast! Have you mated with this female?"

"It is done, Arcanine." Ninetales said firmly. "We copulated before the third season's blue moon…We are mated for life."

A lightning bolt struck Arcanine's heart. He closed his eyes and his fur prickled as he turned around.

"Arcanine," Absol stepped forward. "Fellow beast I was hoping we could be comrades…I am sorry…I was not aware…"

"You are not my comrade!" Arcanine roared as he charged at Absol.

His canines sunk down deep in his skin as he grabbed Absol between his shoulder blades.

"Arcanine!" Ninetales screamed.

With a mighty thrust, Arcanine flung Absol and he went flying into a tree. Absol screamed as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine. He was not expecting Arcanine to attack him like that.

Arcanine roared. He opened his mouth and a white flame formed inside it. He then released a round orange flame with additional orange flames spiraling around it towards Absol.

Absol didn't even have time to dodge as attack hit its mark. He cried out in agonizing pain.

The pack members looked on in horror as they watched the onslaught.

"Stop it!" Ninetales yelled.

Arcanine ran towards Absol.

"You nefarious savage!" Yellow-orange energy covered his body as a purple energy sphere surrounded Arcanine and swirled around him.

Absol's mouth dropped as Arcanine crashed into him, the force causing a huge cloud of dust to form around them.

"Stop it!" Ninetales bellowed.

"Corrupt ferine!" Arcanine screeched before he breathed in red energy and released a red-orange stream of fire towards Absol. Too weak from the barrage of previous attacks, Absol cried out in pain as he was engulfed in flames.

Arcanine's eyes started to glow a brilliant white. He began charging towards Absol, shooting off like a missile at top speeds. As he was charging, the fire surrounding him changed in color, from red to light blue. A stream of light blue fire trailed behind him.

"Perverted vulgarian!"

Absol grimaced. The sickle-shaped growth on the side of his head began to glow purple.

Arcanine crashed into Absol. As weak as Absol was, he was still able to hold his own against his Flare Blitz.

Again, Arcanine roared. "Degenerate scum!"

Absol tried to use his Psycho Cut as a shield. But he failed as Arcanine's Flare Blitz overpowered him and sent him flying straight through three large trees and crashing into one.

Arcanine wouldn't stop his attacks. Filled with rage, he charged towards Absol once more.

"IGNOBLE MONSTROSITY!"

A fiery inferno struck between them and blocked Arcanine's path, causing him to come to an abrupt halt. It was a few moments before the attack ceased. Ninetales appeared in front of him when the flames winked out, just as she had that time in Absol's lair.

"I said enough, Arcanine!" Ninetales bellowed as her eyes glowed a soft purple.

Arcanine growled. "How can you defend him? He has defiled you!"

"He did not!" She snarled. "It was a reciprocated act!"

The pack members' were shocked.

The glow died from Ninetales' eyes. "I mated with him, Arcanine. Uncontested."

Arcanine didn't believe her. "He forced you. He defiled you."

"He did not! I courted him, Arcanine. I initiated the coition."

Arcanine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You lie…"

"I speak the truth." She said evenly.

Arcanine shook his head in disbelief.

"How could you? Do you know what you have done? You've disturbed the social order if this pack! You've broken generations of tradition!"

"I've broken no pack laws."

Arcanine approached her. "You are the alpha female, I am the alpha male. We are the alpha pair. We are destined to be together."

Ninetales narrowed her eyes. "What pack law states we are to be together?"

"The same one that states the dominant female and dominant male are to be co-leaders. You are disrupting the hierarchy of this pack."

"Am I ?"

"Yes you are!" he said forcefully, "We are the future of this pack."

"Wrong! I am the future of this pack." She said firmly, "I am Alpha Female not only because my mother was leader, but my skills as a hunter and protector are unprecedented. If I was not strong enough or possessed the tactics I needed to be a worthy leader, I would be a subordinate and the role of Alpha Female would belong to the chief Beta female beast of this pack. My role in this pack is solid, whereas yours is inconclusive because you can be challenged at any juncture. When your brute force isn't enough to carry you, you will lose your status as Alpha Male and be forced to step down to a lower position."

Arcanine glowered. "That foul beast has vitiated and tarnished you."

"No, Arcanine. Your rage has vitiated and tarnished you," she said as she neared him, "Look at what you have done to Absol. Look how much you have hurt him."

"I am protecting this pack."

"You are protecting yourself!" She shouted, "Do you really believe that destroying him will bring us together?"

Arcanine's eyes never left hers. "We share the hegemony in this pack, Ninetales."

"But we do not share amatory."

Arcanine grew silent. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you saying, Ninetales?"

Ninetales huffed. "In our societal division, most members disperse from their natal packs and attempt to pair with other dispersed members, produce young ones, and start their own packs…if you and I cannot lead harmoniously, then we cannot lead at all."

Arcanine's eyes narrowed further. He approached Ninetales closer.

"What are you saying, Ninetales?"

Ninetales evened her gaze as well.

"If you do not change your ways and cease this impetuous nature of yours, then perhaps I will leave this pack and the role of Alpha Female can be passed to the chief female Beta."

Anger flashed in Arcanine's eyes.

"You're mad!"

"Au contraire, I am fully sober. I will leave this pack and start my own with Absol if I need to…Absol has my heart, Arcanine. Not you."

Arcanine's right eye twitched.

"You never have and you never will. If I do not leave this pack, then I will take sole leadership."

Arcanine growled.

Ninetales growled back.

"I am more than capable of leading this pack on my own…If you challenge me, I will show no mercy…you may have the brute necessary to be Alpha Male, but you don't stand a chance against me, Arcanine…My strength is not only in my physical makeup…it is in my blood."

An eerie silence passed between the two pokémon. The pack members continued to watch in horror.

"Stand aside, Arcanine." Ninetales ordered.

Arcanine sneered. He roared before sprinting off into the deeper parts of the forest.

Ninetales closed her eyes. She didn't have time to concern herself with him. She had more pressing matters to attend to. "Manectric! Houndoom!"

"Yes Milady!" They said attentively as they went to her side.

"Gather the healing berries. Absol serves as a key factor in our assignment. We need to heal him and replenish his health immediately!"

"Yes Milady!" They said as they sprinted back to retrieve the berries.

Ninetales looked back to the rest of the pack members. "Luxray! Mightyena!"

"Yes Milady!"

"Help me with Absol." she commanded as she ran over towards him. They joined her moments later.

"Absol?" she said lovingly.

The battered pokémon had been unconscious the entire time.

"Mightyena!"

"Yes, Leader." He said, submissively.

Closing his eyes, Mightyena placed his paw one of Absol's wounds. Waves of blue-green energy came off his body, making a bell-like sound and healing the wound.

Absol moaned in pain as he came to.

"Absol, my dear, are you all right?"

Absol opened one of his eyes. "Nine…tales…?"

Ninetales looked at Luxray.

"We need to move him from all this debris."

"Yes, Milady."

Walking over to his left side, Ninetales leaned her body against his.

"Come, Absol. We need to heal you."

Absol struggled to get to his feet. He was almost up when a wave of pain shot through his body. He cried out in pain before dropping back down to the ground.

"Absol!…Mightyena!"

"Right!" The Omega said as he once again tried to heal Absol with his Heal Bell.

"…Ninetales…" Absol breathed, "You…You neglected to inform me of your relationship with Arcanine."

"There is no relationship, dear Absol."

He shivered in pain. "I never…I never would have…mated…with you…if…if…"

"Shhh," she said as she nuzzled him, "Rest, my dear. We need you in full health for our mission…I assure you, my love, there is no relations between me and Arcanine. He is my co-leader. That is all…"

* * *

Arcanine ran through the desolated parts of the Olive Jungle in high dudgeon. He couldn't believe what he had just experienced. Of all the brusque procacious shameless things! The nerve of her! How could she disrespect him like that? And in front of the entire pack!

Not only was she disrespectful in what she said but also in what she did. How could she lay down with such a lowlife creature? She had no appreciation for pack social order. How could they be unified if they couldn't even abide by the laws of the pack?

There are two separate hierarchies within any pack. There is one for the males and one for the females. All of the members in a pack have a job to do and a role to fulfill. In fact, it is the strong bond on a physical and emotional level that allows the pack to stay together. Without a strong social structure in place, members would want to go off on their own.

But Ninetales made it very clear that she had no problem doing that. To think that she would abandon their pack just to be with that poor excuse for a pokémon. Humph. She said he was an unfit leader. But what kind of leader would abandon her own pack, especially in such a trying time as this? Aggressive behaviors were developing among the pack members and it was their jobs to keep the peace. The Omegas alone couldn't relieve all the tension within the pack. If they didn't get their priorities straight, it could very well be the end of the pack.

The snap of a twig got Arcanine's attention. This was a barren part of the forest. He always came here when he needed to clear his thoughts. It was his private sanctuary. No other pokémon had ever ventured so far into this forest.

"Who goes there?" Arcanine bellowed from where he was standing. He carefully started scanning the surrounding area, listening intently for any signs of ambush.

He sensed the presence of another being.

_SNAP!_

Arcanine's eyes stretched wide. He barely dodged the purple dart that was fired at him before several more were shot in his direction. He nimbly dodged them all.

A purple smoke started to cover the land.

"The darkness!" Arcanine cried. "I must warn the others!"

Arcanine made a beeline for the resting grounds his pack was stationed. It wasn't long before he felt some vines wrap around his hind legs. He fell to the ground with a _thud!_

Grunting, Arcanine struggled to his feet. But every time he got back up, he'd fall back down just as quickly.

Arcanine found himself getting more and more anxious.

Gathering all of his strength he released his Flamethrower in the direction of the vines. There was a small cry and the vines around his legs loosened. Seizing the opportunity, Arcanine bolted for the resting grounds.

But he didn't get very far before he found himself trapped in an orange mist. His whole body stiffened as he found himself paralyzed. And not long after that, his entire body was encompassed in vines. He fell to the ground.

Arcanine growled.

He opened his eyes and was shocked to see who his attacker was – or were rather.

Before him stood an army of grass-type pokémon, all of the same breed. They all had light-brown thighs that were bulky and patterned with thin striations, and had two small black dots on their chest. Their noses were pointed and they had a light brown "mask", with a pointed pattern extending to the back of their heads. A leaf was surmounted on their heads.

The leader of the group of grass-type pokémon stepped forward, his body black with soot.

Arcanine was shocked.

"Nu…Nuzleaf?"

The Sekra elder's invaluable assistant made a deep guttural sound as he glared at the headstrong bold fire-type pokémon.

For the first time in a long time, Arcanine was enveloped in fear.

The shadowing cloud grew nearer and nearer. Arcanine tried to hold his breath so not to inhale the destructive vapors.

But it was no good. The smoke got into his lungs and the darts sunk into his skin. It wasn't long before he displayed the same characteristic colors as those who were consumed by the darkness.

An individual lurked in the shadows. Smiling to himself, he pressed a button on his mechanical gloved hand.

"I have successfully captured yet another powerful pokémon. But there is still much work to be done before we have our omnipotent legion…On my order, we will gather the fourth legendary…and then our liege's vision will be realized."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. As I said before, I've been prepping for my graduation. And I'm proud to say that on Wednesday, May 18th I became an alumnus. I am officially done with high school! YAY! I won't be going to college until the Spring of next year, so I have plenty of time to update this story. The chapters should be posted more frequently now, and hopefully, I'll finish this book before the end of the year and can start on the next story. So fingers crossed!

I know this chapter was a little more mature than the previous ones. I wanted to give you guys a glimpse of what Lunick's parents were like. Obviously, Lunick takes after his dad…Eventually, you'll get to see all the parents of the main rangers, but most likely in the next book. So stay tuned!

The focus of this chapter was really on Absol and Ninetales, and Ninetales finally expressing the feelings she had for him. The pack laws and social order described in this chapter is based primarily on the social order of a real life wolf pack, but not entirely. I thought it would work very well here since I portray Ninetales as a strong, independent pokémon, that can hold her own but is still compassionate and nurturing at heart. This chapter may have seemed like a filler, but really, all the events here have a purpose. So keep that in mind as you continue to read.

…Šárka Yamamoto…Remember that name because you're going to be seeing her in the sequel as well. You'll be seeing my other OC's too, but pay particular attention to this one…You're gonna want to!

Anyway, thanks again for taking time out of your day to read this fic and please don't forget to review! Love you all! The next chapter, hopefully, will be posted very soon!

XyKPfan


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Just a quick note on this chapter. The italic text where the story begins is a little mature, so if you do not want to read it you can skip down to where the italics stop. You won't lose anything significant. Just a warning. This will be the last mature thing you'll see in this story. The rest will probably be seen in the next book, but they'll be more fluff that sex.

Well, that's all I wanted to say. Hope you enjoy this little chappy. It's kinda short, but the next few chapters will be quite long because that's where the plot really thickens! Anyway, I'll get out of your way now…Enjoy!

* * *

_Their first date was going wonderfully. He took her dancing again, this time bowing out from the dance floor early, driving her to the same bluff where they spent most of their off-time together._

_Lunick almost couldn't wait for the engine to die down as she started kissing him, throwing one leg over his. She held his head with both hands as their lips pressed together, their tongues working together in a dance not unlike the one their bodies had shared on the dance floor. His hands rested on her hips like two fire brands, slipping to the small of her back as she pressed her body up against his._

_She could feel the wiry muscles of his chest twitching under her as she forced him down on the wide seat. His narrow body was not weak and soft as Percy would often taunt him. He was strong and he was getting stronger every day. Years of being her sidekick were finally starting to show as he stepped up more and more. He was her partner, now in more ways than one. Her body moved against him, his response now evident. Their lips parted and he moved to her neck, placing small kisses there until he stopped at one spot, kissing her harder and harder there as little moans escaped her throat. She was going to have to wear turtlenecks for the next few days, that was for sure, but this was so…__badical!_

_His hands slid down her back until they were cupping her backside, kneading her soft but muscular buttocks. She made no move to stop him. She had no intention of stopping him. In fact, she wanted more. Her hands slipped free from the sides of his face, wrapping around him. One hand slipped past his belt, deep into his boxers, returning the favor he was granting her._

_Somehow she could feel a slight draft. With a slight purr she realized as he was fondling her bottom he was also slowly bunching the bottom of her dress. It was already halfway up her cheeks. His hands crossed onto bare flesh and lace, sending a quiver through her whole body. Pulling her hands off his backside, she started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his neck, intending to force him into wearing a high collar for a few days as well._

_There was a sudden tearing sound, as delicate lace was sundered by strong hands, hands that kept exploring, gentle touches replacing the touch of embroidered silk, the cool air a strange sensation, his warm touch even stranger. He sat up, pushing her back, lowering her down to the seat. She went willingly…ready…hungry for this. His lips met hers again as her arms wrapped around him as he…_

Dark blue eyes snapped open in the dark bedroom. A pillow was crushed in his arms so tight it would likely never fluff properly again. A strange but wonderful shudder rolled though his body, through his soul even as the vivid dream slipped away, back into his subconscious, the brief moment of lovemaking staying with him the longest.

Letting go of the pillow he rolled onto his back, taking a deep breath, trying to sort out exactly what had just happened to him. The dream was the very thing he kept telling himself he was not ready for, though it had been so real, so nice, so…natural. Was that really what he wanted deep down, or was it just some animal urge that a moral, civilized young man should keep to himself until the right time came?

"Mai?…Mai?"

Lunick's eyes fell to the floor. Minun was curled up on his cozy matt under the window. It was too dark to see his expression, but Lunick knew he had woken him up.

Minun got up off of his matt and jumped onto the bed.

"Mai?"

Lunick stretched out his hand and petted his partner on the head to calm his nerves.

Throwing the covers off so he could cool down, Lunick started for his adjoined bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water in his face.

Sighing heavily, Lunick wiped his face with his left hand.

_What is going on with me? How much longer do I have to go through this?…_

A few blocks away a teal-haired young girl was looking in the mirror as she started the water in her sink, thinking precisely the same thing.

* * *

"Happy B-Day, Lunick!"

The Summerland resort certainly looked different from their last trip there. It had transformed from a round-the-clock spring break party populated mostly by eighteen to twenty-somethings into a somewhat feel good family resort. It was still crowded when they arrived but the crowd of kids had been balanced out with a far greater number of smaller children being escorted by their parents.

It certainly was quieter. But that could be because they reserved this specific area of the resort for themselves.

Unlike the randomly shaped pool inside, the outdoor pool was a four lane Olympic sized pool meant for swimming laps instead of splash and play for children. Fortunately Spenser had been right about the number of people using it. There was one person there, unwisely swimming alone but pulling laps. By the time they got their sandals and t-shirts off they were left with the pool to themselves. On their way there they had seen the main pool, with just about every lounge chair filled, dozens of children claiming the shallow end.

There was also a hot tub nearby but considering the extremely hot weather, the thought of stepping into swirling hot water looking like fresh boiled lobsters was the furthest thing from their minds. Now if it was filled with cool water and nobody else came along wanting to use the jets, it would be fantastic. Lunick even went so far as to stick a toe in it before declaring it too much to handle.

A wide toothy smile spread across Lunick's lips as he eyed the grotesquely large swimming pool.

"Aw sweet! You guys are the best!"

He started up the diving board.

"CANNONABLL!" He shouted, as he ran the length of the diving board and plunged into the pool.

The other rangers all laughed as they watched the birthday boy swim laps around the pool.

Spenser knowingly shook his head. He couldn't help but chuckle himself. It was all he could do to move their swimming pool party up after hearing about what his prime rangers had done in raising money for the Prom. He was thoroughly impressed. If they could raise almost the full $1,000 in one night alone, he didn't know if there was anything else they couldn't do.

"Hey, Lind? Do you think you could go thank the resort staff again for allowing us to rent this room on such short notice?"

"Yes sir," he said as he started for the doors.

Percy and Freddie joined him in the pool along with the other twenty something student rangers.

"Come on in, Solana!"

"No thanks…Think I'll just sunbathe," she said as she dipped out of her clothes, revealing the two-piece bikini that she had bought at the Fall City Mall a couple months earlier. It had red ribbons that tied at the hips and the top formed a sort of heart shape in the front.

Lunick couldn't help but stare. His eyes traveled slowly up her body, drinking in every ounce of her. Her cute little feet, her shapely toned legs, her soft defined hips, dipping into her tiny waist with her adorable belly button, roaming up her firm stomach, her toned abs, her perky chest with her slight cleavage, her long graceful neck, her soft full pink lips, her tiny nose, her brilliant brown eyes accentuated by the color of the swimsuit, and her gorgeous teal locks falling sexily in front of one eye.

Freddie elbowed him in his abs. "Quit staring, man. She'll notice."

"Oh, right…right," he whispered back. But his eyes kept involuntarily traveling back to Solana's sexy physique.

"Eh, Lunick!" Keith shouted as he dunked him under the water. "Ha ha!"

Lunick surfaced moments later before being dunked once more by Percy.

Solana giggled as she made her way over to the lounge chairs beside the pool and picked up an inflatable lounge chair.

Lunick gasped for air as he surfaced once more.

"Okay, that's fourteen," Percy declared, "Who wants to give the birthday dude his fifteenth dunk?"

"Me!" Leilani shouted as she swam over to him and tried unsuccessfully to push him under the water.

"Give it up, Leilani! I'm stronger than you!" He said as he flipped her over and carried her underwater. He resurfaced with her moments later in his arms. She clung onto him for dear life.

"Do that again, Lunick, and you'll regret it," she breathed.

"It's my birthday. Can't touch me on my birthday," he gloated.

"Lun—" Leilani was silenced as Lunick once more carried her underwater.

"That's enough, man," Percy warned.

Lunick resurfaced with Leilani in his arms.

"Put me down, Lunick!"

"Okay," he said cordially as he dropped Leilani in the water. He started laughing hysterically.

Leilani growled. "Lunick!"

"Birthday…Can't touch me."

She flipped her hair out of her face. "Sleep with one eye open, birthday boy. I know where you live."

"Ooo, I'm so scared," he laughed, causing Leilani to growl once more.

"Damn Leilani," Freddie commented, "You look hot in that swimsuit."

Leilani paused. She looked back at Freddie, hands on her hips modeling her floral tankini/skirtini cross. "You think so?"

Freddie nodded. "Smokin'."

Anya Lopez slapped him on his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, Babe, you know you're my hot tamale," he said as he wrapped his arms around her fiery red one-piece and gave a kiss on her jawline.

Leilani giggled.

"You are looking hot in that tankini, Leil," Percy agreed.

Leilani smirked. "How hot do I look?"

"You're on fire."

"Then let me put her out," Lunick laughed as he slammed her underwater once more.

"Dead, Lunick! Dead!" Leilani yelled as she splashed him with water.

He just continued to laugh as he tried to escape her aqua assaults.

Aria offered a deep guttural sound. She got off her lounge chair and started for the outdoor bar.

"I need a drink," she sighed.

The bartender eyed her suspiciously. "Aren't you underage?"

"Not alcohol, you idiot!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I need a drink."

He leaned across the counter. "You wanna try that again, missy?"

Aria scowled. "May I please have a drink, sir?"

The man straightened up. "Humph. That seemed insincere."

"Can you please hurry it up?"

"You need to watch your tone, young lady."

Aria rolled her eyes as she started fiddling with the strings on her purple bikini. If she had to endure anymore of this snorefest she was going to die.

Plusle and Minun giggled as they chased each other around the pool.

A wicked smile spread across Lunick's face as he examined Solana.

Her eyes were closed – often something she did when she was in deep thought. She was laying back against the chair, very relaxed, no tension. Her breathing was steady.

Lunick's smile widened. This position was perfect!

He slowly ducked underwater and swam underneath Solana's inflated lounge chair.

_Three…Two…One…SPLASH!_

Solana screamed as she fell off her lounge chair and straight into the water.

"Plah Pla!" Plusle cried from the side as Minun started to laugh uncontrollably.

Solana gasped for air as she surfaced. She was surrounded by fits of laughter.

But only one individual held her gaze.

"Lunick…" she growled.

Lunick barely had a chance to offer a defense before Solana was hit by a large ball of blue energy. She gasped loudly as water trickled down her face.

Lunick grabbed his sides.

"Haha! Good one, Pelipper!"

The water/flying type pokémon cried out in joy as her master and his students once again filled the area with laughter.

Solana spit the water out her mouth.

"Lu…nick!"

"Uh uh uh. Can't touch me on my birthday, 'Lana."

"The hell I can't!" she shouted as she started towards him. The two of them started tussling and wrestling around in the water, being cheered on by their fellow coworkers.

Plusle couldn't believe what she was watching. But Minun's inability to control his laughter was getting on her nerves.

Upset that he was laughing at her human's expense, the female electric pokémon pushed her counterpart into the water.

"Plah Pla!"

Minun gasped for air. "Mai Mai!"

"Pla!"

Pouting, the blue accented pokémon jumped out of the pool and shook the water off his fur, not caring that he was shaking it on Plusle.

"Plah Pla!"

Minun stopped shaking. "Mai." He pushed Plusle into the pool, making her drenched as well.

It wasn't long before the two pokémon found themselves in the same predicament as their rangers.

Aria scowled from the bar. She gulped down the rest of her fruit drink. She grabbed her robe and stormed inside the resort. She didn't even know why she came. The invite was voluntary for all rangers and she certainly didn't want to be there. No one even took notice of her glossy purple bikini, which she had to save a good portion of her paycheck to buy.

Aria didn't care how warm it was, she was gonna sauté in a nice hot Jacuzzi. Right now she needed to feel the heat of the water. It would be better than the coldness she received anywhere else she went.

Lunick couldn't help but laugh as he and Solana swam around in the pool, awkwardly fighting each other.

"Hey, Lunick," Lind called as he returned with a basket.

Lunick held Solana by her wrists as he looked at his friend with a smile.

Lind smiled back. "Presents."

Lunick's eyes widened with excitement. "Aww yes! Gift unwrapping time!"

He let go of Solana's wrists and started for the shore. "We'll continue this later, 'Lana."

As angry as Solana was with him, she couldn't help but smile. Lunick was such a carefree dude.

And as Lunick emerged from the pool and ran over to his basket of birthday gifts, Solana found herself taking in every inch of him just as she had done after their Gyarados mission. He was wearing the black trunks he bought just a few months earlier with red bands around the legging and waist.

Her eyes slowly scanned over his entire body. His feet, his sinewy-looking legs, his gorgeous flat stomach and nice toned abs. His beautiful smile. His dazzling dark blue eyes. And his water-dripping sleek blue hair.

Solana knew she was staring…but she couldn't pull herself away from him…To her, he damn near looked like a god!

"Whoa!" Lunick exclaimed, "Samurai Warrior Invasion III: Daimyo Conquest! Thanks, Freddie!"

"Don't mention it." He said from the bar, "I remember you saying how wicked the second was so I figured, why not get him volume three? But nothing will ever transcend the first."

"Aw sweet! I am so playing this when I get home!" He ran over to his pack and stuffed his new game inside.

He quickly ran back over to his basket of gifts and opened up Percy's.

_Damn You Autocorrect!: Awesomely Embarrassing Text Messages You Didn't Mean to Send._

"Haha…Really Perce?"

"What? You're always sending me weird text messages and you blame it on the autocorrect. I thought you would find that book helpful."

Lunick chuckled dryly. "Yeah, okay…"

The next gift he unwrapped was Murph's.

"Sennheiser Earphones?"

Murph nodded shyly. "I…I noticed that the headphones you had were really old and falling apart…I didn't know if you kept it for sentimental reasons, or if you just never had the time to buy one…And…I thought I'd take a chance and buy you some new ones. These are supposed to deliver crisp sound and stuff…Do you like it?"

"Of course, Murph…Thanks man…" He said as he put the headphones back in the basket.

He then took up Lind's present.

"No, no!…Don't open mine's yet, please," he said, clearly embarrassed.

"Okay…" he said, with a slight chuckle as he put it back. He then saw Solana's gift. The wrapping had pictures of Plusle and Minun on it.

Lunick laughed. He carefully opened it…

…His smile faded when he saw what was underneath it.

"This…this…"

"It's a Step-By-Step manual on how to become an Area Leader, without the benefits of being a Top Ranger," Solana said, as she stepped out of the pool.

Lunick looked at her in disbelief.

Solana smiled at him. "I remember you saying that you didn't want to rely on your credentials and accolades to help you reach your goal. You said you wanted to work hard, go to college, and study to become a professional Area Leader. That book is really targeted for individuals who aren't pokémon rangers or privileged, but I still thought you would appreciate it."

"I do," he said as he caressed the manual, "How…How were you even able to get this? It hadn't hit the shelves here yet and even in other regions where it was offered, it was all sold out."

"I called in a few favors," she said as she neared him, "Happy Birthday, Lunick."

Lunick was stunned. He had been trying to get his hands on that book since he had first told his parents he wanted to be a pokémon ranger. But even the old manuscripts were out of stock. Now here he was with the 2011 copy right there in his hands.

Overwhelmed with emotions, Lunick embraced Solana, shocking her completely.

"Thank you, Solana. Thank you so much…"

Solana's heart began to race. It wasn't so much the action of the hug that had her so nervous…it was the fact that their wet nearly naked bodies were tightly pressed up against each other…and her teenage brain was on overload!

Lunick stepped back and smiled widely at her. "Thank you, Solana…Really…This means a lot…"

Solana's face flushed. There were those enticing dimples again!

An overwhelming desire to envelop Lunick in a passionate lip lock filled her being.

"Alright, everybody," Spenser announced, "We've only got the pool reserved for a few more hours so let's make the most of it."

"Yes, Leader."

Lunick couldn't stop smiling. He patted Solana on her shoulders. "Thanks so much, 'Lana."

"Anybody else hungry or is it just me?" Percy asked.

Lunick went over to his pack and put his precious instructions book inside.

Cameron got out of the pool. "There's a nice Italian restaurant inside. How's 'bout we get dressed and chow down?"

Lunick pumped his fist. "Best Birthday ever!"

"Oh, so you're not even gonna open my gift?" Leilani asked, smartly.

"Later Leilani! Meatballs a callin'!" He sprinted towards the glass doors, with Minun right behind him. "I'm not paying!"

"Hey, Lunick! He said get dressed first!" Leilani called out.

"Let him have his fun, Leilani," Spenser chuckled, "If he wants to dine in his swimwear, then he can."

Leilani shuddered, then covered her face. "So embarrassing."

Solana stood by herself while the other rangers walked inside to change out of their wet clothes. Her heart was still racing. She had never felt so amorous before. In fact…she never felt amorous before. She didn't know whether to blame it on unbalanced hormones or the uncertain feelings she felt for her best friend. But what was clear was that she was experiencing an increase desire to take her relationship with Lunick to the next level….and that was seriously freaking her out!

"Plah Pla?"

Solana flinched. She saw Plusle looking at her, concern etched in her feelings.

"Solana?" a voice called from behind the glass doors, "You coming?"

Solana picked up Plusle. "C-Coming…"

Exhaling loudly, Solana turned around and started to pick up her clothes.

"Plah Pla?"

"I-I'm fine, Plusle," she replied unsteadily, "I'm fine…"

* * *

**A/N: **And there's chapter 23! I hope you enjoyed it!

I know the beginning was kind of mature. I'm trying to make Solana and Lunick's feelings for one another as realistic as possible. Because they are fourteen years old and their bodies are changing, I thought it would be great to integrate their strong feelings for one another with the hormonal changes their bodies were going through. It's not unusual for teens to think about sex, and Lunick's dream was somewhat parallel to a wet dream that teen boys experience and the intense feelings he was feeling for Solana, coupled with the bodily and psychological changes he was going through. Solana experiencing the same dream was an example of how connected the two of them really are even though they don't realize it. I don't know how well I did in making this come through but I tried.

By the way, the reason Lunick's gift from Solana is dated 2011 is because the actual game _Pokémon Ranger _was released in the United States in 2006. Because I want to make this story as realistic as possible, if Solana and Lunick were ten in 2006, then they would be turning fifteen in 2011, which is why Lunick's age is fifteen as of this chapter. So even though the year is 2012, the story is actually taking place in 2011.

Well, that's all I wanted to say about this chapter. As I stated before, I am now a high school grad and because I don't start college until Spring of next year, the updates will be coming a lot more frequently.

I thank you guys for all the support I've gotten on this story. I love you all so much!

And please don't forget to review!


	25. Chapter 24

Minun stood on the dresser beside his ranger as he took one last look in the mirror. Both of them were absolutely beaming at the tall, handsome man Lunick had suddenly turned into.

Walking over to his bathroom door, Lunick checked himself in the full length mirror mounted there, just looking at the custom tailored tuxedo. It was beyond perfect. He never, ever thought he could actually look like this.

"Something's not quite right." He muttered, staring at himself. "Just can't put my finger on it."

"Mai Mai," Minun said as he jumped up on his shoulder and tweaked his tie. It was a trim, crisp bowtie made of shimmering blue material very similar to Solana's burnt dress. It was meant to compliment the slightly darker blue buttons of the pleated shirt.

"That's it!" Lunick said snapping his fingers. Quickly he pulled the tie apart, shocking his pokémon who had been so proud of him for finally tying it himself. Laying it on his chest-of-drawers he headed for the closet. Minun was expecting him to take out his jacket, but instead, he took out a black vest. He walked back over to his full length mirror.

"Well, Minun?…What do you think?"

Minun nodded his head, giving him a big, double 'thumbs up' (he still wondered if pokémon were supposed to have opposable thumbs!)

Lunick pulled on his vest. "Better take the camera. Mom and Dad are sure to want some pics of Solana and me at the Prom."

Hopping off the dresser, Minun ran out the bedroom door to another room of the house, returning a few short moments later with a digital camera and a cell phone. He held them up to his human.

"Mai Mai?"

Lunick took the two items from his partner and stuffed them in his pockets. He was off duty so there was no reason for him to take his pack with him.

"Mai Mai?" Minun asked as he pointed back to the closet where Lunick's jacket rested on the door.

Lunick shook his head. "It's gonna be hot enough as it is. I don't need it."

Lunick extended his arm to his partner.

Minun happily climbed aboard his ranger's shoulder.

"All set, buddy?"

"Mai!"

Lunick looked at himself once more in the mirror.

"All right…Now I'm ready…"

* * *

Solana delicately replaced her rare carnelian-sapphire mixed earrings with the silver rhinestone ones she bought for Prom. Initially, she had planned on wearing her favorite sentimental earrings but after purchasing her Prom dress, she found that it just wouldn't go together. Her grandmother would understand. She had spent four days shopping with Leilani before she made her final decision and the result was hugging her slender form. The dress was going to be a surprise. It was sexy but not dirty sexy. It was the picture of pure elegance. And her new cherished rhinestone earrings would accentuate that.

As a diamond stimulant, Solana was thoroughly impressed by the craftsmanship. There was no way she could afford to buy real white gold diamond earrings for Prom with her paycheck. But she still wanted that classy look. Normally she wouldn't opt for imitations, believing the cheap rhinestones would look dingy or look completely fake and cheesy from the overuse of its iridescent effect. But once she saw this particular pair, she had no other choice but to buy it. The manufacturer was able to reproduce glistening effect real diamonds have in the sun. The metallic silver it was set in could even pass for real white gold!

Unlike other diamantes, these earrings took a big chuck out of her pay, along with its matching necklace and her exquisite Prom dress. But it was well worth her money. She would only have this night once, and she was going to make sure it was a heck of a night to remember, indeed.

When she told Leilani what she wanted in a dress she did mention that she wanted her hair to look different, and as nice as the dress was, wearing her hair up still made her look too…childish. She was a teenager now. A young woman. Now her hair was pulled tightly back like when she wore a high ponytail, but instead of pinning it upward like she did on missions or a long waterfall of hair hanging down the back when she wanted to relax, it was done up into a complicated bun that covered most of the back of her head, all held together with a silver colored clasp. In all, her hair, her bare shoulders, her nicely carved jewelry all came together perfectly.

_Ding-Dong!_

Solana looked at the digital clock on her nightstand.

_7:50 PM_

"Guess that's Lunick," Solana said as she applied her lip gloss.

Plusle stood in the doorway.

"Pla Plah?"

"Just about ready, Plusle. Oh, can you hand me my purse, please?"

Plusle skipped into the room and picked her ranger's purse up from her bed. She carried it over to her.

"Thank you, Plusle," she said as she threw the strap of her matching purse over her left shoulder and stood up.

"Plah Pla," Plusle ran over to her closet and pulled out a teal shoe box, "Plah Plah."

"My shoes," Solana said as Plusle rushed over to her and pulled the cover off. She rested to two silver heels on the bedroom floor.

"Thank you, Plusle," she said as she slipped her feet into them, "I'd be lost with you."

_Ding-Dong!_

Solana took a deep breath.

"This is it. You ready?"

"Plah Pla," Plusle nodded excitedly.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Lunick put his hands in his pants pocket as he waited for Solana to answer the door. It felt like he had been waiting for hours. Lunick had no idea why he was feeling so nervous. He had been by Solana's house many times before. This time was no different.

No.

This time was different.

He wasn't just visiting Solana. He wasn't coming over there to watch a movie or beg her to go down to the Capture Arena for more challenges.

He was there as her escort…As her date…

It was strange. Up until that moment, he hadn't considered this to be a date at all. He was going out to hang out with Solana as he always had.

But this was not like his usual excursions with Solana. He wasn't going on a mission or taking a vacation.

He was taking her to their Prom.

It just all became real. Why wasn't he able to see what Freddie and the others had before?

How embarrassing would it be for him to show up there with Solana, arms locked, and nervous as Hell after he told his friends that he didn't see this as a date?

But then, after confessing his feelings to them, maybe they wouldn't hound him like they did the other day about him hurrying up and making a move.

But was Lunick ready to take that risk? Would tonight be the night he would tell Solana how he felt? And if so, how would she react? Would she love him? Would she reject him? He just didn't know what to do.

_If the guys could see my face now…_

The sound of movement could be heard on the other side of the door. His heart instantly began to race again as he saw the knob turn.

_Here we go…Stay cool._

The door slowly crept inside. And when it was completely open, Lunick was enamored.

Before him stood a subliminal being wrapped in a luxurious lilac evening gown. Its curve accentuating drop waist bodice was perfect for her figure. An origami inspired one shoulder strap wrapped around to her modest back and continued into an elegant train. The trumpet skirt had a small puddle train to complete this majestic look. The skirt started below the hips, and fell to the floor in an almost liquid motion, and puddled on the floor at her feet. The enchanting lilac feminine color accentuated her beauty. The large ruffle that accentuated the single shoulder strap led in the front and back to a form fitting bodice that was embellished with rows of jewels. And a diamond necklace with matching earrings rested graciously on her neck, completing the ensemble.

If anyone ever told Lunick there wasn't a Heaven, he'd give them the hairy eyeball for sure because he was just blessed by the presence of God's most beautiful angel.

"Hey…Lunick…" Solana greeted shyly.

Lunick was stunned.

_Stay cool._

"Lunick?"

Still no response.

_Stay cool._

Solana cocked her head to the side.

"Lunick?"

Minun made a snapping noise with his paws, effectively taking Lunick out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"Hey…" Solana said with a slight nervous chuckle.

"Oh…Hey, 'Lana," Lunick said with a small laugh of his own. Minun had already hopped off his shoulder.

A stifling silence passed through the two rangers until Lunick broke it.

_Stay cool._

"Wow…you look…amazing," he finally breathed out.

Solana smiled weakly, somewhat embarrassed.

"Thank you, Lunick…You look amazing too."

"I pale in comparison to your beauty," he said before he could stop himself.

Solana's blushed depended.

Again, silence passed between the two until Lunick once again broke it.

_Dammit! I said stay cool, man! Stay cool!_

He cleared his throat.

"Well?…Shall we?" He said as he presented his hand.

Smiling, Solana put her hand on top of his and stepped down. The touch was electrifying.

They started to walk before Solana stopped abruptly.

"Oh, I forgot to lock the door."

"Pla Pla." Plusle said quickly. She pointed back to the house and then showed her ranger the pair of keys that were cutely dangling from her tail.

Smiling at her partner, Solana looked her best friend in his eyes once more, before they continued heading down the path toward Ringtown where a limousine was waiting for them.

Lunick took one more deep breath.

_Stay cool…_

_One step at a time, Lunick…One step at a time._

* * *

Aria sat in her room, quietly seething as the dance got under way. All week, leading up to the dance she had been looking forward to it but once Prom night hit, all the old feelings came rushing back to her. When she was there earlier she was uncomfortable and actually wanted to leave.

Her 'date' only stuck with her for a few minutes before heading off into the room to mingle and the dance hadn't even officially started yet. The DJ was already playing some music and some of the early arrivals were dancing so in effect the party had already begun. She picked at a small selection of snacks, wishing she could go outside and light up. Even that was denied to her since she had been trying to quit and hadn't had one in more than a month. They weren't even in her purse since she didn't want to be tempted.

Scowling, Aria left the building and took the Dragonite bus home. If Selia and Lunick could abuse their power, why the Hell couldn't she?

A small smile crept across her lips. It had taken her a long time but she finally realized Lunick wasn't a loser. Sabrina still was, but he sure wasn't.

Grumbling, Aria doused her cigarette bud in her glass of water. Her efforts to avoid smoking were futile once she got back home and saw the pack sitting on her dresser.

As much as Aria hated that conspicuous bitch, she couldn't get her mind off Lunick. He had changed so much in the past few years it was almost unbelievable he was the same person. He was no longer the dorky goofball he was when he joined the team. He was a funny, invigorating, and damn near charming individual. If only she had made her move then, maybe he wouldn't be swooning over Sienna like that.

That attention-loving tramp was going to take yet another one of her desires away from her. Well, Aria wasn't going to let that happen tonight.

Getting up from her chair, Aria went over to her closet and pulled out her Prom dress.

All eyes would not be on Salina tonight. Aria was gonna make sure of it. She was gonna share the spotlight for once.

* * *

The ballroom of Wintown's Motor Lounge was more exquisite than Solana would have imagined. Though, nearly all of Fiore's rangers were packed into the elegant room, it didn't take Solana and Lunick long to find their entourage of close friends.

As to be expected, Leilani was paired off with Percy, chattering about something that had the two of them cackling quite a bit. Freddie was with his new GF Anya, dancing with the other twenty something rangers on the dance floor. And Murph…well…was sitting alone at one of the registry tables. Solana could feel a little pang in her heart. Now she understood what Leilani meant when she said she didn't want him to go alone…He looked so lonely.

As to be expected the Area Leaders were chaperoning the event, standing in various corners of the room while participating in some chattering of their own.

Leilani spotted her two close friends, and nudged Percy, indicating that she wanted to go greet them.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favorite Ringtown rangers," Leilani said with a smile.

"You totally look heavenly, Leil." Solana commented.

Just like Solana, Leilani had wanted a different 'do' for her special Prom night. She had let her hair grow out for the past few months, making it fuller than it usually was. She usually kept it short for mission purposes. Once she was satisfied with the length, she washed the blonde dye out of her hair, revealing its natural sandy brown color. And really wanting to showcase her hair's true luster, she left her hair curly and poofy, finishing the look by pulling her hair into a tight puffball bun. The result had tight smooth waves going to the back of her head, where a large curly puffball protruded, covering almost her entire head from the back.

Her new hairstyle complemented her exquisite Prom dress as well. Leilani's dress had a beautiful hombre and floral style printed chiffon fabric that had white and sky blue colors. It featured a strapless sweetheart bust with amazing ruching beadwork. It had blue and teal accents. The strapless sweetheart bodice was offset by intricate beading. The empire waistline led to a beautiful flowing white A-line skirt with printed designs in a floral style. The hem met the floor and puddled slightly at her feet, making her look like a princess.

"Thank you, girl." Leilani said with a smile, "But you're the one who looks like you just dropped from the sky."

Percy took notice of Lunick attire as well. "I see you changed your look once more. Never could stick to one thing, could you, Lun?"

Lunick chuckled. "Of course. It goes against my motto to never be normal. And what about you? Did you get hit by a paint truck on your way over here?" He said, referring to Percy's lavender suit and teal shoes.

"Anyone can wear black or white. It takes a real man to wear periwinkle," He said as he pulled on his jacket.

"It takes a real man to admit he wears periwinkle," Lunick said, jokingly, earning scornful look from the subject of his banter.

Spenser left his corner and walked onto the stage. The room grew quiet as he took the microphone.

"Welcome Rangers, to the Two Thousand Eleven Fiore Prom! Before we get started, I would like to thank the Prom Committee for making this event possible."

A round of applause went around as the members of the Prom Committee either stood up or waved their hands, Solana included.

"Okay, so let's have some fun and remember to keep the PDA reasonable. After all, this is a ranger function. Now, dance!" The last was barked like it was an order as the music started once more. The vast majority of the crowd gravitated to the floor as the light dipped low. As usual, the music was upbeat, the energetic crowd getting into it.

Leilani pointed behind her with her thumb. "You guys wanna sit with us?"

"Sure," Solana answered.

The four rangers headed back to Leilani's table. They sat there talking, some things funny, some things serious, but mostly random. After a good 45 minutes of talking, they started to eat. Lunick and Leilani had gotten up several times to dance, while Percy and Solana just sat back and watched, occasionally making small talk of their own.

David Archuleta's_ Touch My Hand _started to play 10 minutes after they finished.

Lunick got up from his seat. He extended his hand to Solana, who gave him an "Are You Serious?" look.

"You gotta dance sometime, Solana."

"This is not a dancing song."

"But it can be." He goaded on, "Come on, 'Lana. It'll be fun. Trust me."

She looked back at Leilani and Percy. The two of them seemed to be encouraging her to go, Percy with his eyebrows, Leilani with her smile. Plusle and Minun were busying themselves at the buffet table.

"Well, Milady?" Lunick said cheerily.

Smiling weakly, Solana took his hand and together they started for the dance floor. As the up tempo song got under way, they started gyrating and popping in synch with the music. They went from basic movements to snapping their fingers, to stomping their feet, to doing free spins and partner steps, and even the cha-cha. Not only were they dancing in synch with the music but they were dancing in synch with each other. There was even a point where Lunick did a ballet lift when the music reached its climax, holding Solana gracefully in the air and showing the results of his strength training with the new battle suits. Several of the other minglers had already begun to crowd around them, dancing and cheering them on as well. The routine ended with Lunick dipping Solana and her having her head thrown back, before sharply bringing her up to his face, their lips mere centimeters apart.

The two of them were breathing heavily as a boisterous applause traveled through the room.

"I…thought…you said…you couldn't…dance…" Solana breathed out.

"Ha…you…forgot…you taught me?…" he replied.

"I didn't…teach you…half…that stuff…"

"I just…go with…the flow." He wanted so badly to kiss her sweet lips, not knowing that Solana was debating the very same thing.

Satisfied that he could trust his rangers, Spenser left the room momentarily with the other Area Leaders to discuss an issue regarding a previous mission.

Finally separating, the two rangers bowed to the cheering students before making their way back to Leilani's table. A slower, more relaxing song began to play as they took their seats.

Leilani's raised eyebrows said it all.

"What Leil?"

"I didn't say nothin'," she said innocently.

"Lunick, my man, you're sweatier than a Surskit caught in a Galvantula nest." Percy laughed.

Lunick chuckled.

"I know," he said tiredly, "I'll be back, Solana."

He got up from the table and started for the men's bathroom.

"I think I better go with him. Nature's calling, you know?" Percy said as he followed behind him, leaving the two ladies at the table.

Solana could feel Leilani staring at her still.

"Leilani!"

"I didn't even say anything," she said holding her hands out and shrugging.

"You didn't have to. I know what you're thinking. Lunick and I are just friends."

Leilani rolled her eyes.

"Girl, the only thing I'm thinking is that you need a nice cold drink to cool yourself down after that hot dance. Yah'll made me feel hot watching you."

She got up and helped Solana over to the table of food and poured both of them a glass of raspberry ice tea.

The two of them were giggling and laughing for some time before Leilani's face suddenly went cold.

"Oh my God," she said, shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"Aria."

It was Solana's turn to roll her eyes.

"It's okay, Leilani. She can't bring me down this evening. I'm having too good of a time. I won't let her spoil this night for me."

"I'm…not too sure," Leilani said, still fazed, "Girl, just promise me you won't freak out. Remember what Spenser told you guys about fighting."

"Why would I fight her?" Solana questioned.

"Just promise me you guys won't have it out. Not tonight."

Solana was confused. Leilani was always quick to get on Aria. Why was she all of a sudden so concerned about a battle breaking out between the two of them?

Turning around, Leilani barely had a chance to stop Solana before she caught sight of Aria…

…And she was livid.

_Oh no this bitch didn't! _

Solana didn't notice her gleaming grey eyes, her pigtailed hair, or the wide smirk across her lips. All she saw was Aria's turquoise evening gown. Its curve accentuating the drop waist bodice. The origami inspired one shoulder strap wrapped around to the back and continuing into an elegant train. The trumpet skirt that had a small puddle train. And the large ruffle that accentuated the single shoulder strap that led to a form fitting bodice that was embellished with rows of jewels.

The room got eerily quiet as the two females locked eyes.

Lunick and Percy exited the bathroom and instantly felt the tension in the room. Then they saw the clear path that led Aria to Solana.

Solana balled her fists.

"Remember what Spenser said, Sole." Leilani warned. "No more fighting between you and Aria. She's not worth it."

Solana didn't hear her.

Aria leisurely made her way over to Solana, not caring about the various stares she was getting or the whispers going on around her.

"Hello there, Sarah. How are you doing this fine evening?"

Solana wanted the smack that evil smirk off her face. She balled her fists even more.

Aria tilted her head.

"Really? Nothing to say? Well–"

"How could you?!" Solana yelled.

Leilani tugged at her arm. "Easy, Sole."

Aria was unfazed.

"How could I what? I haven't seen you all day."

Solana took a step forward, making her best friend all that more nervous.

"Why can't you ever just leave me alone? Why do you always try to ruin things for me?!"

Aria scoffed.

"Please. As you told me so rudely in that ghastly dance club some months ago, I haven't done a damn thing to you." She said pointing her finger.

"What did I tell you about putting your disgusting finger in my face?"

"My finger's not even in your face, Miss Goodie-Goodie. But you are clearly in mine," she said giving her a hard shove, causing the various onlookers to gasp.

Solana looked at the spot where Aria had shoved her before looking back up at her arch nemesis.

Leilani grabbed her arm. "Solana, please."

"Leilani, I don't remember this being a three-way conversation."

"Aria, don't do this. Not tonight."

"Do what?"

Solana shrugged her way out of Leilani's grasp.

"Don't even bother, Leil. She's made it clear she wants something to go down tonight."

"What in the world are you two jabbing about?" Aria asked, clearly annoyed.

Solana hardened her stare. "Do you hate me, Aria?"

She chuckled dryly. "Excuse me?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"What else am I suppose to ask? You degrade me. Embarrass me. Are verbally abusive towards me. And now, you make the one night in my career that was oh so special to me completely disgraceful by showing up in the same Prom dress as me."

"See? Right there. That's what I don't like about you, Savannah. You think it's all about you. Well, I gotta newsflash for you, princess – it's not all about you! The world does not revolve around you. This is not the Sabrina Tsuki show! Prom is not about acknowledging you and your accomplishments. It's a reward for all rangers and is the Union's token of thanks for all the hard work we do day-in and day-out."

"I didn't say this was about me. I said this was special to me. And you've ruined that. And whatever praise I get when I'm working does not excuse you for treating me so badly like I'm some underworked underling of yours. I don't care if I did start after you, you are not better than me. You're not my Leader, you're not my parents, and you can't talk to me however you damn well please!"

Aria howled. "You take every little thing as an insult! You're so damn sensitive!"

"And you're so damn evil!"

That struck a nerve. Aria evened her gaze at her.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're evil."

Aria stomped her foot. "I am not evil! Stop freakin' telling people that I am!"

"What do you call stealing my Prom dress?"

"I didn't steal your ugly-ass Prom dress! I bought this on my own!"

"Yeah, with the same exact design!" Solana countered, "I got this dress specially made. There's no way in the world yours would be exactly the same unless you styled it that way with the intention of copying me."

Aria crossed her arms.

"Why you always gotta expect the worst of me? Why don't you give me the benefit-of-the-doubt for once in your pathetic life?"

"Because I know you."

"You don't know me," Aria retaliated, "You never took the time to get to know me. You're always gloating about your accomplishments."

"Hey! I do not gloat! If others want to talk about everything I've ever done that's their choice!"

"And you make no efforts to stop them."

Again, Leilani tugged on her arm.

"Come on, Solana. Let's leave before something happens that you'll both regret."

But Solana will not back down.

"Why can't you ever own up to when you are wrong?"

"What am I wrong about?"

"You copied the design of my Prom dress!"

Aria made a rude sound.

"I told you, I didn't copy your tacky dress. If I wanted to do that, believe me, I would."

"Why?"

That caught her off guard. She didn't know how to answer that question.

"Why Aria? Why would you want to do that to me? To hurt me in such a way?"

Again, Aria made a rude noise. "I don't have to answer to you."

Solana narrowed her eyes. "You don't know, do you? You don't even know why you treat me so badly! And yet you continue to do it!"

"This is why I can't have a conversation with you, Sabrina. You're always so quick to point a finger."

"You want another finger? 'Cause, I'll give you another finger."

"Solana!" Leilani grabbed her friend by her shoulders.

Aria chuckled. "Are you threatening me?"

Solana still pressed on. "Just answer the question, Aria. Why do you always try to hurt me? Why did you ruin this night for me? Why did you show up in the same Prom dress as me?"

"Pfffft. I don't know why I continue to entertain you. Why can't you believe this could just be a coincidence?"

"Because you are not completely mortified," she answered, "And because you just said _'could just'_, not _'is just'_ a coincidence."

Again, Aria was stumped. She tried desperately to compose herself so that no one would catch on. Salina would not win this one.

"Ak. I've already told you I did not steal your stupid Prom dress," she said as she approached her, "Nevertheless, this does look good on me. Don't you think?"

Solana was baring her teeth. Leilani had left her side to go fetch Lunick. She could see him nervously watching from the side, behind a group of other rangers. She grabbed him by the hand, and fought her way through the crowd to reach Solana.

Aria scratched her chin.

"Now, yours looks pretty nice too, I guess. But it could use an adjustment. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's missing something."

Snapping her fingers, Aria picked up one of the Prom cakes that had yet to be cut. She then threw the rectangular cake at Solana. It hit her squarely in the chest, and pieces of the cake splattered on her face from the impact.

A large _gasp! _fell over the crowd.

"Oh shit!" Percy blurted out.

Her mouth still opened, Solana slowly wiped the marble cake out of her eyes.

Wiping her hands, Aria smiled. "There. You look so much better now."

"Oh no," Leilani squeaked.

"Don't, Solana. Don't," Lunick said, as he also tried to fight through the crowd. He knew exactly what was about to happen.

Solana glared daggers at Aria.

"You…" she grabbed the pitcher that held in the raspberry ice tea.

"You BITCH!"

With one mighty swing, the red beverage splattered all over Aria and her expensive gown.

Aria screamed as she tried desperately to get the sweet liquid out of her eyes. Solana wouldn't give her a chance. She wasted no time tackling Aria to the ground.

The ballroom erupted in a huge uproar. The rangers scattered, some fleeing from the fight, while other stayed behind and watched. Some even chanted.

Each girls' scream blocked out the other.

Leilani and Lunick finally found an opening. They saw Aria and Solana wresting on the floor.

"Oh God," Lunick gasped.

"What do we do?" Murph said as he and Percy joined them.

"We gotta pull them off of each other." Lunick answered.

"How do you propose we do that?" Leilani asked, "Those two are going at it like Zangoose and Seviper."

As if to punctuate her point, Aria kicked Solana forcefully in her gut, sending her crashing into one of the food tables. Aria was seen jumping on top of her moments later.

"We could shock them. Minun! Plusle!"

Plusle and Minun were at his side in an instant.

Leilani shook her head. "That'll only exacerbate the situation. It can make it worse."

"Well, what else do we do? We're not just gonna get their attention standing here idly," Lunick retorted.

It was then that Lunick was smacked with one of the other remaining cakes and Leilani became drenched in punch.

"We gotta stop them before the Area Leaders get back," Lunick said as he wiped the cake out of his eyes.

"I agree with, Lunick," Murph said as he wiped the flying cake off his suit as well.

"We might as well give it a shot, Leil," Percy answered.

Giving an irritated sigh, Leilani tried to wipe the juice off of her face.

"Uk! Alright! Where are they?"

They started scanning the area.

"There!" Murph pointed to one of the far walls. Solana had Aria pushed up against the wall.

"Let's go!" Lunick shouted as they fought through the fervid crowd to get there.

"You…you're so goddamn evil!"

"Stop saying that!" Aria said as she shoved Solana.

Growling, Solana gave Aria one hard punch in her left eye.

Joel, Spenser, and Cameron all reentered the ballroom and were shocked by what they saw. When the lounge staff had told them what was going on, Spenser was convinced it had to have been some other group. He didn't want to believe that his hardworking rangers could be cable of such unruly disruptive behavior.

"What the —"

Spenser was caught off as he and the other Area Leaders were hit with cake.

Aria was wailing from her injured eye. Still screaming she tried to pounce on Solana. But was unsuccessful as Lunick and the others reached there in time to pull the two girls apart from each other.

Lunick held on to Solana while Murph held on to Aria.

"Solana, please stop it! She's not worth it! She's just not worth it!" Leilani pleaded.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" Solana cried as tears fell from her face.

"Stop it, Solana! It's not worth your career!" Lunick said as he struggled to keep his hold on her.

"Aria…please…" Murph begged. "This isn't right!"

Aria was on fire.

"You bitch! You say I'm evil, but you're the evil one! You are!"

"ENOUGH!"

The room got quiet as Spenser and the other Area Leaders approached the group of teenagers.

Nobody knew what to say…They were screwed.

"I hate you…I hate you so much…"

"Solana! Stop it!" Lunick hushed.

She freed herself from his grasp, seething with anger.

"There's a special place in Hell for you…And I hope you burn in it!" She exited the room, not wanting to see that witch's face ever again. Plusle followed behind her.

"Solana!" Lunick called as he and Minun hurriedly ran behind her.

Screaming, Aria forced herself out of Murph's hold.

"Aria…"

"Shut up, lardo! Leave me alone!"

"But, Aria…"

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand? Just shut up! I don't want you! I don't want you to be anywhere near me! Do like Miss Priss and get out of my face! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Murph's bottom lip began to quiver.

"I…I was just trying to help…"

"Well stop it! You're not helping! You're never helping! So get your fat ass away from me and don't come near me again!" she said as she stormed into the ladies room, holding her swelling eye.

Hurt, Murph ran out of the ballroom onto the nearby balcony. It didn't take Leilani long to follow behind him.

Percy too attempted to leave but he was stopped by the Area Leaders.

"Oh no you don't," Spenser said evenly, "No one else is leaving until I get answers."

Percy gulped.

* * *

Murph sat in one of balcony chairs, sobbing heavily. He could hear footfalls behind him, but he didn't know who it was.

"Hey…" Leilani said softly as she pulled a chair close to him.

"I don't really feel like talking right about now, Leilani." He said, his voice muffled by his sobs.

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's alright. I'm here to keep you company."

Murph balled his hands into fists. He began to rant, despite his protests earlier not to speak.

"I just don't get it, Leilani," he said tearfully, "I don't know why she treats people like they're the scum of the earth."

She moved her hand to his thigh. "Aria's an obnoxious snob, Murph. I swear, she gets such ecstasy in causing others pain. But don't let what she said about you get you down."

Murph gave her a funny look.

"I'm not talking about me, Leilani. I'm talking about Solana. You heard the awful things she said about her. You saw what she did to her."

Leilani was taken aback. Did it really not matter to Murph what she said about him? Was he oblivious to it all?

She rested her hand back on her thigh.

"Is…Is that why you're out here crying? Because of what she said to Solana?"

Murph wiped his face. "Tonight was supposed to be a special night for all us rangers. And the way Aria acted…It was wrong…Solana does not deserve to be treated like that."

"No, she doesn't," she was a little concerned that he wasn't acknowledging how she had spoken to him as well, "But you don't need to be treated like that either, Murph. Nobody does."

Murph furrowed his brow. "What do you mean? Aria doesn't treat me like Solana."

"But she says just as hurtful things about you as well. Have you not noticed?" Leilani asked, almost brought to tears herself.

Murph shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Leilani. Aria hasn't said anything to me that's terrible."

Leilani couldn't fight the tears welling in her eyes. She put her hand on Murph's thigh once more.

"Murph, how can you say that? How can you not see the hurtful things she says about you?"

"What hurtful things?"

Leilani couldn't believe he was actually gonna make her say it. She drew her hand back.

She took a deep breath. "She makes fun of you, Murph. About your size. About your weight."

Murph lowered his eyes.

"Does that not affect you?"

Murph's eyes were still on the ground. "Leilani…She's not wrong."

Leilani's hand flew to her month. She could not believe what she just heard.

"Murph, she calls you lardo, Wailord, fatso? What do you mean she's not wrong? Of course she's wrong!"

"Leilani…" Murph breathed, "I know you're my friend…But you can't tell me that I'm not overweight."

Leilani's hand was beginning to shake.

"Aria is a habitual liar, Murph. You can't trust a single thing she says."

"Was she lying about my weight?"

Leilani was quiet. She didn't like the path Murph was taking her.

"I mean, there is some truth to what she says, Leilani. I can stand to lose a couple-a pounds."

Leilani shook her head. "Murph, you look fine. Don't let Aria put these thoughts in your head."

"She's not!" He said, perhaps a little too loudly. His sudden outburst startled Leilani.

Seeing her frightened demeanor, Murph put his hand on top of hers. He sighed before getting up and going over to the railing.

"Leilani, ever since I was small, I struggled with my weight. I was always bigger than the other kids…Everything Aria has said, I've already heard before. It's nothing new."

Leilani got up and joined him. "That doesn't excuse her for bullying you and talking to you the way she does. She treats you like you're disgusting."

"Leilani, I am disgusting." He said, turning around to face her, "Look at me? I am a Wailord."

Leilani felt the tears welling again. She had no idea how much hurt Murph had buried deep inside underneath that light cheerful exterior.

Again, Murph sighed.

"It's not impossible for me to lose the weight, Leilani. It's a very reachable goal. I'm just too lazy."

"Murph…"

"I can never stick with any exercise or diet plan for very long." He turned back around to the railing, looking out to the city lights, and the high beams and taillights of drivers on the road, "Every time I see Aria, she reminds me that I could stand to take better care of myself."

Leilani looked doefully upon her old friend. She didn't know what she could say to him to give him some comfort.

Finally, she rested her hand on his right shoulder.

"Murph, I don't care about your weight. I care about you – Murph Imachi – the guy who loves to cheer people up when they're down and who's popular among Fiore's rangers for his wonderful and endearing personality."

Murph chuckled.

"Endearing? As clumsy as I am?"

She rested her hand on top of his.

"Endearing, Murph. Yes you are." She said sweetly.

The two friends looked into each other's eye for a long moment. Leilani could feel herself getting hot on the inside. That feeling only intensified when Murph smiled and flashed his gorgeous teeth.

"Thank you, Leilani."

"Oh…N-no problem…Anytime," she stammered.

Nodding his head and still smiling, Murph sighed. He turned back around and faced the clear balcony doors.

"Guess we should head back inside. The Leaders are probably gonna want to take our statements."

"Yeah…you're probably right." Leilani said, looking back as well.

Letting go of her hand, Murph slid open one of the doors.

"After you."

Unable to hide her wide smile, Leilani gracefully walked past him. When she was inside, Murph followed behind her, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Wintown was a gorgeous and enchanting city. During winter, the town would be shrouded in a blanket of snow that made it look mystical. In autumn, it would have a sort of alluring sophisticated composition. And now that spring was coming to the end of its season and summer was in its premature stage, the town looked cultivated.

But at night, the city gave a more precarious look. Dimly lit streets made it hard to see and the nature sounds easily identifiable during the day were difficult to make out at night.

And this was precisely the predicament Lunick was in. He didn't know where to search for Solana with all the confusion that came along with rural/urban mixed areas. One part of the place was populated with city life, while the other was vacated with wildlife. There were so many places Solana could be.

"Mai Mai!"

Lunick looked at his partner who was signaling him over to another area. He finally found Solana.

She was sitting on a lone bench, crying silently to herself. A streetlight with brilliant white rays focused its beam on her, making it almost look as if she were illuminating herself.

He could see Plusle tapping at her legs, trying to console her.

Frowning, Lunick slowly made his way over to her.

"Plah Pla." Plusle said, sympathetically. When she caught sight of Lunick, she stopped trying to get her human's attention, hoping that he would be able to give her some comfort.

Lunick sat down next to her. Minun stayed at his feet. He greeted Plusle and asked her how perturbed Solana was, though he could clearly see for himself.

Lunick looked at the ground briefly before looking back up at Solana. He hated seeing Solana so upset. In so much pain.

"Solana…" he began.

"I screwed up, Lunick," she interjected, her voice cracked, "I screwed up real bad."

"It's gonna be okay, Solana," he said, resting his hand on her right shoulder.

Solana firmly shook her head.

"No, it's not," she cried, "I fought with Aria. I punched her in her eye. I injured her. And worst of all, I probably jeopardized future events for other rangers."

"Solana, you did not jeopardize anything. Aria aggravated you. She instigated that fight."

"But I could've walked away," she insisted, "I should not have let her get to me. I should've left with Leilani when I had the chance."

Lunick removed his hand from her shoulder and rested it in his lap.

"Solana, Aria did something to you that no one should've ever done. She took away Prom night from you when you haven't even done anything wrong. You were right to get angry like you did."

"But I was not right to engage in a fight with her," she said tearfully, "I was wrong. It doesn't matter if I was justified or not. The point is I shouldn't have put myself in that situation. I should not have fought with her. I should not have hit her…And now I may lose my job."

Lunick saw the unrelenting waterworks. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few napkins that were stained with cake and punch. He handed the ones that weren't so damp over to Solana, who used them blow her nose.

"The damage is done," she said as she wiped her nose. She exhaled before continuing, "Spenser probably already has a slip written up for my transfer."

"Solana, stop it," Lunick said firmly, "You are not getting transferred and you are not getting fired. The most you'll probably get is a suspension and I don't even think that's gonna happen."

"Why not?" she looked him straight in his eyes, "He's already given me several warnings before. And he's already been privy to so many battles and verbal fights between me and Aria. This may have been his last warning."

"Solana, you are a phenomenal ranger and a great asset to this team. He'd be crazy to punish you."

"Lunick, being good at my work does not exempt me from the rules and regulations bound to every ranger in the ranger handbook. I'm to be penalized just like every other ranger, regardless of my status. In fact, I'll probably be punished even more because of my status. I know better."

"Solana, sometimes you can't control your actions because of your mental state."

"But I need to make sure I _am_ in control of them. My emotions need to be in check so that I don't do something that will negatively impact my career. It doesn't matter how you try to say it Lunick, the point is I was wrong. And I know I'm going to be punished for it."

Lunick just continued to stare at her. He couldn't dispute that what she was saying wasn't the truth. She was wrong to hit Aria. But he didn't think she would be punished as severely as she said. Their Leader was a righteous man and he knew the kind of person Solana was. Surely he wouldn't penalize her so greatly when taking all the other extenuating circumstances into account.

Lunick looked at the concrete sidewalk once more.

"Well, Solana, you can't change what has already happened, regardless how much you may want to. Let tomorrow take care of itself. You're just gonna have to own up to your actions and take the penalty that comes along with it."

Solana sniffled. That didn't make her feel any better.

Lunick looked back up to face her.

"Solana, do you know the Serenity Prayer?"

Solana sniffled once more. "I think so."

Lunick started to recite it.

"It says, 'God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, Courage to change the things I can, and Wisdom to know the difference.' This prayer and my faith have helped me get through an awful lot of things. You have to find that peace, Solana. As difficult as this is and as horrible as this feels right now, it is not forever. It'll pass, and you just gotta take this as a learning experience."

Again, Solana sniveled.

Lunick cupped her face with his left hand, and gently wiped away her tears with his right.

"It's okay to cry, Solana. But don't let the cause for the tears of today dictate your actions for tomorrow."

That brought a smile to her lips. "Who said that?"

"Me." He said with a smile of his own, "One hundred percent Lunick original, all rights reserved, copyright me."

She stared to giggle. He wanted so badly to kiss her. Would this be the right moment to tell her how he felt?

With the back of his hand, Lunick stroked her cheek.

"Solana?"

She looked him in his eyes. She put her hand over his and it rested on her right cheek for a moment.

Lunick found himself getting lost in her glowing crimson eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"I…D-Don't ever lose that light," he said finally, "Cause that light inside you shines so brightly."

Solana smiled.

Lunick smiled weakly. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her…Now was not the right time…Not the right time at all…

A soft melodious song could be heard playing a distance away.

Smiling, Lunick covered Solana's hand that had been resting on his and brought it down. He stood up soon afterwards, extending his hand towards her much like he had done earlier that night.

Solana chuckled. "What?"

He shrugged. "You said earlier, the song we were dancing to was not a dancing song. I feel this one is more up that avenue."

She shook her head with a smile.

"Prom's not over yet, Milady. The night's still young."

This time she laughed. She looked back up at him and their eyes met.

"Shall we?"

She took his hand and he helped her up.

"We shall." She answered.

With his left hand around her waist and his right clasping hers, the two began to slowly move their bodies along with the music.

Plusle and Minun couldn't help but look at their two beloved rangers. This was the kind of stuff that warmed their hearts.

They weren't dancing for very long when Solana let go of his right hand and clasped both her hands around his neck, resting her head on his left shoulder, closing her eyes.

Lunick was a little taken aback from the sudden gesture, but soon relaxed. He rested his right hand on the back of her head and smiled, closing his eyes as well.

As good as this moment felt, he knew now was not an appropriate time to confess his feelings to her. But he no longer felt so nervous in telling his best friend how he felt.

* * *

Grovyle and his team continued on with their trek. They had already evacuated most of the inhabitants, but his father's orders were for him to scout the entire area. Eventually he would have to rendezvous with Ninetales and her pack so they could mark their progress.

He could hear Lopunny playing with the young Riolu in the back. It was nice to know that the young one was no longer grieving over the loss of his parent. Lopunny was doing a wondrous job keeping the little one distracted.

"Grovyle," Kadabra said firmly.

"What is it?"

The psychic-type pokémon pointed ahead, where a large purple creature was lying on the ground.

"'Tis another one," Lucario answered as the three surrounded it. Lopunny was still playing with Riolu.

"Exploud," Grovyle concluded, "My father spoke of these many times when telling me night tales.

Kadabra crouched down to inspect the creature even more. There were various bruise marks on its body. A foreign object was impaled in its thigh.

"It doesn't appear to be living. I speculate that this Exploud fell victim to the darkness like the others, but wasn't strong enough to survive its harsh poison."

"Such a shame for so many lives to be lost at the hands of this evil," Lucario said, shaking his head. "My heart aches knowing that there is nothing we can do."

"Yes, it is a shame." Grovyle agreed, "But even though it is too late for us to save their souls, we can still protect the remaining pokémon of this land. Their sacrifice would not be in vain."

Grovyle took a few steps forward. "We must keep moving. There may be others survivors ahead. We still have much ground to cover."

Lucario followed behind him.

Looking over the creature once more, Kadabra finished up his evaluations. It was then that the foreign object suddenly sunk down into the creature's skin.

Kadabra crinkled his brow.

"That's odd."

"Kadabra. We must keep moving," Grovyle called.

Standing to his feet, Kadabra stared at the spot where the object had sunken for a moment before moving ahead to join the others.

Suddenly, the Exploud's being was engulfed in a bright purple light and it gave a piecing scream.

Startled, Kadabra fell back.

Grovyle and the others quickly joined him, witnessing the portentous display with just as much shock.

The glow winked out.

A few tense moments past.

The Exploud's eyes suddenly came to life, the color a ferocious red. Its body became a dark rich purple as the creature suddenly got to its feet.

The team of pokémon was frozen in fear.

The Exploud took one look at the five pokémon and gave a mighty roar.

"RUN!" Grovyle screamed.

Lopunny picked the young Riolu up in her arms and together the four pokémon fled.

The angry pokémon cried out as it let loose a super-charged black Hyper Beam.

The four pokémon scattered as they all attempted to dodge the beam.

"What move was that?" Lucario questioned.

"I've never seen that before in my life," Kadabra answered.

The Riolu was crying loudly. Lopunny tried to hush him.

Grovyle stood up. "We're not going to be able to outrun him. We're going to have to fight."

"But, My Prince!" Lopunny warned. "That beast is much too powerful. If we fight surely we'll become victims ourselves."

Grovyle looked directly at her. "Lopunny that creature is blood thirsty and it will not stop until its bloodlust is satisfied."

"But my Prince…"

"There isn't time!" he bellowed. "Go on ahead, Lopunny. Kadabra, Lucario, and I will stay and do battle. Go!"

Reluctantly, Lopunny, with the wailing baby pokémon in her arms, ran on ahead of her teammates.

Lucario and Kadabra joined Grovyle at his side.

"My friend, are you sure you've thought this through?" Kadabra asked as Exploud neared them.

"I had to get Lopunny to leave."

"I suppose that is a no, then." Lucario summed up.

They were in Exploud's sight.

He roared.

"Now! Tri-Ball formation!" Grovyle ordered.

The three pokémon separated as they dodged another blackened Hyper Beam.

"Shadow Ball!" Kadabra yelled as he put his hands together and formed a black & purple ball.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario declared as he put his paws together and formed a light blue ball of energy.

"Energy Ball!" Grovyle announced as he put his claws together and formed a green ball of energy, "Now charge and activate abilities!"

The three pokémon harnessed their energies as they concentrated on their individual balls of energy. The size of the balls grew as they continued to focus their energy.

The Exploud released another dark beam from his mouth.

"Now!" Grovyle ordered.

"Tri-Ball Assault! Shadow-Aura-Energy Sphere Attack!" All three declared as they released their combined attacks.

The three large balls of energy merged forming one gigantic ball of energy.

The dark energy beam dissipated on impact and the fused ball spiraled towards the Exploud.

A colossal explosion erupted and sent Grovyle, Kadabra, and Lucario back a great distance.

After many minutes the smoke cleared. The Exploud was seen lying motionlessly on the ground.

"What if we killed it?" Kadabra asked breathlessly.

"Let's go!" Grovyle said as he got to his feet, "We must catch up with Lopunny."

"But Grovyle…"

"No time to chat, Kadabra! We must leave before it reawakens!" Grovyle ordered as he sprinted off.

Kadabra and Lucario shared a look before they too got to their feet and followed behind Grovyle, unaware of the blood red eyes leering at them from behind.

* * *

Grovyle and his comrades hurried to find Lopunny. No telling what kind of danger she was in by herself. Surely she would fall in battle if left alone. Grovyle just had to find her before that came to pass.

In his haste to find Lopunny, Grovyle wasn't taking notice of his surroundings. He was unprepared when he crashed into a vision of white, and the two pokémon tumbled to the ground.

"Grovyle!" Lucario called as he and Kadabra approached him.

Grovyle groaned as he opened his eyes. He was shocked at what he saw.

"Absol?"

"Treewalker," he said with a slight scowl, "Still just as tenderfooted as always."

"My apologies," he said as he got to his feet.

"Grovyle," a feminine voice said calmly.

"Ninetales. What are you doing here?"

The fox-like pokémon made her way by Absol's side. He had gotten to his feet as well.

"Fleeing. The darkness in the Olive Jungle grew and was encompassing the entire land. There was a small tunnel where we evacuated the survivors. We took that route to escape and it led us here."

"The darkness is spreading in this terrain as well," Kadabra answered. "We found many deceased here and were barely able to escape a pokémon under the darkness' control."

"This is not good," Ninetales said sadly.

"Ninetales," Grovyle persisted, "Did you by chance catch sight of Lopunny on your way here? I ordered her to go on ahead of us while Kadabra, Lucario, and I battled the deranged pokémon. She had a young one with her. I am very worried for her wellbeing."

"I am all right, My Prince," Lopunny answered as she joined the group of Leaders. The baby Riolu was in her arms.

"Lopunny. What a relief it is to know you are safe," Grovyle said, his worries no longer eminent.

Lopunny bowed her head.

Grovyle turned his attention back towards Ninetales.

"Ninetales, where is Arcanine? We need to come up with a plan of action on how we will save the remaining survivors."

"Arcanine dismissed himself from the pack. I have no knowledge of where he is. But if it is the survivors you are concerned about, there are no more. My pack and I have found them all and they are much too weak to move on their own."

Absol closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up.

"We must move quickly. I sense an ominous spirit lurking."

"We shall go back to my Father," Grovyle answered, "He will know what we can do."

Absol closed his eyes momentarily before opening them up once more.

"Treewalker, that is another reason we must hasten our steps. I sense the darkness spreading. And it shall soon hit the Sekra region."

That alarmed Grovyle.

"We must hurry. We need to tell my Father of the danger he and the other Sekrian pokémon are in."

A creature suddenly pounced on Grovyle. It roared in his face.

"Arcanine!" Ninetales cried in horror.

The pokémon formally know as Arcanine stood over Grovyle, heaving.

The three leaves on Grovyle's forearm glowed a brilliant green and combined into one long sharp blade. Snarling, he struck the beast, pushing him back a great distance.

"Arcanine, what happened to you?!" Ninetales cried as she watched her old friend get to his feet.

"We haven't the time for this! We must warn Father!" Grovyle started running away.

Arcanine once more began charging.

Kadabra released a psychic blast, knocking Arcanine back a few feet. Lucario then struck him with his Bone Rush.

"What in Ho-Oh's great name are you doing?!" Ninetales screamed, "You're hurting him!"

"Ninetales that is not the creature you once knew as a pup," Absol scolded, "That creature is now possessed by an abyss of darkness.

"Quickly! We must leave while he is down!" Lucario said as his Bone Rush faded away. He ran in the direction he had seen Grovyle take moments ago. Kadabra and Lopunny followed behind him.

Ninetales was hesitant.

"Ninetales," Absol pleaded, "If we do not hurry we may end up in more danger than we already are. Your elder is at risk. You want to save him don't you?"

Her eyes shimmering, Ninetales grinded her teeth. "Let's go!"

Ninetales watched her pack members chase after Grovyle and his team, but she could not bring herself to move.

Absol nuzzled her gently before running off ahead.

Ninetales looked back at the weakened darkness-controlled Arcanine.

"Ninetales!"

Grimacing, Ninetales sprinted off behind Absol, leaving her old pup friend behind.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Hello everybody! I hope you have all had an amazing close to last year and I wish you all a prosperous New Year! Let me first start off by apologizing for updating this story 7 months after my last update. I had some personal tragedies and setbacks in my life and that sort of put a halt on my writing for a long while. After a two year long battle with leukemia, I lost my father and he went up to glory in November during Thanksgiving week. I also had an incredible injustice committed against me as well this past year. However, a blessing is coming out of these tragedies, so I know that will help with the pain and hurt. As I am still dealing with my father's passing as well as the trauma I have suffered I cannot say that I will be updating as frequently as I used to be. But I will try and work on this fic during my free time if I am able to. My goal to complete this story last year was not fulfilled but hopefully I will be able to finish it if not by mid-year then by the end of 2013.

Anyway, since I know you all are anxious to read, I'll just stop here. This chapter was originally much longer, but I cut it down so that it wasn't overly long like Chapter 16. Hopefully the next update will take place in less than a month or two so you can see the other half to it soon.

So without further ado, here's Chapter 25! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Solana sat doefully on the grassy hills on the outskirts of Fall City. She had never felt so shameful and miserable in all her days of working as a ranger. There was only one time she could recall ever feeling that low, and that was a time she really didn't want to think about.

"Pla Plah?" Plusle rubbed her ranger on her thigh, but she didn't respond. It hurt Plusle to see her human in such a manner.

Solana knew her partner was concerned, and rightfully so. But she couldn't look her pokémon in the eyes without breaking down instantly. It was her fault they would no longer be partaking in any more missions, and she knew Plusle enjoyed working in the field as much as she did. Looking at her partner would only remind her of the pain she caused them both. She had already shed several tears since last night, and she didn't want to keep letting the waterworks fall.

All morning Solana had been thinking about all the possible scenarios that could take place once her Leader arrived at the base. Whether he would let her off with another warning. Whether he was going to give her desk work.

But the one resolve she kept arriving at was that she was going to get fired. How else was Spenser going to keep her and Aria from fighting?

It didn't matter how elevated she was as a ranger, though it was clear her prestige reputation was already tarnished. The rules of the Ranger Handbook were clear about work related violence. There were no excuses. No exceptions. It should NOT take place. Solana not only had verbal altercations with Aria, but this time, it escalated into a full-fledged brawl!

Solana never would've thought she would ever be in this situation. No doubt Aria was guilty for always provoking her, but did that justify her actions? The obvious answer is no.

Maybe if she did something earlier…Maybe if she reported Aria's constant harassing and bullying, then maybe she wouldn't be in the situation she was in today. But no, she had to prove that she was a big, strong girl, and could handle this all by herself.

Obviously, she couldn't. And now she and Plusle would have to pay the price.

"Mai Mai!"

Plusle was relieved to see her counterpart and his human join them on the hill. She needed all the help she could get to cheer her ranger up.

"Hey, Solana," a familiar voice said calmly.

Solana didn't stir. She kept her gaze fixated ahead of her, staring blankly at the land before her.

Lunick sat down beside her. He crossed his arms over his knees as he looked at Solana.

"Are you gonna keep moping about last night?"

Solana still didn't move. "You expect me to be in high spirits?"

"I expect you to stop putting so much blame on yourself that you inhibit your ability to function."

Solana just continued to stare ahead of her.

Lunick slapped his thigh.

"Solana!"

"What?!" she snapped back.

"Stop it! Stop feeling so sorry for yourself. You're making me depressed just looking at you."

Solana finally shifted her gaze to give her friend an irksome look. It was then that Lunick could see the tearstains on her face.

"Excuse me?"

Lunick rested his hand back on his knee.

"Look, I know you're hurting from yesterday because it's probably hitting you that this is really real. But sulking about it is not gonna change what has happened."

Solana made a rude sound.

"I don't believe this." She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I didn't ask you to come here."

"You didn't have to," he said just as evenly, "We're partners, Solana. We're supposed to be there for each other no matter what. But I can't be here for you if you continue to push me away."

"I'm not pushing you away."

Lunick counted off his fingers.

"You ignored my calls this morning, my text messages. I waved to you when you came out the house: you didn't respond. I had to ask several people where you were before finding you here. You're pushing me away. And for what reason, I don't know."

"Please," she muttered.

"Okay, you know what—"

"I don't need you to comfort me. And I'm not pushing you away. I didn't look at my phone once this morning. If you waved to me when I left my house, I didn't see you. And I had no idea you were looking for me. I haven't been ignoring you or pushing you away. I would think you would know me better than that by now."

Lunick shook his head "Who is this person before me? Where is my friend?! Where is 'Lana?!"

Solana shut her eyes in anger. "Lunick!"

"I feel like all we've been doing is nothing but arguing lately! I haven't done anything to you but try to offer you advice and comfort you when I can. And you're making it difficult for me to do both."

"I don't need your comfort."

Lunick screamed. "Who are you?! What are we even arguing about?!"

"You tell me!" she replied back with equal harshness.

Plusle and Minun were uneasy as they continued to watch their humans fight. This is not what they wanted to happen at all.

"Mai Mai?" Minun gingerly touched his ranger's leg.

Lunick looked down at his partner for a moment, exhaled loudly, then shifted his gaze back towards Solana.

"I don't want to fight, Solana."

"Then don't," she said with a broken voice.

Lunick paused, staring at her anguished expression before continuing.

"Where is the girl who I danced with last night? The girl whose eyes shine brightly like the sun and sparkle like freshly polished rubies? Where is the girl who I go on missions with and who is always quick to please anyone and help in any way she can? Where is the girl that I've come so much to adore over the past few years? My partner, my comrade…Where is my best friend? Where is 'Lana?"

Solana's cries started to increase in volume. It wasn't long before she started to sob – hard. She started to choke and cough as she sobbed harder.

Lunick continued to stare at her only for a brief moment, before displaying his fatherly instincts once again and wrapping his arms around Solana. Her head fell on his shoulders and he held it with his left hand.

Solana tried to apologize between sobs but Lunick quickly hushed her, not wanting to excite her anymore.

Many minutes passed before Solana quieted down. Lunick continued to stroke her hair. They stayed in that position even after Solana stop crying, just enjoying the comfort and warmth of being able to hold each other like that.

Plusle and Minun's nerves eased as they continued to watch their rangers.

"I'm sorry, Lunick," Solana finally said. She played with a string on his uniform before allowing her hand to rest on his chest.

"I accept your apology," He said as he continued to brush her hair. It was so smooth and soft, "But I don't like what's happening to you, Solana. This sullen veil that's fallen over you…It's so not like you, not to mention extremely unattractive."

Solana sat up, breaking the embrace that was so soothing to them both.

"I'm not trying to bring you down, Lunick."

"I know you're not."

"But I can't act like I'm not affected by what's happened and what's going to come."

"Remember when I told you about the Serenity Prayer?"

"Yes, but it's not so easy for me to accept what has happened. I did something really terrible, Lunick. And I may lose my job because of it."

"No, you won't," Lunick tried to reassure her, "You have no history of violence, no prior offenses."

"Even first time offenders get serious jail time as a consequence for their serious actions."

Lunick shook his head. "You're not in danger of losing your job. I already told you last night I don't think you're gonna be disciplined so harshly. But even if you are, it will not be forever. It'll pass. Let today take care of itself."

Solana sighed. "I know I'm going to be punished. I just don't want to lose my job."

"You won't."

"But what if I do?"

"You won't."

"But…"

"Solana," Lunick interrupted. He put both his hand on her shoulders, "You won't."

Again, Solana sighed.

Lunick removed his right hand from her left shoulder.

"Do you remember what I asked you last night? Don't let your tears for today dictate your tomorrow?…Don't let what happened yesterday to control your thoughts. Don't let whatever punishment you get from Spenser dictate who you are. And please…please, please, please, don't lose that light that shines so brightly. I don't think I ask you much for anything but please do not ever lose that light, 'Lana. It shines too beautifully."

Solana looked him in his eyes. She wanted so badly to be wrapped around his arms of comfort once more and never let go. When she was in his arms, she felt like her world was all right.

"Solana?"

Lunick and Solana looked up to see Lind standing behind them.

"Your Leader Spenser is at our base with Joel. He wants to see you right away."

Solana and Lunick returned their gaze.

Lunick nodded. "You ready?"

"Never as much as I'll need to be."

Lunick gently squeezed her hand. Taking his left hand off her shoulder, he stood up and helped her to her feet right afterwards.

Plusle patted her human on the leg. "Plah Pla?"

Solana glanced down at Plusle before returning it back towards Lunick.

"Serenity to accept the things we cannot change," he whispered.

He looked at Lind and gave him a nod to go on ahead.

As Lind started back, the two friends looked into each other's eyes one more time before heading for the Fall City ranger base.

Solana knew she had to be held accountable for her actions. No amount of awards or eminency would change that.

* * *

Solana held her breath as she entered the Fall City ranger base. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. If Spenser had sent for her to come to the Ringtown ranger base back home, maybe she would feel less anxious. But the fact that he asked her to come to Joel's base was more than unnerving.

She had asked Lunick to go in five minutes before she did so she could try to collect herself, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. She was literally psyching herself out.

The first thing that Solana noticed as she stepped into the base was that it was empty. Omninously empty. All the other rangers who were usually doing desk work or chattering at tables were no longer there. Which means that this was a private meeting, making Solana all the more nervous.

The next thing she noticed was that there were three authoritative figures in the room: Spenser, Joel, and the Professor. Joel was seated at his spot behind his desk while Spenser and Professor Hastings were standing on either side of him. If she had to meet with all three of them, in an empty base…

It was all Solana could do to prevent herself from having a panic attack right then and there. Thank God Lunick was there in her corner to support her. She didn't know how she could say she didn't need his comfort earlier that morning because she was clearly in need in one of his cathartic embraces.

The last thing Solana noticed was Spenser's crossed arms and serious expression. Spenser was already an intimidating enough man without the steel in his eyes. Now that he was angry with her…

Solana desperately tried to keep her breathing under control. If she didn't calm down soon, she was going to start hyperventilating.

Lunick was sitting in a chair off to the side. Since they were only addressing Solana, there really was no need for him to be there. But understanding the delicacy of the situation and their extreme closeness, Spenser didn't push to have him removed. He would just have to stay clear and be completely silent as he addressed Solana.

Spenser cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon, Solana."

Solana swallowed to moisten her dry throat.

"G-Good afternoon, Leader."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Y-Yes sir."

Spenser nodded slowly.

"I imagine you do know why you're here, correct?"

Solana weakly nodded.

Again Spenser nodded. He then pursed his lips before continuing.

"As rangers we seldom get to partake in any celebration or momentous occasion because of our busy hectic work schedule. But when we do, we like it to be grand. And we like it to be grand, because we believe that our rangers, after months of hard work and dedication, have earned the right to sit back and take a breather once in a blue moon. And so, I expect my rangers to carry themselves with dignity and respect when taking part of any activity outside of their duties.

"Prom, is one of the rewards we give to our rangers for their outstanding work. One of those momentous blue moon occasions. And because we so scarcely have these events, we expect you to be gracious and represent Ranger Union and ranger profession in its proper light."

Spenser let that thought linger before continuing.

"Last night, on the night of the Prom, the Ranger Union was not shown in its proper light. What I saw last night was disgraceful. I have never been more ashamed or disappointed or embarrassed as I was last night. I had to pay money that I did not have to cover the expenses and damage that was caused to the ballroom and other facilities. I had to apologize to the Motor Lodge staff and guests for the atrocious behavior of my esteemed rangers and for the canceling of future events that were to take place in the ballroom because it had to be sanctioned off for repairs. And I have to make a written report to the Union and to the chief administrative office."

Spenser straightened up against the wall.

"Each ranger that was involved in the destruction of the Motor Lodge ballroom has been or will be dealt with accordingly by their supervising Leader. Their punishment was determined based on the severity of their actions. We gathered statements from every person who attended the event and who were present when these horrendous crimes took place. Your name came up several times during these interviews and I must say, I was shocked to hear what you had done."

Spenser took one step forward.

"Workplace conflict is inevitable in all lines of work but correct procedures for handling such issues have been established to minimize the fallout between workers and employees. Employers have a variety of legally required rules they must follow as well as policies and procedures they can implement to prevent and deal with violence in the workplace. When you first became a ranger, you were introduced to Pokémon Ranger Handbook and the rules, regulations, and guidelines that are bound to it. You know that there is zero tolerance for fighting and other negative behaviors and the penalties for such actions if you do choose not to adhere by them. Now this is not the first time I have spoken to you about this. And I have given you many warnings before. Last time I asked you to quell this feud between you and Aria. I told you I did not want to see you fight or mistreat each other again. I have not seen any action implemented on your part to prevent that from happening other than trying to avoid her, which is not what I instructed you to do. Now we have an injured ranger and a damaged building."

Spenser shook his head.

"Avoiding each other evidently has not worked favorably for either of you. I will not let you off with anymore warnings, especially after this incident. And perhaps I was wrong to do that in the first place. But I will not allow this ridiculous battle between you two to continue. Since you did not resolve this issue, I will. You will write a letter to the staff and employees of the Wintown Motor Lodge apologizing for your reckless behavior and you are to have a sit-down meeting with Aria with a counselor present, not only to apologize to her but also to put an end to this absurd fight once and for all. As of now, you are on a 6-month suspension for your actions at the Motor Lodge. You will only participate in Rank 2 ranger missions, which means you are only to patrol the city and help civilians with their tasks. You will not partake in any field or operator missions until the end of your suspension or unless your suspension is prematurely terminated. You will not wear your ranger uniform. You will wear your ranger pin and keep your badge on your person for identification if warranted. Do you understand?"

Solana nodded, her lips tightly pressed together.

"Turn in your shield and your weapon."

Solana tried her best to muffle her cries as tears streamed down her face. She carefully unclasped the shield badge on her uniform and took her tranquilizer gun off its holder. She placed both items on Joel's desk.

"Hand me your styler," Spenser ordered as he outstretched his hand.

Solana removed her styler from its holder on her hip and gave it to her Area Leader.

"Since you are no longer a field ranger there is no need for you to have it on your person. It will be put in your locker back at base. I trust that you will not go in there to retrieve it. Can I trust that you will not do that?"

Solana meekly nodded. Mucus started to escape from her nose and trickle down to her lips. She drew her lips in as she continued to try to remain poised.

Spenser tossed the styler in a box that was behind him. Solana guessed that that was the box that would contain her things.

He then took a basic styler off of a shelf in Joel's room and handed it to Solana.

"You will use this styler for any necessary captures you need to make while on the job. I will also be notifying your parents of your actions."

Solana put the student trainee styler in the holder of her advanced styler.

"Do you have any questions?"

Solana shook her head.

"Some clothes that you left at the base were sent to the Pokémon Center here in Fall City. You are to go there immediately and change out of your uniform. Do I make myself clear?"

Solana nodded.

"You are dismissed," Spenser said as he turned his back to gather some paper work that was on Joel's desk.

Solana nodded meekly to show her respect. She then hastily made her way out of the base, Plusle running behind her.

Lunick just sat there and watched his best friend nearly sprint out of the room. Had he heard right? Was Solana really suspended?

He shifted his gaze back towards his Leader, who had finished gathering his papers and was now packing Solana's tranquiller and badge in the box he had previously thrown her styler in.

Lunick couldn't believe this was happening. He had to confront his Leader.

He sprang up out of the chair and ran towards his Leader, knocking down the metal chair he was sitting in and startling Minun.

"Leader!" He said as he reached his side, "You're…You're suspending her?!"

"Lunick, I let you stay here because I was sure you would not intervene."

"You can't suspend her, Leader! Aria is the one who started that fight."

"Aria will be dealt with. I am only responsible for Solana. This does not concern you. This was a private meeting with Solana. It was my impression that you were here as a support. Do not get involved."

"You can't suspend her!"

"I've already made my decision. And you will watch the way you speak to me."

"She's my partner! Who am I supposed to work with?!"

Spenser placed a green sheet of paper with some writing on it in the box with Solana's things.

"Lindsey will be your partner in the interim. I've already—"

"Lindsey?!" Lunick cried out.

"I'm not gonna tell you again to watch the way you speak to…"

"Lindsey can't be my partner! Solana's my partner!"

"Lindsey was your partner before Solana joined the team. I expect…"

"I haven't worked with Lindsey in five years! There is no way—"

"Lunick, that is enough!" Spenser bellowed, effectively hushing Lunick up.

But only for a moment.

Lunick took his styler off his belt and his tranquilizer and placed both on Joel's desk.

"If you're gonna take Solana off the job for something that wasn't her fault, then you're gonna have to let me go too."

He took off his ranger shield and placed it next to the other items on the desk.

"I'm taking my leave," And with that, Lunick stormed out of the base, shocking his pokémon, who ran hastily after him.

Spenser exhaled loudly as he took Lunick's things off the table and placed them in a separate box.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that to happen," Joel said with raised eyebrows.

"He's too emotional right now. He won't be able to focus and work effectively on a mission without Solana as his partner," Spenser taped up Solana's box. "I'll grant him a few personal days on leave, but I will be writing up a disciplinary form for his blatant disrespect."

"Well, can you blame the lad, Spenser? He and Solana have been partners for years. They're very close." Professor Hastings asked.

"That doesn't excuse him for being smart-alecky to his Area Leader." He said as he finished taping Solana's box. "What I can't understand is why Solana acted the way she did. It wasn't until I took the 9th statement that I was starting to realize that it was true."

"Well, in the statements we took down, many of the students said that they witnessed Aria provoke, berate, and insult Solana."

"I've had this problem with Aria before," Joel stated, "A few students have come to me complaining that Aria is criticizing them and I've spoken to her about it. But none of them ever filed a complaint. Cameron said Leilani came to him once to make a bullying claim against Aria for the way she was treating Solana and Murph."

"Solana has never come to me about anything concerning Aria. She never told me she was verbally or emotionally abusive towards her. And unless Solana is the one making the accusations, there isn't much I can do," Spenser said as he wrote on Solana's box with a black permanent marker. When he was done, he took Lunick's smaller box and placed it on top of Solana's.

Professor Hastings adjusted his red horn-rimmed glasses.

"Well, lads, I'll be heading back to my lab now. The friendship energy being stored in the new experimental battle suits have not yet been perfected. In order to have the suits running at optimum condition, the connection link must be impenetrable. I still have one crucial development to make."

"All right, Professor. Spenser and I can take care of things here, right Spence?" Joel asked his colleague.

Spenser just nodded as he continued to work on Solana and Lunick's boxes.

"Be careful, Professor."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not a feeble old man, Spenser," Hastings said as he started for the base's entrance. "I'll be fine."

Just as the double glass doors parted for Professor Hastings to make his exit, Aria entered the base, her left eye swollen and purple.

Joel exhaled deeply. He folded his hands on his desk as he prepared to castigate his ranger for her inconceivable appalling behavior.

* * *

**A/N: **There's Chapter 25! As I stated, I will try to update as soon as I can, but I cannot tell you how soon that will be. Hopefully this chapter took some of the edge off from having to wait so long for the update. Sorry again for updating so late and I will try to publish the next chapter as soon as I can.

XyKPfan


End file.
